


The Hit List

by Nutellacookie



Series: The Hit List [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 78,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutellacookie/pseuds/Nutellacookie
Summary: Asami Sato- Smart, popular, gorgeous, and apperanatly, Korra's new target.Korra, known among her friends as "the avatar", was winning an on going bet. The rules are simple- You get a name, a date and an amount, and your goal is to manage to get into said person's pants before the  deadline peaks. If you manage, you get the money, if you don't... Well, that would be very humiliating, wouldn't it?Korra's record, however, is flawless. But what happens when her friends give her a challenge named Asami? And what happens when her next mission doesn't feel like just a target at all?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Hit List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180715
Comments: 657
Kudos: 1290





	1. At least she's hot

**Author's Note:**

> So you know how I planned for this to be the light comedic fanfic?  
> Well... It is... But things mightt get kinda dark at some point so see yourself warned. Buttt I'm still going to keep it somewhat comedic so yeah.  
> Other than that, this is actually super fun. It's been awhile since I wrote a good ol' highschool au.  
> Anyway.  
> Hope you enjoy!

"Pay up!" Korra grinned arrogantly, extending her arm. Tahno just rolled his eyes, sticking his hand in his pocket and grabbing 20 yuans, slamming it into her open hand.

"You got _lucky_ ," he said, then a smirked formed on his lips, "pun not intended."

"Mmm, I guess I was _born_ lucky." She laughed, highfiving Ming. "But seriously, everything with two legs and a finger could fuck Ginger, is that the best challenge you could give the avatar?" She gloated, her trademark lopsided grin playing at her lips.

"Careful now," Shaozu warned, "you don't want us to go _hard_ on you, now do you?"

"Please, I can _fuck_ anyone you can think of." She chuckled, crossing her arms. "give me your _worst_."

The hit list was by far, her favourite bet she made with her friends. It was more of a _game_ really, and the _playing_ _tools_ were everyone in the school. It goes like this– you get a name, an amount and a date. If by the end of the date you manage to _fuck_ said person and show _proof_ (usually a confirming text message would do the trick) then whoever challenged you needs to pay up. If you lost, you have to pay, though the money wasn't the _actual_ punishment, the real punishment was the _humiliation_.

Korra couldn't say so herself however, because so far, her record was _flawless_.

Her three friends glanced at one another, smirking with some mutual understanding between them. "You _sure_ you want our _worst_?" Tahno asked.

"Of course I'm sure." She said with a cocky expression. "Lay the terms."

"We'll give you two months, 'cause this is a _tough_ _nut_ to _crack_." He grinned. "50 Yuans."

"Deal!" Korra yelled, grabbing his hand and giving him a firm handshake. "Who's the _lucky_ basterd?"

"Have you ever heard of _Asami Sato_?"

That caught Korra by suprise. _Of_ _course_ she knew who _Asami Sato_ is, who _didn't_? The daughter of a multi millionaire industrialist that was destined to _inherit_ his company? The class's _genius_ and every teacher's _favourite_ student? The one who every single boy she met immediately developed a _crush_ on from a first glance? Not that Korra could blame them, the heiress was _gorgeous_. Something about the way her soft raven black hair clashed with her smooth milky skin was just so beautiful, how her legs seemed to extend forever, how her clothes hugged her feminine curves perfectly... Even Korra found herself admiring from afar. Just from afar though, prissy spoiled chicks _weren't_ her _type_.

But from the way she rejected all of the men that came onto her... She was _undoubtedly_ , a tough nut to crack.

" _Pffft, easy_." Korra waved them off. " _Asami Sato_? That's the _best_ you've got?"

"You _kidding_?" Shaozu gaped. "She's one of the most wanted girls in Republic high, yet she was never seen with anyone!"

"A rumour has been going on that she's saving herself for _marriage_ ," added Ming.

"Even if she is, we all know it's not a _pact_ I can't make her _break_." Korra smirked, talking herself up.

"Way to be _cocky_." Tahno rolled his eyes.

"With my record? Of course I am." She stated proudly. "Or should I remind you that I'm the only one here that haven't lost the hit list even _once_?"

"We all remember, Korra." Ming grumbled unhappily.

"Damn _straight_ ," she grinned, "though after I'm done with her, _straight_ is the _last thing_ she'll be."

"So what's your game plan, player?" Tahno questioned, folding his arms.

"I have math with her next period." Korra stated ."I'll study her, learn what she's like, and after class I'll strike."

"Well _hello_ miss confidence." Ming chuckled.

"Believe me, before the weekend Sato will be _moaning_ my name," Korra laughed, then faked a throaty sigh. " _Oh_ , _Korra_ _Yes_!" She breathed out, making all of her friends laugh.

Then, in a perfect timing, the bell went off, and Korra smirked.

"Guess it's my cue," she chuckled, " _see_ _ya later guys_!" She winked and waved goodbye, jogging to math class. When she reached the classroom she picked a sit at the back so that wherever this Asami chick sits she'll have a good view on her. Some group of girls who usually sat there tried to kick her away, but thankfully, people knew not to fuck with her, so they gave up soon enough.

_And there she is, miss elegance_ , Korra mused to herself while watching Asami enter the room. She wore a red tight t-shirt that had not a deep enough cleavage for it to be inappropriate, but deep enough for Korra's eyes to be drawn to it. The shirt she wore was half tucked into a pair of black ripped jeans that were tight in all the right places and showcased her sexy long legs. And to top it off, she had high black boots to match . It was a known fact that Asami knew how to dress, but _damn_ , the girl was _smoking hot_.

Korra wasn't paying attention to class, instead she studied Asami. The raven haired girl however, was listening closely, raising her hand from time to time to answer questions that were directed at the students. _What a smartass_ , Korra rolled her eyes, it's a good thing she's _hot_ , otherwise Korra might've been _disgusted_ by the fact that she had to bang her. She'd still do it, but she wouldn't enjoy it very much.

Another thing Korra found very attractive about her was her voice. The way she spoke, the way her ruby lips wrapped around each syllable... Korra found that very _alluring_ , and the thought of Asami _screaming_ her _name_... Yep, she couldn't _wait_ to complete her bet.

The unfortunate thing was that Asami really gave her straight girl vibes, not that it mattered very much. Korra considered herself to be _above sexual_ _orientation_ , it's just that sometimes changing a straight girl's mind was challenging, and to be honest, she _hated_ doing that. But it's no _biggie_ , nothing she haven't done before.

Before Korra even knew it, the class ended. Time flew by so fast that she barely noticed until she saw Asami getting up, which also took her time to digest because the way Asami got up gave Korra a _perfect view_ of that perfect round ass of hers, and the sight alone sent a throb of lust in between her legs.

She quickly gathered her thoughts and grabbed her bag, bolting out of class. Her plan was simple, from her observation, Asami was pretty smart, she could play on that. It wouldn't be that hard to play the _dumb student_ that needs _private lessons_ in math because... Well, she wasn't _great_ in math, she was in advanced math by _chance_ only. Now all that she needed was a way to initiate contact, she figured Asami with her _straight_ girl _tendencies_ would be a fan of the romantic ' _oh no I accidentally ran into you and knocked your books over_ ' trope, so that what she went for.

She spotted Asami and aimed right to her, picking up a pace and eventually, crashing right into her, sending her books flying. Asami froze for a moment, but without even looking at Korra, she just kneeled down quietly, not saying a word.

" _Oh no_!" Korra said with fake suprise and kneeled down, helping Asami picking up her books. "I'm _so sorry_ , I didn't see you there!" She apologized.

Asami sighed and formed a little smile on her lips, still facing down to the floor "It's fine, it's my _fault_ anyway." She chuckled, then raised her head to meet Korra's gaze, and something about her expression slightly shifted, like _dropped_ a little. Korra wasn't sure why, so she ignored it.

"Hey, we take _math_ together right?" She forged the recognition, like she hadn't just _staged_ the enire thing . " _Asami_ , isn't it?" She faked the uncertainty.

"Yep, that's me," the other girl answered dryly and got up. "Hello, _Korra_."

Now that caught Korra by suprise, and her eyebrows shot to her hairline as she stood up too, handing Asami a book she picked up. "You _know_ _me_?" She asked in a mixture of astonishment and satisfaction.

"I know _of_ you."

_Ah, well, that's usually not good._

"Only good things I hope?" Korra asked, laughing nervously.

"... _Sure_." Asami smiled weakly. "Good things." She murmured.

" _Great_!" Korra ignored the obviously forced reaction. "Maybe you could tell me about it over coffee sometimes?" She suggested flirtatiously and hopefully, trying to appear sheepish and insecure.

"No thanks." Asami answered bluntly. Just like that, no _playing around_ , no _excuses_ , just a straight up ' _no_ '. It was a rare accurance for Korra, but it wouldn't stop her, no matter how _surprising_ it was.

"C'mon _Sams_ , give me a chance!" Korra called after her when she started walking away., and she jogged to catch up with her "Please?" She said with big puppy eyes.

Asami sighed and turned around. "Look I'm not _interested_. I know all about you and your deal Korra, or shall I say _Avatar_ ," she spat out like an insult, and Korra flinched, "master of all four elements, or whatever the _fuck_ that means. So move along." She gestured with her hand for Korra to leave.

But Korra was having none of that. "It's a funny story actually."

Asami blinked. "What is?" She asked in confusion.

"Why master of all four elements, I can tell you sometimes if you'd like." She smirked.

"Wow, you really do only hear _what you want to_ , don't you?" Asami laughed bitterly. "Sorry _Avatar_ , not _this girl_." She said matter-of-factly, and before Korra could protest, the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Asami breathed out in relief, "I'll see you in _math_ Korra. _Math only_." She added sternly and walked away.

The avatar couldn't help but grin, _poor girl... Thinking she had a chance..._ She shook her head. The chase was actually a _huge_ _turn on_ , the _challenge_ on top of the idea of sleeping with this _gorgeous girl_ really had her motor running, even if Asami was really annoying and a little bitchy.

Nevertheless, right now she had classes to attend to, Asami would have to wait until lunch break.

But after class, Korra _will_ have her.

**_______**

  
After a _little_ _search_ , she found Asami and her gang.

It never accured to her that someone as popular as Asami would sit at lunch with such _no-bodies_ , like _Beifong_ and her _boyfriend_. And the only reason she _partially_ knew about Beifong is because her aunt was the cheif of police, and a very old _enemy_ of Korra, so, she wasn't really a fan of the Beifongs. And she only recognized the buff guy sitting next to her as the boyfriend because the two were the _grossest_ couple in school, so _in love_ and _ugh_... Korra _hated_ them.

And there was this other girl with them... _Jenna_? She was the daughter of the headmaster, Korra saw her pictures on Tenzin's office about a _million times_ while getting yelled at, so naturally she avoided the girl.

But, unfortunately, Asami was sitting with her enemie's reletives, so she had to suck it up and sit with this odd gang.

She took a deep breath and headed their way, putting on a smoldering smirk before tapping on Asami's shoulder, watching her target tense up and hesitantly turn her way.

"May I sit here?" She asked, and Asami scrunched her nose in disgust, opening her mouth to say something. But before she could, Beifong from across the table jumped in.

" _Yeah_!" She called enthusiastically, earning herself a murderous glare from the heiress.

_Huh, Beifong's a fan_? Korra grinned and put her food tray down, sitting next to Asami. _Who would've guessed?_

"Thanks," Korra chuckled, trying to catch Asami's eyes, who averted her at all cost. "What's up, _gorgeous_?" She said flirtatiously.

"I thought I made myself clear." The pale girl grumbled with a slight frown.

"Mm, I only heard the ' _I'll see you_ ' part, did you say something important after that?"

"Yeah, that I'll see you in _math only_."

"Oh, so _nothing_ ," Korra grinned.

Asami shot her a glare, and suddenly Korra noticed that _damn_ , her eyes were _fucking beautiful_. _So green_... How did she miss that? Not that she ever paid that much attention but _shit_ , Korra could stare at her eyes forever.

"Don't mind her," the headmaster's daughter spoke, and Korra reluctantly tore her eyes away from Asami's to suprisngly find a _smiling_ J-something. She always assumed her father made her hate Korra, so her friendly attitude was a pleasant surprise. "She's just a little _cranky_ today."

"I'm _not cranky."_ Asami snapped.

" _Obviously_ ," Korra chuckled.

"I'm _not_!" She shot at Korra, frowning full force at that point. "It's just that there's this really _annoying_ _girl_ who's been following me around like a _crazy person_ and can't seem to _catch a_ _hint_!"

_Or, maybe you're just playing it hard to get._

"Where is she?" The avatar asked sarcastically. "I can punch her for you if you'd."

"That... Would be highly amusing," she noted, blinking.

"I aim to _please_." Korra grinned, then winked at Asami which made her blush a little.

Beifong let out some _squeal_ of _excitement_ and elbowed her boyfriend, an action that seemed kinda _weird_ to Korra, but before she managed to ask her what was it about, a male voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?"

Korra turned around and immediately narrowed her eyes in suspicion from what stood before her. A tall, somewhat _handsome_ boy was grinning down at Asami. He was well built, had black hair and _crazy_ eyebrows. Korra never met him before, but she knew the _type,_ and the _last thing_ she needed was some _boy_ thinking he had a _shot_ with Asami–

And then, she noticed how Asami's face lit from the sight, and get heart dropped.

Was she _jealous_? She pondered to herself while the boy sat down on Asami's other side and she rested her head in his shoulder. No, she's _not_ _jealous_ , just _bummed_ about having to break up a couple. Again, it wasn't a _real issue_ , but it wasn't _easy_ to get in Asami's pants anyways, so a _boyfriend_? What a _nightmare_.

Her target hasn't spoken to her at all durling lunch, no matter how much Korra tried to initiate a conversation. However, it wasn't a _complete_ waste of time, because all of Asami's _gang_ started talking to her enthusiastically, and they seemed to like the tan girl, which was good. Everybody knows that if you wanna get with a girl her friends must like you.

She also learned their names- Beifong was Opal, thick brows was Bolin, Tenzin junior was Jinora, and sharkbrows boyfriend was apperanatly Mako.

And boy did she _hate_ the guy.

It wasn't even that he was her _compatition_ , he was just an _idiot_ in general. Asami had to be at least _ten_ _leagues_ above him, what was she even _doing_ with the guy?

After a while, Asami got up, saying she had to go. Then she pressed a _soft_ _kiss_ to Mako's cheek and left. The notion almost made the avatar _puke_ , but she was able to pull herself together enough to excuse herself from the table and leave, chasing Asami down.

"Oh god, what did I do _wrong_ to deserve _this_?" Asami groaned as Korra caught up to her.

"I'm _wrong_ , you can _do me_." Korra suggested, bumping their shoulders together.

"What the _fuck_?" Asami snorted dissmisevly. "You thought that was _smooth_?"

"Nah, I just thought that was _funny_ ," she pouted, earning a small chuckle from Asami she was obviously trying to repress and a light push.

"Has anyone ever told you what a _cute laugh_ you have?" Korra asked in all seriousness, because truth be told, Asami _did_ have a nice laugh, soft and adorable.

" _Shut up_." The heiress answered, an adorable vivid blush tainting her cheeks, and Korra couldn't help but feel a little proud.

"How about you _make me_?" Korra teased. "I think a _kiss_ should do the trick."

"Can anyone be more _annoying_ then you?" Asami complained.

"Probably not," the watertriber chuckled, "anyways, I wanted to ask you something but you keep bolting away before I get the chance."

"No, _Korra_ , I _won't sleep with you_." Asami answers with an eye roll.

Yet. "My _god_ Asami," she bursts out laughing, "you sure do think about _sex_ a lot when you're around me."

"Because _you_... _I just_... _Ugh_!" She blushed furiously and looked away, sticking out her bottom lip in protest.

Korra grinned. " _Anyway,_ what I've been _meaning_ to ask is if you could give me private math lessons?"

Asami's head snapped back to her direction, eyes wide and filled with suprise. "What?"

"Look, I _suck_ at math," the tan girl admitted with a sigh, "I got to advanced math by some _miracle_ , and if I'll get kicked out from it, my parents will literally _murder me_." Well, _that part_ was _true_ , she jut didn't really _care_ so much. "I saw you today in class, and you're _really smart_ , I just figured you might be able to help me. As long as your _boyfriend_ doesn't mind of course." She tried not to spit it out as an insult.

Asami quirked an eyebrow at this. " _What_?" She repeated in confusion.

For someone so smart, she's really _fucking dumb_. "What didn't you understand? I literally explained it all to you." Korra laughed and shook her head. "I'm just saying, if _sharkbrows_ _boyfriend_ doesn't care, would you mind helping me around a little?"

Asami blinked. "Oh, right, _Mako_ , my... _Boyfriend_... _Yes_..." she mumbled nervously. " _Um_... If that's _all_ you wanted, why were you _hitting on me_ this entire time?" She questioned.

"Can't help it, it's in my _nature_ , _gorgeous_." Korra winked.

Her target rolled her eyes. "Why would I do you any favours when you're being so _completely_ and _utterly_ annoying?"

"Let's make a deal then," Korra suggested, "if I manage to _not_ annoy you, will you give me private lessons?"

"What do I get out of it?" She huffed out.

"I'll stop annoying you, _duh!_ " The avatar rolled her eyes with a smirk. "So... _Whaddya say_?" She asked, extending her hand for a handshake.

Asami hesitated for a moment, then took it. " _Fine_ ," she said, but Korra wasn't really listening. She was too busy being _amazed_ by how _soft_ and _tender_ Asami's hands were, and how electrifying the touch felt "but if you'll annoy me even _once_ , I'm calling it off, _Avatar_." She threatened, spitting the last word out as if it was an insult. And with that _,_ she walked away.

And _once again_ , Korra couldn't help but stare at the way her target's hips swayed.

_Oh_ , she grinned to herself, this is going to be a _lot_ of _fun_.


	2. 21 questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I was not expecting the first chapter to go so well, thank u!

Korra couldn't keep her mind off of Asami.

It was _annoying_ really, the girl haunted her mind the entire day since math class, even though the two haven't spoken much since lunch break.

It was already late at night, and Korra was after a particularly extracting soccer practice. She went extra today in hopes that the exercise would cure her sexual frustrations, but she still found herself turned on by the end of it.

So, what was she doing at the moment? She was browsing through her contact list, searching for an easy enough body call. Sure, she could take care of it herself, but people with Korra's _looks_ and skills _don't_ masterbate, it's _beneath_ them, beneath her.

" _Yo, Korra_!" Came a call from the other side of the court and she groaned in annoyance, putting her phone away and raising her head upwards to see... _Beifong_ and her _boyfriend_ heading in her direction? _God_ _what were their names..? Opal and... Bo... Something?_

"Hey Opal, hey Bo," she said, faking a smile when the two reached her, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, the boys team just had soccer practice on this side on the other side of the field," explained Opal, "so I came to pick Bolin up."

_Bolin! That's his name._

"You play?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, though I'm no team captain like you," he laughed, "I'm just a junior after all."

" _Yikes_ ," Korra laughed, "so uh, what's up?"

"Everything's chill," Beifong grinned, "lunch with you was nice."

"Why'd you join as anyway?" Bolin asked, smirking.

Shrugging, Korra pulled her hair out of her ponytail, wiping sweat away from her forhead. "You guys just seemed really _nice_ , and _Asami_ is so..." _Hot_. " _Adorable_."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Bolin grinned, glancing at Opal.

_Huh, maybe the two didn't like the Asami–Miki/Maiko/Moka pairing?_ That's definitely a plus for Korra, if she could get Asami's friends to encourage her to persue something with her...

The two would be sleeping together in no time.

"So, what is she like?" Asked Korra curiously, taking advantage of the situation by trying to gather information about her target.

"She's really sweet actually," Opal laughed, "she definitely wasn't on her best behiviour today, I have no idea what gotten into her."

"But she's usually a really nice caring person," thick-brows boy added eagrly, "she's also like, super smart and polite and such. Asami's... _Sweet_."

_Bet she's a freak in the sheets_. "That's great," the tan girl smiled, "I had my eyes on her for a while now..." She lied, and then thought about another way this couple could help her. "Say, could you guys give me her Instagram? I'm trying to get closer to her..."

"Oh, sure," Opal chuckled, pulling out her phone and opening it. "Would you like her phone number too?"

At that, Korra's eyebrows shot up in shock and her lips slightly parted in suprise. _Wow, what terrible fucking friends_ , she mused to herself while taking out her own phone. Was she _seriously_ about to give _Korra_ , a _complete stranger_ , her friend's _phone_ _number_? While said friend both _hates_ her _and_ has a _boyfriend_?

"I mean... If you're just _giving it away_ for _free_..." Korra trailed off with a smirk, opening her own phone and creating a new contact form. Then when Opal recited the 9 digits of Asami's number, she typed it in and put it under " _Hot girl #7"_ according to her usual system, in hopes that Asami wouldn't find out, but why would she?

Then, she decided she's been nice enough for the day being and waved the two goodbye while following Asami on Instagram. She wasn't really _suprised_ to find out that her account was public, but what _did_ suprise her was the fact that Asami was _already_ following her, and she couldn't help but grin at that fact.

She decided that though she _had_ Asami's phone number now, she didn't wanna creep her out by sending her a text message just yet, so she quickly opened the DM's and typed a quick message, teasing her slightly.

**KorraOfficial** [20:38]:  
 _Damn Sato, didn't know u were a fan :p_

After hitting send, she headed to the bus stop and waited because unfortunately, she didn't have her driver license even though she was a senior. To pass the time she made the decision to scroll through Asami's photos, hoping to find something interesting.

And _oh boy_ , did Korra find something _interesting_.

She got on the bus, barely paying the driver any attention while she kept scrolling through Asami's feed. She was really _fucking gorgeous_ , like, how could anyone be _this_ beautiful? God really do be having _favourites_.

Most of her photos were casual, she was really pretty in all of them, but it wasn't anything Korra hadn't seen before. Still, she found herself staring at those photos with awe.

Then she reached a certain post that almost got her _falling_ in face first.

She was gawking at her phone, practically drooling over a picture of Asami in the _tiniest fucking_ bikini Korra had _ever_ seen.

First thing Korra noticed was that Asami had a _really_ nice ass. Though she loved boobs just as much as the next person, she was always an ass kinda girl, and Asami's ass was _perfectly_ rounded and firm, just begging to be grabbed by Korra's palms.

And speaking of tits, Asami sure had a beautiful bust. Her large breasts were barely covered by the red gourmet that left _nothing_ to the imagination. She could almost swear she saw the outline of Asami's nipples, though that was probably just her _horny_ hormonal brain.

The last thing she noticed was that Asami had some bruising around her wrists, and she couldn't help but grin victoriously. _Handcuffs huh_? _Totally fucking called it_. She shook her head, feeling the throb of lust she almost forgot about intensifying between her legs.

She almost reconsidered going over to someone's house, but decided against it since the next stop was hers. Besides, she felt optimistic about Asami maybe wanting to _dirty talk_ or something. After all, for how _long_ could she _resist_ for?

And like she was reading her mind, suddenly a notification popped out.

**AsamiSato** [21:01]:  
 _Wtf? r u actually stalking me?_

Smirking, Korra typed a quick reply.

**KorraOfficial** [21:02]:  
 _Nah, didn't need to. u can ask your friend Beifong if ur curious_

**AsamiSato** [21:02]:  
 _-_- I will literally murder her._

**KorraOfficial** [21:02]:  
 _U r ignoring the real issue at hand, miss Asami Sato is following me? To what do I owe the honor?_

**AsamiSato** [21:03]:  
 _What happened to not annoying me?_

**KorraOfficial** [21:03]:  
 _I'm genuinely curious tho_

Asami took her time answering, which actually came in a perfect time given that she just reached her stop. She hopped off the bus, burrying her hands in her pockets and heading home, whistling to entertain herself.

Facing the first door, she took a deep breath to brace herself before going in and meeting her parents. Then, she opened the door and entered the house, trying to brush past the kitchen as fast as it was physically possible.

" _Korra_?" Her mom called.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she turned around, not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Yes, mom?" She asked.

"How was school?" She asked sweetly.

" _Great_ ," Korra answered simply, starting to turn around to leave again before her mother spoke again.

"Have you made up your mind about college?"

" _Yep_." She shot at Senna, turning around and frowning. "But you won't _hear it,_ would you?"

Her mother sighed, stepping closer. "Korra..."

"I _told you_ , I'm _not_ going to college." She stated sternly. "

"And I told _you_ why it _wasn't_ a good idea."

The avatar sighed. _Of course_ it wasn't a _good idea_ , _duh_! But Korra _hated_ highschool so _fucking much_ , she _definitely_ wasn't willing to go through this _shit_ for _4 more years_. _Nope_ , not a _chance_. She'd rather marry a _rich_ _asshole_ than do that.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Korra grit her teeth and walked away to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Sighing, she opened her phone and dropped to the bed, her crappy mood being replaced with a giddy feeling when she saw Asami texted back.

**AsamiSato** [21:11]:  
 _Don't feel special, I follow a lot of people, that's it._

_Oh_ the bitch is _definitely_ _thirsty_.

**KorraOfficial** [21:13]:  
 _Riiiiiiiight_.

**KorraOfficial** [21:13]:  
 _So it has nothing to do with my shirtless pics?_

  
**AsamiSato** [21:14]:  
 _Obv, I have a fucking boyfriend. Remember?_

Korra groaned at that. Seriously, _fuck_ the boyfriend, he wasn't even _that_ good looking! He was _average_ at best. Okay maybe a little _above_ the _average_ but those eyebrows _definitely_ take point's away from his rank. Not that he could _begin_ to _compare_ to Korra.

Huh, she almost sounded _jealous_. That's funny, because she _wasn't_ jealous. Sure, he had Asami, but soon Korra will have her. Wait no, not _have her_ , just like, for _one night_ , that's what she meant. _Yeah_.

**KorraOfficial** [21:14]:  
 _Does he know his girlfriend is txting the super hot captain of the girl's soccer team?_

Was she flexing on purpose? _Yes_.

Was she expecting it to impress Asami? _Kinda_.

Did it end up working? _Well_...

**AsamiSato** [21:15]:  
 _Not anymore she isn't_.

**KorraOfficial** [21:15]:  
 _Haha_...

**KorraOfficial** [21:15]:  
 _Asami_?

**KorraOfficial** [21:18]:  
 _Oh_ , _cmon_!

**KorraOfficial** [21:23]:  
 _Don't leave me here all alone... I'm in a sucky mood... Just fought with my mom:(_

**AsamiSato** [21:24]:  
... _You fought with your mom?_

Korra raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what about that statement specifically caused Asami to text her back. Then, she realized what a huge, stupid mistake she just did.

**KorraOfficial** [21:24]:  
 _SORRY! I didn't think... I just... I'm kinda dumb sometimes... I'm so so sorry..._

She put the phone aside and slapped her forhead. _What a fucking idiot_! She scolded herself with a frustrated groan. Everybody _knows_ Asami doesn't _have_ a _fucking mother_ , _what_ were you _thinking_?!

Then, her notification went off again.

**AsamiSato** [21:25]:  
 _No no it's fine lol... It wasn't what I was meant_

**AsamiSato** [21:25]:  
 _I just ... I can relate is all._

Asami can _relate_ to having a fight with her _mother_? _How_?

**AsamiSato** [21:25]:  
 _I just had a fight with my dad_

_Oh_.

That makes _more sense_.

**KorraOfficial** [21:26]:  
Can't choose our family now can we?

**AsamiSato** [21:26]:  
 _No... No we definitely can't:(... I just don't wanna be here right now._

Korra worried her bottom lip. Wait, what? No, she wasn't _worried_ , she didn't _give a shit_. Her contact with Asami was simply for _business_ , she had a bet to win.

And then, an idea sparked her mind.

**KorraOfficial** [21:26]:  
 _I know! Let's meet up at the park then, it's still early._

**AsamiSato** [21:26]:  
 _Huh?_

**KorraOfficial** [21:27]:  
 _If you're 18 we can grab a drink or smthn, cmon it'll be fun!_

_Please give in, please give in, please give in..._ She recited nervously, biting on her fingernails

**AsamiSato** [21:28]:  
 _You know what? Sure. See you there at 10?_

" _Yes_!" She swang her first in victory. One step closer to winning, Tahno is gonna be _so fucking shook_...

Texting back that she'll be there, Korra dropped her phone and headed to take a quick shower, because there's no way she's seeing Asami Sato _without_ looking her best. She wore a loose white tank top that was just short enough to give a glimpse of her shredded abdominal and black short shorts. She even _brushed her hair_ , something she didn't do even when it was long, that's how _serious_ she was about _winning_.

She left her room, hoping that she wouldn't run into her parents, but of course she did, because fucking karma.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked sternly, folding his arms.

Usually, she wouldn't _specify_ , but given the _person_ she was _going_ to see...

"I'm meeting _Asami Sato_ ," Korra emphasized the name, her father's eyes blowing _wide_ in response and she couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, I've been _meaning_ to tell you guys, she might help me with math now that we're _friends_."

And it didn't even _matter_ that she was lying about the friends part, because the effect was _immediate_ ; her father dropped his arms to the side, stopped trying to look _intimidating_ and smiled approvingly, nodding his head.

"Alright, we don't wanna keep your friend waiting, do we?" He winked.

"Heh, _right_..." She smiled, "bye dad!" She said and left the house, grinning.

She was _definitely_ going to use Asami as an _excuse_ for _everything_ from now on.

**________**

Asami was _early_.

_Oops_.

Korra was pretty damn _proud_ of herself for managing to get in time, thinking that Asami would be at least slightly late, but she was already there, speaking on the phone no less.

With _who_?

As she got closer to the heiress, she heard her laughing. It wasn't like the soft _chuckle_ Korra was _barely_ able to pull out of her, it was an actual, genuine laugh. And _dear god_ was that a beautiful sound, Korra was completely blown away.

" _Sup_?" She approached Asami with a lopsided grin, not missing the way Asami's eyes checked her out, and she used the opportunity to check Asami out herself.

She kinda _overdid it_ with the warm clothing, though they sat well on her. And even with a long sleeved shirt, gloves and a scarf, she still showed more then a decent amount of cleavage. Like this shirt made her boobs look _real good_.

"I'll call you later Mako, Korra's here, bye." she said and hang up the phone, and Korra couldn't help but feel a little proud that she hang up on her boyfriend to talk to Korra.

"No _I love you_?" The avatar teased. " _Trouble in paradise_?"

"What?" Asami blinked. "Oh um... It's a bit _early_ for that is all."

Korra hummed, staffing her hands into het pockets. "I ain't gonna lie Sato," she changed the subject, "didn't think you'd show up."

Asami shrugged. "I _couldn't_ be home so... Thanks for the excuse." She sighed.

"That bad?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Suit yourself," grinned Korra and winked, "I'm more then content with just cheering you up."

The pale girl rolled her eyes, pushing her phone to her pocket. "What do you have in mind then, avatar?"

"You said you're 18 right?" Asami nodded." There's a bar nearby, thought we could do a drinking game."

"I'm down," she answered, and Korra was slightly suprised at that. She just assumed Asami would put up a _bit_ of a _fight_ , but hey, Korra wasn't _complaining_.

"Need a drink?" Korra teased, starting to lead the two towards the bar. 

" _Several_ ," corrected Asami, smirking when Korra laughed at her comment.

  
It wasn't a lot of walk until they got to the bar, and since it was pretty early and the middle of the week, they got seated in no time. And immediately, Korra ordered a bottle of vodka.

"A _bottle_?" Asami gawked.

"We're doing a _drinking game_!" Korra exclaimes. "Don't worry were not gonna _finish it_ , I'm a bit of a _lightweight_."

"Seriously?" Smirked Asami. "The _all_ _mighty avatar_ is a _lightweight_? Who would've guessed."

"Comes with having a _sculpted from_ _stone body_ ," she gloated, making Asami roll her eyes, "not that _you_ seem to be having any problem with that, huh _gorgeous_?"

"Can you _not_ hit on me for a second?" The heiress groaned.

"Where's the _fun_ in that Sato?" She grinned as their drink arrived, and she politely thanked the waiter before pouring them two shots.

"So, what game are we playing?" Asami asked.

"21 questions," informed Korra, "we ask each other questions in turns, and the other has to either answer truthfully or take a shot. Wanna start?"

"Yep," she grinned, rubbing her hands together, "so, what's your biggest turn on?"

Jumping the gun on this one, are we? "Right now? _Green eyes_ ," Korra said with a playful smile, not missing the slight blush on Asami's cheeks.

"And in _general_?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Not how the game works," Korra shook her head, "tell me about your first kiss."

"Oh, uh," Asami hesitated, before sighing, "I was 13, at a sleepover. This _guy_ got a dare to kiss me so we made out in a closet, and it was super _awkward_ and _yucky_ and _ew_..."

Korra laughed, shaking her head dissmisevly. "Poor dude, does he know you're talking about him this way?"

"I mean, I doubt he cares given that he came out a year later..."

Korra blinked, then erupted in rolling laughter, with Asami quickly joining. "For real?" She wheezed.

"I couldn't make that shit up," Asami affirmed, wiping away a tear.

Taking a few calming breaths, Korra managed to get a grip. "Your turn Sato," she gestured for Asami to continue, leaning backwards.

"Your first kiss?" She asked curiously.

"Also 13, my first," _and only_ , "girlfriend. She was a bit more experienced then me so it wasn't _that_ _terrible_ , though I was pretty bad..."

Asami chuckled, shaking her head. "Yours sound much better then mine."

Korra shrugged, not wanting to dwell on that memory. "Naughtiest thing you've done in public?"

Blushing, Asami looked away, mumbling something under her breath.

"Didn't hear you there bud," Korra said, leaning forward on her elbows and curiously looking at Asami.

" _Skinny dipping_." She mumured, and Korra's jaw dropped.

" _Whatttttt_?!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. "You gotta tell me!"

"Not how the game works." Asami answered with a terrible impression of Korra and took her tounge out. "So, how many girls have you been with?"

At that, Korra _deadpanned_. She spotted Asami's trap from a mile away, and she was not falling for it. Not to mention, she didn't feel like _counting,_ so much _work_.

So, casually, she took the shot. A grimace going through het face the moment she does.

"You're _no fun_." Asami complained with the cutest pout in the history of pouts.

"That's just the game," Korra shrugged, "my turn, how's _Mako_ like in _bed_?"

Asami's eyes blew wide and she shrinked into herself. Then, after a few moments, she sighed and took a shot as well.

"Who's _no fun_ now?" Korra teased.

Asami grumbled unhappily under her breath, folding her arms and looking away.

"Do you have a criminal record?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

Frowning, Korra took another shot. No way in _hell_ is she gonna start talking about this.

"What was the most _violent_ thing you've _ever done_?" She asked Asami right after.

"I once threw a chair at someone. What's the most _emberessing_ thing that happened to you?"

"My... _Mom_ walked in on me with a girl in my room." Korra admitted with an emberessed smile. "What was your fight with your dad about?"

Asami's eyes blew wide, like she wasn't expecting it at all. Without a moment of hesitation, she grabbed her glass and took another shot, slamming the glass against the table when she was done.

Though Korra didn't understand that reaction, she shrugged it off. And soon enough, it turned from a drinking game to simply just _drinking_ , and _laughing_ , and _talking_. And even though Asami assured her multiple times that she _still didn't_ like Korra, Korra couldn't miss the fact that Asami obviously _enjoyed herself_.

Who knew _Asami_ could be so _fun_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cocky Korra is my favourite ✨


	3. Asami's wet

"You look like _shit_."

Korra groans, rolling her eyes behind her shades and turning around to face the smirking Tahno.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, leaning back against the locker, "did you come up to me just to tell me that?"

"I never miss an opportunity to remind you how ugly you are, do I?" He grinned.

"Oh _fuck you_ Tahno. If I'm so ugly, how come Kuvira slept with _me_ and not with _you_?"

At that, his cocky grin wiped away, and was replaced with a frown. "She's _obviously_ a _lesbian_." He protested.

"You think _every_ girl that doesn't wanna fuck you is gay," Korra rolled her eyes and pressed two fingers to massage her throbbing temple, "and to your knowledge, the reason I look like this is that I stayed up late drinking with _Asami fricking Sato_."

His eyes blew wide in response. "There's no _fucking_ way she already slept with you." He gawked.

"Mm, not yet, _buttt_..." She smirked. "It's coming soon. Or rather _she's_ coming soon. I can tell she's thirsty for my dick."

"You don't _have_ a _dick_."

"It's a figure of speech!"

"Is it?"

" _Fuck you_ Tahno."

"No thanks," he laughed and shook his head, "I don't sleep with _disgusting_ _looking_ people like _you_."

"You'd be lucky to be _half_ as good looking as me," she grinned, spotting Asami from the corner of her eye, "now if you'll _excuse me_ , I have a bet to go win," she said firmly and brushed past him, sneaking up to Asami.

" _Bo_!" She yelled, grabbing onto Asami's shoulders. Asami didn't really scream though, she kinda just, tensed up, her eyes shut and her hands shooting up to her head protectively.

Then, after a moment, she pretty much returned to normal and looked at Korra with a frown, her cheeks flushed slightly.

" _Don't do that_." She warned sternly, so much so that Korra could almost see the fire burning in her eyes behind the sunglasses she was wearing. "I don't like loud noises."

_Bet she's a screamer_. "Sorry, didn't know." Korra said with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, whatever, I need to get to class," she said with an eye roll, "bye Jiny!"

After she left, Korra finally noticed the other person there. Tenzin junior, standing there with a giddy ass knowing smile and looking at her.

"Uh, hi...." _Oh shit_. "Jinora," she took a chance, "what's up?"

"Asami's hangover," Jinora(?) stated matter of factly.

"Uh, cool."

"Are you hangover?" She asked.

"A little yeah," Korra admitted.

"Are the two related?" She asked, smirking.

Korra whistles, impressed. "You are quite observent."

"So, what happened there?" Jinora asked enthusiastically. "

"Y'know," Korra grinned, "just two pals, playing a drinking game, sharing secrets," she informed, feeling smug, "what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, we have a pool party at Sam's place today..." Jinora informed, and Korra immediately perked up, her full intention now turned to Jinora, though she wasn't really listening to her babbling on.

_Asami? Pool party_? Asami _in_ a pool party? Asami in a _tiny ass bikini_ in a pool party? Well, she didn't know _for_ _sure_ that her bikini would be tiny, but a girl is allowed to _dream_ , _right_?

"... But Asami's trying to cancel on us and that's... That's unacceptable." Tenzin junior finished whatever boring shit she was saying.

"You guys are having a pool party?" She asked hopefully, trying to keep the images of Asami with little to no clothes and skin glistening with water away from her mind.

Jinora smirked, folding her arms. "You wanna come?"

_Hell yeah_ I wanna _come_... Come all over that _pretty little face_ _of_ _hers_...

"I'm invited?" Was what Korra asked instead of giving voice to her very sexual fantasies.

"I mean, sure," Jinora shrugged, "just like, don't tell Asami, she spent all of yesterday ranting about you."

" _Shit_ , what did I do to that girl?" How _dare she_ not _immediately_ adore me and let me _fuck_ her _guts out_?

"Dunno, I don't think it's something you did to her, I just think it's like... She's probably annoyed with how hot you are."

That, Korra wasn't expecting. Of course she knew she was _super hot_ , but from _mini Tenzin_? Aka the daughter of the man who threatend to _kick her out_ from the school _several_ _times_? Like, there's no _way_ he didn't rant about her at least _once_ in a family dinner, what are the chances of _Jinora_ being a _fan_?

" _Damn_ , didn't know you were playing for this team," Korra grinned.

"Oh, no," Jinora laughed, shaking her head, "I have a boyfriend."

"Ah, what a shame," Korra sighed, smirking when she saw Jinora blushing a little, "but um, did you want my phone number so that you could text me the details or something?"

"I can just get it from my dad," she shrugged, "perks of having your father as the _fricking_ _headmaster_."

" _Uh_ ," Korra shifted nervously, rubbing her neck, "I um, I don't think your father would be happy about it, it's hard to say that he likes me..."

"What? No, he likes you," Jinora waved her off, "he just thinks you need guidance. Don't feel bad, he thinks that about everyone."

"Probably more then most people..." Korra huffed unhappily.

Jinora smiled apologetically. "He's just grumpy. Anyway, see you tonight?"

"Oh most definitely," grinned Korra, once again finding herself mentally drooling over Asami in a bikini. Yeah, she needed to practice keeping her _cool_ for tonight.

Jinora nodded and turned to leave, stopping right besides her and leaning over to her ear.

" _By the way,_ I'm playing for _all_ teams." She whispered and winked when Korra turned to look at her, then she went away, making Korra laugh a little.

With a victorious smile, she turned back to where Tahno was, seeing that her two other friends stood there now as well. Then, she approached them, a cocky smile still spread across her cheeks.

"Guess _who_ just got an invite to _Asami's pool party_?" She said arrogantly, then pointed both thumbs to herself. " _This girl_!"

" _Oh no fucking way_." Shaozu groaned. " _How_ do you keep doing _this_?"

"Don't you mean _doing_ _them_?" she grinned, folding her arms. "It's just my looks man, you people need to give up, I'm winning by a lot."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Tahno snored, "you're just invited, you didn't fuck her yet."

"Dude, I'm gonna wear the _tiniest_ _bikini_ in the _world_!" She exclaimed, laughing. "I swear that when she sees me she's gonna let me _eat her up_ in front of that _boyfriend_ of hers."

" _Jeez_ , Asami has a _boyfriend_?" Ming scratched her neck. "I mean, it explains why she's quick to decline everybody... I just assumed she was a _dyke_."

" _Woah_ ," Korra's eyes widened from the slur, " _seriously_ dude? I'm _right_ _here_."

"Oh don't get all _soft_ on us _Avatar_." Teased Ming, punching her arm.

"Yeah, what are you, a _snowflake_?" Tahno laughed, making Korra blush furiously.

" _W-what_? Pfft, _no_. I just... You guys _can't_... _Whatever_!" She shouted angrly, frowning. "Asami's _definitely_ straight anyway, she's honestly so straight it _hurts_."

"Good thing that you're attracted to straight girls isn't it?" Tahno said with a smirk.

_Ouch_.

"Don't talk about shit you know nothing about Tahno." She gritted her teeth angerly, her hands forming fists.

"You can't tell me what to do," he shrugged, "after all, I'm the leader of this group."

Why the _shit_ does a _group_ _of_ _friends_ need a _leader_? Asami's gang doesn't have a leader and they're _balanced_ , way better then _our group_! She thought to herself.

_Woah_ , where did _this_ come from?

She was _perfectly_ _happy_ with _her_ group of friends. Sure, she _hated_ them, but that's what friends were like, right? Not to mention, it's better than getting _attached_ , getting attached was bad because-

Well, she _didn't_ want to think about it.

"If you're the leader, you'll be leading us to our _doom_." Korra said harshly. "I'm heading to class, see you later."

" _God_ I hope I won't _have_ to see you later!" Tahno called after her when she started walking away.

_She hoped so too._

**________**

At that point, Korra was seriously considering marrying Asami for the money.

Well, not _only_ for the money, Asami was also _hot as shit_. But, maybe getting herself a _sugar-mama_ was _exactly_ what Korra needed.

Not to mention, her parents would _definitely_ approve.

She's never been to the Sato estate before, and _damn_ , that was one _big_ _ass mansion_. Like she knew the Sato family was rich, but she just never realized _how fucking much_. Like she should _not_ have insisted on paying for their drinks last night.

So, after staring at the estate for a few minutes, she decided it was time to approach the front door, and so she did. Climbing approximately _ten_ _thousand stairs_ , she finally reached the largest door she had ever fucking seen, and knocked. She kinda assumed it'll take a while for Asami to open, but the door opened almost immediately, and that moustached old dude was definitely not _Asami too_.

"May I help you?" He asked politely.

"Oh uh... _Sup_?" She grinned awkwardly. "I'm here for Asami? I'm her friend?" She was a little nervous that he wouldn't let her on considering that Asami didn't know she was coming, but he just nodded and moved to the side in order to let her in. 

"Miss Sato and her friends are at the pool," he said with an official tone, "please, allow me to accompany you."

That's when she realized.

_He was a fucking servent_.

It didn't really accure to her until he called Asami ' _miss Sato_ ', but he definitely doesn't look like the pictures of Hiroshi she saw in newspapers and such. Though she understood the Sato's were _insanely_ _rich_ , she jusr couldn't see Asami _ordering_ people _around_ , she was too _sweet_ and _gentle_ for that.

... It was actually kind of _hot_.

So, after a not _very long_ walk but much longer than it was supposed to be when indoors, they reached the pool. Korra kinda figured out that when Jinora was texting her that they'd meet up in six she just assumed it meant ' _show up at seven_ ' and decided to go _extra_ and get there in six thirty, but turns out _six_ actually meant _six_ because they were all already here.

"There you are!" Jinora called from inside the pool, making Asami that was sitting just outside it turn around, her eyes widening when she laid eyes on Korra, and _not_ in a good way.

" _Opal_!" She shot at Beifong, sounding pissed. " _Why_ would you _invite her_?!"

"It wasn't us!" Bolin protested from the other side of the pool while wrestling with Mako. "It was _Jinora_!"

" _Snitches_ get _stiches_ _asshole_!" Jinora laughed loudly and splashed a decent amount of water on him.

Korra laughed, taking off her shoes and sitting on the edge of the pool next to Asami.

"Your friends like me," she told the heiress smugly.

"Doesn't mean I do." She bit back, not sparing Korra a glance.

"Oh _c'mon Sato_ ," laughed Korra, "didn't we have a good time yesterday..?"

" _Fuck_ ," she muttered, "I knew you'll be all weird about us meeting up, I _told you_ it's _not_ because I like you!"

"I mean I didn't, I _didn't_ _say anything_ ," Korra smirked, rolling her eyes playfully and elbowing Asami a little. "Say, why aren't _you_ in the pool?" _And_ _still_ have _normal_ _clothes_ on and not a _tiny bikini_?

Shrugging, Asami hugged herself. "Just didn't feel like it is all." She said simply.

Korra tilted her head in confusion, trying to catch Asami's eye. Is she... _Insecure_? About _what_? She has easily one of the best bodies in existence, and was also _fucking gorgeous_. Is she delusional?

Then, she had an idea. And it was a _bit_ of a _risk_ to take because Asami was either going to think it's cute _orrrr_ hate Korra.

_But hey, yolo right?_

"Do you have a swimsuit under this?" Asked Korra, referring to Asami's pijama shirt.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, confused.

  
Korra didn't answer, she just flashed her with an _up to no good grin_ before placing her hands on each of Asami's shoulders and pushing her into the water, making her realese a suprised yelp.

" _Fuck you Korra_!" Asami yelled in anger, wiping away water from her eyes and blushing when her friends erupted in laughter.

" _Right now?"_ Korra asked with fake innocence, then stood up to peel her shirt and pants off. "Alright, who am _I_ to say _no_ to a little _pool-sex_?"

She only saw Asami's eyes widen in shock and heard her friends ' _ohhhhhhh_ ' her before she jumped in, splashing water all around.

"No private lessons for you." Asami said with an adorable pout, looking away with folded arms.

" _Nooooo_ ," Korra couldn't help but laugh, then she tackled Asami into a hug from behind, trying to ignore how fun it was to hug her and also how she tensed up again. "I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_!" She wheezed, resting her chin on Asami's shoulder. " _Pleaseeeee_..."

"I-I _uh_..." Asami stammered, looking away from Korra. _"F-fine_... _Whatever_..."

" _Yay_..." Korra mumured and nuzzled herself further into Asami's shoulder. " _Fuck you smell good_..."

"I smell like _chlorine_ ," Asami countered, "now all my shirt is wet because of you."

"Take it off then," Korra offered, somewhat hopefully.

"You just want to see me with no shirt on." Asami grumbled. "Can you _get off_ _me_?"

"Sure I can," Korra laughed, "but I'd rather _you_ _get me off."_

The heiress seemed to choke on the words, and a moment later Korra felt herself being pushed away from her. When she looked up to meet Asami's eyes, she noticed how warm her cheeks were and how flustered she looked, and couldn't help but pat herself on the shoulder slightly.

Then, Asami looked away, her back now facing Korra. And the avatar opened her mouth to protest, except her jaw dropped to the ground when Asami took her shirt off and threw it outside of the pool.

Dear _god_ was she _gorgeous_.

Let's just say Korra was _greatfull_ for being in a _cold pool_ , but it still didn't seem to do much good.

She _never_ met anyone who could actually _rock_ strapless swimsuits until now, but Asami's pale boobs were a great fit. Everything about her just screamed elegance- from her perfect curves, to her long sexy legs, to her slightly toned stomach and to the swell of her breasts. Korra was sure she was staring, but didn't even _care_ at this point.

"See _anything_ you _like_?" Asami teased, making Korra's eyes tear away from her body and lock gazes with a smirking Asami.

"Just imagining what this body would look like _beneath mine,_ " answered Korra, not missing a beat.

"Hate to disappoint you, but I'm a _top_." Answered Asami.

" _That's even better!"_ Korra thought, not realizing she actually said it aloud.

For a moment, everyone went silent, looking at Korra. Then, a teasing smirk formed on Asami's lips as she made her way forward, backing Korra until she met the edge of the pool.

" _That's even better_?" Asami reapeted huskily, making Korra gulp. "My my, is the _all mighty avatar_ , master of all for elements, is in fact, a _bottom_?"

" _N-no."_ Korra stuttred, blushing. "I'm not a _bottom_."

"I think you are," Asami chuckled, "bet you're a pillow princess."

" _Fuck no!"_ Korra pushed her slightly, then realized something very important. "Wait, how do you even know this term?" She asked in confusion, her eyes darting between a highly amused Mako and the suddenly nervous Asami.

"Uh, _Jinora_ told me," she said, pointing an accusing finger at Jinora who just looked as confused as Korra was while glancing over to a tanned boy with messy brown hair and shaved sides Korra has _never_ seen before.

_Well, that checks out._

"I don't know you." She stated, pointing at the boy next to Tenzin junior.

"Oh, I'm Kai, Jinora's boyfriend," he grinned awkwardly, "I also don't know you."

"That's Korra," Jinora informed.

"Wait, _the_ Korra?"

"Yep."

"Huh?" Korra asked, blinking. "What do you mean _the_ Korra?"

" _Nothing_." Asami quickly said, giving the two a murderous glare before turning to Mako.

And Korra followed, grinning like a fool. "You talk about me?" She asked playfully.

" _Noooo,"_ she groaned, hugging sharkbrows, "tell her to stoppp..." She complained, burrying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Erm, _stop_?" Mako asked, slightly confused.

Korra narrowed her eyes in anger and concentration as he wrapped a hand around her. What a _fucking_ _asshole_! Showing her off huh? _Fuck_ _him_!

"If I were you, I'd be _very careful._ " She warned with a frown. He raised an amused pointy eyebrow, and the notion made Korra's blood boil. "Because next thing you know, I'll be _stealing_ your girl."

" _Oh my god_." Asami groaned and turned to face Korra. "Do I have to _spell it out_ for you? _I don't want you_."

"Yeah you do." Korra stated with a grin.

"No," she shook her head, then turned a bit quiet. "I'm with _Mako_."

_Trouble in paradise?_

"Yeah but when you're with _him_ you're thinking _about me_ , aren't you?" Korra replied fast, chuckling when Asami blushed and Mako's jaw dropped.

"You're being _ridiculous_ , what happened to you _not_ being annoying?" Asami huffed out.

"I'm not being _annoying_ , I'm just hitting on you."

"And that's _annoying_."

"Bet you like it."

"I _don't_ like _you_!"

"That's _not_ what I said."

Asami's eyes widen furiously and she fisted her hands. For a moment, Korra thought she might've won, but then she felt a wave of water splash against her face making her flinch.

"Oh, you're so _fucking on Sato_!" Korra half shouted playfully at the snickering Asami and started splashing water in her direction, making her laugh and swim away.

" _Water fight_!" Bolin announced and pushed Opal into the water. And with that call for war, everyone started fighting against one another, except for Asami who was mostly protecting herself and aiming at Korra only.

Korra was really suprised by how _fun_ Asami's friends turned out to be, like she never had that much fun with her own friends, and they were all really sweet.

Is that what friendship is _supposed_ to be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowflake❄️


	4. Gays suck at math

So, Korra got slightly _tired_ of using Instagram.

**KorraOfficial** [12:01]:  
 _Hey Sami, want to see a magic trick?_

**AsamiSato** [12:01]:  
 _No_.

**KorraOfficial** [12:02]:  
 _Ok ready_?

**KorraOfficial** [12:02]:

3

**KorraOfficial** [12:02]:

2

**KorraOfficial** [12:02]:

1

Then, quickly, she opened her text messages and opened ' _Hot girl #7_ ' chat.

**Korra** [12:02]:  
 _Sup? ;)_

Asami answered a few moments later.

**Hot girl #7** [12:04]:  
 _WTF???? U scared the living shit out of me._

**Korra** [12:04]:  
S _orry babe, I don't like dming on ig, this is more comfortable... Don't ya think?_

  
**Hot girl #7** [12:05]:  
 _How, 4 the love of fuck, did u get this number?_

**Korra** [12:05]:  
 _U know how your friend gave me ur Instagram? She also offered to give me ur phone number... Now who am I to decline?_

**Hot girl #7** [12:06]:  
 _... I need new friends._

**Korra** [12:06]:  
 _So, about those math lessons..._

**Hot girl #7** [12:06]:  
 _Ugh, again?_

**Hot girl #7** [12:06]:  
 _Fine, today at 5 in my place?_

Korra swung her fist in victory. This was a _huge_ fucking step. Going to a park when she wants to be away from her dad? _One thing_. Getting sneakily invited to her pool party two nights ago? Another thing. But being invited to Asami's house, alone, just the two of them to learn ' _Math_ '? That was _hugeeee_.

Korra's plan was going _amazingly_ , sharkbrows boyfriend should stop trusting Asami that much, because soon, he won't _have her_ anymore.

**Korra** [12:08]:  
 _Sounds perfect._

Korra was _pumped_ , her confidence skyrocketed and she grinned in excitement. She was going to see Asami again! So _what_ if Asami was _straight_? So what if Korra hated having to _convert_ one's _sexuality_? She was _winning_!

The entire day, she felt all confident and giddy, preparing to see her target again. She chose an outfit, thought about what she could say to impress Asami, _ect_.

It was only when she reached Asami's place, did she realize that she was on edge.

Why the _shit_ was she _nervous_? She was _never_ nervous before a mission, what made _Asami_ this special? Her eyes? Her smile? Her hair? The way her laugh makes Korra's stomach do flips in place?

... _Nah_ , it's probably her _ass_.

At least that what she _told_ herself, because that's what she _usually_ noticed, so it shouldn't be any different with Asami, _right_? It's purely business, she didn't give a shit about how beautiful Asami is, her hotness was a nice bonus but it didn't matter.

It also didn't matter that Asami was nice and sweet, but still badass. It didn't matter that she was smart and funny, that she was both quiet but still friendly, and it didn't matter that her teasing was really hot. Because Korra doesn't do feelings.

Not since _Lyla_ that is.

Not liking the direction her thoughts were headed to, Korra decided to just grow some fucking balls and knocked on the door, not even having to wait long because soon the servant opened the door.

" _Sup_ Alfred?" She asked with a crocked grin.

"My name is not Alfred." He sighed, sounding a bit hopeless about it. "Miss Sato is waiting for you in the library."

Korra blinked. "In the _what now_?" They have a _library_ here too?

Sighing again, he gestured her to come with him, and quickly she followed.

"So," she started, fiddling around with her hands, "how's Asami and Mako?" She asked, hoping to find any sort of _weaknesses_ their relationship has.

"Miss Sato and master Mako are still _close friends_ to the best of my knowledge," he answered blankly, not sparing Korra a glance.

Well, he thinks Asami and Mako are still _just_ friends, so he isn't going to be much help...

Soon enough, they reached the library, it wasn't anything huge, but still bigger than any home library should be. And there was Asami, wearing an oversized sweatshirt, her silky black hair was tied in a messy bun And she had a pair of fashionable glasses resting on her nose while reading a book.

_She_.

_Is_.

_So_.

_Cute_.

" _Hey_ Sami!" She called, making Asami startle. Then Korra grinned awkwardly, remembering that Asami didn't like loud noises.

" _Hey_ , Korra." She sighed, closing her book, "it's... _Nice_... To see you."

"Can I get a hug?" Korra asked with a toothy grin as Asami got up.

" _No_."

" _Pleaseeeee_?" She pouted, flashing Asami with big puppy eyes.

" _No_."

"Alright," Korra sighed, then gave a mischievous smirk, "guess I'll have to _hug you myself_."

" _Wha_ –"

But before Asami could protest, Korra already pulled her into a tight embrace, making Asami shrink in and freeze. And when Korra pulled back slight

"Oh _shit_." Korra let go, jumping backwards, concerned that she might've hurt Asami. "Did I hurt you? I'm so _so sorry_ , I'm sometimes _unaware_ of my strength!"

"No, no, it's not you," she said after she recovered, "I just... I don't really like to be touched and you suprised me is all." Asami laughed, blushing a little, "if you wanted to try it again and just not surprise me this time..."

" _Wait_ ," Korra said, narrowing her eyes and putting her hands in front of her body, the corner of her lips twitching up into a satisfied smile, "do you _want_ me to hug you now?"

Asami's blush deepened, and Korra couldn't help but mentally swing her fist in victory. " _I-it's just_..." She stummered nervously, looking away. "Your arms... Feels _nice_..."

Korra's heart swelled, _what? No_ , it didn't _swell_ , she just felt proud and giddy. So stepping closer with a seductive smirk that definitely made Asami more bashful, she wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, pulling her warm body closer to herself while resting her chin on Asami's shoulder.

"Like _this_?" She whispered against her ear, feeling the pale girl shudder beneath her.

" _Shut up_ ," came Asami's quiet reply.

Korra hummed in response, burrying her face in the crook of Asami's neck and inhaling deeply, smelling roses and honey. _God_ , _she smelled so good,_ Korra thought and nuzzled herself further into Asami's shoulder, _and our bodies fit so well together... Fuck this is so nice..._

"Did you leave the house?" She asked Asami, raising her head to gaze into Asami's emeralds.

" _Today_?" She laughed. "No, why?"

"So you wore _perfume just_ for me then?" Korra asked with a cocky smile.

She expected Asami to blush, or roll her eyes, but all that what Asami did do was give her a playful smile, resting her hands on Korra's shoulders and squeezing them, a gesture that made a twinge of excitement burn in Korra's gut.

" _Maybe_ ," she let out a soft laughter, "maybe I'm trying to _impress_ you... _Avatar_..."

Quirking an eyebrow, Korra's smirk widen and her heart started pounding harder. Slowly, she leaned in, so that her lips were just inches away from Asami's red ones. " _Y'know_..." She bit her bottom lip. "We don't _have_ to study... I _suck_ at _math_ but I'm a really good _kisser_..."

"Are you?" Asami's eyes flickered down to Korra's lips, and for a moment, Korra was certain that Asami was going to do it, Asami was _going_ to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation when Asami inched closer, and her breath hitch when she thought she was finally about to taste those cherry lips.

But at the last second, Asami switched course, almost pressing her lips to Korra's ear.

" _Too bad I'm taken, huh_?"

Korra couldn't help but laugh as Asami pulled away, ignoring the way she missed the warmth of Asami's body. "You're _killing me_ Sato."

"No worries, I have a place to hide your body," Asami answered with a mischievous glint while sitting down.

"Is it in your bed? Cause I'd _die_ to be in it." _Wait_ did that sound _desperate_? Why did she sound _so desperate_?

"Just sit the _fuck_ down," Asami chuckled.

"On your face?"

" _Yeah_ , you coming?"

" _W–wait_ , for real?"

" _No_!" Asami bursted out laughing, making Korra blush. "Just _sit down_ already!"

"Since when did you get so _mean_?" Korra pouted, taking a seat.

"I was always mean," answered Asami, "people just don't notice."

That was an odd phrasing, but Korra shrugged it off, instead trying to focus on Asami's next words that were mostly related to math. She was actually kind of _cute_ like that, babbling on excitingly about numbers and such. She couldn't believe she thought Asami was a _smartass_ at first, if anything, she was very _humble_. From the way she spoke, it was obvious she could _easily_ teach math class herself, yet when she did answer questions she only answered to the bear minimum, not going as extra as she could've and not even raising her hand unless there weren't many others raising theirs.

"So, you got it?" Asami asked after they solved their homework together, turning Korra's way.

" _Yeah_!" Korra exclaimed, smiling at Asami enthusiastically. "God you are _amazing_... Mako is super lucky to have you."

That confession caught the two off guard. Korra just didn't really _know_ where it came from, because she _didn't_ like Asami. She did _not_ like Asami. She just needed to remind herself how great _mindless sex_ was and why _feelings_ weren't for her.

Asami looked hesitent for a moment, and opened her mouth to say something. But last minute she must've changed her mind because her mouth was closed with an audible click.

" _Thanks_ ," she said sheepishly a moment later, not saying another word.

Awkward silence lingered between the two, and Korra rubbed her neck nervously. Obviously, more work needed to be put into the situation, and though watching Asami in her element was really hot, it was obvious Asami wasn't going to _put out_.

_Yet_.

"Well I, uh... I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Korra asked sheepishly.

"You mean when you'll _follow me_ _around_ all day?" Asami grinned, getting up and starting to walk to the exit. "You should really stop doing that, it makes people think we're _friends_."

"I think we qualify as friends by now," Korra argued, following her out.

"I didn't know you wanna be my _friend_ , thought you wanna be my _bitch_." Asami replied, laughing, making Korra's jaw drop.

"Did you just qoute _girl in red_ on my _ass_?" She asked in disbelief. "Are you _sure_ you aren't _secretly gay_?"

" _A lady never tells_ ," Asami winked, "just kidding, _Jinora_ got me addicted."

Korra laughed, slightly disappointed. Saying her goodbye to Asami and leaving the mansion. The moment Asami closed the door behind her, Korra opened her phone, searching in the contacts for the name ' _Hot girl #6_ ' and calling, hearing the phone ringing.

" _Hello_?"

"Hey Ginger," she smirked, "can I come over?"

**________**

Korra groaned in frustration, opening her phone and answering the call. " _Hello_?"

" _Korra_!"

" _Opal_?" She blinked. "Where did you get this number?"

" _Asami gave it to me! Are you busy_?"

" _Ummm_..." Korra glanced over her shoulder, looking nervously at Ginger who was laying on her elbows impatiently. "I'm not doing anyone, why?"

" _Did you just say anyone_?"

" _No_!" She said quickly. _Obviously_ she couldn't let her target's friends _know_ she's sleeping with someone _else_. _"Um_ , why are you calling?"

" _We're having a karaoke nighttt!_ " Exclaimed Opal in a high pitched tone. " _Asami is suuuuuuuuper drunk and she wants you to join you coming?"_

At that, Korra's back straightened, and a cocky grin stretched on her face. " _Seriously_?" She asked arrogantly, Ginger long forgotten.

" _Yeah! She asked if we invited you and when we told her she didn't she said that we should've_."

Before Korra could reply, she heard Asami whisper loudly. " _Nooo don't tell her that!"_

"Was _that_ Asami?" She smiled.

" _She wants you here_ ," affirmed Opal, " _where are you? We'll send a cab_."

Eagrly, Korra told them the address. This was a _breakthrough_! Asami _wanted_ to see her, actually _wanted_ , and also she was drunk which was also a bonus because Asami was a cute drunk. So with those positive thoughts in mind, she stood up, gathering her clothes from the floor.

But just before she could put them on, a cough from behind her startled her, and she turned around to face Ginger with a nervous and apologetic smile.

"I am _sooooo_ sorry," she said, clapsing her bra on, "I really have to go."

"Oh _come on_ ," Ginger groaned in displeasure, "do you have to?"

" _Sorry_ ," _no I'm not_. "I'll make it up to you," _no I won't._

"I'm five seconds away from finishing," she pouted, "pleaseeee?"

Korra hesitated, looking at the clock, and when she saw she had time, she gave in.

" _Fine_ ," she grumbled unhappily, " _five seconds."_

**_______**

  
After a _bit_ longer, yet not _much_ longer then five seconds, Korra was on her way to their silly party. Which was actually pretty close to Ginger's place.

Turns out, they fucking _rented_ a karaoke room. She had no idea how they got in, given that there was alcohol there and that from what she understood not _all_ of them were _over 18_? But what she _did_ she know, was that she literally couldn't remember their names for the life of her.

_Let's see... Opal, Bo, Ki,_ _Jinara_ _?_

And of course, _Asami and Mako._

Asami went pretty fucking extra by the way, going as far as actually _pre-tiping_ the driver so that Korra wouldn't have to. Which was so...

_Sweet_.

So she arrived, telling the dude behind the counter Asami's name and thankfully, the room was under her name and the guy pointed her the direction (without checking for ID by the way).

Opening the room, the sound of almost _jarring_ _off–note_ singing hit her ears. Looking in, she saw Beifong and her boyfriend doing some terrible duet to ' _Closer_ ' (which is the _straightest_ fucking thing she has ever seen, though she doubted _either_ of them was straight), the headmaster's kid and this dude she dated were stuffing their faces with snacks, and on a couch nearby, sat Asami and Mako sat down, laughing together.

" _Korra_!" Bolin exclaimed mid song, making everyone turn her way. But she only had eyes on Asami, beaming with pride as Asami turned her head to look at her, and immediately, her entire face lit up.

Clumsily, she got up, planting a kiss on Mako cheek that almost made Korra hurl, but then, she walked towards her, and Korra's breath hitched as Asami tackled her with a hug.

"Hey _you_..." She muttered against Korra's ear.

" _Hey_ ," Korra grinned, hugging her back, "missed me?"

Asami snorted. "You _wish_." She teased and pulled away, much to Korra's dismey. But seeing her shiny, playful grin was so so worth it.

Then she turned to go, but before she left, she grabbed Korra's hand and pulled Korra after her. At the gesture, Korra's heart started beating _faster_ and a dreamy smile split her lips. Asami slightly _miscalculated_ how strongly she was dragging Korra though, so when she _stopped_ , Korra ended up _impossibly_ close to Asami. Like the distance between them was practically _nonexistent_.

"Are _we_ about to _kiss_ right now?" Asked Korra, smirking.

" _Nooooo_!" Asami giggled uncontrollably, pushing Korra away lightly. "We're _drinking_!"

"Oh, no, _terrible idea_ ," Korra laughed, shaking her head, "if I'll come home both _late_ and _drunk_ my parents will _literally murder me_."

Suddenly, Asami dead-panned, her hand squeezing Korra's and she wore an almost... _Worried_ expression?

" _For real_?" She asked, concerned.

Korra blinked, selfishly _enjoying_ the attention but also confused about Asami's reaction. She was probably _reallyyyyy_ drunk.

"I mean, not _literally_ ," Korra laughed, "it's a figure of speech."

Asami blinked, then laughed really loudly, shaking her head. " _Fuck_ , I'm _such_ an _idiot_ ," she wheezed, somewhat nervously from emberessment, and poured herself another shot.

"You're not _an idiot_ ," Korra bumped their shoulders together, "you're actually pretty brilliant."

Asami smiled, looking actually flattered. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, a yell caught their attention.

" _Yo! Bitches_!" Opal shouted, making them turn around. "We're playing truth or dare, you coming?"

"What are we, _twelfth_?" Korra laughed, but despite that Asami still nodded eagrly and dragged her along to where everyone was sitting on the floor and let go of Korra to join, sitting down next to Mako.

Korra had to actively stop herself from rolling her eyes. Instead, she sat down at the opposite end from Asami. As much as she _wanted_ to be close to her, if she sat right across there was a great chance of her and Asami landing together.

But, _unfortunately_ , after the bottle was spinned, it actually landed on _Kai_ and _Opal_ , and she breathed out in disappointment.

"So, _Opal_ ," he said, "truth or dare?"

"Don't feel like getting up," she shrugged, "so _truth_."

"Okay," he grinned, "so what would you say your sexuality is?"

"Oh I'm _definitely_ straight," Opal chuckled.

" _Bullshit,"_ Asami laughed loudly.

"Dude you're more _gay_ than I am," Jinora added.

" _Hey_!" Her boyfriend pouted, and she kissed his cheek to shut him up.

" _Nono_ , I _am_ straight," Opal assured, "but like, I'm down to fuck hot girls if that's what you mean."

Kai's jaw dropped, and he erupted in laughter. "How is _that_ considered _straight_?!" He called out, wiping away tears.

"Because I doubt _Beyonce_ would be down to _fuck me_!" Opal protested, joining Kai's laughter. "So I think I'm _good_!"

And so, everyone started laughing really hard, everyone except for Korra of course, who felt like she got punched in the face. _It's not their fault_ , she reminded herself as her nails dug into her knees and shrunk to herself, _how were they supposed to know they've struck a nerve?_

Eventually, they all took deep breaths and managed to calm down, Korra's reaction remainef unnoticed. Opal spinned the bottle, and this time, it landed on Korra and Mako.

" _Ohhhh_ , that's gonna be _interesting_." Asami whispered to him loudly, then snickered.

"Korra," he smirked, "truth or dare?"

" _Dare_ , what am I, lame?" She laughed.

"Okay, so," he rubbed his hands together, plotting, "you need to _dedicate_ a karaoke song to one of us."

Is he _trying_ to make me still his girl? "Jokes on you Mako," she sighed and stood up with a playful smile, "I happen to be a great singer." She grinned, winking in Asami's direction.

So, after debating internally what song she wanted to sing, she decided on " _Are you gonna be my girl?"_ because... Well, it just fitted _perfectly_. Also, when Asami blushed furiously at the line " _now you don't need that money when you look like that, do you honey_?" She knew it was a smart choice.

Then, when she finished, they all cheered, and Asami nuzzled into Mako in emberessment. She couldn't help but feel extremely _proud_ , what the _hell_ was Mako _thinking_? She just impressed the _shit_ out of his _girlfriend!_

"That was _amazing_!" Jinora exclaimed, grinning towards Asami, who just shrinked into herself quietly.

" _I_ , am very _amazing_ , I know," Korra laughed, " _c'mon Sams_ , you can't tell me you're not flattered!"

She blushed, looking helplessly at her boyfriend, and he chuckled, embracing her.

"She doesn't like _attention_." Mako explained, smirking viciously.

Korra gasped. "You _tricked_ me!" She accused.

He didn't answer as she sat down, pouting. He just took his toungue in a taunting manner as they continued their game. Honestly it wasn't really _that_ interesting because it didn't land on Korra nor did it land on Asami. There were funny moments like when Kai was forced to do a fuck marry kill with Korra Asami and Opal and he said "who am _I_ to pass on a chance to _kill Opal_?" Or when Bolin was forced into putting ice in his underwear for five minutes (which was fucking _crazyyyy_ like how did he even manage??).

Korra was really hoping that she'll get to question Asami at some point, but when Asami's turn came, it actually landed on Jinora and her. And though Korra was disappointed that she didn't get to ask or dare Asami herself, once she saw Jinora's _up-to-no-good_ smirk she knew that this would be highly amusing.

"Asami," she said, "truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go _withhhh_ dare," Asami rolled around her mouth, then giggled uncontrollably.

"Alright, then I _dare you_ to kiss Korra." Answered Jinora, laughing like an evil villian.

At that, Korra's jaw _dropped_ , and she remained gaping like a fish. She was even more shocked when Asami just shrugged, getting up and straightning her dress. "Well, a _dare_ is a dare," she said, heading towards Korra and kneeling down with a smirk. No one protested, not even _Mako_ , they all just watched them quietly.

"I– _what_?" She stuttred nervously, unsure of why she's having a hard time getting her shit together.

And then, to makes matters worse, or better, Asami leaned closer, and Korra's breath hitched, her heart beating _faster_ and _faster_ as Asami inched down and...

Planted a kiss on her _cheek_.

" _Boo_!" Sneered Jinora, and Korra was about to join her, but she couldn't find her voice. Instead, her hand shot up to her cheek, tracing the ghost of Asami's lips that were just glued to her cheek a few moments ago and blushed. Her reaction was an _enigma_ to herself too, and she wasn't sure what caused it.

"You didn't _specify_ , that's your _fault_." Asami laughed, winking at Korra who turned even _more_ red.

_What the fuck just happened_? She screamed at herself mentally. _Why am I acting like this?!_ Sure, Asami was _pretty_ and _gorgeous_ and _nice_ and _smart_ and _sexy_ , so what? Sure, she wanted to _kiss_ Asami, but that was for the sake of the bet. It was all in an attempt to _fuck_ Asami, and that was that.

Korra doesn't do _feelings_. She just _doesn't_.

_Nothing_ is going on with Asami and her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Korra in denial ugh my baby:(


	5. People suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY that it's sooo late. I had my hands full with my other story's final. But I'm done with that and I'll do my best to post more frequently!
> 
> It's really fun reading your predictions and such, just know that I read it all even if i don't respond 🥰
> 
> Hope u enjoy!

****** **Beifong** **added** **'** **Korra** **'** **to** **: "** **The** **krew** **" ****

**Hot** **girl** **#7** [09:31]:  
 _Why_.

**Beifong** [09:31]:  
 _I_ _mean_ _she's_ _hanging_ _out_ _with_ _us_ _all_ _the_ _time_ _we_ _might_ _as_ _well_ _right_ _?_

**Hot** **girl** **#7** [09:31]:  
 _You_ _guys_ _are_ _the_ _worst_

Korra woke up to a couple of weird notification, and once she adjusted to the light from her phone and blinked away sleep she grinned proudly, quickly saving the unknown numbers she recognized in her phone while feeling extremely smug at the same time.

**Korra** [09:34]:  
 _Asami_ _sweetheart_ _, u_ _can_ _stop_ _pretending_ _you_ _don't_ _like_ _me_ _now_ _,_ _we_ _don't_ _buy_ _it_ _._

**Thick** **brows** [09:34]:  
 _Ohhh_ _snap_ _!_

**Hot** **girl** **#7** [09:35]:  
 _I.Don't.Like.You_.

**Hot** **girl** **#7** [09:35]:  
 _And_ _don't_ _call_ _me_ _sweetheart_ _!_

**Korra** [09:35]:  
 _Whatever_ _cutie_

**Hot** **girl** **#7** [09:36]:  
 _Shouldn't_ _you_ _be_ _focusing_ _on_ _getting_ _your_ _ass_ _over_ _here_ _,_ _sleepyhead_ _?_

Korra blinked at that, re-reading the text over and over, trying to understand why Asami was inviting her over. Not that she minded, _morning_ _sex_ was _always_ welcome, but it was quite odd.

Then, her eyes landed on the _time_ _._

_Shit_!

She jumped out of the bed, pulling on the first set of clothes she found and checked her phone to see when did the next bus come, and worried her lip when she saw it was in five more minutes. So, not even checking to see how she looked or stopping for breakfast, She just ran outside. She barely managed to catch the bus, but on the last possible second got up. Heaving, she took a seat, finally able to breathe in and relax. She was still _super_ late, but at that point there wasn't anything she could do about it. It was just really annoying because it's been a while since she's been in Tenzin's office, but the math teacher was no doubt going to send her right in.

She pushed the thoughts aside, classifying those as _future_ _Korra's_ _problems_ and instead opened her phone out of boredom, seeing that ' _the_ _krew_ ' apperanatly kept babbling on while she was too busy _panicking_.

**Hot** **girl** **#7** [09:43]:  
 _Guess_ _I_ _won_ _:P_

**Tenzin** **Junior** [09:44]:  
 _Can_ _u 2_ _stop_ _flirting_ _omg_

**Hot** **girl** **#7** [09:45]:  
 _Ew_.

**Hot** **girl** **#7** [09:45]:  
 _As_ _if_

**Fuck** **brows** [09:45]:  
 _Asami's_ _out_ _of_ _her_ _league_ _anyways_ _:P_

At that, she paused.

Who the _fuck_ does Mako _think_ _he_ _is?!_

**Beifong** [09:46]:  
 _Damnnnnn_

**Unknown** [09:46]:  
 _Spill the tea_ _sissss_

Who the shit even is that? Why is he _so gay_? Is everyone in that group _gay_ except for _Asami_ and _Mako_?

**Jin's man** [09:47]:  
 _Ahahahaha Korra is going to_ _killllll_ _youuuuu_

**Hot girl #7** [09:47]:  
 _My_ _boi_ _is out here spitting FACTS_

**Korra** [09:51]:  
 _Oh shut up you Nike ass looking eyebrows, she's lucky that I want her._

**Fuck brows** [09:51]:  
 _The fuck did you say about my eyebrows?_

**Hot girl #7** [09:51]:  
 _Oh you little-_

**Unknown** [09:52]:  
 _SIS, I've been trying to get him to pluck those for the longest_ _timee_ _ahahaha!_

**Fuck brows** [09:52]:  
 _Wu go fuck yourself_

Korra raised an eyebrow. So this guy's name is Wu... And checking his profile picture, she realized he was most definitely a _twink_. So she saved him on her phone too, thus, completing her contact info collection.

**Twink** [09:54]:

_;)_

And at that, the conversation ended. Korra was horrified to learn that the entire time they were texting, she had a wide _grin_ on her face, and quickly she wiped it right off. They weren't _her_ friends, the moment she sleeps with Asami she's _leaving_ that _damn_ group chat. She doesn't _hang_ around with _nobodies_ like this so called ' _krew_ ' or whatever, she had her _own_ friends for that.

Getting off the bus, she spirnted into the school. She currently had math class, which explains how Asami knew she was late. So, not slowing down, she took a sharp turn and bursted inside, leaning on her knees and panting hard.

"I'm so _so sorry_ I'm late ms. Izumi!" She said between breaths, standing upright to look at her shocked math teacher. Her eyes trailed over Izumi's shoulder and landed on Asami, she had her hand covering her mouth and her shoulders were shaking from laughter. Perhaps Korra should've looked upset, but snickering Asami made her feel really _giddy_ inside and a goofy lopsided grin plastered on her face instead.

  
Her teacher cleared her throat, bringing Korra back to reality and the smile off her face wiped off her face. "Korra, I'm _sorry_ , but you know I have to send you to the principles office..."

Korra let out a huff of defeat. She at least tried, but... _Well_... She does come late a lot, it's really her fault.

She nodded, dropping her gaze to the floor and leaving, heading to the princple's office with her hands stuffed in her pockets. _My parents are going to kill me_ , she groaned internally, stepping to the secretary counter with a sigh. " _Hey Kya_..." She mumbled.

"Hi Korra," she smirked, "who did you _beat up_ this time?"

The question made the corner of the younger girl's lips twitch up into a small smile, and she let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head. "No one, I was just _late_."

"Oh, that's a _shame_ ," Kya laughed, leaning against her backrest and bringing one her legs upwards on the chair doing ' _the gay sit_ '.

"Should you really be _encouraging_ a student to be _violent_?" Korra quirked an eyebrow in amusement, tilting her head a little with a smirk.

"I'm your adoptive _gay aunt_ first, _than_ I'm the school's _secretary_ ," she argued, "besides, it's not like _Tenzin_ can _fire me_ , I'm his _older sister_! I don't even _want_ to be here, I'm doing him a _favour_!"

"Heh, _anyway_ , can you alert Mr. Tenzin that I'm here?"

"Just go in! He's not busy!" Kya exclaimed.

Korra shrugged, stepping away and opening his door. He immediately whirled in her direction and frowned.

" _Kya_! I told you I was _on the phone_!" He yelled.

" _Sorry_ Tinzi, I didn't _listen_!" She called back.

He sighed, telling whoever it is that he was talking to goodbye, and hang up, gesturing Korra to sit.

After the two settled, he interlocked his fingers and leaned on his elbows. "Hello Korra, it's been a while."

She flushed him a nervous grin. "Yes, it have."

"So, what brings you in today?" Tenzin asked.

"Uh, well," she scratched her neck awkwardly, "I was kinda... _Late_... To class..." She admitted. "I'm sorry."

The headmaster sighed, shaking his head. "You know it's _irresponsible_ of you."

It's not like I did it on _purpose_! "You're right. So, what? A _week_? _Two weeks_ of detention?" She leaned backwards, folding her arms. Tenzin always gave her _over the top_ punishments, it wasn't _fair_! Like what did she even do, besides _ditch school_ , _fight_ with teachers, _spray paint_ a _wall_ once and _punch_ a _few_ students?

_Totally_ _unfair_.

"I'm letting you off with a _warning_ ," he said.

"Yeah, I get it, I honestly deserve it-" she stopped herself with a confused blink as soon as she digested his words. "I'm sorry, _what_?" _That's a first._

He smiled- Hold the _fucking phone_ , _Tenzin's smiling_? At _Korra_? What kind of _drugs_ is he on and _where_ can she get some for herself? "Like I said, it's been a _while_ since you've been here," he explained, "you haven't caused trouble in a while, and I know for a _fact_ that you started hanging out with _good kids_ _._ " He smirked and Korra blessed the day Jinora decided to ask him for her phone number. "On top of that, your grades are... _Better_. So it's only fair to let you off the hook."

_My grades are getting better?_ "Wait, are you _seriously_ letting me off with a _warning_?" She said still baffled. "What about my _parents_?"

"Well, as long as you're not in _detention_ , I have no real reason to _inform them_ given that you're _18_..."

Korra grinned widely, her face lighting up. "Thank you _so much_ sir! You _won't_ regret it!"

_You probably will._

"I'm certain," he smiled, "now, have a good day,"

"You too!" She said enthusiastically and got up, waving him goodbye and leaving his office.

"So, how _big_ is the _damage_?" Kya asked with a teasing grin.

"I, got off with a _warning_ ," Korra gloated with a smirk, crossing her arms.

" _Wowwww_ , that didn't happen since..." Kya pondered. " _Sophtomore_ _year_?"

"Well, the next time after that was when I broke that _dude's nose_ , so I guess Tenzin realized that I'm a bit of a _troublemaker_ ," she chuckled.

"Nah, you have a _good heart_ kid, you're just busying yourself in _hiding_ it," Kya answered much to Korra's dismay, "anyway, do you know _Asami_ _Sato_? She came here looking for you."

"For _real_?" Korra perked out with a smile, her mood turning even more bright then before.

"Wow," she laughed, "somebody has a little _crush_?"

"What? _No_!" Korra exclaimed, taken aback. " _Nothing_ like that!"

" _Riiiiiiiight_ ," Kya said, skeptical, mischievous glint to het eyes, "just saying, you two would make a _beautiful couple_."

_Fuck yeah we are..._

_Wait, what the fuck?_

"Just tell me where she is before I _un_ _-adopt_ myself," Korra groaned.

"She's just outside," Kya laughed, "and you can't _un_ _-adopt_ yourself, only _I_ can _disown_ you."

Korra stuck her tounge out and stepped outside. And turns out, Kya was right- Asami was right there, leaning against the lockers, her foot tapping on the floor in boredom. Immediately, Korra felt a warmth spreading in her chest and a grin plastering on her lips as she approached.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," she grinned.

Asami raised her head to look at her with a quirked eyebrow, scanning Korra with her dazzling grin eyes.

"Not really, just got here." She shrugged

Korra smirked, crossing her arms. "So, why _are_ you here anyways?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay, " Asami said nonchalantly, "also wanted to tease you about your outfit."

Korra looked down at her blue cargo shorts and her oversized white t-shirt and shrugged, rolling her sleeves up to reveal her shoulders, noticing Asami blushing as she did so. "Not _anyone_ can dress like Asami _fricking_ Sato. But _hey,_ maybe now that I'm dressed like a _straight boy_ I'll actually be your type."

Asami snorted. "I'd have to be _mental_."

"Maybe you are _mental_ ," Korra teased, "I don't know you."

"Tell me, _avatar,_ does this technique usually _woo_ a _woman_?" she raised an eyebrow. "Because It's really _not_ _working_."

Korra raised her hands in surrender, smirking. "No, my technique doesn't involve this much _talking_ , I usually use my mouth for _other things_."

Asami rolled her eyes and groaned. "Is everything with you have go be _this_ _sexual_?"

"I mean you can _experience it_ for _yourself_ ," Korra stepped closer into Asami's space, "I'm always _down_ for a _quickie_ in the bathroom."

" _Oh_?" Asami stood upright, looking at Korra smugly from above. "I bet you'll always be ' _down_ ' if I told you to, right?"

" _Pffft_ ," Korra waved her off angerly, "I'm not _fucking_ _submissive_."

"Yet _another_ reason this could never happen," she gestured between the two of them, "I'm a _strict top_."

Korra's next line of thought went something like this:

Asami, _topping_. Asami _topping_ me. Asami Sato _pinning_ me against a _wall_ and _eating_ me _senseless_. Oh _god_ Asami fucking _dominating_ me... This is so fucking hot.

But what left her mouth was:

"I'm _sure_ we'll manage."

Asami laughed, shoving her away slightly. "In your dreams."

_Oh yeah_ , this is _such_ a _dream fuel._

"Well, I've always been told that my _dreams_ will come _true_ ," she said with a sigh, satisfied as Asami let out a soft laughter.

"Oh, _well_ ," she grinned, "guess we'll have to make do with just _hugging_ for now."

"Is that your way of asking me for a _hug_?" Korra asked smugly.

"I said _no_ such thing," Asami crossed her arms, "but think of it as you will."

Korra grinned, taking the invention with open hands, quite literally. She wrapped both hands around Asami's waist and pulled her in, inhaling her sweet perfume with a goofy smile as she buried herself inside of the heiress's soft hair.

" _Fuck_ , how are you so huggable?" Korra mumbled, half entranced.

"I'm _technically not_ ," Asami replied, "I don't usually let people hug me."

Korra's heart flattered, and she pulled Asami closer. "Does that make me _Mako level_?" She gloated.

"You _wish_."

"Am I _interuppting_ anything?"

Korra groaned, pulling away with an angared pout when turning to face Tahno. " _What_?" She snarled.

" _Easy tiger_ , am I _not_ allowed to say hi to my _friend_?" He smirked.

"It's pretty _unwelcomed_ yeah," Korra huffed, making Asami chuckle.

"Well, I need to steal you for a moment," he nudged his head, "come with me."

"I'm kinda in the _middle_ of _something_ ," she grit her teeth.

"I didn't _fucking_ ask," he frowned, "stop being a _bitch_ and come with me."

Korra noticed Asami slightly shrinking from the harsh tone, and realized that Tahno's presence stressed her out. She actually knew that a _lot_ of _people_ were afraid of Tahno, she didn't really understand _why_ but she didn't want Asami to feel _uncomfortable,_ so, she had to go with him.

" _Fine_ ," she gave in, "but it's not because you're the fucking boss of me," she said, waving Asami goodbye and following him with a frown.

"You're going _soft_ Avatar." He accused immediately after leaving Asami's ear sight.

" _What_?!" She snapped. " _Fuck you_!"

"I'm just speaking _facts_ buddy," he chuckled, "what the _fuck_ was this _hug_?"

"I'm just trying to get in her _pants_ , _this_ is how it's _done_ ," she growled angerly.

" _Really_? Cause I've _never_ seen you use that technique before," he shrugged, "I'm just _worried_ about you dude."

" _I_ -" she lost her words. _Has_ she ever used this technique before? Not really. She might've _befriended_ a few people briefly to get who she wants but not to _this_ extent... But then again, she has never been _invited_ to this _many_ social events by her target's friends, and she never _met_ anyone like _Asami_...

" _See_? You can't counter it because I'm _right_ ," he sighed, "I hope this has been a _wake-up_ call to you, unless you want to get your _heart_ _broken_ again."

Suddenly, every restrain and logical part of her brain just flew out the window, and she grabbed him by the collar, crashing him against the lockers. A few heads turned her way, but she ignored them, focusing on her anger and letting it _blind_ her.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you're _talking to?"_ She snarled. "I'm the _motherfucking avatar_! I'll sleep with your _bitch_ and _dump_ her ass the next day! I do _not_ get heartbroken!"

" _Really_? If so then why are you so eager to prove it to me?" He laughed, unimpressed with her behaviour. "Tell me, who made you feel more fuzzy, Asami or that other straight cunt you _fucked_?" He spat out, shoving her away.

" _Neither_!" She yelled in frustration, her nails digging into her own palms. "You know _nothing_ about me and Asami, nor do you know _anything_ about me and Lyla. So just _go_ and _fuck yourself_ because _no one else_ will touch that tiny _dick_ of yours other than _you_."

"Oh _how original_ ," he laughed, "why are you so _sensitive_? Is it too late and you're already _inloveeee_?"

She fisted her hand, preparing to give that piece of _shit_ the hardest punch he'll ever suffer, but at the last minute, she stopped herself. She took a deep breath and droped her hand to the side, staffing it back to her pockets.

"You're _so_ not worth it," she said calmly, "I'd rather waste my time doing absolutely _nothing_ then to stand here and listen to you talking about _shit_ you know _nothing_ about. In the meantime, go find yourself a _fucking_ _job_ because you'll have to pay me _50_ yuans real _fucking_ soon."

And with that, she turned to walk away.

"If you're _catching feelings_ you still _lost_ Avatar!" He yelled after her.

She stopped for a second, glancing over her shoulder and shrugging.

"Guess it's a good thing that I'm numb."

And with that, she left.

_______

After her conversation with Tahno, she had a strong urge to ditch school. But given that she was already in Tenzin's office beforehand, she just sucked it up and went on with the day.

She avoided her friends, and she also avoided Asami. She just couldn't deal with people right now.

So, after school, she did what she always did when she was in need to clear her head.

"Welcome to the animal sanctuary," Suyin spoke from behind the counter before raising her head. When she recognized Korra however, she smiled genuinely. " _Korra_! It's been a while!"

Korra shrugged, staffing her hands in her pockets. " _Hey_ Su, sorry, been busy," she said, "is my girl still here?"

"she is," she affirmed, "you're _lucky_ nobody had taken her yet, you should really do it yourself before they get the chance."

"If I could, than I would," Korra said with a sigh, "can I take her to the yard today?"

  
"You already know you can," she winked. "Just get her back safe and sound."

Korra smiled and nodded, following Suyin as she opened the dog section and walked in, face lighting up when a certain white labrador on her right started to make enthusiastic sounds and jumped on the bars of her cage.

Su kneeled down to open the cage, and immediately, Korra was tackled by the dog. She laughed loudly, bending down with a smile to pet the energic Naga beneath her.

"Hey _girl_!" She grinned widely, rubbing beneath Naga's ears as she took her tongue out. "I know _I know_ , I missed you too."

Naga barked, jumping forward paws first and almost making Korra fall to the ground, and all that Korra could do was laugh happily.

"You wanna go outside?" She asked.

" _Woof!_ "

"You do?"

" _Woof!_ "

"Bet you can't catch me." She taunted the Labrador and started running outside, pushing away the knowledge that she's being impolite because who _cares_?

After a few moments of running, they reached their destination, with Naga being the winner of their little competition. As soon as they got to the back yard, Korra grabbed Naga's favorite ball and threw it full force, pouring all of her frustration into it.

Naga bolted away after it, and Korra sat down on the ground with a sigh. " _Stupid Tahno_..." She muttered.

Naga returned a moment later, and this time Korra threw it with less force to keep Naga close.

"Like, _who_ does he think he _is?!"_ She exclaimed, starting to rant. "Is it my fault that Asami is great company? _No_! But it _doesn't_ mean that I'm catching feelings!"

Naga looked at her with the ball in her mouth, tilting her head, like she was confused about the topic of the conversation.

"Asami is the girl I'm seeing," Korra informed, then her eyes widened in shock and fear, "wait _no_! Not seeing like that, she's just part of the bet I told you about."

" _Woof_!"

" _Yeah_ , I know you don't like that bet," Korra sighed with a sad smile, "but those _fuckers_ needed to be put in place and know that I, _Korra_ , am the best at getting people to sleep with them. Also, it's fun."

" _Woof_!"

"Stop _judging_ me," she huffed out, "you just need to get laid, then you'll realize how fun it is." Korra said, then scrunched her nose in disgust when she realized what just left her mouth. " _Ew_ , scratch that, that's _revolting_."

Naga blinked, then got closer and placed the ball next to Korra again, wiggling her tail in excitement.

Korra snorted and took the ball, throwing it for her again. "He also talked about Lyla! That _fucker_... He wasn't even _around_ when we were... Y'know..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Like _why_ does it matter? She really isn't important, I'm _long_ over her."

Korra leaned backwards on the ground, staring at the blue sky. "But she did me so wrong, y'know? It was so _fucked up_... But I guess I was just young and dumb and naive back then, I learned my lesson."

She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and exhaling a moment later.

"Love is for _idiots_ who think life is like a movie," she said, "commitment is _painful_ and mindless sex is just the way to go."

After a long pause, she felt paws on her stomach and surged forward with a yelp, opening her eyes to meet Naga face to face, and a laugh broke out of her throat.

"Not you though," she grinned, "you're the only one I _love_."

After rubbing behind her ears again, Korra grabbed the ball and threw it again, and that's how they spent the rest of the day. It was only when Suyin came to inform Korra that they'll be closing soon, that she stopped playing with Naga. After all, Naga was truly the only one who got her.


	6. That time of the month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more serious this chapter, so if ya'll wanted to learn more about Korra..
> 
> Well, you'll be pleased.

Korra rolled to her side, her chest rising and falling rapidly with each quick breath. Her long hair was loose and spilled on the pillow with a few strands sticking to her damp forhead. Her lips were curved in a satisfied smile, and she rested the back of her elbow against her forhead as she tried to calm down and regulate her breathing.

After she managed to cool down a little, she realized it's a bit too quiet in there. So leaning on her elbows, she turned sideways to look at the tan girl besides her who was curled into herself quietly.

_Oh no, not this again..._

"Hey, are you okay?" Korra asked, already knowing the answer.

"Are you _seriously_ going to ask that _every time_?" Lyla answered dryly.

_And there it was._

" _Lyla_..." Korra started, putting a hand on her shoulder, but her hand was immediately shrugged away.

"Don't you _fucking_ touch me," Lyla spat out, "why the _fuck_ would you think it was a good idea? You're _such_ an _idiot!"_

Korra flinched, her gaze dropping to the sheets with a guilty expression. "I'm _sorry_..." She mumbled.

"Yeah, like _that_ helps." The girl besides her said harshly and sat down, her legs hanging from the edge of the bed. "That's so _fucked up_..."

"It's not like you _weren't_ into that..." Korra started, only to stop when she was met with a murderous glare from her girlfriend.

"You think I was _into that_?" She snorted. "You're _fucking delusional_. We had that conversation a _million_ _times_ before, you're supposed to know that I _don't_ want _this_."

Korra sighed, fisting her shaking hands. They did this _every single time_ , and it was _exhausting_. They have sex, Lyla starts feeling bad with herself, and Korra has to deal with all of the _frustration_ being directed at her. Why did that even _surprise_ her? She should've gotten _used_ to it by now.

So why did it _always_ _hurt..?_

"What do you want me to say?" Korra asked.

" _Nothing_." Lyla said bitterly. "I don't want your fucking _apology_ , and I don't give a _shit_ if you feel guilty. _This_ , what happened here," she gestured between the two of them, "this is _disgusting_ , _you_ , are _disgusting_. You need to leave."

Korra fought away her tears with every fiber of her being, keeping her expression blank. Without providing response, she stood up, taking her clothes from the floor and putting them on quietly. When she was done, she walked to Lyla's door and twisted the handle, opening it.

" _Wait_."

Korra stopped her actions, turning around with her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Lyla looked hesitant and regretful, her hands fidgeting nervously.

"I'm _sorry_ ," she said, "I didn't _mean_ it... You know how I get... I just feel like _shit_."

Korra nodded. "I know," she said quietly.

"I love you," Lyla said, pursing her lips together.

Korra inhaled deeply, calming her nerves. This apology always came, but it came earlier this time. It usually took her girlfriend longer to come around and apologize, and the fact that she calmed down so soon gave Korra hope.

"I love you too," she said with a small smile.

Her ringtone broke it off her haze.

As the flashback faded away, Korra quickly checked her _phone_. Her ex was really like a calendar– unblocking her every month on the _same exact_ date and calling her on the _same exact hour_ , and that was Korra's _only_ chance to catch up with Lyla before she _blocked_ her again.

And yes, she knew quite well that there was _nothing healthy_ about it. But it was like an _addiction_ – she _couldn't stop_.

With a sigh, she answered the call.

" _Hello_?"

_"...Hey Korra_ ," Lyla's voice came from the other side of the line, and though Korra had been expecting this, it still almost made her drop her phone.

"Um, _hi_ ," Korra said awkwardly, "h-how are you?"

" _I'm good_ ," she answered, " _what about you_ _?"_

"I'm uh... _Also_ good."

" _Good_."

_Pause_.

"So," Korra started, "anything new happened to you in this past month?"

" _Yes, actually_ ," she let out a nervous chuckle, " _there's um... This guy I'm kinda talking to_."

_"Oh_ ," Korra didn't really know _how_ to respond. What _do you say_ to your _ex_ when she's talking about liking _someone else_? "So is he like, your boyfriend...?"

" _No, no not yet_ ," she laughed a little, " _what about you? Someone new in your life_?"

Korra opened her mouth to talk about Asami, but caught herself just in time, and her jaw closed with an audible click.

"It's _complicated_ ," she said eventually, looking away.

" _Complicated how_?"

"Well, you know me," Korra shrugged, as if Lyla could see her.

"... _Right_ ," her ex said, sounding a bit guilty, " _um, well, good luck with... Whoever it is."_

"I don't _need_ luck," she answered, purely on instinct.

" _Yeah, I know_ ," Lyla sighed, " _it was nice catching up with you._ "

"Same,"

" _Well, bye_ ,"

"Goodbye Lyla."

The line died.

Korra sighed and dropped her head on her room's table. She _hated_ this so much, she didn't even know _why_ she _kept answering_. Every time it felt like opening an old wound, and every time all that it did was just make her feel _shitty_ for the _entire day_.

She had no idea _how_ it started really. When they broke up, Korra had a hard time getting used to not being able to talk to Lyla whenever she wanted anymore because Lyla literally _blocked_ her on every platform, and then one day not long after, she called. Then she called again, and again... And even _two_ years _later_ , she _still_ kept calling, like it was a tradition.

Korra knew she should tell her to stop, but Lyla used to be such a _huge_ part of her life... It's like she _clang_ to this connection for dear life, even when she didn't really need it.

It's _hard_ to let go of people sometimes.

With a sigh, she got up from her chair. Usually, she would wear something sleeveless (the school actually allowed those, as long as it wasn't spaghetti straps) and some tight jeans to show off her legs and arms. But today she didn't feel like attracting _any_ sort of _attention_ going to school, she just wanted to be _alone_. So, instead, she wore an oversized gray sweatshirt (hoping it wouldn't get _too hot_ ) and some black sweatpants, which was _really_ _fucking comfy_.

She went down the stairs, going to the kitchen and grabbing an apple, deciding that this was enough breakfast for today.

Both of her parents looked at her in concern, then at each other, but Korra ignored them.

"Are you okay?" Her father asked.

"Since _when_ do _you care_?" She snapped.

He flinched from her harsh tone, and Korra was preparing herself to some yelling, but it never came. Instead, he approached her, and to her complete surprise, placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If you're not feeling well," he started, "how about you stay home today?"

"I'm _not_ sick."

"I was talking about a _mental health_ _day_."

Her eyes widened. "So you think I'm _crazy_?!"

" _No I_ –"

"Well, _I'm not_." She shot at him, peeling his hand off. "I'm _fine_ , I'm _going_ to school, _leave me alone_."

Her father sighed, nodding. "Can I at least _drive you_ there?" He asked.

"No thanks, _I_ _got_ _this_." She gritted her teeth, taking her bag and heading to the door. " _Bye_ , see you later."

Korra didn't bother waiting for a response, she just left the house. Going to the bus stop without even checking to see when it comes. She stuck her headphones in, listening to some crappy music while she was making her way to the bus stop. Meanwhile, she was scrolling on het phone, checking massages that she was going to ignore.

And of course, Asami's gang was already talking.

**Hot girl #7** [07:35]:  
 _Do u guys wanna do something today?_

**Beifong** [07:41]:  
 _Bolin and I can't:(_

**Fuck brows** [07:42]:  
 _Same_.

**Tenzin junior** [07:45]:  
 _Gotta study_

**Jin's man** [07:47]:  
 _Sick_

**Hot girl #7** [07:47]:  
 _Wu_??

**Twink** [07:50]:  
 _Srry sis:((_

**Hot girl #7** [07:51]:  
 _U guys suck._

**Private massages:**

**Hot girl #7** [07:51]:  
 _Wanna meet up? We can like, have another math lesson? Or something else?_

**Hot girl #7** [07:52]:  
 _But in your place, my father is home early today so we can't be there._

Korra considered it. On the one hand, she had a _bet_ to win, but on the _other_ _hand_...

**Korra** [07:54]:  
 _Sorry, it's not a good day for that._

The _bet_ can wait, she was in no _emotional place_ to make any progress.

Nothing interesting happened the rest of the ride, and Korra didn't really _care_ about anything too. She just felt like being alone for the rest of the day, to take a day off from her _friends_ , from _Asami_ , from _everything_. She wasn't even in the mood to see _Naga_ today, she just wanted to be left alone.

However, the moment she reached school, she was met with Tahno and her friends, and by their smirks they we're going to leave her be just like that.

"Look at _that_ , the southern watertribe _bitch_ is cold," Ming said teasingly as she brushed by.

" _Fuck off_ ," she grumbled.

"Oooooh _assertive_ ," Shaozu laughed as they started to follow her, "c'mon, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm _glad_ you _asked_ ," she said sarcastically without sparing them a glance, "it's just that my three _supposed friends_ are harassing me when I _clearly_ want to be left alone."

"Don't be so _cranky_ ," Tahno said, "what? Is it _that_ time of the month?"

At that, Korra's eyes widened and she turned around. She couldn't _believe_ he _fucking_ _said that_! Like her being _upset_ had _anything_ to do with _that_!

... Also she actually _was_ on her period, which just pissed her off more.

So, without _further ado..._

She _punched_ him in the face.

He fell on the ground with a yelp, angerly wiping away blood from his nose. "What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with _you_?!" He cried out turning to her.

"Oh, _look at that_ ," she said with a smirk, "looks like it's _that_ time of the month for your _nose_."

"You are a _dead women walking_ –"

"Is there a _problem_ here?" Suddenly voice said from besides them, and Korra turned to see Kya, standing with folded arms.

Tahno's lips formed a straight line, and he got up with a shake of his head. " _Nope_ , nothing to see here," he said to the authority figure while shooting Korra a _just-you-wait_ look.

"Be on your way then," she told him, turning to Korra with a wink that caused her to grin widely. Though she would've _destroyed_ Tahno in a fist fight, Kya just saved her ass from getting in _trouble_ , so that was nice.

She gave Kya a slight nod and went on her way.

_Hopefully_ , no one else will bother her today.

______

"Why are you sitting _here_?"

  
Korra raised her head from the plate, coming eye to eye with a confused Opal.

"Am I _not allowed_ to sit here?" She asked, trying restrain herself from being an _asshole_.

Beifong shrugged and set her food tray down, causing Korra to almost roll her eyes. "It's just that we _usually_ sit over there," she gestured to their usual table and sat down

"Just thought I'd sit here because kinda feel like _shit_." Korra shrugged, hoping Opal would _read_ between the lines.

_She didn't._

"You too?" She raised an eyebrow. "What is it with everyone today? Asami is also depressed as _shit_."

Korra worried her bottom lip. "For real?"

"Yeah," Opal nodded, "like it's easy to miss because she _never_ acts on it, but she's not wearing makeup."

" _So_?" Korra asked.

Opal rolled her eyes. "It's means she took it off _genius_. Think about it, have you _ever_ seen Asami _without_ makeup?"

Korra opened her mouth to protest, but before she got the words ' _of course I have_!' she realized that no, she haven't. Even in the _pool_ Asami was wearing makeup (which kinda smeared a little bit and it was absolutely adorable) so the fact that she was without any right now was _sooooo_ weird.

" _Told ya so_ ," Opal laughed, signaling her boyfriend to come much to Korra's dismay.

Soon enough, they all joined up; Bolin, Mako, Jinora... The last one to join was Asami, and the moment she did, Korra's brain short-circuited.

She had no idea why Asami wore makeup to begin with, she was _gorgeous_ without it.

  
Somehow the lack of purple eyeshadow made her green eyes look more vibrant, her skin was flawless, and somehow her bare pink lips were the most _appetizing thing_ in the world. Korra could feel her cheeks burning, but she didn't even have the will power to fight it away. So all she did was just stare, her mind playing a fantasy of kissing Asami on repeat.

When Asami noticed however, she didn't _tease_ like Korra thought she would, she just froze. The blush that rose to her cheeks was much more noticeable without the layers of makeup hiding it, and Korra was practically _mesmerized_ by it.

" _What_?" Asami demanded bashfully. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Korra didn't know what to say, because truth be told, she wasn't too sure herself. She knew Asami and her friends were expecting her to say something _flirty_ , or _playful,_ but she wasn't in the right mood for that. So she just shook her head, tearing her eyes away from the _gorgeous heiress_ and looked back at het plate, playing around with the food she was anything but hungry for.

After a few moments, Asami sat down next to Mako and Jinora, giving Korra a weird look as she set her food tray down. Korra was expecting teasing from this krew, but none came. She was really greatfull for that, confused as to _why_ , but _greatfull_.

Like Opal said, if Asami was upset, she didn't show it. She talked and laughed like _nothing_ happened. She was a bit _quiet_ , but it wasn't really noticeable unless you really payed attention.

And Korra was actually paying _close_ _attention_ _today_.

Her theory as to why Asami was feeling like shit was that she was upset about no one wanting to meet up, which felt kinda weird. It wasn't _like_ Asami to get upset over something like this, so Korra's best guess wass that she was _procrastinating_ on something, like _homework_ maybe?

But again, that didn't seem _like_ Asami.

She brushed the thought aside though, it really wasn't any of her business, and she had her _own shit_ to worry about.

So she stayed out of the conversation, barely listening to what they had to say to each other. The only thing she could distinctively notice was Asami and Mako's interactions, because those were _fucking gross_. They were like the cheesy couple you see in _fucking_ movies.

For example, Mako got a food stain on his nose at some point, and she let out a loving laugh and wiped it off. Or when Mako was arguing with Bolin and was left wrong and pouting, so Asami rewarded him with a comforting kiss on the cheek.

Maybe it was because Korra was already feeling like shit, but the notion just _boiled_ her _blood_. She was so _tired_ of seeing this _low leveled_ _peasant_ dating the most _perfect girl_ in _existence_ , and her inside filled with bubbling _jealousy_ that would've freaked her out in every other situation but she was _too mad_ to care. And finally, after holding it in since the Tahno interaction, she _snapped_.

"You have _got_ to be _kidding me_."

Everyone stopped eating at once and looked at her, forks being held in the air.

"Um, _excuse me_?" Asami asked, blinking in confusion.

But Korra _wasn't_ calming down.

" _Him_?" She emphasized, pointing her index finger at the shocked Mako. " _Him_? Are you _serious_? You're so _out_ of his _league_! How is _he_ even a _competition_?"

Jinora seemed to almost choke, her eyes wide with disbelief, meanwhile Beifong and Bolin just looked at each other and back to Korra, even more confused.

" _Korra_ –" Asami started.

"I mean _look at him_!" She exclaimed. "He's so _whatever_! And god is he _stupid_ , he says the _dumbest shit_ all the time!" Korra knew that she was being _impolite_ , and she she was ranting about a guy who sat _right_ in front of her, but she didn't _fucking care_. "He has like, three emotions at best, he's got the _worst_ eyebrows in the _history_ of eyebrows, and _news flash_ ; he's _not_ _into you_! I can see it in his _stupid eyes_ , so why the _shit_ are you _still_ with him?"

Korra tore her eyes away from Asami just for a moment to look at Mako, and she was _furious_ to find him not hurt or angry at all– he just looked _amused_.

"Look how _fucking smug_ he is!" Korra called in disbelief. "Stop being _an_ idiot and leave him for _me_ already! Like _fuck_ what the _shit_ do I need to do to make you _realize_ that there's _no one_ who can _compare_ to me, and if there _was_ , it _definitely_ wouldn't be _this_ guy!"

When she was done, she found herself panting heavily from her speech. Everyone on the table was quiet, staring at her wide eye.

However, once she let it out, her anger and frustration started to fade away, and finally she calmed down.

And as she did, she realized her _mistake_. She didn't care if she offended Mako, but she didn't want _the krew_ to think she's an _asshole_ , or more specifically, she didn't want _Asami_ to think she was as _asshole_.

She decided her best course of action was to apologize profusely, blame it on her _bad mood_ , or _jealousy_! There _had_ to be a way to fix this!

But when she opened her mouth to do so, suddenly Opal and Bolin erupted in loud, _rolling_ laughter that made a few heads in the cafeteria turn their way.

" _You_..." Opal wheezed while Bolin put his hand on his stomach, holding it to stop laughing. "You think _Asami_ and _Mako_ are _dating_?!"

"I–" Korra blinked, baffled by the reaction. "What do you mean _think_?"

"Mako and Asami _aren't dating_!" Jinora joined the laughter. "They're _both gay_!"

Korra absorbed the information, _confusion_ turning into _shock_ as the others kept laughing like crazy. When it finally sank in, she turned back to the snickering _Mako and Asami_ , wide eyed.

"I was wondering how _long_ it would take you to figure that out," said Asami, "you kinda _ruined it_."

Korra blinked again, eyes darting between the two.

" _Asami_! What the _fuck_?!" She cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	7. The truth

" _Asami_! What the fuck?!"

"Oh _come on_ you _can't_ blame me for it!" Asami laughed loudly. "How did _miss it?!_ "

" _What do you mean_ – You _told me_ you two were _dating_!"

"But we're both _soooo_ _gay_!" Asami cried out.

"Like _sooooo_ gay." Mako agreed, joining Asami's laughter.

" _Super_ gay!"

"Like I have a _boyfriend_ _gay_."

"Like I've _only_ ever been with _girls_ _gay_."

"Our relationship is such a _gay_ _guy–lesbian_ relationship," Mako shook his head, wiping away a tear of laughter.

"And then you came up to me and started talking about my _boyfriend_ or something? So I just _rolled_ with it because _god_ it was _so funny_."

"And she dropped so many _hints_ too!" Mako added, holding his stomach from how hard he was laughing.

"I was _sure_ you got that at the _girl in red_ reference," Asami nodded in agreement.

Korra was stunned. She stared at the two, absorbing the newly found information in. Asami and Mako _weren_ ' _t_ dating, in fact, they're _both gay_. Asami was _attracted to girls_ this whole _fucking time_?!

" _Wait_ ," Korra raised her hands in the air, then pointed at Mako, "you... Like _men_ and have a _boyfriend_?"

"I mean he's literally in our groupchat," Mako nodded.

She moved her index finger to point at Asami. "And you like girls, and... Uh _single_?"

"I don't date," she shrugged.

Korra felt a twinge of disappointment in that, and was far too shocked to care about what it meant. "So you're _not_ dating?"

" _No_ ," they said in unison.

"And ya'll _knew_ about this and didn't _tell me_?" She asked the rest of the gang with an accusing glare.

"We had _no idea_ they were pretending to date to prank you," Opal said, throwing her hands in surrender, chuckling.

"But like, we kept _shipping_ the two of you?" Jinora said, confused. "So how did you not realize _something_ was off?"

"I just thought you guys didn't like Asami and Mako being _together_!" She cried out.

Bolin gaped. "You thought I was trying to _sabotage_ my _brother's_ _relationship_?!"

Korra's eyes widen and her jaw dropped. "Mako is your _brother_?!"

Everyone gaped at her, then to her complete emberessment, started laughing loudly. Her blush deepened and she leaned on the backrest, folding her arms with an annoyed pout. She was _not_ having a good day today.

"Wait, did you _not know_ that we were _brothers_?" Mako wheezed. "You really are as _dumb_ as Asami says you are."

" _Asami_!" Korra slammed both hands on the table, angry. She was so _not_ in the mood to do this right now.

"Don't worry, she said she thinks it's _adorable_ ," Jinora quickly assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

This assurance actually calmed Korra a little, and she felt the anger leaving her when she spotted a pink _blush_ on Asami's cheek. Korra's face broke into a lopsided grin and she raised a suggestive eyebrow. "You think I'm _cute_?"

" _Ew_ , don't flatter yourself." Asami said in uncertain tone. Korra didn't buy it.

"I mean, turns out you're _gay_ , and you apperanatly called me ' _adorable_ '," continued Korra, smirking, "so, am I _adorable_ in your eyes, Asami?"

Her blush deepened. "I _don't_ like you." She said sternly.

"Not what I _asked_ sweetheart."

She stared at Korra with a glare for a few moments but Korra didn't flinch. For the first time that day, she didn't feel like _shit_. She felt giddy and warm, happy and smug even. Who gave a _shit_ about _Lyla_ and the _phone call_? Asami Sato thought Korra was _cute_! Sure, she preferred _sexy_ or _hot_ , but the fact that Asami was thinking of her _positively_ really made her heart swell.

Then, Asami broke their gaze. " _I_ _don't_ _need this_." She said behind grit teeth and got up, walking away.

Korra immediately jumped after her, mumbling some sort of a ' _goodbye_ ' to the gang and sprinting after Asami, cornering her in the hallway.

" _Where_ are you going? We were having a _conversation_!" Korra said as she blocked Asami who tried to brush past her.

"No, you were trying to _annoy_ me," Asami bit back angerly, "and I'm _not_ in the mood."

"I'm not trying to _annoy_ you, I'm just _excited_." Korra complained.

"Excited about _what_?" Asami rolled her eyes. "That my _friends_ wants to get us together? Well guess what? It _doesn't_ mean _I_ want you."

"I'm excited because turns out the _hottest_ girl in school is both _gay_ _and_ thinks _I'm cute_ ," Korra explained, "am I not _allowed_ to be excited about it?"

"Leave me alone," Asami huffed out.

" _No_." Korra said boldly. "Can we talk about it? Not even now, we can also meet up after school if you'd prefer that."

At that, Asami's stern expression softened, and a mixture of awe and confusion portraited on her face.

"I-I _thought_ you said you _couldn't_ meet up today," she said, blinking.

Korra shrugged in response, staffing her hands in her pockets. "I wasn't in the right mood, but I'm feeling a lot better now. So, um, _yeah_. We can hang out in my place for sure."

Asami stared at her for a few extra moments, then her confusion was replaced with something that appeared to be relief. Korra opened her mouth to ask about it, but before she did, Asami tackled her with tight hug.

Korra _froze_. Just a moment ago she and Asami had been _fighting_ , now Asami was _hugging her_? The _fuck_?

However, she wouldn't be caught dead not hugging Asami back, especially when hugging her made her feel so warm and nice from the inside out. So she wrapped an arm around her waist and one around her upper back, threading her fingers in Asami's hair– _dear god_ it's so _soft_ , like _so soft_ and nice. Korra fisted her hand around the dark locks and pulled Asami closer, deciding that Asami's hair is her new _favourite thing_ in the _world_.

" _Thank you_ ," Asami mumbled, nuzzling into Korra's shoulder, "thank you so _so much_."

"I'm.... _Confused_." Korra laughed. "What did I do?"

"Just take the _damn_ compliment."

"But... Is everything _okay_ with you?" Korra asked, slightly worried.

" _What_?" Asami chuckled nervously and pulled away with wide eyes. "Everything is _fine_! Why would you ask that?"

"You're acting _weird_ ," Korra said, narrowing her eyes in suspicioun.

"You're the _best_ Korra," Asami said, completely disregarding, Korra's worry, and before Korra could protest, she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Korra's insides melted and her cheeks flushed bright red. Asami was attached to her for a few seconds, and Korra remained frozen for the entirety of that time. When to her dismay, Asami detached, a dreamy smile spread across her brown lips as Asami just smiled right back at her.

"Now _here_ ," Korra half demanded, pointing her index finger to her lips.

" _Don't push it_ ," Asami warned with a playful smile.

" _Pleaseeeee_?" She said with big puppy eyes, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

Asami bit her lip and shook her head dissmisevly. "You really are _something_ _else_ aren't you?" She grinned.

"My mom _always_ told me that I'm _special_ ," Korra joked.

Asami rolled her eyes, then turned to leave. "Bye Korra, see you after school."

" _Bye_!" Korra called after her, and when she left, Korra did a little victory dance for herself. Asami is going to be in her _home_ , in her _room_ , _probably_ on her _bed_. And the two will be talking about how _Asami_ finds _Korra_ _adorable_. She just hoped her parents wouldn't be home to emberess her, god _knows_ that those two could be so _fucking emberessing_ sometimes, on top of being _utterly_ _annoying..._

Actually, it didn't really matter. Asami _understood_ what it was like to not get along with your parents, so she'll get it.

So, giddy and confident, she decided she could stand to go see her friends. After all, they needed to know that Korra was going to get _laid_ tonight.

**______**

She was almost worried that Asami would forget they scheduled to meet, but was surprised to see Asami waiting outside her class when the last period ended.

"Dude, how did you know what my _schedule_ is today?" She asked Asami with a smile.

Asami blinked. "You _literally_ posted on your Instagram story ' _Those history lessons make me wanna be history_ '," she said.

"Oh, _right_ ," Korra laughed, "so you're _stalking_ me on Instagram?"

"What? _No_!" Asami blushed. "Are you going to be like that the _entire time_ we hang out?"

"Why? Do you have any regrets?" Korra teased.

"A little," Asami rolled her eyes, "but let's go anyway."

" _Yay_ ," Korra chuckled, "did you drive here? Or do we need to take the bus?"

"I drove," Asami shrugged, "c'mon, let's go."

Grinning, Korra followed Asami, surprised to learn that Asami didn't drive there in a _fancy car_ , but she actually got there with a _fucking_ _moped_. The moment she laid eyes on that vehicle, a blush risen to her cheeks and she bit her lower lip.

" _What_?" Asami asked, slightly amused. 

"I didn't know it was _possible_ , but you just got _so_ much _sexier_." Korra said, smirking.

"Oh _god_ ," Asami groaned, "I can't believe you'll have to _cling_ to me for the _entire ride_."

Korra's jaw dropped. "I didn't even _think_ about that!" She exclaimed excitingly. " _Ooooh_ this is gonna be _so_ _fun_!"

She gave Asami the directions to her house, wore the extra helmet Asami apperently ' _always carried'_ for some reason, and the two were on their way.

Holding onto Asami for the entire was _glorious_. Sure, the two hugged before, but never for such a _long_ period of time, and also _never_ while Asami was handling the _sexiest machine_ in _existence_. So, that was _nice_. Also a _huge_ turn on.

At last, they reached Korra's house, and she groaned loudly when she saw the two cars in the house's garage.

"My parents are home," she told Asami, taking off her helmet, "so they'll probably _annoy_ –" 

The words were caught in her throat as Asami took off her helmet, doing some sort of hair flip that seemed to play out in slow motion. Korra's heart stopped and her jaw dropped to the ground, how can someone be so goddamn _elegent_?! Is there something Asami could do that wasn't _completely hot_ and _flawless_? Is she just the most _perfect_ human _fucking_ _being_ in the world?

" _What_?" Asami said, snapping her out of her haze. 

"Oh, _uh_..." Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "I just said that my parents are home and might annoy us."

Asami's eyes widened. "Are you _allowed_ to talk about your parents like that?"

"What will they do?" Korra shrugged, smirking when Asami looked at her in awe. "C'mon, let's go to my room."

The two entered, and much to Korra's dismay, both her parents were in the living room, and the moment they heard the door close, they perked up.

" _Korra_!" Her father called, surprised. "You got here so soon!"

"Yep, had a ride," she answered dryly, gesturing to the heiress behind here, "that's _Asami Sato_ from my school."

Both her parent's eyes drifted to the slightly _uncomfortable_ looking Asami, and an even more shocked look appeared on their faces.

"Miss _Sato_!" Her father exclaimed in delight, making her flinch a little in surprise. "I'm so _sorry_ about being rude, we weren't expecting you. Korra doesn't bring friends here often." He finished off, offering his hand for a handshake.

Asami looked at him, hesitantly and cautiously taking his hand and shaking it. "You can just call me Asami," she said quietly before turning to Korra, " _um_ , we should probably head to your room..." Asami mumured.

  
" _Right_ ," answered Korra, brushing past her parents and leading Asami to her room, "my dad isn't _that_ scary, you don't need to be scared of him." She told Asami when they reached her room.

Asami sighed, dropping her gaze to the floor. " _Sorry_."

"Don't be," Korra laughed, "I get it, he can look intimidating."

" _Right_ ," agreed Asami, "that's probably it."

Korra shrugged, changing the subject.  
"Are you hungry? We can order something if you'd like."

Suddenly, Asami's face lit up. "Can we order _pizza_?" She pleaded.

"Uh, _sure_?" Korra blinked, unsure of why Asami was so _excited_ about it, but she opened the app to order anyways, "what toppings?"

" _None_."

Korra choked on the air, staring at the girl wide-eyed. " _None_?" She repeated, shocked.

"I've never _had_ any." The girl shrugged. "So I don't really know which ones are good. "

"That's the _saddest thing_ I've _ever_ heard." Korra deadpanned. "We are going to fix that right now."

"What are you ordering?" Asked Asami, curious.

" _Everything_." Korra said dramatically.

"Everything?" She repeated in confusion.

" _Everything_." Korra said seriously.

Asami laughed at that, shaking her head dismissively while Korra was ordering the pizza, the toppings were; extra cheese, olives, pepperoni, pork, kabanos and onions. All of Korra's favourites.

Getting hot, Korra peeled off her sweatshirt without thinking, only remembering that she only had a bra underneath when the cold air hit her stomach.

"Oops," Korra laughed, turning to the blushing red Asami, "sorry about that."

_No, I'm really not._

"O-oh, that's cool," Asami tried to laugh it off, but was failling miserably.

"Y'know, this reminds me," Korra said, taking a pijama shirt but not pulling it on yet, enjoying the sight of flustered Asami, "we're here to talk about how you think I'm cute."

Asami rolled her eyes, sitting down on Korra's bed and laying backwards. "I'm so _not_ having this conversation with you."

" _What_!" Korra exclaimed, sitting down next to Asami and finally putting on the shirt. "Why not?"

"Because you'll be a _jerk_ about it and I don't feel like _putting up_ with this right now," Asami answered bluntly.

" _Sheesh_ , tell me how you _really_ feel," Korra rolled her eyes.

"I just did," Asami said, as if Korra was completely dumb.

"Okay," Korra said slightly offended, "what if I promise _not_ to be a _jerk_?"

"Do you really think that would work twice?" Asami snorted. " _'I won't annoy you Asami!'_ yeah right."

"I mean it! _Pinky promise_?" She said, taking out her pinky.

Asami rolled to face her, pushing herself up on her elbow with furrowed eyebrows. "You _swear_ on it?" She asked seriously.

" _I do_!" Korra replied, nodding eagrly.

Asami sighed, shaking their pinkies together with a small smile before rolling to turn away from Korra's gaze.

"Don't laugh," she started nervously, "but I... _Might've_... _Sorta_... " She mumbled something under her breath.

"Would you mind _repeating_ that?" Korra said curiously, scooting over to Asami.

"I _kinda_ _used to have a thing for you_." Asami muttered, so quietly that Korra almost missed it.

But she _did_ hear it.

Her heart rate spiked up, excitement rising up in her stomach and flooding her entire body, like butterflies. For a moment, she didn't say anything, too excited to speak. But after some recovery and digestion, she finally found her voice.

"You _like me_?" She said with a cocky smirk.

" _Used_ to," Asami corrected, "and it didn't _last_ for long, so don't get _smug_ on my ass."

"Oh _c'mon_!" Korra groaned in frustration and fell to her back. "Now you're telling me that you _used_ to like me and I _missed_ my chance? That _sucks_!"

Chance to... _What_?

"I mean you kinda _fucked_ it up _yourself_ so..." Asami muttered.

"Wait, _what_?" Korra asked, raising her head to look at Asami. "What did I do?"

"Other than not even _spitting_ in my direction?" Asami chuckled. "Well for one you have the whole _Avatar_ thing going on."

" _Oh_?"

"I honestly don't understand the nickname," admitted Asami, pulling herself to a sitting position, "but I know about all the _girls_ and the _boys_ you _slept_ with just because you _can_ without taking _their_ feelings into consideration, like _Kuvira_ for example."

Korra frowned. "You _know_ Kuvira?"

"Not the point," Asami sighed, "look, at the time I just came out, and you were the only other _openly_ gay, well, _bi_ girl around, so yeah, I crushed on you from a far. But when I learned about all the other stuff, I got over it, because honestly? You're _kind of_ an _asshole_."

" _Wow_ ," Korra said, absorbing it in and trying as hard as she can to not _lose_ _her shit_ and lash out. But _what the_ _hell_? "You think I'm an _asshole_?"

She shrugged. "In that _department_? Yes. You don't know how your actions affect people, and you don't seem to _care_. Broken hearts can hurt like _hell_ , not that _you_ would know–"

"–You think I don't _know_ what _heartbreak_ feels like?" Korra stoped her, shocked.

"You do?" Asami asked with narrowed eyes, not buying it.

" _Of course_ I do!" Korra exclaimed. "And _fucking hell_ does it hurt, but _seriously_? I _don't_ break hearts! I'll admit that I _fuck around_ , but it's always consensual, and always with an understanding that this is _just_ for the pleasure and–"

"–Is that understanding _mutual_?" Asami cut her off. "Because even now, you seem to be talking to my friends and hint that you want something _more_ with me. So much so that I sometimes need to _remind_ myself you're not _really_ interested."

"You're _different_." Korra said before she managed to think about it.

Asami paused in surprise, not having expected Korra to say something like that. But after a moment, her expression turned blank again, like she moulded things over and decided to not believe Korra.

"I bet you say that to _all_ the _other_ girls," she said, not looking at Korra directly, "look, it's fine. I _enjoy_ your company and all, but this is _not_ going to happen. We can stay _friends_ though–"

"– _What_ other girls?" Korra cut her off, her mind practically going on autopilot at the moment. "If you _know_ so much about me and my supposed _methods_ , tell me when did I ever go _this_ extra? When did I _befriend_ someone's friends? When did I go so _out of my_ way to try and _get_ with anyone?"

Halfway through her _rumbling_ , the tan girl understood a very important thing:

She wasn't _really_ asking _Asami_ all of that. _Truly_ , she was asking _herself_.

The other girl was stunned, looking at Korra wide-eyed. Korra was panting heavily, she wasn't sure where did that confession came from, but it felt annoyingly _right_. But surely, she _didn't_ like Asami Sato. Korra doesn't _do_ _crushes_ , she doesn't _do feelings_ , that does _not_ make any sense.

Finally, Asami seemed to have found her voice, and she opened her mouth to say something. Korra found herself nervous, desperate to hear what Asami had to say. But, before Asami managed to say anything, a call came from downstairs.

" _Korra_!" Her mother's voice came. "Did you order _pizza_? The delivery guy was just here. "

With a sigh, she told Asami that she will be right back and pulled on a shirt, heading downstairs to collect their pizza. When she got back however, she found Asami _thrilled_ , like the prospect of _eating_ a _pizza_ was so _enticing_ for her that she _completely_ forgot about their earlier conversation.

" _Damn_ , you really did put on _every_ _topping_ didn't you?" Laughed Asami, grabbing a slice and taking a bite, immediately gasping at the taste. "This is _amazing_."she said in reverence.

"You must _really_ like _pizza_ huh?" Korra laughed after Asami practically _swollowed_ her entire slice whole.

At that, Asami blushed. "It's my _favorite_ food," she admitted, "but my father never lets me have it."

  
"Seriously? The tan girl asked, confused. "Why?"

Sammy shrugged, hugging herself a little and dropping her guys through the floor. "He just says that it will make me _uglier_." She spoke quietly.

Korra's jaw _dropped_.

"What do you mean _ugli-er_?" She asked in disbelief.

" _Um_ , more ugly?" Blinked Asami.

" _More_ , ugly?" Korra emphasized, sitting next to Asami. "As if, you're _already_ ugly?"

"Uh, yeah," Asami said, avoiding Korra eyes and putting down her new slice, "y'know, I'm not really _hungry_ anymore–"

"– _Asami_ ," Korra cut her off for about the millionth time today, "is your father _blind_?"

_Pause_.

" _What_?" She asked, confused.

"Is this like _another_ prank?" Korra narrowed her eyes in suspicioun. "Are you _shitting_ me or did your father _actually_ said that to you? Because that is so _fucked up_."

"I mean, every father has his _quarks_."

"No, Asami, that is _not_ a quark. That is _emotional abuse._ " Korra said in disbelief.

Asami flinched at the last word, looking away. "It's not _abuse_ , he's just being _honest_ with me," she said, and to Korra's shock, she sounded like she _meant it_ , "he's my father, he wants what's best for me."

"What's best for you is _not_ to think you're _ugly_ in general, and _especially_ when you're the _prettiest person_ in _existence_!" Korra exclaimed.

Asami stared at her for a moment, shocked and baffled.

"You _really_ think I'm pretty?" She half whispered. "It's not just a _thing_ you say?"

"I think you're _gorgeous_ ," Korra said in all honesty, " I think you're amazing. You're _smart_ and _beautiful_ and _funny_ and you're so _so sweet_. You're seriously _incredible_ and..."

A second too late, Korra realized how _close_ were their faces were, the two were so close she could practically feel Asami's hot breath on her lips.

And before she wad able to react, Asami closed the distance.

And _goddamn_ , Asami's lips were _soft_.

Like _so soft_.

And the kiss was so _sweet_ and tender that it made Korra melt on the inside. She was so _stunned_ by it that she was barely able to _close_ her eyes and kiss back. She felt like stars were exploding behind her eyes, and her stomach was doing excited flips. Warmth filled her chest and spread throughout every part of her body.

But then, those warm blissful lips were _torn away_ , and when she opened her eyes, she saw _wide_ and _afraid_ green eyes gaze into her own.

" _I can't do this_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of new information here  
> Oopsie:)


	8. I am not crushing

"I _can't_ do this."

Korra blinked in confusion, slowly digesting what just happened.

Asami _kissed_ her.

Like _for real_ kissed her.

And Korra liked it _way_ too much.

Did Korra _like_ Asami? But that... That was _impossible_. She _sworn_ she'll never fall for anyone again, and it worked for _two fucking years_. So, in conclusion, it _couldn't_ be right.

All she knew however, that she _needed_ to kiss Asami again, otherwise she felt like she might _die_.

So she dipped in, capturing Asami's lips for another blissful and tender kiss. This kiss however, lasted for only a second or so, before Asami placed a hand on her chest and pushed her slightly, separating their mouthes.

"I just _said_ I _can't_ do this!" Asami exasperated, confused.

_Oh_ , _that's_ what she said?

"What do you _mean_ you can't?" Korra asked, breathless. "Yes you can."

" _No_ , Korra, I _can't_." She shook her head.

" _You_ kissed _me_!" Korra protested.

"I– that was an _instinct_!"

"How is _kissing me_ an _instinct_?"

"It's just _is_!" Asami pulled away completely, standing up and hugging herself with her back facing Korra.

Korra was stunned, she wasn't exactly sure what to do in that situation. On the one hand, she really wanted to resume kissing Asami, but on the other hand, Asami also looked really upset...

"Hey, it's okay," Korra said, getting up and placing a shoulder on Asami's shoulder, "we're _just kissing_ , that's it."

Asami's eyes widened and she whirled in her direction, making Korra's hand fall off her shoulder in the process. "Are you _serious_?" She said in disbelief. "That's _all_ you have to say to me?"

"I'm just _trying_ to _calm you down_ –"

"We _just_ talked about how this can _never_ happen because you _never_ take what happens between you and other girls _seriously_ ," Asami reminded, as if Korra completely forgot about their earlier conversation, "so after _denying_ all of that you say _this_? Do you realize how _hypocritical_ that is?"

Korra flinched. "That's not _hypocritical_ ," she defended, feeling her temper rising, "you seemed _overwhelmed_ and _confused_ , and you said you couldn't do it. All I did was try to _assure_ you that it's _fine_ –"

"–Oh, yeah, I'm sure that's all _fine_ with you." Asami said behind grit teeth. "If it was up to you, the two of us would've been _fuck buddies_ long ago."

"Can you _stop_ assuming that _sex_ is the _only_ thing I want?" Korra asked in frustration.

_Wait... Isn't it..?_

"Than _what_ do you _want_?!" Asami exclaimed.

Korra was breathing heavily at that point, and Asami asking that question was not helping her. After all, he wasn't sure what she wanted herself. Did she actually _want_ Asami? Not likely, right? Of course all she wanted was sex, right? That just had to be it...

So why it felt like the _wrong_ conclusion?

She stayed silent, how was she supposed to explain it to Asami when she couldn't even _understand_ herself?

After a few moments, Asami stood upright, her expression unreadable. She took in a deep breath, avoiding Korra's look completely.

" _See_?" She said dryly. "You can't lie to me about what you want, because you can't even _come up_ with wanting anything else! That's how much of a _horny asshole_ you are!"

Asami turned to leave, but before she did, Korra caught her wrist. Her grip wasn't tight and Asami could easily break free from it. Yet, it made Asami freeze.

"And you wanna call _me_ the _heartbreaker_?" Korra said behind grit teeth.

" _Let me go_." Asami said quietly, not looking at Korra.

"You _seriously_ going to _kiss me_ then just say _'lol nope'_ and _leave_?" Korra ignored her, letting out her anger and frustration. "Tell me, who's the heartbreaker in _this_ scenario?"

" _Korra_..." Asami's voice trembled and her breath picked up. " _Let go_."

Korra was about to ignore that plea as well, but she soon noticed that Something was very _wrong_. Asami's voice sounded like she was on a verge of a breakdown, and when Asami's hand began shaking as well, every angry feeling Korra may have had just flew out the window, being replaced with consuming concern. She immediately let go of Asami's wrist, trying to face Asami.

"Hey, _hey_ , I'm _sorry_ , " she quickly said, "Asami, _breathe_. I think you're having a _panic attack_."

"I _need_... " Asami stummered. " _I-I need t-to leave..."_

" _What_?" Korra blinked, but before she managed to digest Asami's words, Asami had already sprinted away, leaving the room.

" _H-hey!_ " Korra called running after her. "Asami you _can't_ drive like this!"

But Asami was already at the front door, not even answering Korra's calls. Turns out Asami was a damn _fast_ runner– Korra was the girl's soccer team's _captain_ and _still_ she only managed to get herself out of the house in time to hear Asami's engine roar to life before she drove away.

Korra stoped in her tracks and frowned, looking at Asami's figure leave her eyesight and groaned in frustration. It was times like these she was regretting not having gotten her driver's license yet, because she couldn't outrun a fucking _motorcycle_. Though what the _fuck_ would she do even if she _had_ her license, _hit_ Asami with a car? _Right_.

At that point, there was not much she could do but hope that Asami would be okay, text her own friends of they wanna meet up soon to clear her head and enter her home. It wasn't really _ideal_ to hang out with her friends, mostly because she _hated it_ , and also because she _punched_ Tahno in the face today. But it's _whatever_ really, it happens _all the time_.

When she entered her house, she was met with the two parents she already forgot were home, and a sigh left her mouth.

"Is everything okay?" Her mother asked.

" _Yep_ ," answered Korra, "why?"

Her dad hesitated, looking at his wife before turning back to look at Korra. "Asami was acting a little _weird_... Don't you think?"

"Don't be _rude_ dad," she rolled her eyes, annoyed that he's _judging_ Asami like he knows anything about her.

"He just _meant_ that Asami seemed a little scared of him," Senna explained, "is everything _okay_ with her?"

" _Aha_ ," Korra answered dryly, "dad is a scary dude, and she doesn't like being touched, that's all."

Her parents seemed to have more to say, so she quickly left to her room and checked her phone, delighted when she saw that her friends texted her back and were down to meet up.

She was usually more than content with seeing her friends in school only, but right now her emotions were all over the place. She was _worried_ about Asami's well being, _frustrated_ with the events of before, _angry_ at herself for upsetting Asami, and worst of all?

She had _butterflies_ in her stomach.

So she was really desprate for a _distraction_ right about now.

**_______**

Korra's eyes were already burning, yet she took another hit, sucking in the smoke as it cooled down. For the first time that day, she was completely relaxed. No _Lyla_ problems, no _Asami_ problems, nothing. Just her, her joint and her friends, though the last part was completely _expandable_.

" _Waiiiit_ ," Ming laughed, "I don't understand what happened."

"We _lost_ the bet," Shaozu said dryly, smirking.

Korra rolled her eyes. "You didn't _lose_ the bet. It's coming, but not _yet_."

"So, what happened with our _lovely_ miss _Sato_?" Tahno asked with fake sweetness.

Korra chuckled, tapping the joint with her free finger and letting some ash fall out before bringing it to her mouth again, placing it between her lips. "Turns out _Asami_ was _crushing_ on me." She said. She tried to appear as smug as she could, but for some reason she didn't feel _smug_ at all, all she felt about it was _giddy_.

" _Ohhhhh_ damn," Tahno laughed loudly, "you turned _another_ girl _gay_?"

"That's the _crazy_ part!" She exclaimed. "Asami was _gay_ the _entire fucking_ _time_ , she just pretended to date this _Mako_ dude to annoy me!"

"Called it!" Ming called excitingly.

"That's so _flirty_!" Shaozu said in slight surprise.

"Damn _right_ it is." Korra said with a cocky smirk. "So, I asked her to come over to," finger quotes, " ' _talk_ '. Then she told me she used to like me a while back."

"Do you mean to tell me, that if we would've challanged you some time ago, it would've taken _half_ the time that it takes now?" Ming asked.

"It appears so," Korra laughed, staffing her face with Doritos, "anyways, so she said–" Korra stooped herself. Even high, she knew it wasn't her business to talk about whatever _fucked up shit_ Hiroshi Sato told his daughter. Seriously, that was _so_ fucked up. And to think Korra thought that _her_ parental issues were bad...

"What did she say?" Ming asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter," Korra quickly said, "the point is that she kissed me." She gloated, inhaling more smoke. For some reason, she felt slightly guilty about it– Asami showed a vulnerable side of herself, sharing about her father, kissing Korra... It all seem to be so _private_ , so why was the Korra _bragging_ about it? But then again, she still had a _bet_ to win.

Still... It felt... _Off_...

" _Dude_! No way!" Shaozu exclaimed, slapping Ming's arm. "What does she kiss like?"

"Dude, stop being so _horny_ for _Asami_ ," Tahno rolled his eyes, and Korra immediately perked up possessively, too high to care about her jealousy.

"She's a _great_ kisser." Korra said. "Also she's _my_ target, so back the _fuck off."_

Shaozu chuckled, throwing his hands in rejection. " _Hey,_ I can't help it that she's so fucking _sexy_. She can get this _dick_ at any time of the day."

" _But_ –" Korra started, but stopped herself in time. She was _legit_ about to say ' _but there's so much more to her than that_ '. If those words would've left her mouth, she would literally be _dead_. Instead, she took another hit, letting out a puff of smoke from the corner of her mouth. "She tastes like _honey_ ," Korra informed as casually as she could, "also her lips are _super_ _soft_."

"Bet they'll feel better when she's on her knees." Shaozu chuckled, high fiving Ming. Korra was deeply _engrossed_ by that, but said nothing.

" _Anyway_ ," Tahno interjected, "what happened then?"

"She uh..." Korra rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "She left."

"Oh _damn_ ," Tahno laughed, "did she say anything?"

_Yes_. "No."

"Do you still think you can win that bet?" Ming asked.

_I don't know_. "Yes."

"Well, if you're certain," Ming shrugged, throwing her joint to the ground and stepping on it.

"I'm always certain," Korra said with her eyebrows furrowed together, "you should know that by now."

" _Fuck off_ , every hero has their downfall," Shaozu shook his head.

Korra opened her mouth to protest, but before she managed to get a sound out her phone rang. She groaned in frustration, figuring out that maybe her parents were calling to see where she went. But to her surprise, she saw that Opal was the one calling her.

" _Sup_ Beifong?" Korra grinned.

" _Have you seen Asami_?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, she was in my place earlier," Korra nodded, as if Opal was able to see her.

" _Do you know where she went?_ " Asked Opal eagrly.

" _Nope_ ," Korra said, popping the _'p'_ in her mouth, "why?"

" _Her dad called me, he said Asami never made it home_."

At that, Korra's back straightened and her entire focus went to Opal. Korra was pretty sure Asami was having a panic attack earlier, and driving like that, especially on a moped... _Not safe, very not safe..._

"You think something happened to her?" Korra asked, getting up and turning her back to her friends, trying to ignore their existence.

" _Dunno, but were driving around town looking for her right now_ ," Opal informed, " _her father is also searching as far as I know."_

Korra rolled her eyes. _Sure he is,_ but she'd be _dammned_ if she let's that _asshole_ be the one to find Asami and bring her home, _who knows_ what fucked up thing he'll say to her next?

"Can I send you an address and you'll come pick me up?" Asked Korra, already typing it in.

" _You wanna help_?" Beifong asked, sounding greatfull.

"I do," answered Korra chewing on her bottom lip nervously, "Asami seemed emotionally unstable leaving my house, we should check to see if..." Korra swallowed thickly, her heart dropping to her stomach from the thought alone. "We should check to see if there was any motorcycle accident by any chance."

"There wasn't any today, we already called the police and asked."

Immediately Korra breathed out in relief. She was still worried about Asami's whereabouts, but that meant that the chances of Asami being involved in an accident were slimmer, thus Asami was probably alright.

_But where was she..?_

After texting Opal the address, she hang up, approaching her friends with an apologetic smile. "Well, _duty_ calls." She grins with fake confidence.

"Asami needs a _smooch buddy_?" Shaozu chuckled.

"Maybe she needs a _stress-relivier_." Ming added with a wink.

" _Right_ ," Korra said hesitantly, knowing damn well it had nothing to do with those things, "well, I'm gonna go now."

"See you later _Avatar_!" Tahno called as she walked away, heading to the address she texted Opal without saying goodbye. It's not that her friends _cared_ anyway, they weren't that kind of friends.

Soon enough, a car pulled to where she was and Mako signalled her from the front seat to hop in, and she did exactly that, sitting down next to Opal and Bolin.

"You smell like _weed_ ," Bolin informed.

"Thanks, it's my new _perfume_." Korra said immediately, looking out the window.

"Let the girl have her _fun_ ," some voice she didn't recognize said, and her head snapped to the driver's seat where the twink from the group chat.

"Let me guess, you're _the boyfriend_ ," Korra said with narrowed eyes.

" _Yep_ ," affirmed Mako with a smirk.

" _Cool_ ," Korra nodded, then hesitated, "sorry about before by the way," she told Mako, feeling like she should apologize.

" _Nah_ , it was really _funny_." Mako laughed, making Korra blush. "Also you were _jealous_ , it's cute really."

"I can't _believe_ you thought Asami and Mako were dating," Opal snickered, "like _damn_ how did you fall for that?"

"Can we focus on the _real_ issue at hand?" Korra groaned. "Like how _Asami_ is _missing_?"

"Hey! We all dropped everything to go look for her, so don't give us that." Mako frowned. "You're the one who drove her away."

" _Mako_ ," Wu warned, "I'm sure this _gorgeous_ girl didn't mean to do that, don't be _mean_."

"It was an _accident_ ," Korra pouted, "I didn't know we'd have a _fight_ like that over her _kissing_ me and–"

Wu hit the brakes.

"Asami _kissed you_?!" He asked in shock.

"Like, _kissed_ you _kissed_ you?" Opal added, gawking at Korra.

" _Oh_..." She grinned awkwardly. " _Um_ , yeah, she did."

"She doesn't even let me _hug her_!" Bolin complained. "Now she's _kissing_ Korra?! _Unfair_!"

"Do you _want_ her to kiss you?" Opal asked with an angry glare.

" _No_! I'm just saying that she doesn't let me, one of her _best friends_ , touch her at _all_. Yet she _kisses_ Korra whom she claims to not even _like_?"

" _Guys_!" Korra called, her cheeks flushing bright red. "Can we not?"

"She's right y'know," Mako agreed, "now is _not_ the time."

" _Fuck off_ ," Wu shot at him, "Asami tells you everything, you probably knew about it and said nothing." He pouted, and tearing his gaze away from Mako, he continued on driving.

" _Nope_ , she didn't tell me a thing." Mako said, side-eyeing Korra from the rear mirror. After a moment on silence, he spoke again. "We're going to the park next, she sometimes goes there to clear her head, so she might be there."

"We should _split_ ," Korra agreed, "that way we'll cover more ground."

"Way to be the _obvious_ ," Opal laughed, "don't worry, we'll find her."

Soon they reached the park, this Wu guy (who was a _terrible_ driver by the way) parked near it's entrance and they left the car. Once they decided on directions, all of them split up, looking in different directions. Korra was stumbling around, kicking a rock every now and then while calling Asami's name.

" _Asami_!" She called for what felt like the millionth time, then chuckled slightly. "Did you know your name sounds like _Salami_? And _Tsunami_?" She informed her, though she didn't think Asami would hear her.

Korra sighed, sticking her hands in her pockets. "I miss my _Doritos_..." She mumured, rubbing the back of her neck. "I miss _Asami_ too," she added sadly, "I shouldn't have yelled on her... What if she _hates_ me now...?"

Somehow, that thought frightened her. She was starting to freak out from the whole caring about Asami thing, she kept thinking about Asami, worrying about Asami's wellbeing, replaying the _kiss_ in her mind...

It made her feel something that was more than just _lust,_ and that was _scary_.

"I didn't _smoke_ enough for this _shit_!" She groaned loudly, turning to punch a tree so hard that it splitted her knuckles.

She winced and shook her hand, trying to ease on the shrap pain she was met with. But before she could focus on the pain further, she heard a sob from the direction she was going to.

_Asami_!

She immediately stared walking faster to the direction of the voice. Soon enough, Asami came into sight. She was sitting on a bench, hugging her knees and supposedly crying into them. The sight immediately sobered Korra up, and she froze. Will Asami even _want_ to see her after that fight? Can Korra even face her after she upset her _this much_?

But then again, she _couldn't_ leave Asami alone like this. So slowly and carefully, she approached the bench, kneeling down in front of Asami.

" _Hey_ ," she said softly, watching Asami tense for a moment, "can I sit here?"

She waited for a few moments as Asami kept quiet. But eventually, she shrugged, not raising her head.

Korra took the invention and sat next to Asami, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. She was worried Asami might reject the touch, but when she saw the pale girl relax, she decided to keep it there.

"I'm sorry about before," Korra said, apologetic and regretful.

" _It's okay_ ," came Asami's muffled voice.

"No, it's not," sighed Korra, "you don't _owe_ me anything, I shouldn't have gotten so mad about it, I'm sorry."

Finally, Asami raised her head to face Korra. Her eyes were _red_ and _puffy_ which made her green irisises appear more bright, her lower lip was quivering, her breath was shaky and her hair was a complete _mess_.

Korra thought she was _absolutely_ _beautiful_.

"I already told you, it's _fine_." Asami choked out. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

The rejection _stang_ like _hell_.

"I'm _not_ ," Korra said with a sad smile.

The two kept quiet for a few extra moments, and when Korra opened her mouth to speak again, Asami had latched onto her, embracing her tightly and sobbing into Korra's shoulder.

It took Korra a moment to react, but then she held Asami close, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I was so _worried_ ," Korra admitted, whispering, "I was _so worried_ about you."

" _I'm sorry_ ," Asami rasped.

"Don't be," Korra quickly said, "I'm just so _happy_ you're okay."

They stayed like this for a few minutes, before Asami calmed down and was willing to do find the rest of the gang. The walk to the car had been quiet on both their ends, though Korra doubted it was for similar reasons. For Korra, it was because she was beginning to understand that she had been running away from her feelings the entire time. She was beginning to understand that what she felt towards the girl wasn't all admiration, but was much more than that.

She was _falling_ for Asami Sato.

This is going to _hurt_ like _hell_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Doritos.  
> I also love Korra finally realizing she has feelings for Asami.  
> I also love u guys, hope you loved this! ;)


	9. Repressed emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit early, bc I hate posting on weekends, u r welcome.  
> Also the begining is a bit ✨spicy✨  
> Not really tho, if it's too much for u u should prob stop reading now lol

" _A-Asami?_ "

The pale girl didn't answer, instead the corner of her red painted-lips twitched into a smirk. Her eyelids fluttered and she crawled closer to Korra, and as she did, Korra noticed that Asami wasn't wearing _anything_.

And neither was Korra.

Her eyes kept darting between Asami's _very_ naked body and her perfect face. She didn't know where to look, or what to do, but a moment later she found Asami to be on top of her, pinning her hands against the mattress.

"You want _this_ ," Asami said with a playful, seductive tone, "don't you?"

" _I_ -" was there even a point in denying it? "I do," she admitted, biting her lip.

"Want _me_?" Asami said in a raspy voice, letting go of one of Korra's arms and tracing with her slender fingers the outline of Korra's abs, a touch that made every muscle in Korra's body tense.

" _Please_..." Korra whimpered, her now free hand going to rest on Asami's soft hip.

Asami leaned downwards, stopping only when their lips brushed one another. The sensation of Asami's warm breath on her own lips made Korra shudder, and she felt her body starting to burn in need for the girl above her.

"I asked you a question... _Avatar_." Asami whispered.

"I want you," Korra responded quickly, "I want you _so bad_ Asami. Y-you drive me _fucking crazy_..."

" _Good girl_ ," Asami purred, and before Korra could answer, Asami closed the practically nonexistent distance between the two, capturing Korra's lips in her own.

Korra groaned into the kiss. It was so very different than their last one; more hungry, more passionate. This time around, Korra could feel Asami's want for her, Asami's need. Last time they kissed, it felt rushed, more like a subconscious act. This time, it was deep, bruising, intentional.

But then, Asami's lips were torn away, and before Korra could protest a gasp left her throat as Asami latched onto her pulse point, sucking and biting and definitely leaving a mark.

"You like this," Asami said in a rough tone, still pressed fully against Korra, "don't you?"

" _Yes_ ," Korra answered, breathless.

Asami let out a chuckle, leaving Korra's neck and trailing her kisses downwards. Her pace was painfully slow, as she lavished every inch of Asami's body with attention, leaving smeared lipstick with every sloppy kiss.

Finally, Asami placed herself between Korra's tights, her pupils diaolated as she stared, licking her lips.

" _Asami_..." Korra whimpered.

Asami looked up for a moment, winking in Korra's direction before dipping in.

Korra woke up with a gasp.

Her reaction was as if she just woke up from a nightmare- she was sweating, panting heavily, her heart was pounding in her chest... The main key difference?

Her underwear were _soaked_.

Korra groaned in frustration, dropping on her back again and turning to face the pillow, burrying herself in it. How did she let this happen? For _two fucking years_ she was successful enough to never even _slightly_ like a person that way, so what was so _special_ about Asami? Why _her_?

Ever since the two kissed right before the weekend, Korra found herself replying the kiss in her mind, imagining kissing Asami again, kissing her harder, deeper, actually _being_ with Asami in a _relationship_ kind if way...

And to her complete _terror_ , she didn't find the idea _repulsing_ \- she actually quite liked it.

Also she had dreams like this almost every night now, and she liked it too. In fact, she liked it _too much_.

Which brought back the issue of the throb between her legs. She woke up like this more and more pften, wishing she would've been in Asami's bed instead. She considered calling someone to let out her sexual frustrations on, but she soon figured that she didn't _want_ to sleep with _anyone_ else- she wanted Asami.

Which meant- cold shower, _asp_.

Even thought it was the middle of the night, Korra got up, walking clumsily to the bathroom and turning the light on. She gave her sleepy form one tired look in the mirror before stripping out of her clothes, stepping into the shower and turning the cold water on, her body immediately tensing at the sensation.

"It's _your fault_ you _horny shit_ ," she gritted her teeth, sitting down on the floor, "you just _had_ to dream about _sleeping_ with _Asami_ didn't you?"

After a few minutes, she got up, grabbing a towel and drying her hair. Doing her best to ignore the fact that this shower barely did any good.

"You _don't_ like Asami," she said aloud, hoping that if she said that aloud enough times it will turn into reality.

So far, it was _not working_.

She sighed, wrapping the towel around herself. Tommorow will be the first time she'd see Asami since that day, since she figured her sort-of feelings out. So she needed to set some ground rules:

1\. Asami _can't_ know.

2\. Her _friends_ can't know.

3\. She needed to act like she _always_ has around Asami, being _flirty_ and _playful_ and make _terrible_ sex puns. Otherwise people would get _suspicious_.

4\. NO HUGGING.

5\. Teasing Asami about the kiss is a _must_ , otherwise she'd know something is _wrong_.

6\. The moment she's _done_ with the bet, she's _done_ with Asami.

The last one made a grimace shoot through her, because she didn't want to be done with Asami after that. She wanted Asami around, she wanted to be able to _touch_ that gorgeous person, to _kiss_ that gorgeous girl, or even to just be _around_ that gorgeous girl...

But, _sacrifices_ must be made.

She would've called off the bet altogether if she could, but she couldn't. It would mean she lost, and her record would be broken. Plus, if she called it off her friends will suspect something was wrong, thus, rule 2 would be broken.

Korra pulled on her pijama's, going back to bed. She wasn't sure how she'd fall asleep like that, so bothered by the whole situation she was stuck in. Those _fuckers_ just had to challange her to try and fuck _Asami_ , right? They must've done it on purpose, to make the great Avatar _crush_ like a silly little girl with _pigtails_... _Fuck them._

She cleared her mind, not letting any Asami related thoughts pop back in (which was proven to be quite challenging) while she grabbed a pillow and smashed it against her face, trying to force herself to fall asleep.

It didn't work.

She kept stirring restlessly, pushing away Asami's face that kept popping onto her mind, feeling excitement spreading inside her at the thought of finally getting to see her again tomorrow. She didn't know how she'd fall asleep with her mind so _preoccupied_ and _fixated_ on Asami. Also, she was still turned on, so that was _problemtic_.

She tried ignoring it, but her body seemed to have a mind of it's own, and that mind didn't care about what she wanted. After a while, she gave up, slipping her hand under the sheets, deciding on the simple solution she tried so hard to avoid.

But who knows? Maybe it'll help her body forget about Asami sooner?

**_______**

Korra skipped first period.

Well, she didn't do it on purpose, but the late night... " _Activities_ ", left her quite tired, and she ended up sleeping in by accident.

The unfortunate thing, or maybe the _fortunate_ thing was, that first period was with Asami today, so she didn't get to see her in class. Which meant she had to make up for it by being _extra flirty_.

And suddenly, just on cue, Asami came into sight, and Korra's heart immediately started beating faster. She wore a red dress and a leather jacket, her hair was lose and her makeup (though was unnecessary) was flawless. She looked at ease, which was a relief given the emotional situation she was in last time Korra had seen her.

In fact, she was smiling, and laughing.

And suddenly, Korra noticed why, and her vision turned red.

_I am not jealous_. She told herself as she started marching towards the pair.

_I am not jealous_. She told herself as her frown deepened.

_I am not jealous_. She told herself as she had to actively _stop herself_ from _pushing_ Kuvira away, figuring it might not go well with Asami.

" _Babe_ , is she bothering you?" She asked Asami, glaring towards Kuvira.

" _Babe_?" Asami repeated, confused.

"Nice to see you again Korra," Kuvira said with a blood boiling grin, "been a while."

"Leave Asami alone," Korra said sternly, fisting her hands and trying to appear intimidating. Maybe she was being unreasonable, but Asami _was_ currently talking to the only other openly gay girl in school that Korra knew about, and also Korra's ex fling.

Well, _technically_ speaking, Kuvira was a part of the _bet_. Korra and Tahno got the same task at the same time, and Korra won.

There was no way in _hell_ Korra was losing Asami to _Kuvira_ , just no way in _fucking hell_.

" _Easy_ Avatar," Kuvira chuckled, "I'm not interested in your _conquest_ , we're just talking."

"The _fuck_ did you just _call her_?" Korra spat out, stepping to Kuvira's space threateningly.

"I just _told_ you I'm _not_ interested," Kuvira said, clicking her tounge, "the _fuck_ do you want from me?"

"Don't call her a _fucking conquest_ ," warned Korra, "she's a _human fucking_ _being_."

" _Whatever_ ," Kuvira rolled her eyes, stepping backwards, "text me whenever your _guard dog_ stops barking around you," she told Asami with a wink, " _later_." She waved, leaving.

" _Babe_?" Asami repeated with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

Korra shrugged. "Y'know, she doesn't look _heartbroken_ to me," Korra mention, "so what _were_ you talking about when you called me a _heartbreaker_?"

"Never said _she_ was heartbroken," Asami rolled her eyes, "she just told me about your _deal_."

" _You're_ my deal," Korra replied, "why are you talking to her anyway?"

"We're _friends_ is all," Asami said, "why do you care?"

"I don't, as long as she's not getting the wrong idea," Korra said, wrapping an arm around Asami's waist while shooting a glare towards the direction that Kuvira headed to.

" _Just friends_ ," Asami said, "like me and you."

_Ouch_.

"I'd say we're a bit _more_ than just friends," Korra smirked, "after all, a ' _friend_ ' wouldn't know that you're such a _great kisser_."

Asami's head snapped in her direction, and she pushed Korra away, blushing furiously.

" _Shut up,"_ she said nervously, "that did _not_ happen."

" _Really_? 'Cause I remember it pretty well." Korra replied, not at all offended with Asami pushing her away.

"I really thought you wouldn't bring it up after the fight we had," Asami mumured, emberessed beyond belief.

"But we made up after," Korra said, biting her bottom lip and stepping closer to Asami, placing her hands on Asami's waist and pulling her in a little, making Asami release a yelp and blush harder, "so given that we already _made_ _up_ , maybe it's time we _make_ _out_."

_PleaseKissMeAgain_.

"You got _one kiss_ ," Asami said while looking away, placing a palm on Korra's face and quite literally pushing it away, "should be enough for you. Don't be _greedy_."

"I can't help it," Korra laughed swatting Asami's hand away, "I'm _addicted_ to your lips." She said, her eyes flickering down to her full lips as she said so.

"Well, I'll have to send you to a _rehab_ _center_ , because you're not getting any _more_ kisses." Asami looked away.

"What if I ask _nicely_?" Korra pouted.

"Don't annoy me, I'll cancel todays math lesson," Asami threatened. 

Korra raised her hands in surrender, because she _really_ wanted to meet Asami after school today. " _Fine_ , you win," she huffed out, displeased.

"So, why _weren't_ you in math today anyways?" Asami questioned, intrigued.

Korra hesitated. What the _fuck_ was she supposed to say? ' _I slept in because I was too busy touching myself to the thought of you instead of sleeping'_? Yeah, right.

"Busy night," Korra simplified.

"Who's the _lucky girl_?" Asked Asami with a roll of her eyes and a hint of... _Jealousy_?

Well, Korra shouldn't press on it right now, otherwise Asami might cancel on her...

"It was more of a _me_ type on night," shrugged Korra, "you do know there's _no_ other girl but _you_ right?"

"I'm not _one_ of the _girls_ , so how could there be _another_ girl?" Asami shrugged, stepping away. "See you later Korra," she said, with a somewhat fake smile, waving.

Well, rule 6 must be broken.

Korra wasn't sure she could live _without_ Asami, even once the bet is completed.

**________**

"So did you get it?" Asami asked, turning in her direction once she was done explaining something to Korra.

"I think so," Korra nodded, grinning, "I'm so ready for the test, I can't wait for my parent's reactions when I _nail_ this test!"

"You sure don't like your parents," Asami said, leaning backwards, "is everything _okay_ with you three?"

"Yep," Korra shrugged, sighing, "we just don't _get along_ is all, we have our differences."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked curiously.

"We have a _disagreement_ about college," she said simply.

"What about it?" 

"I'm _not_ going to college, they _don't_ like it." Korra sighed. "Also they are not too happy about my grades, hence the _math lessons_." And the math lessons also exist because I'm trying to _fuck you._

"Oh," Asami blinked, "why not?"

_And there we go_ , Korra thought to herself. She was pretty used to getting judged by people about not wanting to go to college, except for her gang. But then again, they would all probably end up as drug dealers so... 

"Highschool _sucks_ ," korra exasperated, "like these years are seriously the _worst_ of my life. There's _no way_ I'm going through all of that again, I'd rather _starve_ on the streets or something." She explained. 

Asami stayed quiet for a second, expecting Asami to say something along the lines of ' _but college is different_!' Or _you're going to regret that._ _'_ But, next thing Korra knew, Asami was nodding in agreement.

"Makes sense to me," she said, "you should worry about yourself before you worry about education."

_She._

_Is._

_Amazing._

"Are you _serious_?" Korra said in disbelief, smiling. "You do realize no one I told this to had this nice reaction?"

Asami gave Korra a small smile, then shrugged. "Honestly I get that, if I didn't _have_ to go to college I don't think I would've," she admitted, "and I definitely wouldn't study engineering like I'm going to next year."

"What _do_ you want to learn then?" Asked Korra leaning backwards.

"Social work," Asami said, not even having to think about it, "I'd like to help in a dangered youth safe center, y'know?" 

  
"No, I don't," Korra said, taking interest in Asami's apperant dream. "Tell me more."

"If I could, which I _can't_ ," Asami clarified, "I'd like to help _endangred_ _teens_. Give them a safe place to live in, but like _actually_ safe. Places like that today are filled with violence, sexual assault, etc... and all those things make those supposably ' _safe_ ' center completely unsafe. So a lot of at risk teenagers _have_ to stay with their families even if they _really_ _shouldn't_ do that."

Watching Asami in her element was incredible. Her entire face lit up when she talked about helping people, and she looked really interested in the subject and passionate about it. So much so, that Korra started to get interested in it too, hoping Asami will _actually_ go through with it.

"You _totally_ can do that though," Korra said with a smile, "you're _eighteen_! You don't have to do anything you don't want to once you graduate highschool."

"It doesn't work that way," Asami sighed, "I still have to listen to what my dad says."

" _Fuck him_ ," Korra spat out, making Asami's head snap in her direction and her eyes widen in shock, "my parents can _whine_ about me not going to college all they want, I'm still not gonna do it. What are they gonna do?"

"Good for you," Asami mumbled, "it doesn't _work_ like this for me though, it just doesn't."

" _Why_?"

Asami shifted uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding Korra's eyes.

"Just _because_ ," she said, shrugging.

Korra raised an eyebrow, tilting her head and trying to catch Asami's eye. Asami on the other hand, was doing _everything_ she could in order to _not_ let Korra do lock gazes with her. So sighing, Korra gave up, placing a hand on Asami's shoulder and rubbing it soothingly.

"Is this because of what we talked about?" Korra asked with a soft voice, worrying her bottom lip.

"What did we talk about?" Asami's brows knitted in confusion.

"The whole _emotional abuse_ thing–" Korra started, only to immediately find herself unable to talk due to Asami's _hand_ on her _mouth_.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Asami exclaimed in a harsh whisper, wide eyed. " _All_ of _his_ workers are _home_ and can _hear_ you! We don't want them to get the _wrong_ _idea_!"

" _Mmmph_?" Korra's eyebrows knitted together. Unsure of why Asami was so freaked out about this.

"Look, my dad is not _perfect_ ," she said quietly, her eyes darting around, "but he is not _emotionally abusing_ me, okay?" She said, pausing to let Asami respond.

Korra rolled her eyes, nodding.

Asami sighed, drawing back her hand. "We _shouldn't_ be having this conversation, _definitely_ not here." She mumbled.

And just then, Korra had an idea. A terrible idea, but she was still going to go for it.

"Hey, how about we get out of here?" She suggested with a mischievous smile. "I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Asami asked, curious.

" _Surprise_ ," Korra winked.

"I don't _like_ surprises," Asami protested, narrowing her eyes.

"Just trust me," Korra pressed on, " _please_?" She asked with big puppy eyes.

Asami hesitated, uncertainty written all over her face. Korra kept her expression pleading though, and when Asami bit her lip, Korra knew she won.

" _Fine_ ," she sighed in defeat, a weak smile playing on her lips, "let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where r they going I wonder😏


	10. A hiding place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was scrolling through on tiktok and saw one w korrasami fanfic recs, and thought 'oh, cool, I actually am looking for stuff to read'
> 
> Then I saw people recommending my stuff and I–🥺
> 
> Like for real I don't deserve u guys sand I love u so much. u really don't know how much it means to me and how much it helps so thank u❤️
> 
> Also brace yourselves for fluff, tons of fluff

"Are we at the _animal sanctuary_?"

Korra turned around from facing the place to look at Asami. Her eyebrows were up in surprise and her lips were slightly parted. It wasn't hard to understand that Asami wasn't expecting this, and in all honesty, Korra hadn't been expecting it either. The only people she told about Naga were her parents when she attempted at convincing them to take Naga home, and even then they didn't know how much time she spent there. But Asami was so _special_ , so _sweet_ and _kind_... She'd never judge Korra for this, she'll never make fun of something so personal to Korra. It wasn't even a secret to herself that she saw Asami as more than just a friend, and though she didn't like it, her body was _aching_ for her to act on that.

So, perhaps the first step, was to finally allow herself to open up, just this once.

"We are," Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck, "all your talk about social work reminded me of this place."

"Do you come here often?" Asami tilted her head, curiously scanning Korra's posture.

"Whenever I get the chance," Korra admitted with a sheepish smile.

"What is _that_ look?" Asami said in disbelief, index finger pointing at Korra's face.

"What?" Asked Korra, confused.

"Are you _flustered_?" Asami said, her eyes wide. "I have _never_ seen you be anything other than _cocky_ and _confident_."

Korra frowned. " _Fine_ , be a _bitch_ about it. I shouldn't have brought you." Korra grunted out, fisting her hands and starting to walk away, but Asami quickly grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"I'm not being a _bitch_ ," she said, "I'm just... _Bewildered_. Seriously, I have _never_ seen you _not_ smug and secure. It's odd." Asami let out a soft chuckle.

Korra sighed, turning back around and staffing her hands in her pockets, shrugging. "It's just..." Korra nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. "... _Personal_. I never brought anyone here."

"So why are you showing it to me?" Asked Asami, confused.

"You're _special_ ," Korra said, smiling softy and grabbing Asami's hand, "c'mon, let's go in."

Asami looked at her in a mixture of reverence and confusion as Korra dragged her inside. The moment the tan girl opened the door, the entry bell went off. Su raised her head from the counter, lips curling into a smile as her eyes landed on Korra.

"Korra!" She called, then blinked. "And... _Asami_?"

" _Mrs. Beifong_?" Asami said, slightly surprised herself.

"You two know each other?" Korra asked, then straightened her back when she digested what Asami said. "Wait, _Beifong_? Like _Opal Beifong_?"

"You know my daughter?" Suyin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," _damn_ , I _should really start paying attention to people's lives_ , "yeah, we go to the same school together."

"Korra's in our friend group," Asami informed Suyin, gesturing to her.

Korra couldn't help but smile at that. Even in her own friend group, she wasn't _exactly_ _included_ – she was more of the person who accidentally overheard the three making the bet and joined up. She wouldn't say she was a _part_ of anything, not even her family. So hearing Asami refer to Korra as a part of her friend group was... _Nice_.

Of course Korra wasn't _really_ a part of it, but it was still nice.

"Well, it seems good kids find each other," Suyin winked, making Korra blush a little at the prospect of an _adult_ telling _Korra_ that she was a good kid, it also had Asami snickering.

"Anyway," Korra cleared her throat, elbowing Asami who winced in reaction, "can we take Naga to the yard?"

"Naga?" Asami asked curiously.

"Sure," Su nodded, gesturing the two to come along. The walk wasn't far, yet Korra's eyes were still glued to Asami in awe, she loved watching the curious glint in Asami's emerald eyes as she scanned the environment, she found it _cute_ how Asami was flinching every now and then when there was a particularly loud noise (which also made Korra reconsider whether or not bringing Asami there was a good idea, given that she didn't like noises). Even like this, completely in her home getup and completely caught off guard, Asami was still gorgeous.

_Fuck_ , Korra was _in_ _too deep._

Before Korra could dwell on the thought further, a sound of a keychain reached Korra's ears, and before long, Naga was jumping on her paws first, making a smile break into Korra's face.

"Hey _you_ ," Korra kneeled, rubbing Naga behind the ears, making the dog give her a long lick, " _damn_ , someone is happy to see me."

" _Woof_!"

"I'm not alone today," she informed, making Naga tilt her head, "that's _Asami_ , the one I told you about."

"You _talk_ about me?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

She never got a chance to answer though, because a second later the dog left Korra, turning around and tackling Asami who quickly lost her balance and fell to the ground. Korra quickly jumped to her feet, worrying her bottom lip. But to her complete surprise, Asami just let out a soft laughter, petting the overly enthusiastic Naga above her.

"Hey _gorgeous_ ," she said in a sweet tone, giggling as Naga licked her cheek, "aw, aren't you _adorable_?"

"I honestly thought it'll take you longer to start liking her," Korra said, unable to stop herself from smiling at the sight.

"I had a dog as a child," Asami said with bright eyes and a huge smile, "he would always cuddle me at night, keep me safe whenever he was around."

Immediately, images of a little Asami cuddling some large dog came up to mind, and Korra's face broke into an even bigger grin. "So, you _don't_ like noises and physical touch but you _do_ like dogs?"

Asami nodded. "Besides," she said, her eyes back on Naga, " _you_ trust her, so I trust her too."

Korra's heart swelled so hard that she was sure it was going to explode, her cheeks were painted red and her breath stopped altogether. _Trust_ was a huge thing for Korra, especially ever since the whole with Lyla thing happened, she never trusted anyone. But _Asami_ _trusted_ her? Just like _that_?

_That's_ _completely unjustified_ , said an annoying voice in her head. This _entire time_ you treated her like a _target_ , like a _mission_. She'll _hate_ you when she finds out about why you've been around.

Korra shook herself, unsure of where that voice came from. _Great_ , now she had a _conscience_? What a _fucking nightmare._

"C'mon," she told Asami, nudging her head to the right, "let's go outside."

And outside the two went. Naga really seemed to like Asami, to the point where Korra didn't know if she should be jealous of _Asami_ for having all of _Naga's attention_ to herself, or jealous of _Naga_ for getting _Asami's_ _affection_. At last they reached the yard, and Korra took Naga's favourite ball, handing it to Asami. The pale girl smiled, taking the hint and throwing it far away. Immediately, Naga sprinted away, chasing the ball and leaving the two alone, laughing.

"I wish I still had Barks," Asami sighed.

" _Barks_?" Korra snorted. "You named your dog _Barks_?"

"I was like, _three_!" Asami exclaimed, pushing Korra away playfully. "He _barked_ , my mom let _me_ name him, thus I called him _Barks_."

"So, what happened to Barks?" Korra asked, petting Naga as soon as she came back.

Asami shrugged. "My dad took him away after mom died," she said, "never saw him again."

Korra snorted. "Your dad is the _worst_ ," she said, throwing the ball away, "like seriously, _fuck_ that guy."

"He's not _that_ bad," defended Asami, "he _just_..." She stopped, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Korra tilted her head in confusion. "Just what?" She asked.

"He just hasn't been the _same_ ever since my _mom died_ ," completed Asami with a determined look, "he _means_ _well_ , he _loves_ me."

"You just _shouldn't_ listen to him when he says _hurtful_ _shit_ ," Korra said decisively, "in fact, how about as revenge we'll go eat pizza afterwards?"

And the suggestion was totally worth it, just to see the way Asami's face _light up_ , just to see that _admiration_ in the girl's soft features. And a moment later, Asami pulled her into a hug.

"You really are the _best_ y'know," Asami said, pulling back and pinching Korra's cheek with a playful smile, " _no_ _wonder_ I kissed you."

Korra had to bite her lip at that, her hands resting on Asami's hips. "We can always do that _again_ if you'd like," she said in a seductive tone.

Asami blushed, pulling away much to Korra's dismay. " _You wish_ ," she said, smirking.

"It came true once!" Korra called as Asami approached Naga, smirking. "Technically _twice_."

" _You_ kissed _me_ the second time!" Asami protested.

"You _liked it_."

" _Fuck you_."

"I _knew_ you wanted to," Korra chuckled, satisfied when Asami's blush deepened.

" _Anyways_!" She spluttered, trying to change the subject. "I told you my dog story, what about you?"

"My parents wouldn't let me get Naga," Korra said bitterly, "unless I agree to go to college. Thus, I'm waiting until we graduate, then I'll get a job and move out, get the two of us an apartment together."

"How do you even _know_ Naga?" Asked Asami curiously.

" _Funny_ story actually," Korra said sarcastically, "my _ex_ used to volunteer here when we were dating and I'd visit her. Come here once a week for three years and you'd make a best friend too," Korra simplified, gesturing towards Naga.

Asami gawked. "You were dating someone for _three years_?" She emphasized in disbelief.

"I mean, sort of, yeah?" Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Why?"

"I just..." Asami searched for words. "I never took you as the _long term_ _relationships_ type is all."

"Technically I guess I am since it's the only relationship I've ever been in," Korra shrugged, "but then again, we were kind of an _on-again_ _off-again_ couple for the entire time so I don't know if it counts."

"I _need_ to hear _everything_." Asami deadpanned.

Korra sighed. She didn't _want_ to open this wound up. In fact, she _never_ told anyone the full story. But her mind had a hard time _refusing_ Asami of _anything_ , and besides, Asami would understand, she won't be an _asshole_ about this.

She sat down, bringing Naga to her lap and petting the grass besides her, gesturing Asami to sit down. As she did, Korra took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before opening up about this _vulnerable_ part of herself.

"So you know how I moved schools last year?" Asami nodded. "Before that, I was in a much smaller school," Korra informed, petting Naga with her eyes glued to the ground, not daring to look at Asami directly, "and Lyla had been my _best friend_ throughout the years."

Asami was listening carefully, clearly _intrigued_. And though Korra had a hard time sharing about her past, she really _enjoyed_ Asami's _eyes_ on her.

"So, you know the _drill_ ," Korra sighed, " _baby_ _bi_ girl falling for her _straight_ best friend _yada yada yada_..."

"Little did you know," Asami Interjected with a smirk, "that she was _also gay_."

" _Nope_ ," she said, catching Asami completely by surprise, "she's straight."

" _Oh_ ," Asami blinked, "sorry, I just _assumed_ that you were talking about your ex."

"I am," Korra nodded, pausing to look at Asami.

Asami stared at her, gaping.

" _Three years_?" She said in disbelief. " _A straight girl?_ "

"Yep," Korra said with a nervous chuckle, "when I turned thirteen, I _confessed_ my feelings to her, and she said she had feelings for me too even though she _was_ _straight_. She said that I was her _exception_. So we kissed, and started dating, and for a while, things were _great_."

"So what happened?" Asami asked.

"Well," Korra blushed slightly, "you know _how_ it is... You get _older_..." She rubbed Naga's ears, trying to have Asami take the _hint_ without saying it specifically. Not that she _minded_ talking about sex in general, but her experience with Lyla was... _Personal_.

"Yes?"

_Didn't work._

"You _know_..." Korra made a vague hand gesture, looking at Asami nervously.

"I... _Know_?" Asami's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Korra let out a soft chuckle and shook her head. _Bless_ this girl's _innocence_ really. " _Sex_ , Asami. We started _sleeping_ together."

" _Oh_ ," Asami blushed, looking away, "weren't you a bit _young_?"

"I mean, _yeah_ ," Korra resumed to petting Naga, "but we were _fourteen_ and had been dating for a _year_ , what were we supposed to do? Play _Monopoly_?"

"I _like_ Monopoly..." Asami mumbled, emberessed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Korra chuckled, "anyway, so given that she was a _straight_ _girl_... When we started um, having sex, shit _really_ hit the fan." Korra shrugged, keeping her expression blank. "She always felt really bad afterwards, and she'd take it out on me. Saying..." Korra swallowed thickly. "Like how much she _hates_ me, how much I _disgust_ her, how _shitty_ I make her feel..."

She was stopped by Asami's hand on hers, and a blush had risen to her cheeks. It was _absurd_ that even such a small gesture on Asami's part made Korra feel so _dizzy_ , so _warm_. But that's just the affect Asami had on her, and Korra was finally beginning to accept it.

"She'd usually break up with me _right_ _after_ ," she told Asami, "then we'd stay broken up for about a week or two until either _she'd_ call _me_ and _apologize_ or _I_ call _her_ and _beg_ for her to take me back. She kept promising that it wouldn't happen again every time we got back together, yet it _always_ did."

"So why did you stay with her?" Asami asked quietly, her thumb swiping on Korra's knuckles soothingly.

"I _couldn't_..." Korra's words caught in her throat, and she dropped her gaze to the ground. "I _couldn't_ end it. We were dating for _so long_ , and even before that she was my _closest_ _friend_... I couldn't _imagine_ life _without_ her, I just _couldn't_."

"Hey, that's _okay_ ," Asami said softly squeezing Korra's hand, "I get it, sometimes you can tell that something's not _right_ , but you can't get yourself to do anything about it."

Korra smiled weakly, scooting closer to Asami. "Guess you do get it." She said, her voice greatfull and sincere. It felt _great_ getting it off her chest, she didn't know _talking_ to someone who understands could make her feel so _relived_ , even without Asami having to do much.

The other girl hummed in response, her hand still resting on Korra's. And much to her satisfaction, it didn't look like Asami was going to draw it back. "So, how did it _officially_ end?" Asami asked. "Unless you two are just on a particularly _long_ break."

" _Fuck no_ ," Korra laughed, "it's _over_ , like _for real_ over, and it has been for _two years_ now. At some point I just _snapped_ , I finally had _enough_ with her behiviour and I confronted it about it. We got into a _huge_ fight; _yelling_ , _tears_... She said some _blood boiling_ things, I said some things that I probably _shouldn't have_ said. But then again, I was having a full blown _breakdown_." Korra sighed, her free hand stilled, stops petting Naga but still resting on top of the dog. "She _blocked_ me everywhere after that, calling it off for the last time," _except for her calling me once a month ever since,_ "and that was that."

Asami stayed quiet after Korra was done, and for a moment, Korra _feared_ that it had been too much. She was afraid that she overwhelmed Asami or something and opened her mouth to apologize profusely, before Asami spoke again.

"That's _rough_ buddy."

Korra blinked, then bursted into soft laughter, with Asami quickly joining and scooting closer, leaning her head against Korra's shoulder.

"But _for real_ ," she said after the two calmed down, "I _get it_ now."

"Get _what_ now?" Korra asked, her hand moving to stroke Asami's soft hair.

" _You_ ," she said, getting up to look Korra in the eyes, "I get _you_."

"You _get me_?" Kora repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"The whole _fuckboy Avatar_ thing," she clarified, "honestly what happened to you could really _fuck_ anyone _up_. _No wonder_ you're afraid of _commitment_.

"I'm not _afraid_ of anything," Korra frowned, _especially if it's commitment with you._

_Apparently._

" _Right_ ," Asami rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm just saying that it's all finally _understandable_ given what you've been through with your _asshole ex_. Even if I still don't understand the nickname."

Korra hummed, her fingers toying around with Asami's shirt. "You know Avatar, the last airbender?" Korra asked.

"I already figured out it was a reference to the show," Asami laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm telling you _why_ ," Korra shook her head with a smirk, "so, as you uh... As you already know, I tend to get with _girls_ and _boys_ a lot." She said, somewhat nervously.

Asami nodded. "Right," she affirmed, not sure of the direction this is going to.

"So this _one_ time," Korra continued, "I uh... _Got_ _,_ with this _non-binary_ person, so that's the joke."

There was a pause, a moment of silence where Korra was waiting for Asami's reaction, but Asami just looked confused.

"I _don't_ get it," Asami said, blinking.

"Like, they were _bi–gender_? So _two_ genders at once?" Korra explained with a goofy grin. "So it's like, master of all four _elements_? Four _genders_?"

Asami stared at her with a weird expression. "That's _not_ funny." She said bluntly.

Korra flinched. "You had to _be there_ ," she defended, pouting.

"Isn't making fun of non-binary people a bit _transphobic_?" Asami continued, confused.

"No it _wasn't_ like that," Korra shook her head. "We weren't making fun of _them_ , we were _hyping me_ up."

" _Whatever_ , your gang's humour _sucks_ ," Asami said, returning to her position on Korra's shoulder, "actually, they _just suck. Period_."

"They _don't_ –" _yes they do_ , "okay _maybe_." Korra said with a defeated sigh. "But when I moved here I didn't know anyone, they were _safe_ for me."

"You hanging out with them was part of the reason why I stopped liking you y'know?" Asami mumbled, nuzzling further into Korra's shoulder.

Korra's face heat up at the notion. "I can stop hanging out with them if it's for being with you." Korra said eagrly.

"I'll _consider_ it," came Asami's muffled voice.

Korra hummed in response, her hand rising to Asami's head and started playing around with her dark locks, bluntly enjoying herself. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," said Asami.

"You keep _saying_ you _don't_ like physical touch," Korra mentioned, " _why_? And if so, why are you so _touchy–feely_ with _Mako_? Or even with _me_?"

"Are you _complaining_?" Asami asked playfully, turning her head to face the air once more.

" _Fuck no_." Korra deadpanned. "But I _am curious_."

"It's not that I don't _like_ physical touch," she said with a shrug, "I do, _y'know_? I just get really _jumpy_ and feel _unsafe_ whenever _most_ people do touch me for some reason, so I don't let them."

" _So_..." Korra trailed off, curios.

"Mako is my _best friend_ ," she said, "I just feel so _safe_ with him, I always had. So for the _longest_ time, he was the _only person_ I could _initiate_ touch with without feeling _uncomfortable_. Therefore, all of my _need_ for physical touch could only be fulfilled with _him_."

Korra's heart started beating a bit faster. "Does that mean that _I_ make you feel safe, too?" Korra asked in a mixture of awe and hopefulness.

Asami stayed quiet, but soon, she nodded in affirmation. "You do," she said, "I feel _really_ _safe_ with _you_."

Korra smiled, her grip on Asami tightened and she pulled Asami in closer, leaning her head against Asami's forhead. She wanted to say so many things, tell her how she _feels_ , tell her how much she _wants her_...

Tell her that she thinks she's _falling in love..._

But instead, she took in a deep breath, pushing it all away and instead focusing on _Asami_ besides her.

"I feel _really safe_ with _you_ too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my mission to include "that's rough buddy" in every fanfic I make
> 
> Congrats to my American brothers btw:)


	11. Dysfunctional family interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW❗❗❗ please proceed with caution.  
> Details at the end notes.

Korra was pouting, her arms crossed as she looked at Asami at the other side of the cafeteria. Asami was babbling on, and as much as she tried, Korra couldn't make out what she was saying. And right next to her was Kuvira, nodding in agreement every once in a while.

"Well, I'll be _damned_ ," Opal chuckled, and Korra barely spared her a side glance, "I never thought I'd see the day _Korra_ would refuse _food_."

Korra rolled her eyes, ignoring both Beifong and her untouched food while she continued glaring at the two.

"Give her a break, she's just _jealous_ ," Jinora joked, "say, Korra, you seem to _really like Kuvira_ huh?" She said sarcastically.

"I fucking _hate_ this _bitch_!" Korra snapped, she knew Jinora was joking, but she also felt like if she wouldn't say it soon she'll _explode_. That was _Korra's_ Asami she was talking to, how _fucking dare_ she?

Bolin's jaw dropped from the outburst, and Opal _bursted_ into laughter, shaking her head.

" _Same_." She said in between pits of laughter, wiping away a tear. "Fucking _same_."

Korra ignored her again, looking back at Asami who was now walking back to them, sitting down next to Korra.

" _Why_ were you talking to her?" She said in a harsh breath the moment Asami sat down.

Asami raised an eyebrow at this. "Because I'm not your _fucking_ _property_?" She bit back angerly.

"I'm _just asking_." Korra replied, defending herself.

"We have a history project together," Asami shrugged, "also she's my _friend_ and I'm _allowed_ to talk to my friend. Do you really wanna have this conversation _again_?"

"You two are _such_ a _cute couple_!" Bolin exclaimed happily.

The two spoke at the same time.

"Thank you."

"We are _not_ a _couple_!"

Asami turned to face Korra in disbelief, and Korra looked back at her with a smug smile.

" _Not_ a _couple_." Asami said sternly, gritting her teeth.

" _Right_ ," Korra said in a husky voice, placing her hand on top of Asami's thigh and squeezing, making Asami's entire face heat up. " _Not_ a couple." She winked

"Oh look, a _lover's quarrel_ ," Mako teased, Asami's head snapping in his direction with a look of disbelief and _betrayel_ portrait on her face, " _what_?" He defended, "you _gotta_ admit you look good together."

" _We're_ _not together!_ " Asami exasperated.

"But like, you're a _thing_ , right?" Opal asked, confused.

" _No_!" Asami exclaimed, pushing Korra's face away as she nodded in response. "What makes you think that?"

The four of them suddenly got very quiet, looking at each other then back at Korra in confusion. In return, the watertriber gestured ' _no_ ' with her hand as distinctively as she could, hoping they'll listen to her and that Asami wouldn't catch the notion.

" _Nothing_." Opal said, Korra breathing out in relief the moment the words leave her mouth.

"We just thought because you're being very touchy feely right now," Jinora added.

"You know us, " Mako said, flicking his hand in a very gay way, "always shipping the two of you."

Asami narrowed her eyes, scanning them suspiciously, until her eyes landed on the practically _squirming–from–nervousness_ Bolin. "What do _you_ -"

Asami didn't even have to finish the sentence though. "Korra told us you kissed her!" He blurted out, shrinking into himself.

_Shit_.

Asami turned to her, gawking angerly. "You did _what_?" She said harshly.

"I was _high_ ," Korra spluttered, "it slipped up- I didn't _mean to_!"

_Liar_.

_What_? I really _didn't_ mean to tell her _friends_!

But you _did_ mean to _brag_ on about it to _your friends_.

Korra swallowed down her conscience, smiling weakly at Asami, who was still glaring at her in rage and disbelief.

"The _audacity_ -"

"Y'know, that's _what you get_ for _keeping_ stuff from us," Opal cut Asami off, crossing her arms.

Asami's head snapped in her direction. " _Excuse me_?" She said, shocked.

" _Yeah_!" Bolin second that. "You never tell us anything."

"I- _Well_ , you _never_ ask!" Asami defended.

"You tell _Mako_ everything without _him_ asking!" Beifong exclaimed.

"Not _everything_." Asami grumbled unhappily.

" _Huh_?" Mako knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "What _don't_ you tell me?"

" _Nothing_!" Asami quickly said with a nervous expression. Everyone looked at her suspiciously, making Asami gulp audibly. She then looked at her phone, letting out a clearly fake gasp. "Oh _look at the time_ _heh_ I _gotta_ _get_ to math class _bye_!" She spluttered out and jumped up on her feet, practically sprinting away.

" _Hey_ ," Korra said, her head still turned to the direction Asami went off to, "do you guys ever notice that Asami's _always_ running away when she's nervous or upset? What's _that_ about?"

" _Dunno_ ," Bolin shrugged, "Asami does _weird things_ sometimes."

"You should probably catch up to her and apologize," Mako said a moment later, changing the subject. "Just so that you'll _actually_ have a chance with her."

Korra nodded and got up, she didn't sprint away though, she knew _damn_ _well_ where Asami was headed given that they had math together now (and also given that Asami announced it to all, but _hush_ ). When she entered the class, she saw that Asami was as always, sitting front row. Thankfully and unfortunately the seat next to her was empty. So much to Korra's dismay, she sat front row next to Asami.

" _What_?" Asami grumbled.

"I'm here to _apologize_ my _ass off_ ," Korra answered, leaning backwards, "so, Asami, I'm _sorry_."

"Is that called apologizing your _ass_ off?" Asami asked dryly. "Because that was _weak_."

Korra sighed, straightning her back and placing her hand on Asami's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "I'm sorry, I was _high_ and I didn't really register the fact that it was a _secret_. It was just word vomit, I didn't mean to spill your secret like that."

Asami sighed, her hands fiddling nervously on the table. "It's fine," she said eventually, "I can excuse this, as long as you never do that again."

"I won't," she said with a winning smile, swinging her fist in victory, "thank you! You're the _best_."

Asami hummed in response, not saying a word as their teacher entered and cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon," ms. Izumi said, holding a large envelope, "I finished grading your tests last night, thought I'd hand those over early."

"Damn, that _is_ a good afternoon," Korra said with a smug smile, elbowing Asami who seemed so nervous that she might break that pencil she was holding, "hey, _chill_ , you _nailed_ this."

"I probably didn't." Asami sighed, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. "What about you? How did you do?" Asami asked as their teacher started handing out tests.

"More like _failed_ it," Korra snorted, "but hey, _A_ for _effort_ right?"

Before Asami could respond, ms. Izumi handed Korra her exam with a smile, and Korra's jaw dropped.

"I got a _B_?!" She exclaimed, looking at her teacher in awe. She was expecting Izumi to say she _misgraded_ this one, or that she handed Korra the wrong test, but Izumi just nodded.

"God job," she said, "I see a _lot_ of improvement in your work recently."

She then moved to Asami, handing her off her test quietly while Korra was still staring at her own, expecting to wake up every second now.

When she got to the conclusion that she _was_ awake, a huge grin broke onto her face and she snapped her head towards Asami, planting a kiss on her cheek. "You're the _best_! God I haven't gotten a _B_ since I was like, _fourteen_!"

Asami didn't answer though, she just stared at her own test wide eyed. Korra peered over her shoulder, seeing the red letter on it's right corner.

"Heh, _twinsis_ ," Korra joked, nudging her head towards the ' _B_ ' there.

"This is a _mistake_ ," Asami's voice shook, "this has got to be a mistake."

"Hey, everybody has _slip-ups_ ," Korra tried comforting her, "and in all honesty if a B is a _slip-up_ for you you really have _nothing_ to worry about."

"N-no, you _don't get it_ ," Asami shook her head furiously, "I'm as good as _dead_ with that grade."

Korra's eyes widen. " _Woah_ , Asami don't _say that_ –"

But she never managed to finish her sentence, because before long Asami got up and walked towards Izumi's table, starting to talk with her in nervous whispers and such. Korra looked at the two having a conversation for a few moments, with Asami looking very _upset_ and ms. Izumi looking worried, and just when Korra decided to step in, Asami bolted out of class.

Korra jumped on her feet, sprinting to the exit. At the last moment before she reached the door, the math teacher blocked her.

"Ms. Izumi I _gotta_ –" Korra started, only for Izumi to interject immediately.

"I _know_ Korra," she said with a sad smile, "but right now Asami should be left alone. Please, sit down."

Korra swallowed thickly and nodded despite herself, dragging herself back to the table and sitting down with her arms crossed. She highly _disagreed_ with Izumi, but she didn't want to get in trouble again after doing so well lately.

The entire class went by with Korra staring at the clock, not paying any sort of attention to whatever Izumi was talking about. She texted Asami to see where she was, but Asami was yet to respond. She was tapping the table with her fingers nervously, eyes darting between the wall clock to her phone. If her teacher noticed the lack of attention she paid, she knew well enough to not say anything. Just five minutes before the end of class, did Korra finally get a response.

**Hot girl #7** [14:24]:  
 _Hey, I'm fine :) I just needed to go home, clear my head._

I should _really_ change that _contact_ _name_ , Korra mused to herself as she breathed out in relief. At least Asami made it home... She'd still go check on her later, but she could stand to go home before that and brag to her parents about her recent grade.

With the bell ring, she left school, taking the next bus home. The ride home was quick, going by without any follow-up messages from Asami, and soon she found herself in the entry of her house, entering with a winning grin.

" _Someone_ seems to have had a good day today," her father said as she walked proudly, setting her backpack on a chair.

" _Yep_ , " she said with a smug smile, "check this out." She finished off, opening the bag and taking out her test, slapping it on the table in front of her parents.

"A _B_?" Her mother asked with a raised eyebrow, shocked.

"Aha," she nodded proudly, crossing her arms, "I think it's _quite_ the improvement from the last _failed_ test I got."

"It's _amazing_!" Her mother exclaimed happily, standing up and hugging Korra, making the younger girl freeze. It's been a while since her mother had last hugged her, she completely _forgot_ what it felt like.

"How did you pull it off?" She asked after pulling away.

"Oh _y'know_ ," Korra shrugged, smirking, "learned more, took private lessons with Asami, made an effort..." She trailed off. 

"It's _great_ ," her father said, nodding approvingly, "now that you experienced a real achievement, you know how people who get A's feel like, and you'll know to work harder next time to get that."

_Silence_.

Instantly, Korra's smile wiped off her face, and was replaced with a look of hurt and disbelief. Her mother's head snapped in his direction with a warning glare, but it was too late. The words have had already left his mouth, and their effect on Korra's mood had already taken place. She felt a painful stab of _rejection_. Just this _once_ she _truly_ believed that she had done something _worthwhile_ , something her parents would be happy about and proud of.

Maybe that's her fault for believing _Tonaraq_ was able to feel something towards her that wasn't _disappointment_.

"Are you _serious_?" She breathed out in disbelief. "That's _all_ you have to say to me?"

" _No I_ –" he sighed, "that came out wrong."

"Are you talking about your _sentence_ or about _me?"_ She said sarcastically with an eye roll.

" _Korra_ –"

"No, it's fine," she grit her teeth, "it's funny actually. For a moment there I really thought that for once in your life you'd be anything other than _completely_ and _utterly_ _disappointed_ in me."

His eyes widened. "I'm not _disappointed_ in you!" He exclaimed.

" _Fuck off_ , now you're just lying to yourself!" She shouted right back, her hands fisting so hard that her fingernails were digging into her flesh.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that." His voice roared and he stepped towards. "I might've _misspoke_ , but I am _still_ your father and–"

"Some _father_ really." She snorted. "What kind of _father_ doesn't even _love_ his own _fucking daughter_?!"

"I _do_ –"

"Don't you _dare_ say that you do!" She yelled. "If you _loved_ me, you wouldn't have _cared_ if my grades suck, or if I'm going to college, or if _anything_! What kind of _love_ requires one to have to _work_ their _ass_ off to get any sort of _approval_?! What kind of a _proud_ _father_ would call one of his daughter's achievements ' _a real achievement_ ', as if I never _achieved_ anything _real_ my _whole_ _fucking_ _life_? And when I do _finally_ get that ' _real achievement_ ' you gotta dismiss it saying that now I'll know to work harder next time? As if it was _nothing_? Am I even _worth_ anything to you other than a _paper_ _sheet_ of _grades_?"

" _Korra_ ," her mother intervened, placing a hand on her shoulder, "your father _didn't mean_ –"

"Don't _fucking_ _touch me_!" She snapped, making her mother flinch and withdraw her hand. "You're responsible for the _same exact crime_! Today was the _first fucking time_ you hugged me in _two years_! And even now it was after working my ass off for something that isn't _really_ important to me, but is important to _you_."

Both her parents were left stunned, _speechless_. Korra was heaving heavily, tears burning in her eyes. She was so _tired_ of it, was so _tired_ of her own parents not seeing her, so _tired_ of feeling like she's not a _part_ of her own family even though she's an _only_ _fucking child_ , she was _just tired_ , in general.

"Come to think of it," Korra continued, wanting to get everything off her chest at once, "things between us started to deteriorate when _Lyla_ and I broke up. So maybe that's the reason why, right? Maybe you two just can't stand having your daughter be a _dyke_." She spat the last word out.

Korra knew she was going to far when both her parents eyes widen, but she didn't care. She needed to finally let it out, let them know how much _they_ have disappointed _her_ instead of it being the other way around.

"How can you think that?" Her mother whispered. "You _know_ it's not true."

"Do I?" Korra said dryly. "Because you've never in your _life_ did _anything_ to refute that. And you know what? I'm _done_." She emphasized the last word, than turned her back on the two, grabbing her bag and heading to the door.

"Young lady, _where_ do you think you're going?" Her father called after her.

" _Anywhere_ but here." She answered harshly. "And don't expect me to come back anytime soon, I'd rather sell my body for _sex_ than come back here."

And with that, she left. It was so odd, it felt unfamiliar even though she had left her home a couple of times in the last two years, but it made sense because it's been a while. Usually, she'd go and crush on Tahno's couch untill the three cooled off and could return to their routine _dysfunctional–family_ _interactions_. But today she didn't feel like going to Tahno's place, she didn't feel like doing _anything_ or seeing _anyone_.

Except for _one person_ that is.

So that's where she went.

She figured that with Asami's _large_ _mansion_ , she could stay there for a few days and she wouldn't even impose.

Not to mention, that way she could check if Asami was _actually_ alright, and bonus point: Asami _always_ made her feel better.

So that's what she did, she took the next bus towards the Sato estate, listening to crappy music and looking out the window. She wondered what Asami was doing right now, she knew Asami was home from her text, maybe she was learning? Reading? Watching TV?

Or if Korra was really lucky, _swimming_?

She doubted that last part though, but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy thinking about it, and thinking about it some more, and _some more..._

Until, before she knew it, she reached her stop.

She got off the bus, her heart fluttering a little at the prospect of seeing Asami. How _ridiculous_ was that? She literally saw Asami that day, yet every fiber of her being missed her dearly. As if they haven't seen each other for _years_.

Korra reached the front door and knocked, waiting one second, two seconds, three...

After a few moments, there was still no answer, so she knocked again and once again, no answer. She raised an eyebrow at that, usually the servent is pretty quick, maybe that's his off day?

She opened the door catiously, seeing that it wasn't locked. She started walking slowly inside, every part of her brain was telling her to turn back since it was essentially a _break in_ , and she was about to listen.

That until she heard the screaming.

Her heart started beating faster. Was Asami having a fight with her father too? What are the chances of _that_ happening?

Except it didn't _sound_ like a fight, in fact, Asami wasn't yelling at all.

She was _begging_.

Adrenaline surged through her body as she made her way forward, breath shaky and heart about to pop out of her chest. And as she got closer, the argument became louder.

"I'm– _ah_! _I'm sorry!_ I'm sorry I'm sorry! It'll _never_ happen again I _promise_!"

"You're _sorry_?" A loud male voice peirced through the air. "You little _bitch_! I give you everything, _everything_! And _this_ is how you repay me? Are you _fucking serious_?"

Korra's eyes widened as she heard that, and with a shaky breath, she opened the living room's door.

" _Dad I_ –"

"–I'll teach you a _lesson_ you little _slut_!"

Her heart stopped.

She had to fight away her initial reaction, knowing that as much as she wanted to _murder_ Asami's dad, it wouldn't do good to her or to Asami.

But finally, seeing this before her, _everything_ pieced itself together, and the complete _puzzle_ unfolded before her eyes.

_"I just... I don't really like to be touched."_

Korra's hand shot to her pocket.

_"I mean, every father has his quarks."_

She grabbed her phone.

_"sometimes you can tell that something's not right, but you can't get yourself to do anything about it."_

She raised it up.

_"He just hasn't been the same ever since my mother died."_

The flash went off.

The two froze. Hiroshi's raised fist stopped midway to Asami's face, and his head snapped to the side to face Korra, who still had her phone up with a determined expression.

She glanced onto the phone, making sure she was able to catch what she _needed_ to be caught in the photo, and there it was; _Hiroshi Sato_ , one fist in the air and the other hand grabbing his daughter's wrist so tightly that Korra had to _pray_ he didn't break it. And Asami, shrinking into herself in complete terror, trying to protect herself.

That was the exact _leverage_ she needs to get Asami the _hell_ out of here.

"Hello, _mr. Sato_ ," she said flatly, looking at the frowning father with the most threatening glare she could manage, " _what's up?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw– domestic/child abuse, violence.


	12. Safe with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The TW still applies.

"Hello Mr. Sato, _what's up_?"

" _Korra_?" Asami's voice was so weak that it broke Korra's heart. "Y-you _can't_ be here–"

"You _know_ her?" Hiroshi growled, tightening his grip on her wrist and making Asami release a pained whimper.

Korra saw _red_.

"Let _go_ of her!" She threatened. "Or I swear to _god_ I'm sending this picture to the police right now. And just so you know, it's a pretty _clear shot_ of your _face_."

Hiroshi looked at Korra again his lips pursed together and his eyebrows up in a _surprised_ and _shocked_ expression. Korra took a step forward to break Asami loose from his grip by force, but a moment later he finally let Asami go. Her knees gave out and she collapsed onto them, her free hand immediately going to her _very_ red wrist, rubbing it.

Hiroshi inhaled deeply, his fists clenched together and shaking. Then, his grip loosened, and he opened his amber eyes with a much calmer expression.

" _Korra_ , right?" He asked softly, a tone that really freaked the girl out deeply. " _Listen_ , I think that this is all just a _big_ misunderstanding, it's not _at all_ what it looks like."

_Is he serious?_ " _Really_?" Korra asked dryly, not buying it. "So what _did_ happen here?"

"You see, I was just _helping_ Asami with her self defense technique," he answered with a _blood-boiling_ _innocent_ smile, "it could be a dangerous place for young women out there like I'm sure you're _aware_ of, given _your_..." He gestured towards her with a vague hand gesture. "... _Physique_."

_Oh_ , you mean the _physique_ that is going to _break your face?_ "Right," she said sarcastically, "does that training includes calling her a _slut_? I'm just confused as to how _that_ helps her with _self defense_ _technique_." She said behind grit teeth.

"Oh, you know, _men_ could be very _mean_ ," excused Hiroshi, "you don't want her to be too sensitive."

"It's _funny_ , because she wasn't even _trying_ to defend herself when I came in," mused Korra, "in fact, she was _begging_ for you to stop."

Hiroshi shifted uncomfortably. " _Well_..."

"If you can't tell," said Korra sternly, "I'm _not_ buying it."

Finally, Hiroshi's expression hardened, his eyebrows knitting together in a scowl. Then, he started walking towards Korra, a _murderous_ glare on his face.

"I'll _smash_ that phone of yours and then we'll see who's _laughing_." He grumbled, clicking his knuckles

"It's a _Sato-Phone_." She immediately blurted out, making him stop dead in his tracks. "It back-ups every photo I take. You should know, _you_ invented it."

_Bingo_.

" _What_ do you _want_?" He grit his teeth, aware that he is losing this but unwilling to give up.

" _Asami_." She ignored him, peering over his shoulder and trying to contain her emotions as the girl raised her head to look at Korra, terrified. "We're going upstairs to pack you a bag, okay sweetheart?"

Both Asami's and Hiroshi's eyes widened, her reaction being a bit more surprised and his being more furious.

" _W-what_?" She mumbled weakly. "Korra I _don't_ –"

The tan girl brushed past the defeated Hiroshi and kneeled down next to Asami to help her get up. "We'll talk _upstairs_ okay?" She said in a soothing voice as she pulled Asami into a standing position.

Asami gulped and nodded quietly, looking helplessly at her dad as Korra led the two upstairs. She was still breathing heavily and her heart was still pounding in her chest, but she _needed_ to get Asami out of there, _asap_.

At some point Asami took the lead given that Korra had never been in her room before, and the two entered. Under any other circumstance, Korra would be highly intrigued by being inside of Asami's room, but right now, all she did was look for a bag, wanting to be out as soon as it was physically possible.

"You _shouldn't_ be here."

Korra turned around to face Asami, the pale girl's bottom lip was quivering and her eyes had lost their usual light to them.

She was _scared_ , and Korra's heart couldn't take it anymore.

It was selfish, but she still pulled Asami to a tight hug, her own breath as shaky as Asami's and her grip on the girl so tight that her fingers were digging into her back, and Asami froze.

" _You_ are the one that _shouldn't_ be here," Korra said in a small voice, fighting away tears and trying to stay strong.

"It looks _worse_ than it is..." Asami whispered. "It's fine, I _have_ to _stay_ –"

"If you actually _believe_ that I'm going to _let you_ stay here you're an absolute _nutcase_." Korra choked out a chuckle.

"I don't have _anywhere_ else to go..." Asami whispered, finally sinking onto the embrace.

"We'll stay in my place," _really?_ "Don't worry, just pack your things."

" _But_ –"

"You said you feel _safe_ with me," Korra recalled, pulling away and wiping away a tear from Asami's cheek, "let me _act_ on it. _Please_."

Asami pursed her lips together, looking at Korra with wide and terrified green eyes. Korra couldn't blame her for being scared, but she hoped Asami would trust her enough to agree. And before long, Asami pursed her lips together and nodded slightly, making Korra breathe out in relief.

"Thank you," she said softly, sniffling, "now pack your things, we're leaving."

Asami did just that. She quietly pulled a suitcase from under her bed, which to Korra's surprise was already packed. Asami just had to throw in a few clothes and a charger and that was that. After being done, Asami tried to grab her bag which immediately fell from injured hand with a grimace of pain shooting through her face. Quickly Korra lunged herself to Asami, one hand rubbing Asami's shoulder and the other resting on her hip, her eyebrows knitted together in worry as she rubbed Asami's shoulder, whispering soothing words to her ear.

"Everything's _fine_ now," she assured Asami, pressing a kiss to her hair, "everything will be _alright_ now, I got you, you'll be _fine_."

"You _weren't_ supposed to _see_ that..." Asami choked out a sob. "No one was supposed to– _I'm so s-sorry_..."

"Don't be. If anything, I'm sorry I didn't find out _sooner_ ," Korra said with a weak smile, then though she didn't want to, she let go of her grip on Asami, grabbing the girl's bag in one hand and offering her the other, which Asami cautiously took.

Hiroshi was still standing in the living room when they reached downstairs, and the moment he came into sight, Asami's hand squeezed hers harder, almost painfully. However, he didn't give the two any trouble. He looked defeated, like he realized he was on thin ice.

After all, he _was_ caught red-handed _hitting_ his _daughter_.

Again, Korra's heart started beating faster, the reality of the situation catching up with her. Asami was an _abused child_ , Asami's _father_ had been _beating her_ the _entire time_.

And Korra didn't _notice_.

But she couldn't dwell on it now, first, she needed to get Asami away from there, she needed to get Asami to safety. Korra led the girl to the front door, squeezing her pale hand assuringly, and they almost left, they almost made it out quietly.

_Almost_.

" _Asami_?"

Asami froze, and Korra was deeply startled by how _calm_ and _collected_ Asami's dad sounded, like he was a _completely_ _different_ person.

Korra turned around, and with a shuddering breath, so did Asami. Hiroshi stood before them, smiling at Asami as if he didn't nearly _break_ her _arm_ moments prior.

"Will you be back by tomorrow evening?" He addressed Asami. "I'd like the two of us to have a family dinner, I'm getting off work early."

Asami looked helplessly at Korra, probably _twice_ as startled from the change in manners and a _million_ _times_ more _terrified_ than Korra had _ever_ been in her life.

_Domestic abuse_ will do that for you.

_Holy shit_. Asami was an _abuse victim_.

"Don't _hold_ _your breath_ waiting," Korra said confidently, squeezing Asami's hand.

Hiroshi looked at Korra sadly and shook his head. "Have fun with your friend honey," he said calmly, " _love_ _you_."

_What the actual fuck?_

" _C'mon_ , we're leaving." She told Asami, sending one last threatening glare in Hiroshi's way.

And that's _exactly_ what they did.

The two were quiet for the entire way. They took a bus since Asami couldn't drive in her condition. Asami seemed just as deep in thought as Korra, but she kept herself really, really close to Korra. Like she was practically glued to her.

Not that Korra minded, she was greatful for the reminder that Asami was just _fine_ , that Asami was _okay_ _now_.

The silence that had lingered between them also gave Korra the chance to process everything that had happened.

The fact that it _slipped away_ from Korra's mind this entire time _boiled_ her _blood_. The way Asami would _run_ _away_ when she was upset or nervous, how she _hated_ physical touch and loud noises, the _bruising_ Korra could notice in some of Asami's photos, the few things the girl _did_ say about her father...

You read about those things in books, but you never think it'll happen to someone you know. How could she _assume_ the _worst_? Who does that?

But how much _pain_ could she prevent Asami from experiencing, if she had done just that?

The two finally reached Korra's house, and as they entered, both of Korra's parents were in the living room which wasn't surprising given the fight they just had. Her own father was speaking on the phone, probably trying to locate her by calling the police, but when she entered both he and her mother froze, not having _expected_ her to come back so early.

" _Asami_ , sweetie," Korra was the first to speak, "go to my room, okay? I'll be right there with your bag."

Asami nodded slightly, slowly going to Korra's room and giving glancing at the tan girl from over her shoulder, her expression _unreadable_.

When she left her sight, Korra spoke again.

"Asami is going to stay with us for a while," Korra informed them, "it's not up for debate, her home is _unsafe_ for her."

"What happened?" Asked her mother, worried.

Korra let out a shuddering breath, her eyes closing as she tried to push away pictures of Asami being held by her own dad in such a _bruising_ grip, trying to fight images of how _weak_ and _helpless_ she seemed.

"Her father _hits_ her," she admitted aloud, "I saw him do that, I have pictures."

Her parents were silent, looking at one another with worried expressions, before her dad nodded her way.

"You did the right thing," he said, "Asami can stay here for however long she wants."

Korra breathed out in relief, then nodded as well. She brushed past her parents without saying a word, wanting to talk to Asami and ask her about a million things.

"Korra? Can _we_ talk?" Her father asked before she even reached the stairs.

She sighed and turned around, her free hand in her pocket and a blank expression on her face. " _Why?"_ She asked simply.

Her father gave his wife an uncomfortable look, then looked back at Korra with a sigh. "We didn't know you felt so... _Strongly_ about us."

Korra shifted uncomfortably, lips pursing together. "Honestly, what I saw today kinda put things into _perspective_ ," she admitted, "but it doesn't make what you said _okay_."

"I know, I _misspoke_ and I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I didn't want to make you feel like I wasn't _proud_ of you, I _always_ am."

Korra found herself at a loss for words. She couldn't even remember the last time her father said something like that to her. She didn't even know she _craved_ her father's recognition that _much_ , but now that she had it, she almost felt like _crying_.

"But the fact that your father said something _ignorant_ , doesn't mean you can _run away_ like that," her mother added softly, "we were _worried sick_."

" _Sorry_ ,"she murmured, "I'll _try_ better."

"I think we should _all_ try better honey," her mother said, "we are a family, it's time for us to act like one."

"Now, don't keep your girlfriend waiting," her father winked.

A blush rose to Korra's cheeks. " _Not_ _my girlfriend_ ," she said, flustered.

" _Yet_ ," her mother corrected.

" _Believe_ in yourself," her father thumbed up, much to Korra's embarrassment.

"Oh _god_ stop." She mumbled and walked away to her room. Has she really been _that obvious_?

But once again, she didn't have much time to _dwell_ on it, because a few seconds later she was already in her room.

And the moment she closed the door, Asami pretty much _tackled_ her with a _bruising, hungry kiss_.

Korra froze.

The _fuck_?

Korra groaned into the kiss, god did it feel nice... It resembled _less_ of their last kiss and more of the kisses Korra had _dreamed_ about, _lustful, dizzying_.

And Asami didn't _pull away_ this time too, in fact, she _deepened_ the kiss with each passing moment, pushing her tongue into Korra's mouth almost _immediately_. Korra's eyes blew wide and her brain short circuited when she felt a warm hand sliding beneath her shirt and a slender finger started tracing the outline of her abs.

It was only for a moment though, a few seconds later and Asami drew her hand back. Korra was about to protest, but before she could, Asami grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her onto bed, climbing on top of her and straddling her lap.

_Alarm bells_ went off in Korra's mind as Asami resumed kissing her furiously, her teeth capturing Korra's bottom lip, and a small moan tore away from Korra's mouth.

Then Asami pulled away, heaving just as heavily as Korra. Her healthy hand was still holding onto Korra's shirt for dear life.

" _Asami_..." Her mouth spoke without her even meaning to, but she had to know. " _What_...?"

" _You_ want this, I _want_ this..." Asami panted in a sultry voice. "So what the _fuck_ are we waiting for? Let's _do_ this thing already."

And Korra _wanted_ to say yes _so bad_. Because every inch of her body was _begging_ for her to agree, because she already knew she wanted _this_ and _everything_ that might follow, because that's how she _wins_ , even if she didn't _care_ about this _stupid_ _bet_ anymore.

Her insides were _boiling_ with lust, her underwear was _soaked_ and her heart was beating _fast_ with _excitement_ , and finally she parted her lips to answer.

" _No_." She said as softly as she could.

A flash of _hurt_ coursed through Asami's face, and Korra quickly surged upwards to face her, hand stroking Asami's cheek as soothingly as she could. "It's not because I _don't_ want to," she assured with a chuckle, "because _fuck_ do I want to. But your emotions are probably all over the place right now, and I don't want you to have any regrets."

Asami's green eyes were _glassy_ with tears, her bottom lip was _quivering_ and her eyebrows were furrowed together in what resembled _frustration_ and _anger_. Then, she hit Korra above her chest, tears sliding down from her eyes to her jawline.

" _Why_?" She demanded to know, her voice breaking. " _Why_ are you like this? _E-everything_ you did at _first_ matched _perfectly_ with what Kuvira t-told me to expect but _now?_ Y-you're being so _good_ to me and I-I don't _understand_..."

She broke into sobs and buried herself in Korra's shoulder. Korra sighed sadly and stroked Asami's hair, holding her as close as she could. Her eyes closed on their own, and she allowed herself to also be comforted by Asami's warmth.

"Besides," she added, unsure whether or not Asami had been listening, "I want our _first time_ to be _special_."

For the first time that day, Asami broke into _laughter_. It was a weak, choked laughter, but it still warmed Korra's heart. They spent a few moments like this, with Asami crying and Korra holding her. But, when Asami calmed down a bit, Korra's curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she finally gave in to all the million questions that had plagued her mind, ever since she entered Asami's house.

"Who else knows?" She asked gently. " _Mako_?"

" _No_ ," Asami answered, her voice muffled by Korra's own shoulder, "I never told _anybody_."

"I wish you would've told me," Korra said quietly, "I could've gotten you _out_ of there so much earlier."

"He would've _killed_ me." Asami said, her voice shaking. "He's going to _kill_ me now Korra–"

"He won't," she assured, "I _won't_ let him. I have _leverage_ against him, it's going to be alright."

"He's _mad_ ," the girl in Korra's arms rasped, "I _can't_ go back home Korra I can _never_ go back home!"

"As if I'd ever _let_ you?" Korra raised an eyebrow at this, pushing a few dark locks behind Asami's ear. "It's _fine_ , you can stay here for as long as you want, we'll _figure_ something out."

Asami pulled back from the embrace, looking at Korra with puffy eyes and slowly nodding. " _Thank you_ ," she said in a small voice.

"You're welcome," Korra smiled, pressing a kiss to Asami's forehead. " _Um_ , can I ask you something?"

Asami shrugged in response.

"If you don't mind me asking," Korra started apologetically, hesitating, "how _long_ has this been going on?"

"Ever since my mom died," Asami answered, making Korra's eyes widen, "I guess her death... _Really_ took a _t-toll_ on him."

"Don't try and justify him, _nothing_ in the _world_ can excuse hitting your _own_ _child_." Korra worried her bottom lip. "All this time? Why didn't you ever try to run away?"

"I _have_ ," Asami admitted, looking away, "remember what I told you about the endangered teens safe houses? I saw what was happening there when I stayed the night this one time and it freaked me out, so I went back home. Then my dad as a punishment broke my leg."

" _Jesus Christ_ ," Korra's hand flew to her mouth, and the worry displayed on Korra's expression seemed to have really freaked Asami out.

"Was that too much? _I'm sorry!_ I didn't _mean_ –" she stopped when Korra shook her head, smiling weakly at Asami.

"I'm just so _happy_ you're _out_ of there," she whispered, water gathering in her eyes.

Asami's eyes widened. "Are you... _Crying_?"

Korra rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't be a _bitch_ about it," she joked.

Asami bit back a smile, shaking her head dismissevly. "Still the _same_ old Korra."

"You like it," she teased.

" _Maybe_ , you can't prove anything though," Asami laughed slightly.

Korra hummed in response, her hand stroking Asami's soft curls as she stared quietly, mesmerized by her own actions. Eventually, she stopped, and Asami locked gazes with her the moment she did so.

"I'm so _sorry_ that happened to you, _Asami_." Korra said in all seriousness, her hand dropping to her side. "I wouldn't wish it upon my _worst_ enemies, let alone someone so _special_ and _unique_ as you."

Asami blushed, looking away. "I wish I could see myself the way _you_ see me," she mumbled, "because I don't feel _special_ and _unique_ at all."

"You are," Korra smiled at her, "you are _incredible_ Asami. I've never met someone as _kind_ and _smart_ and _humble_ as you. You're such a _nice_ , _sweet_ person even to an _asshole_ like me. And though I have a _million_ other reasons to like you, you're also so, so _pretty_."

Asami quietly listened, her hands fidgeting nervously on her lap. "I don't _actually_ think you're an _asshole_ ," she admitted, "I actually think you're pretty _amazing_."

"I think you're _amazing_ _too_ ," Korra grinned, then pulled Asami towards her, holding her tightly. "I'll _never_ let _anything_ happen to you." She whispered this promise, and she knew she was going to make good on it. Because no matter _what_ happens, she would _always_ protect Asami from her father, _always_.

Asami stayed silent at that, her hands loosely holding Korra back. The two stayed like this for what seemed like _forever_ , yet felt like it wasn't enough. And after a few minutes or so, Asami answered.

"I _know_ you _won't_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also big thanks to @src1979 for the spell check lmao I needed that.


	13. A 'thing'

Korra ended up cuddling Asami for the entire night.

It started off with Asami saying that she could sleep on the couch, and Korra refusing profusely. Korra _insisted_ that it would make her a bad host, and besides, she wanted to be able to simply wake up and see whether or not Asami was okay.

So, like the gentlewoman she is, she suggested that Asami would take the bed and that she would sleep on the floor. Asami refused and said that she was being stupid and that the two could just share the bed.

Pretty early on after falling asleep, Korra woke up from Asami tossing around in her sleep seemingly from having a nightmare, so sleep-deprived Korra did the only thing her foggy mind could think of– _cuddles_.

She wrapped her arms around the girl and snuggled her closer, pressing a soothing kiss to her shoulder. It seemed to calm Asami down and help her with her nightmare, so she just kept holding her until eventually she also fell asleep.

Right now, the two were headed to school. Asami seemed to be in a much better mood than yesterday, having gotten a full night of sleep. She also seemed to have enjoyed Korra's company a lot, if the way she had been holding her hand for the entire ride was anything to go by.

Korra didn't mind in the _slightest_.

And don't think she forgot about the night before, she hadn't. Memories of Asami above her plagued her mind in the most pleasurable way. Though she would _never_ take advantage of Asami like that, she could still hope that when Asami was more _stable_ she'd still want that sort of thing from Korra.

Korra was in love before, and she was certain that that's where she was heading to right now. She was _terrified_ of that feeling, but as much as she was scared she had been equally as _excited_ about it. Her friends were going to eat her alive no doubt, but she didn't even care about them. In fact- they were _disposable_ , so long as it meant she could have Asami with her.

She was also starting to like Asami's friends better so she really didn't need to be around Tahno's gang anymore. 

She just _hoped_ Asami would want her too.

They reached the school eventually, and to Korra's surprise, Asami didn't let go of her hand. In fact, she squeezed it tighter.

With a dreamy smile on her lips and butterflies in her stomach, Korra led the two inside of the school, Asami giggling as she followed in her footsteps.

"What is it?" Asked Korra, cheeks already sore from smiling.

" _You_ ," Asami answered with a snicker, covering her mouth with her now bandaged hand.

" _Me_?" Korra raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yes, you," Asami let go of her hand and stepped closer, pinching her cheek, "you're _cute_."

" _Ow_ \- Hey, I'm _not_ cute!" Korra pouted, faking offence.

"Yes you are," teased Asami, "I think you being so _damn cute_ is the reason I tolerated you for this long."

" _Tolerated_ me? The _nerve_ -" Korra huffed out in forged anger, placing her hands on Asami's hips and pulling her in. "You didn't seem to ' _tolerate_ ' me when you climbed _on top_ of me last night."

She expected Asami to get _flustered_ , or angry, but Asami surprised her by actually smirking (and blushing too, but still). 

"Maybe _you're_ the one tolerating _me_ ," she said, playing with the collar of Korra's shirt, "given that _you_ were the one to reject _me_ last night."

"Hey I did _not_ reject you," Korra pouted, "just had to put a rain check on your _offer_."

" _Well_ , " Asami sighed, biting her lower lip in a very, _very_ sexy way, "it is _later_ now..."

" _Are you two about to kiss right now?!"_

Both girls jumped backwards, heads snapping to the side where Bolin stood, gaping at them like a fish. Opal was on his side, slapping her forehead in disappointment, and Jinora was also standing there with a similar expression to Bolin's.

"How _long_ have you guys been here?" Asami asked, blushing slightly.

"We literally _just_ got here," Opal deadpanned, shooting an accusing glare at her boyfriend, "I didn't want to _bother_ you, but apparently _he_ had a different idea."

"I– _well_..." Bolin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just got curious! Look at them! This is so _juicy_!"

"It's really _not_ ," mumbled Korra.

"It is though!" He said enthusiastically. "So, what? Are you guys like a _thing_ now?"

They both spoke at the same time.

" _Yep_."

" _No_."

Korra's eyes widened the moment she heard Asami's positive answer leave her mouth, and her head snapped to that direction, her lips parted in surprise as she watched her crush raise an eyebrow at her.

"We aren't a thing?" She asked.

" _Ooooooh_ , someone's in _trouble_!" Jinora teased. Flinching when Opal elbowed her. " _What_?" She demanded to know.

"I mean, I'm okay with that," Korra was quick to clarify, "I just didn't _know_ that we were."

" _Holy shit_ , this is happening." Opal whispered in awe.

"Okay," Asami nodded, "so are we clear about where we stand?"

"Yeah," _I'm falling in love with you and you're finally showing me affection and also we're somehow living together?_ "We're a _thing_."

_Holy shit._

" _Congratulations_!" Jinora exclaimed, clapping her hands. "We should _celebrate_! Here's an idea, a _pool party_ at Asami's place?"

Asami shifted uncomfortably, looking helplessly at Korra while Bolin and Opal were agreeing and making plans with Jinora. Korra understood Asami's discomfort, given that she, for obvious reasons, _couldn't_ go back home. So she smiled softly at her, taking Asami's hand and nodding, silently saying, ' _I got this’._

" _Actually_ , today is not a good day," Korra said, shooting an apologetic smile at their three friends, "we have a date tonight."

"Awww, you guys are so _sweet_ ," Bolin said.

"Ugh, _shut up,_ " Asami rolled her eyes, leaning against Korra's shoulder, "I'm regretting this already."

"No you're not," Korra smirked.

"No, I'm not," Asami said honestly, smiling at Korra.

"Well, we'll leave you _love birds_ to it," Bolin smiled, nudging Opal, "Mako is going to _freaaaaak_."

"Then don't tell him," Opal deadpanned.

"How can I _not_ tell him this is _sooooo_ _juicy_!" Bolin exclaimed.

The three kept having a very thrilled, excited conversation for a few minutes, then they finally decided to _actually_ leave them alone and said their goodbyes, parting ways.

"So," Asami said, making Korra's head turn to her while Asami was swinging their interlocked hands together, "are we _actually_ having a date today?"

"Oh, um," Korra rubbed the back of her neck, "I thought we were just gonna hang out in my place? Maybe watch something?"

"Oh, so _netflix and chill_?" Asami teased. "You're such a _fuckboy_."

"You like it," Korra smirked, "also, _not_ that I'm _complaining_ , but I said no such thing, you did. So maybe _you're_ the _fuckboy_ here."

Asami's jaw dropped to the ground, and soon turned into an amused smile. "Oh, _I'm_ the _fuckboy_ now?" She laughed. "Wait, let me do an impression of you then."

Korra folded her arms, waiting for Asami to try, though she was doubtful about Asami actually managing to successfully _mimic_ her. Asami looked at her with a mischievous glint in her dazzling eyes and an up-to-no-good grin, making sure Korra was paying attention.

Then, locking her eyes with Korra's, she ducked.

Korra gasped. "You _fucker_!" She exclaimed. "I'm _above_ average!" 

"Yeah, _right_ ," Asami laughed, getting up, " _shortie_." She added.

"Oh _god_ I hate you," Korra groaned, burying her face in her hands, "you are the _worst_."

"Thank you," Asami said, sounding legitimately grateful, then stepped closer with a smirk, " _so_..." She started, green irises gazing deep into Korra's blues.

" _So_?" She asked, intrigued.

"So, since we just _established_ that we are a ' _thing_ '," continued Asami, biting her lower lip, "can I kiss you?"

Korra's lips twitched into a smirk, a warm feeling spreading inside of her chest. "Well," Korra started, "who am _I_ to say no to a kiss?"

Asami smiled right back, her hand moving to cup Korra's jaw and she started leaning closer. Korra felt her stomach doing flips, her eyes fluttered close as she felt exciting warmth tingling in her fingertips.

Then the bell rang.

Asami let out a chuckle, her face so close to Korra's that she could feel the other girl's breath against lips, and she groaned in protest when Asami pulled away.

" _Saved_ by the bell," she said sarcastically and winked, "see you after school Korra!" 

Though she was disappointed that she hadn't gotten the chance to kiss Asami again, she still can't help herself but grin and wave at Asami enthusiastically as she left.

The thing was, Korra was in no _rush_. She didn't have a time limit, she didn't have a _bet_ to win, she just had Asami. 

And honestly, that was _more_ than enough.

**_______**

  
Korra sighed, feeling _content_ and _comfortable_ for the first time in a while. 

Korra let Asami pick out a movie, not really caring about what they watch. And truth be told, the moment Asami got back to bed and rested her head on Korra's shoulder, all focus flew out the window. Instead of paying attention to the movie, her eyes were only glued to Asami. Her arm wrapped around the girl and hand stroking the soft dark locks of her hair. She watched the light of the TV screen reflecting in her emerald eyes, while her eyebrows were knitted together in concentration and confusion as she watched the movie. She watched Asami stir and move, trying to get comfortable, and she laughed at Asami's snark comments about the movie, she didn't actually understand those given that she wasn't paying attention to the movie, but Asami's voice warmed her up from the inside nevertheless.

"Well," Asami said, snapping Korra out of her haze, "that movie was _terrible_."

"Is it already over?" Korra laughed nervously. "I didn't even notice."

Asami's delicious lips twitched upwards to a soft smile as she tilted her head to look at Korra, fingers trailing across the outline of Korra's abs.

"I wish I was _this strong_ ," Asami said after a few moments or so, "imagine how _easy_ my life would be if I was stronger–"

"Don't say that," Korra got up on her elbows, placing a hand on hers, "I've never met _anyone_ as strong as you."

"Don't lie," Asami said sadly, "you know I'm _weak_."

"Asami," Korra said in all seriousness, "not anyone can go through what you have gone through and still be as social, nice, and kind of a person as you are, not to mention turning out so nonviolent and smart."

"I'm not..." Mumbled Asami blushing furiously. "I'm not _that_ great."

"You're right," Korra said with a blank expression, almost laughing from Asami's surprised reaction, "you're not just _great_ , you are absolutely _incredible_. I never met anyone like you before."

"What do you mean?" 

Korra breathed in through her nose, pressing her lips together while trying to find her words, Asami curiously looking at her.

But instead of speaking, she made the decision to bring one of her hands to cup Asami's jaw, dipping in and capturing her lips in a soft and tender kiss. Asami's breath was caught in the kiss, and she groaned into it as she started kissing Korra back. It felt _glorious_ , being able to kiss Asami like that freely... It made her feel like she was the luckiest, _happiest_ girl in the world. 

"You're so _amazing_ ," Asami whispered against her lips, pushing Korra on her back and climbing on top of her, "I wouldn't have left with _anyone_ else, not even _Mako_."

"Why me?" Korra asked, a mixture of reverence and confusion in her tone.

"I _trust_ you," she replied, her hand resting just above Korra's chest, "I just looked in your _brilliant_ cyan eyes and knew you'd _never_ let anything happen to me."

Korra bit her lower lip, almost feeling like _crying_ from the confession. That trust was _completely_ unjustified, Korra's original motive had been such a _selfish_ one, to the point where Korra was completely _disgusted_ with herself for what she had almost done. Truth be told, Asami had been right about her in the beginning, as much as Korra disliked that fact.

"I'm a _shitty_ person Asami," she confessed, making Asami's eyebrows shoot up, "seriously, I've... _Done_ things. I have a criminal record for vandalism and _violence_ and uh... _Stuff_. I've probably _hurt_ a bunch of people by just _thoughtlessly_ sleeping with them. I... I almost did it to _you_."

Asami studied her silently for a few _terrifying_ moments, and Korra was sure that she had done it now, that Asami was _finally_ going to see her for what she really was and put an end to it. But then, Asami raised her hand to stroke Korra's cheek, an affectionate smile on her lips.

"It's alright," she said, "I _forgive_ you."

" _What_?" Korra blinked. " _But_ –"

"You're different now," she insisted, "you've changed. You _held_ me when I fell apart, you let me see the most _personal_ and _private_ side of yourself, and most importantly, you _pulled_ me out of my _unsafe_ house. You're an _amazing_ person now, whatever happened in the past is _irrelevant_ , you more than made up for it."

"You make me want to be better," Korra whispered, "I wanna be better for you, because you _deserve_ someone better."

"I already _got_ the _best_ ," replied Asami, leaning downwards to resume kissing Korra. The kiss, that had started soft and affectionate, grew impatient by the moment, turning hungrier and _hungrier_ as time went on. Korra knew where it was going, she had done this _enough times_ to know when the other person wanted more. But Asami wasn't just _any_ person, she was too important for Korra to _fuck it up_ by _fucking her_.

" _Asami_ ," she gasped after placing a hand on the girl's chest and pushing her slightly, creating a distance between them. "We _shouldn't_ –"

" _Korra_ , look at me," said Asami, her expression and tone both serious, "I'm not _vulnerable_ right now, I'm not _upset_. I'm not just _seeking comfort_ and you're just the first person to let me. I _like_ you, Korra, okay? I've liked you for this _entire time_ and I only kept myself away because I thought you weren't good for me. But I was wrong, and I want this so, _so bad_. So _please_ tell me you want this too because I _really_ want to _rip_ your shirt _off_ right about now."

Korra's eyes blew wide, and in all honesty so did her _pupils_. Her breath came out in a shudder and she felt a twinge of lust shooting between her legs, wetness gushing out of her opening. Asami wasn't acting like she did yesterday, she was anything but irrational and unstable. She looked coherent, decisive, _lustful_.

So, slowly, Korra nodded.

Asami stayed true to her promise, and a moment later Korra's shirt had been torn away. Asami's eyes lingered on her abdomen and chest area, a hungrier look filling her eyes. Korra's heart was beating faster with excitement, enjoying Asami's attention. Soon, that attention got even _better_ , when Asami leaned right back down, kissing Korra fiercely as her hands trailed backwards to unhook her bra.

"I want to see you too," whispered Korra against Asami's lips, making the girl above her freeze, "can I please see you too?"

After a moment of a loaded silence, Asami's shaking voice came. "I feel like you'd be _disappointed_..." She spoke quietly.

" _Never_." Korra assured, cupping Asami's cheek. "You're so beautiful Asami, _so beautiful_. I _promise_."

Asami gulped, nodding and closing her eyes. Her hands reached to grab the hem of her shirt, slowly peeling it away. And at the first glimpse of milky skin, Korra's breath hitched.

Seeing Asami like this was a magnificent sight. And though Korra's heart ached whenever her eyes landed on a bruise or a scar, she was certain she had never seen anyone as _beautiful_ as Asami Sato. From her slightly tined stomach to her perfect curves, she was sure there was no one on earth that could compare. Asami's hands reached back to unhook her brassiere, letting it fall and revealing two, incredible, pale breasts, their pink peaks already hardened. Korra found herself stroking the sides of Asami's torso, _mesmerized_ by the beautiful _goddess_ on top of her.

"You're so _beautiful_..." She said, her voice husky. "So _goddamn sexy_..."

Before Asami could reply, Korra had raised her back off the mattress. Her arms wrapping around her lover's lower back as her mouth immediately went to capture one of Asami's stiff nipples. She rolled her tongue around it, feeling herself become wetter when a loud moan ripped out of Asami's throat.

" _Ooooh... Korra_..." She breathed out, fingers threading themselves to Korra's chocolate hair. Her breathing became faster, her chest rising and falling with

Usually, Korra would've been rougher, more aggressive durling sex. But with Asami, she simply didn't want to. She wanted to be more _attentive_ , _softer_. She didn't just want to _fuck_ , she wanted Asami to feel good, she wanted to take care of her.

She pulled on Asami's stiff peak softly, enjoying the sounds that had left the girl's mouth. After having _fantasized_ about this moment for so long, it felt _relieving_ to finally experience the real thing, felt _right_.

She let go of Asami's nipple with an audible _pop_ , moving on to give the neglected one attention, swiping her tongue around the sensitive flesh there, enticed when Asami let out another encouraging moan.

"Oh _fuuuuck_ ," she groaned, fingers flexing and digging deeper to Korra's scalp, her back arched into Korra's mouth, making Korra smirk in satisfaction as she reluctantly let go of Asami's nipple. After all, tasting Asami's heated _skin_ made her _crave_ something else.

"As much as I'm _enjoying_ you on _top_..." Korra purred. "Can I do you first?"

Asami was heaving, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, almost as if she was too turned on to think, a thought that Korra had found very arousing. " _Why_?" The girl above her eventually asked after having registered the question, hesitant.

"I just want to take care of _you_ today," replied Korra, hands sliding downwards to grab Asami by her thighs and pull her closer, making her gasp in surprise, "trust me?"

Asami looked at her with half lidded lustful eyes, before she brought their faces together again in another searing kiss, her hips grinding against Korra's and brushing against her core, making her groan. Her pulse was becoming quicker and quicker, and she could feel an answering one in between her legs. The fabric of her underwear was becoming more and more damp, and her clit was throbbing and _begging_ to be rubbed by Asami. Her need however, didn't change her mind– she still wanted to _taste_ Asami first.

Asami's lips left hers, and she trailed her kisses to Korra's neck, sucking on the flesh there and _definitely_ leaving more than a few marks. Korra's eyes rolled backwards and her teeth sank into her bottom lip as a moan left her throat. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, both being marked like this and being topped, and all of that had aroused her further. She gripped Asami's thighs harder, letting out a series of sighs and moans, Asami's hot mouth working on her neck relentlessly.

Eventually, Asami moved to Korra's ear, taking her earlobe in between her teeth and pulling on it, making Korra gasp.

"You can do _whatever_ you _want_ with me," said Asami a moment later in a seductive tone, her breath on Korra's ear making the girl shudder.

_Oh fuck yes_.

With one swift movement, Korra flipped their position, grinning when she heard Asami let out a soft laughter. She resumed kissing Asami urgently, her palms sliding from the back of Asami's thighs and to the front of her pants, popping open the button of her jeans and tugging it down, to which Asami responded by kicking the pants completely off.

Finally, Korra reached the last layer, and she pulled back to admire. Asami wore the _sexiest_ pair of panties Korra had ever seen, with the evidence of Asami's _need_ reflected on the damp fabric. Korra hooked her thumbs beneath the lace, slowly taking it off.

"I _knew_ you liked me more than you let on, _gorgeous_." Korra teased, tearing her eyes away from Asami's vulva to look at her eyes, heart swelling from the vulnerability revealed there. "I know I said it before, but you're the _sexiest_ , _prettiest_ person I have _ever_ seen, I hope you believe me."

Asami hummed, her arms wrapping around Korra's neck. She broke eye contact for a moment, looking at the air with a thoughtful expression. Then, she looked back at Korra, smiling softly.

"I believe you." She replied, content.

Korra smiled, placing one more gentle kiss on Asami's soft lips. It only lasted a second, before Korra started making her way south, lavishing every inch on Asami's soft skin on the way. Finally, she had reached her target, and she stopped breathing from the sight.

Asami's pink lips were parted, folds glistening from wetness. Her pretty little clit completely exposed, pleading for attention. Korra's mouth watered, and she ran her tongue over her lips. She brought her index finger to Asami's folds, gathering wetness before moving up to the girl's clit and rubbing it in slow and percise circles. Asami let out a needy whimper, rocking her hips encouragly.

"Don't tease," she said breathlessly, teeth digging into her bottom lip, "don't you dare tease."

"Oooh _demanding_ ," Korra laughed, masking her arousal, "I like it."

She proceeded to apply more pressure, making Asami let out a sigh of relief. However, it wasn't enough to make Asami cum, and she knew it. All she was doing right now was making sure Asami was worked out enough to fully enjoy this.

Finally, when Korra decided that Asami suffered enough, her finger left Asami's clit, making the pale girl groan at the loss. But Korra knew she wouldn't be complaining in a moment, so she didn't pay it much attention.

She grabbed both of Asami's legs and placed them on her shoulders for extra leverage, looking at her meal with dark, lustful eyes.

"Is this okay?" She asked attentively,  
glancing up to Asami one more time to make sure it was okay, and the sight made Korra's entire body heat up– Asami's lipstick was smeared, her hair was messy and spilled onto Korra's pillow. The flesh around her stiff nipples was red from overuse and her green eyes were so dark it almost completely swallowed all the green.

"More than okay," Asami gasped out, "please, Korra _more_."

So, without further ado, Korra dipped in.

Asami surged forward, knitting fingers to Korra's hair and moaning loudly as Korra sealed her lips around her clit. Asami groaned approvingly, arching herself into Korra's mouth.

The moment Asami's taste hit her tongue, Korra found _heaven_. Just when thought Asami couldn't even be more perfect, she had to have the _sweetest_ taste in existence.

She rolled her tongue around the blushing tip, drawing random shapes around it and applying more pressure as she went on. She could hear that Asami was enjoying herself, but simply enjoying it wasn't _enough_ for Korra, she wanted it to be a night to _remember_ _,_ an _unforgettable_ night for Asami. So, she brought her hand to Asami's opening, slowly but surely pushing two fingers in.

" _Oh_... _Korra_... _Fuck_..." She let out a loud moan. Korra took pride in that, all she wanted was for Asami to enjoy herself, she _wanted_ to give the girl she loved pleasure.

Wait, loved, _loved_? Not _falling_ in love? Not _almost_ in love? 

She pushed the thought aside for the time being, not wanting to dwell on that confusing feeling and deciding to devote herself to Asami's pleasure instead. She rubbed her digits against Asami's front wall, curling them and searching different angles and speeds to see what works best.

Asami was panting heavily, her legs were hooked around Korra's neck and her fingers were gripping Korra's brown locks almost painfully. She let out groans and moans, sighs that were just _music_ to Korra's ears. Korra's fingers finally had hit a particularly soft spot, and she could hear Asami's breath hitch. Korra smirked around her clit, repeating the action at the same angle. Her tongue was ravishing Asami's clit, her free hand was holding onto Asami's soft hip for dear life, and her fingers were pleasuring Asami's opening. It didn't take long before Asami's sounds became more high pitched and her breath to quicken. Her legs were shaking around Korra, which was a clear sign that Asami was _close_. Korra moaned at the thought of Asami coming undone because of her, the _throb_ between her legs becoming almost too hard to ignore.

But she pushed through it, nuzzling further into Asami's sex and pulling Asami's clit deeper into her mouth, applying more pressure around it.

And with that, Asami hit her peak. She cried out, fisting her hands to Korra's hair with such strength that she almost pulled it out. Quickly Korra repositioned herself, taking out her fingers and placing her mouth at Asami's slik opening, _moaning_ when warm wetness started pouring into her mouth. She worked her tongue past the ring of muscle of Asami's entrance, thrusting it in and out to help her ride her orgasm. Asami moaned in approval, rocking against her mouth and arching her back.

After a few moments, Asami's orgasm had seemed to fade. Finally Korra pulled away, breathing heavily to catch her breath. She crawled upwards, brushing a strand of Asami's hair behind her ear. 

"That was _amazing_ ," she told Asami in awe as the girl panted heavily, " _you_ did amazing, beautiful."

"You're the _amazing_ one," Asami breathes out, biting her lip, "but I'm _not_ done with you," she whispered huskily, against Korra's ear.

And with that, she rolled Korra over. She pulled Korra's face to hers, kissing her more urgently than ever before. And Korra couldn't help but grin against the lips.

After all, she had the girl she _loved_.

Who _wouldn't_ be _smiling_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well welllll👀👀👀  
> Yall r uhauling by accident but I'm all for it so it's fine:)


	14. How we started

"Hey, _sleepy head_ , wake up."

Korra groaned, squinting her eyes shut and stirring in bed, turning her back on the _evil_ _voice_ that was trying to wake her up.

She heard a soft chuckle from behind her, then she felt soft, full lips, pressed against her bare shoulder and two arms wrap around her waist.

_Asami_.

A dreamy smile spread across her face and she turned around, blinking away sleep from her eyes. Asami smiled back at her, thumbs swiping across Korra's spine gently, and the best part?

She was _completely naked._

"Well, what a _beautiful_ sight to wake up to," Korra flirted, scooting closer and hooking her leg above Asami's waist.

"I can say the same thing." she chuckled, her hands stilling. "Last night was..."

" _Hot_?" Suggested Korra. " _Steamy_?"

"I was about to say ' _fun_ ', but go on," Asami laughed.

"Mmm... I'd rather get _it_ _on_..." Korra answered in a seductive manner. Her hands went to cup Asami's jaw and she brought their faces together, sealing the statement with a kiss. Asami groaned against it, taking a hold of Korra's hands. She then rolled the two over, so that she was above Korra. She removed the hands from Korra's face, pinning them on her sides. An action that was very, _very_ _arousing_ to Korra.

"Oh _fuck yes_..." Korra breathed out against Asami's lips, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breath, a whimper leaving her mouth as Asami ground her hips against Korra's groin.

"I fucking _knew_ you were a _bottom_." Said Asami with a sultry voice, capturing Korra's bottom lip in between her teeth, making the girl growl in approval.

"You're getting me all _worked up_ and I literally just woke up..." Korra pouted, having to bite back a smile as Asami moved to kissing her neck.

"Oh you _poor thing_..." Mumbled Asami, sucking on Korra's pulse point.

"I know right?" Korra chuckled, tilting her chin to the side to allow Asami better access to her throat. "You should probably take care of it... After all, you did this to me."

"Sounds about right," Asami whispered to Korra's ear, nibbling on her earlobe and making the girl moan.

Then, Korra's alarm went off.

"What the _fuck_?" She blinked in surprise. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Asami straightened her back and shrugged, letting go of Korra's wrists (much to her dismay) and getting off Korra, standing up.

"I got _lonely,"_ Asami shrugged, "I needed some... ' _Entertainment_ '," she said with a wink.

"Where are you going now?" Korra pouted.

"We have _school_ Korra," she laughed.

"School can wait," Korra complained, sitting down, "We have unfinished business to take care of."

"Are _you_ the unfinished business?" Asami teased.

"I'm most definitely feeling ' _unfinished_ ' if you catch my drift," answered Korra in a seductive tone.

Asami rolled her eyes. " _Dork_."

" _Nerd_." Korra stuck out her tongue.

"I know you tend to be late to school," Asami said, chuckling, "but I'm _never_ late, so get the fuck up already."

Then, Asami proceeded to kneel down next to her suitcase to pull some clothes out, an action that resulted in giving Korra a perfect view of Asami's very naked ass. 

Suddenly, Korra had all of the energy in the world. She jumped out of bed and walked up to Asami, giving that round ass of hers a firm grab and making Asami yelp in reaction.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Korra said with a toothy grin when Asami smacked her shoulder.

"At least you got up," Asami laughed, a pink blush tainting her cheeks, "c'mon, get ready."

It took Asami a long time to get completely dressed, and that may or may not have had something to do with Korra who did everything in her power to not let Asami get dressed– from stealing kisses, hugging her from behind and getting very _handsy_ , Korra had no idea how Asami managed to get fully dressed _and_ put on some makeup. But when Asami was ready, Korra had no choice and she also got dressed.

The two headed downstairs to grab breakfast, and Korra decided to be a gentlewoman and make eggs and bacon, meanwhile Asami was sitting on the kitchen counter and swinging her legs in anticipation.

It didn't take long before Korra was done, and even though it was an easy meal it still earned her a kiss on the cheek from Asami when she served it.

While the pair ate, Korra's parents also joined them downstairs, greeting the two good morning somewhat awkwardly, though Korra wasn't sure _why_. Korra's dad existing near them made Asami look slightly uncomfortable, but Korra quickly grabbed her hand to calm her down, and Asami gave Korra a grateful smile in response.

"Tonraq," her mother spoke from the fridge, "I'm making myself breakfast, you want something?"

"Whatever _Asami_ was having _last_ _night_ ," Tonraq replied immediately, smirking.

Korra's fork fell from her hand and her jaw dropped, from the corner of her eyes she could see Asami's entire face turning to a bright shade of red.

" _Tonraq_." Senna warned. "We _agreed_ to not mention it."

"This is _not_ happening," Korra said, eyes wide still in disbelief, "please tell me that this is _not_ happening right now."

"It's not like you two were _trying_ to be _quiet_ ," her dad deadpanned.

" _Okay_!" Korra exclaimed while standing and slamming both hands on the table, completely flustered. "I think _Asami_ and I will be going to go to school now!"

"But you're not done eating," her mom told Korra in concern.

Tonraq choked out a laughter, a mischievous smirk on his lips that meant no good and really freaked Korra out.

"Oh, she was _definitely_ not done eating _last_ –"

"We're _leaving_! _Bye_!" Korra squicked out, grabbing Asami's hand and pulling her out of the house, grabbing their bags in the way.

"Are your parents... _Usually_... Like this?" Asami asked, embarrassed.

"No," Korra shook her head while making way to the bus stop, "no, this is... This is _new_."

_Silence_.

"They are very _different_ from my dad," Asami said.

Korra stopped in her tracks, turning around with wide eyes. " _O-of_ _course_..!" She started. "I never meant to insinuate that they _were_... We're just not _getting along_ they're not..–"

" _Beating_ you _up_?" Asami said bluntly with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I didn't think so. I was just observing."

Korra squirmed in place, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Hey, if we're already _talking_ about um, the _Hiroshi_ situation..."

"What of it?" Asami asked curiously.

"Well," Korra's voice was about an octave higher than usual, "I _still_ have the picture..."

"Oh," Asami's face fell, "I thought you'd delete it by now."

" _Delete it..?_ " Korra blinked. "Of course not, we need it."

"No we don't," Asami said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes we do," insisted Korra, "for the _police_ –"

"We are _not_ going to the police." Asami said, establishing a fact more than anything. Korra opened her mouth to protest, but Asami had already continued walking, and Korra had to jog up to catch her.

"He _hurt_ you," she told Asami as they reached the bus stop, "don't you think he deserves to be put on trial and be punished for his crimes?"

" _No_ ," Asami answered simply, signaling the bus driver to stop.

"Wha– what do you mean _no_?"

"I mean _no_ ," Asami repeated, getting on the bus and paying the driver. "Do you want to hear it again? _No_."

"But _why_ not?" Korra pressed on, following Asami and sitting down next to her.

"Korra, he's my _father_." Asami emphasized. "I'm not throwing away my _only_ living family member in _jail_."

" _But_ –"

"He's not _bad_ , Korra," Asami said sadly, "sometimes he's just like every other father..."

"The key word here is ' _sometimes_ '," Korra replied seriously. 

"Still," Asami sighed, "I don't want to get the police involved, okay? Can you _respect_ that?"

Korra was taken aback a little from Asami's last question, and decided that perhaps she pushed a little too far.

"Of course," said Korra softly, placing her hand on top of Asami's shoulder and rubbing in soothingly, "I'll be behind you no matter what you do, I hope you know that."

Asami sighed, hugging herself. "Sorry," she mumbled, "It's just a _sensitive_ subject..."

"That's completely understandable," Korra nodded, placing a kiss on Asami's cheek, "just _consider_ it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Asami nodded, chewing on her bottom lip nervously, "but I wouldn't have too much _faith_ in me... I'm not strong enough to go to court..."

"Yes you are," she insisted, "you're the strongest person I know Asami, you can do anything."

Asami looked at her sadly, then let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head dismissively.

"If you say so," she said sheepishly.

"I do," Korra nodded eagerly, pressing a kiss to Asami's forehead.

"Now here," Asami said flirtatiously, tapping on her lips with her index finger.

Korra took this invention with open arms, placing a quick and soft peck on Asami's lips, before pulling back.

"Come on," she nudged her head to the side, "the next stop is ours."

The two got off the bus, entering school hand in hand for the second morning in a row, and Korra couldn't have been more grateful.

"Please tell me we have math class now," Korra pleaded, "I _really_ don't want to part ways."

"Nope," Asami popped the _'p'_ in her mouth, smiling sadly at Korra, "I've got history class now. And speaking of which..."

Asami peered over Korra's shoulder, and Korra followed her gaze curiously, groaning in annoyance when she landed eyes on Kuvira, who waved at Asami from a few meters away.

"You have _got_ to be _kidding me._ " Korra huffed out in frustration.

"We're working on our project today," Asami laughed, "why are you so upset?"

Her question was referring to how Korra was pouting her way. Maybe she was _crazy_ for being jealous, but there was no way in _hell_ she was going to lose Asami to Kuvira, or to anyone for that matter but it was easier to direct her possessiveness at a person so Kuvira it is.

"Did anything ever happen with the two of you?" Korra asked, her eyebrows knitted together in a jealous glare. "Anything _romantic_?"

" _No!_ " Asami laughed loudly, then to Korra's confusion, bit her lower lip. _Although_..."

Now that got Korra's attention. "What do you mean ' _although_ '?" She demanded to know.

"There was this _one time_..." Asami continued. "At a _party_..."

Korra's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm going to _murder_ her." She snarled, cracking her knuckles and turning around to get to Kuvira. She didn't have to hear the end of the story to understand _what_ happened, she knew _damn well_ what happens at _parties,_ and she wasn't about to keep Kuvira alive to tell this story.

Asami laughed loudly, brushing past Korra and blocking her, taking her hands.

"I'm kidding, I'm _kidding_!" She wheezed. " _Damn_ you are _possessive_ , we're just friends I promise."

"That's not _nice_!" Korra complained, sticking her bottom lip out.

"God I forgot how _gullible_ you are," Asami shook her head, "I'm sorry sweetheart, she's just a friend of mine okay? I'm gonna go say _hi_ alright?"

Then Asami tried to pull away, but Korra pulled her right back. Her lips still pouting as Asami looked at her with a raised eyebrow, confused.

"Did... I _forget_ something?" She asked Korra.

"Only this," Korra cupped her jaw, eyes flickering to behind Asami to make sure _Kuvira_ caught the notion, before dipping in for a quick, soft kiss, that left her with a dreamy smile as Asami pulled away, satisfied and amused.

"How could I forget?" Asami teased, letting go of Korra's hands and blowing a kiss her way before turning to the very surprised Kuvira, waving her way. Korra was watching her walking, still with the same smile plastering her face.

_Holy shit, I love her so much._

" _Yo_! Korra!"

Her grin was immediately wiped off and was replaced with a frown the moment she recognized the voice. She turned around, facing her friends who were a few meters away, looking smug.

She gave Asami another look, before sighing and heading their direction while taking out her wallet, deciding it was time to end this, once and for all.

" _Sup_ Avatar?" Shaozu grinned.

"Here," Korra said flatly, handing them a 50 Yuans bill.

Tahno tilted his head. "Did you buy _drugs_ off of me that I forgot to charge you for?" He joked.

Korra rolled her eyes. "No _asshole_ , I'm paying you. I lost the bet."

"Did you?" Ming laughed, stepping into Korra's space and brushing all of her chestnut hair to the side, revealing the girl's neck. "Because your _hickies_ say otherwise."

"And that kiss..." Shaozu shook his head. "Damn, you _really_ did a number on her huh? That's _mean_ , even for you."

Korra blushed, pushing Ming away forcefully as Tahno and Shaozu laughed, making her groan in frustration.

" _Look_!" She exasperated. "This is _none_ of your business, got it? I want off the bet, just put it in your records that I lost and that's it. The Avatar is _no_ _more_."

"Even if we believed that you _didn't_ bang her, which we _don't_ ," Tahno chuckled, "you still have a week to win."

"Just take the _damn money_!" Korra cried out. "You said that if I'm catching feelings I still _lost_ , well I am! _Happy_?"

Tahno studied her for a moment, not looking surprised in the slightest, but Korra didn't care. She wasn't about to let the mistakes of her past ruin her _maybe-relationship_ with Asami.

"Don't worry, Avatar," Tahno said calmly, "we can fix it for you."

Korra raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he meant by that. She had just opened her mouth to ask about it, when she heard a voice from behind.

"Korra? What are you doing?"

Korra froze, eyes wide as she looked at her ex friends, and by their mutual nod she understood that they were up to no good.

" _Asami_ , is it?" Tahno said, brushing past Korra as she turned around, horrified.

Asami flinched as he got closer to her, gulping. " _Y-yeah_ ," her voice shook, "um, I'm here for–"

"Asami, _sweetheart_ ," Tahno sighed, "you _served_ your purpose, now get out of here."

_Silence_.

" _Tahno_..." Korra warned, fisting her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Asami, sending a confused look in Korra's way before looking back at Tahno.

"You see," he continued, grabbing Korra in a weird side hug and pulling her closer to him, "my girl _Korra_? Yeah she was just playing you."

"It's a whole thing," added Shaozu in fake sadness, "we have a _bet_ going on in which we give you a target and you have to get in bed with said target. You were Korra's next target, and now that she won she has no need of you anymore."

Asami studied them carefully, then her gaze turned to the very wide eyed Korra, just as she was forcefully pushing Tahno away from her.

"Is this true?" Asami asked in a mixture of confusion, disbelief and hurt.

Korra stared right back at her wide eyed. What the _fuck_ was she supposed to do in that situation? _Lie_? She didn't want to lie to Asami, but she literally just went to _break_ the bet _off_! She wasn't a _part_ of it anymore!

"Asami _I_..." Korra started nervously, searching for words.

"If you don't _believe_ us," Tahno kept going, "you can check her phone." He suddenly took out Korra's cell, and before Korra could process that he picked her phone up he already unlocked it and threw it to Asami, who caught it in the last minute.

" _Yeah_!" Ming laughed. "I bet she had you saved under like, ' _booty call #5_ ' or something."

" _No_ ," Asami said a moment later, her voice flat and emotionless as she looked at the terrified Korra with a blank expression, "but you were close." She spat out, throwing the phone back to Korra and storming away.

"See? _Fixed_." Tahno laughed.

"What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you?!" Korra cried out before pushing him out of the way and sprinting after her. " _Asami! Wait!_ "

But she didn't wait, in fact, she also started running, suddenly taking a sharp turn.

Thankfully, the adrenaline rush Korra was experiencing at the moment allowed her to catch up to Asami, blocking her.

"Can you let me _explain_?" She pleaded.

"Explain how you were just _using_ me the entire time? _I_ _don't care_." Asami spat out, bypassing her and trying to get away.

"It's _not like_ that!" Korra cried after her, trying to keep up. "Just _stop_ for a second! _Please_!"

Finally, Asami stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around to face Korra with a murderous glare. Knowing that this _anger_ was directed at her really made Korra's heart ache, but not nearly as much as it did when she noticed the tears in Asami's eyes.

Asami was _hurting_ , and it was all Korra's fault.

" _Fine_." Asami exasperated, gesturing for Korra to continue. "Explain away."

And Korra opened her mouth to do just that, but she was unable to find her words. Asami said that what was in the past was in the past, so she should be able to forgive Korra for her mistakes, right?

But Asami looked _anything_ but _forgiving_ at the moment, and Korra wasn't even sure that she even _should_ forgive her.

In fact, she was _sure_ that Asami _shouldn't_ forgive her.

" _I'm sorry._ " She choked out.

Asami stared at her for a few moments, then let out a dry laughter, shaking her head.

" _Of course_ ," she breathed out, "you can't even _deny_ it, or _excuse_ anything, why did I think anything different? _God_ you are such a _hypocrite_ Korra!"

Korra flinched from the outburst, but said nothing. Asami was right, she couldn't excuse her actions, she was acting selfishly and thoughtlessly, and now she was paying the price.

"Do you _realize_ how _disgusting_ what you did is?" Asami demanded. "Do you even fucking _care_?"

"I _do_ care!" Korra raised her head to face Asami. "I was an _asshole_! But I'm _not_ that person anymore!"

"Do you expect me to _believe_ that?!" Asami yelled, making Korra's eyes widen. Asami doesn't _yell_ , Asami _never_ yells.

Oh she _really_ messed up this time.

"I'm telling you the _truth_..." Korra mumbled, blinking away tears. "Asami you _have_ to believe me–"

"I don't _have_ to do anything." Asami interjected, her fists clenching. "This is so fucking _disrespectful_ , so _disgusting_ that I don't even have _words_ to describe it! You think you can just _use_ people as if they were pai sho vessels?! We are _not_ your _toys_ Korra!"

"I _know_ that!" 

"Do you?!" Asami snapped tears streaming from her eyes to her cheek uncontrollably. "Because it didn't stop you from playing _me_! You think you can do _anything_ to _anyone_ and just get away with it? Well you _can't_! This whole thing is going to blow up in your face one day!"

"Like it is right _now_?!" Korra matched Asami's tone. "But I'm telling you that it's _not_ like that, and if you would just _listen_ to me–"

" _Listen_ to you?!" Asami exclaimed in disbelief. "I don't even _know_ you! _God_ I can't believe I was _stupid_ enough to think you actually _care_ about me, you only care about _one goddamn thing_ and you _got it_ so leave me alone!"

With that, Asami turned to leave, but Korra was having none of that. She was not losing another person she loves.

"You can't _ignore_ me forever!" She called after Asami, her voice shaking a little bit. "You're staying at my place! You're gonna have to face me eventually!"

"Well I didn't _fucking ask_ to stay at your place." Asami bit back, continuing to walk away. "So I'll just get my _fucking stuff_ and go back home."

Korra's eyes widen.

_Oh nonononono..._

She ran after Asami, never having run this fast in her life. But she _couldn't_ let Asami go back home, she _wouldn't_ let her do that.

"You _can't_ go back home!" Korra breathed out the moment she managed to corner Asami, looking at Asami's still hurt expression with fearful eyes. "Do you _know_ how many people die as a result of _domestic_ _abuse_? You _can't_ go back there!"

"What do _you_ care?" Asami rolled her eyes.

"Of course I care! I really, _really_ care!" Korra cried out. "Please you have to promise me you won't go back there! Y-you can stay at my place and I–I'll sleep on a bench or something if you don't want me around just _please_!"

Asami tried moving past her, back Korra blocked her, still with the same pleading expression, and Asami groaned in frustration.

" _Fine_ ," she said in displeasure, "I'll grab my stuff and go to Jinora's place. I hope you're happy."

_Happy_ wouldn't describe what Korra felt in the slightest, relieved would be more like it. Of course she wanted Asami to stay with her, where Korra could keep her safe and be around her, but as long as she wasn't going home, Korra was less worried.

" _Thank you_ ," she spoke softly, "now, can we _please_ talk?"

"I have _nothing_ to say to you." Spat Asami out, venom leaking out from her tone.

Korra flinched from the harsh tone, but wasn't about to give up. "You said the past doesn't matter," she persisted, "I only went to talk to them to get off the bet! I _swear_ that it's _not_ like this anymore!"

"The _past_ doesn't matter." Asami emphasized. "But you know what does matter? The fucking _present_."

"And I'm telling you that I'm no longer _involved_ –"

"Between the ' _past_ ' and the _present_ ," continued Asami, ignoring Korra, "you had _plenty_ of _time_ to change the contact name." She said harshly. "The fuck was even with that? You had no _reason_ to save my number like that other than being _disrespectful!"_

"I just didn't get the _chance_ –" Korra tried.

But Asami had already cut her off.

" _Shut up!_ " She cried out. " _Shut up_ already! Can't you just _leave me_ the _fuck_ alone?! Everything I thought about you at first was right! Everything _Kuvira_ told me was true! You're an _asshole_ , and a _hypocrite_. The fact that you were in a toxic relationship before doesn't give you the _right_ to play with other people's feelings! And you know what the _worst_ part about it is?!"

Korra was staring at the heaving Asami, wide eyed. It's been a while since she felt like this, felt so rejected, so hurt. But this time, it was worse. Because this time she hurt the purest, most amazing human being in existence.

And this time, it was her _fault_ , and her fault only.

"The worst part is that it _worked_ ," Asami's voice broke, and she sniffled, hugging herself, "I can't believe I _fell_ for that, for _you_."

Korra's heart ached. " _Asami_..."

"Just," she waved Korra off, squinting her eyes shut, "just leave me alone."

"I _can't_." Korra's voice shook.

"Why not?" Asami asked dryly.

" _Because I love you!_ " Korra exclaimed. 

The weight of her words hit the two of them full force. Asami's arms dropped to her side, her eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. Korra was panting, her heart pounding in her chest. The confession was out there, she was finally ready to admit that, both to herself and to Asami, she just hoped that it wasn't too late.

"No," Asami said after a few moments of silence, "no, you _don't_."

"What?" Korra blinked. "I do–"

"You know who you _do_ love?" Asami said behind grit teeth, jabbing her finger above Korra's chest forcefully. "You love _yourself_. And you have no room in that _cold_ little heart of yours to love or even fucking _think_ about anyone else."

"Asami _please_..."

"Don't call me," she said sternly, "don't talk to me or contact me or _anything_. Just leave me alone. I _never_ want to see or hear from you again."

And with that, Asami left. Korra looked at her helplessly, defeated. Every instinct in her body told her to follow Asami, to try and win her back.

But Asami asked to never see her again, and she was right to ask her that. Korra had to honour that request.

Even if she didn't think she could _live_ without Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im an angst lover, I love angst.
> 
> Deal with it✨


	15. Korra alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since A LOT of people been asking me about social media, here you go:  
> Instagram: korrartsami  
> Discord: Nutellacookie
> 
> I mean, feel free to hmu? I don't bite:)
> 
> Ps. Get the reference in the chapter's name?

Korra was _miserable_.

  
Absolutely _miserable_. 

She was so, so _tired_ , all the time, even though she was _constantly_ sleeping for the lack of anything better to do.

Even though Korra promised to her mom and dad that she would try better, currently, she wasn't making good on that promise. She just wasn't in the right mind set, and her parents were pretty forgiving about this for the most part. But they were also very worried and upset with Korra, unsure of what had suddenly gotten into her.

She wasn't hanging out with Tahno's gang anymore ever since she _beat_ the _shit_ out of that _motherfucker_ for ruining her chance with Asami and got suspended. They didn't contact her and she didn't contact them, so they had a mutual understanding about that part.

Asami stayed true to her words, managing to get all of her stuff out and moving to Jinora's house before Korra managed to get home. Her parents tried to stop her, but they couldn't hold anyone against their will, so after making sure she wasn't going back home, they reluctantly let her leave.

She hadn’t heard from Asami since, and she hadn't heard from any of her friends ever since Jinora _assured_ her that Asami was staying in her place, though she didn't know the reasoning behind Asami leaving her own house. Asami's gang wasn't even talking in the groupchat Korra was in. They probably just opened another without Korra, too polite to just remove Korra.

She couldn't blame them for hating her, she also hated herself right now.

Today would be the first time she goes to school since the suspension, and Korra was _not_ looking forward to it, not even a little. But unfortunately, she didn't have a choice, she couldn't ditch school right after a suspension, that is if she didn't want to get kicked out of school again.

And that's how she found herself at the entry, her hoodie up and her hands in her pockets, sunglasses on to cover her _red_ from _exhaustion_ eyes.

Some people gave her odd looks, but they knew they shouldn't fuck with her, especially after the fist fight in which she destroyed Tahno one week ago.

Inhaling deeply, she entered the school. Her gaze stayed stuck to the floor as she made her way to class. As fate would have it, she had _math_ class first thing in the morning today. She was very conflicted about that fact, not knowing if she would die if she _didn’t_ see Asami soon or if she would die if she _did_.

Anyway, Korra was going to _die_.

Okay, maybe she was being a bit _dramatic_ , but she really felt like she was dying. You'd really think that your second time being heartbroken, it would hurt a little bit _less_ , but actually, it hurts more. Maybe it was because this time it was her fault, maybe it was because it was Asami, but either way, Korra was hurting like she never had before. She was acting just like she had been when Lyla and her broke up– short- tempered, reckless, _numb_... Maybe she was right to be repressing her emotions and denying herself from anything romantic for the last two years, because _look_ what happened the one time she put her walls down.

But then again, she _could've_ been happy with Asami, she was the one who _fucked it up_.

Korra groaned, squinting her eyes shut and trying to keep those thoughts away from her mind. It was so _weird_ , her biggest enemies somehow turned into _herself_ and her _brain_ , _she_ sabotaged her relationship, and _her_ _mind_ kept reminding her of that.

After clearing her mind enough to function, she entered class, sitting herself in the back of it. She leaned her elbows on the table, placing her chin on top of her arms, waiting. 

When Asami entered class, Korra stopped _breathing_. 

She wasn't sure if Asami had gotten even _more_ beautiful, or if she was always this _perfect_ , but she was sure she had _never_ seen such a gorgeous person as _Asami Sato_. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, showing off that perfect neck and jawline of hers. She wore a red T-Shirt with a V-neck and topped it off with a black leather jacket, one that just screamed ' _I'm a badass who rides a motherfucking motorcycle_ ' and hugged her slender arms perfectly. She wore white skinny jeans (which you'd think might not be her colour, but _everything_ was Asami's colour in all honesty) and high-heeled boots. Seeing her again was like a punch to the face for Korra, yet at the same time, she felt like she had just been given _life_.

Asami glanced at her for a second, and Korra immediately perked up, trying to give her a soft ' _please forgive me_ ' smile, but before she managed to do that, Asami had already looked away.

_Ouch_.

But Korra really couldn't blame her.

However, it didn't stop her eyes from being glued to Asami as she sat down. She tried to occupy herself with something, anything else, but her eyes kept darting back to Asami, her mind kept reminding her just how much she fucked up and hurt her.

Korra was so busy staring at the elegant, _beautiful_ woman sitting in the front row, that she didn't even _notice_ when their math teacher entered the room, not noticing until she called her 

" _Korra?_ " 

She turned her head with a tired look, annoyed.

" _What?_ " She spat out.

"We're _glad_ to have you back," Ms. Izumi said with an apologetic smile, "but I'm going to have to ask you to take your shades off."

Korra twisted her face in a frown. She really wasn't in the mood for that.

" _Why_ is it your business whether or not I wear _sunglasses_?" Korra asked, hostility leaking from her tone.

Ms. Izumi raised an eyebrow, a little taken aback from Korra's demeanor.

" _Well_ , maybe I just want to _see_ your _eyes_ ," she joked, probably trying to keep the tone of the conversation light and breezy.

Korra was having _none_ of that.

She stood up and her hand shot up to her glasses, grabbing them violently and throwing them against the wall, the shades smashing against it.

The entire class went quiet, all gazes turned to her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Asami staring at her too, and if Asami didn't look so goddamn _disgusted_ , she might've even been _thrilled_ about the attention.

" _Here_ ," she said with fake sweetness, scowling at her shocked teacher, "you can see my _fucking eyes_ now."

" _Korra_ ," Ms. Izumi said calmly after a few moments of silence, "I'm gonna have to ask you to go to Tenzin's office."

" _Fine!_ I was already heading there _anyway!_ " Korra snapped, glaring at the teacher as she headed to the front of the class, slamming the door behind her when she left.

"Stupid _teachers_ and their stupid _dress code_..." Korra mumbled. "I didn't even _want_ to be in your _damn class!_ " She called loudly and angerly, as if Izumi could hear her. She was so damn _frustrated_ , so fucking _mad_ and so so _tired_. Korra was in no _damn_ _mood_ to deal with _stupid fucking_ _teachers_ , who gives a _shit_ if she was wearing shades in class? What if she was after eye surgery and needed them? _Asshole_.

" _Already_?" Kya asked from behind the counter when Korra reached the headmaster's office. "Didn't you _just_ get back from suspension?"

"It's just this fucking _math teacher!_ " Korra snapped immediately, having already been on edge prior. "I was wearing my fucking shades because my eyes burn, and she had to go like: _'oh Korra, you need to take your sunglasses off because I wanna see your beautiful eyes!'_ Like what the _fuck_? Isn't it illegal for a teacher to hit on a fucking _student_? What kind of _pedophilic_ shit is that?"

"Korra, _calm down–_ "

"Like what the _hell_ is wrong with her?!" Korra continued, feeling tears stuck in her throat. "Did she _have_ to call me out in front of the _entire_ class? In front of–" 

The words got caught in her throat and the tears she'd been holding off for the entire day started streaming out of her eyes. Kya was _stunned_ for a few moments, not having expected any of this, but soon she stood up, walking up to Korra who was sobbing into her hands and hugging her tightly.

Korra moved her palms away from her face, wrapping her arms around Kya and burying herself in the woman's shoulder, crying into it. Korra _never_ cries in front of other people like that, but the weight of everything from the last week just crushed on her when she laid eyes on Asami, and she couldn't take it anynore. She felt like she was going _insane_.

"I _love_ her," she choked out, holding onto Kya for dear life, "I love her _so_ _much_... Why can't she see that..?"

"She'll see it," came Kya's reply, rubbing Korra's shoulder blades, "it'll be okay, it's going to be just _fine_."

"She'll _never_ forgive me." Korra sniffled, a mixture of bitterness and regret in her tone. "I-I don't _deserve_ her."

" _Hey,_ Korra look at me."

Slowly and cautiously, Korra raised her head to face Kya, her bottom lip _quivering_ and her eyes red and puffy from tears. Kya sighed, looking at Korra with a sad smile while holding onto the girl's shoulders.

"Sometimes people fuck up," she said softly, "and _whoever_ she is, if she's important to you, you'll make it up to her. And if she's worth it, she'll find it in her heart to forgive you."

Korra gulped. "But what if _I'm_ not worth it..?" She asked in a small voice.

"You're _more_ than worth it sweetheart," she assured, "you are a _good person_ _,_ okay? People make mistakes, even if it's big ones, just make sure you learn from those."

Korra's breath came out in a shudder and she hugged Kya again, holding her closely. She allowed herself to be comforted, to let everything out, let all of her emotions pour out of her eyes.

" _Now,_ " Kya patted her back, "go wash your face and get back to class, okay? You got this."

"Huh?" Korra tilted her head, confused. "But... I was supposed to talk to Mr. Tenzin..–"

"He was just here a moment ago," Kya smiled softly, "you probably missed it, but he saw you crying and nodded, so you're off the hook for now."

Korra breathed out in relief. The last thing she needed was to get in trouble just a week after she got suspended and promised her parents that she would try better, not the best idea.

" _Thanks_ Kya, "she smiled weekly at the older woman, wiping away tears from her eyes, "I'll think about what you said."

"Don't think about it _too hard_ _ey_? Not exactly your _strong_ suit," Kya winked, causing Korra to roll her eyes, "and I know you got out of trouble, but at least apologize to the math teacher for calling her a _pedophile_."

"I didn't do it to her _face!_ " Korra exclaimed.

"Thank _god_ for that," Kya laughed, "but seriously, you should apologize."

" _Fine_ ," Korra groaned, "I will."

"Thanks," Kya laughed, shaking her head dismissively while heading back to behind her counter, "all those _baby_ _gays_ and their _drama_..."

But Korra wasn't paying attention anymore, she was already headed to the bathroom to wash her face, thinking about what Kya said, remaining doubtful about it.

She already _tried_ apologizing to Asami, could she really make it up for her..?

Did Asami even _want_ her to try?

But even so, and though she tried to deny it, there was a twinge of hope starting to burn in her heart, even if just a little one.

_______

One of the things Korra did when Lyla and her were broken up was to _stalk_ her Instagram page. Look at pictures of themselves when they were happy and together. Right now, Korra was doing sort of the same thing, only in real life.

On a scale of 1 to 10, how _pathetic_ was it to sit _alone_ in the cafeteria at a table that had a _perfect view_ to where the _woman she loved_ was sitting with her _ex fling?_

Was Kuvira her _rebound_? Just a friend? Something more? She wasn't sure, and she wasn't mad at Asami about it either, she was just angry with herself.

Seriously. You get a practical angel to want to be with you and you fuck it up? You belong in the hall of shame.

She was so busy drooling over Asami and feeling sorry for herself, that she barely noticed the figure heading her way, only noticing when said person cleared their throat.

"Can I sit here?" Opal asked, holding her tray of food.

Korra was dumbstruck for a few good seconds, before sighing. "I guess Asami didn't tell you," she said, a little sadly.

"No, she actually _did_ tell me," Opal informed and sat down in front of Korra, "we all know."

"Then _why_ are you sitting with me?" Korra asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Well, I wanted to talk with you a little," she said, folding her arms and leaning backwards, "understand things from _your_ point of view."

"What's there to understand?" Korra shrugged. "I'm an _asshole_ and Asami finally knows it now."

Opal sighed. "Look," she said slowly, "I know it was different for you with Asami than other people you got with, okay? I'm just tryna wrap my head around the whole thing."

"How would you even know that?" Asked Korra bitterly, not looking at Opal directly and instead focusing her eyes on the gorgeous girl from across the cafeteria.

"You–" Opal eyes widened in shock. "You _do know_ Kuvira's my _sister_ , right?"

Korra's head snapped to face Opal, her lips parting in surprise and her eyebrows shooting up. " _What?!_ " She exclaimed, eyes darting between Opal and Kuvira from far away, before settling on Opal in a shocked, questioning look.

" _Holy shit,_ you didn't know that?" Opal laughed. "Damn you are not really the _observant type_ now are you?"

"You two are _sisters?!_ " Korra asked loudly, still in disbelief and surprise.

"Well, _she's_ adopted," Opal clarified, "but yeah, she's my sister."

" _Wait_ ," Korra leaned backwards, staring at the ceiling. If those two were sisters, than _how much_ did Opal know? Her approach while trying to get with Kuvira was a very, very... _Old fuckboy Korra_ approach. And after the deed was done, she never contacted Kuvira again... Not her _finest_ moment. "So..."

"Yes, Korra," Opal sighed, "she told me all about you and whatever happened with the two of you. I will admit that I _didn't_ know about the bet, but other then that, I knew it all."

"Oh," she blinked, "so if you knew all of that, why did you ship me and her?" Korra asked curiously.

"Ah, well," she shrugged with a sheepish smile, "honestly I just thought the girl needed to get _laid_."

Korra choked on her water, blush rising to her cheeks from embarrassment. " _I_ – _uh, what?_ " She stammered, flustered.

"I just thought Asami needed to get laid," Opal repeated nonchalantly, "I mean, I have Bolin, Mako has Wu, Jinora hasd Kai... The only other single person who's kinda in our group is Kuvira, and she's also _getting_ _it_ on a regular basis." Finally, Opal looked slightly disgusted, as if the rest of her monologue was completely _normal_. "I just thought she looks stressed and could use a _'stress reliever'_ , I honestly didn't think that anything else would grow from setting her up with a _fuckboy_."

" _Jee_ , _thanks_ ," Korra mumbled.

"You're welcome," Opal grinned, "but," she continued, "you're acting differently than you did with Kuvira, like sometimes Asami would tell us about things that you said and did that even left _my sister_ _shocked_. Asami is really hurt right now, so much so that it blinds her a little, but at least to me and Kuvira it's _obvious_ that you've been real with her this entire time."

"I want _everything_ with her," admitted Korra, for the second time today feeling on the verge of _tears_ , "but I _fucked up_ so bad and I–"

"Listen," Opal cut her off, "what's done is done. I'm not saying that this bet of yours was okay– in all honesty it's _disgusting_ ," Korra flinched from her harsh tone, but continued listening quietly nevertheless, "but you've _changed_ , it's obvious to everyone who's looking. Currently Asami is _refusing_ to look, which is understandable. The question is, how are _you_ going to show it to her?"

Korra watched in awe as Opal got up, grabbing her tray of food and smiling at Korra sadly.

"Just do figure it out quickly, okay?" She sighed. "I'm tired of seeing my friends hurting."

And with that, she left. Leaving Korra with a lot to think about.

" _Friends_..?" She whispered to herself, watching as Opal sat down next to Bolin and pecked him on his cheek.

_______

  
Korra felt like a celebrity walking down the hall, because everyone's eyes were on her.

The old Korra would've probably said that it was because of how hot she is, the new Korra was a bit more realistic.

After all, she just got back from a week's suspension after breaking Tahno's arm in front of the entire school.

Fist fights between Tahno and her weren't unusual, but even Korra would admit that this one was _brutal_ – choking, twisting, scratching... If it wasn't a _deadly fight_ it would be the _kinkiest_ sex ever, and you'd have to be a goddamn _masochist_ to enjoy that shit. 

So, if usually after their fights they would just laugh it off, it was obvious that this time neither of the two was willing to just forgive and forget.

Not that Korra wanted to stay his friend, _fuck_ that motherfucker.

But at least the day was over, at least the hardest part was behind her.

Or so she thought.

On her way to the bus station, she heard a familiar unfriendly voice and stopped dead in her tracks.

_Hiroshi._

And _Asami_ was with him.

It could be that Asami was walking to the bus station to get to Jinora's house alone, or that her father asked her to meet him there at a _safe distance_ away from school, but Korra didn't really _care_ about how the interaction came to happen. All that she cared about at the moment was to make sure it didn't continue.

And just when she made that decision, Hiroshi grabbed Asami's hand.

Korra surged forward, ripping his hand away from Asami and pushing him to the ground. She didn't give him as much as a _moment_ to recover, immediately grabbing him by his shirt and forcing him up, then pushing him so that his back would crash against a street lamp.

" _Korra!_ "

"You have some _fucking nerve_ to get anywhere _near her_." Korra said behind grit teeth. "You know _damn_ _well_ that one wrong move and I'm sending your ass straight to _prison_. You _dare_ me to try?!"

"I was just _talking_ to my _daughter_." He scowled.

"If you ever do as much as _touch_ her again I will _end_ your _fucking life!_ " She snarled. "If something happens to a single _hair_ on her head and I find out _you_ had anything to do with it I will make sure you _never_ walk again! Do you understand me _old man?!_ "

"Korra _stop!_ "

At Asami's call, she did. She turned her head towards the girl. Asami's hands were clenched into shaking fists and here eyebrows were furrowed together in a scowl, one that was directed at _both_ Korra and Hiroshi.

" _Asami I–_ "

" _Dad._ " Asami interjected, completely disregarding Korra. "Like I said _yesterday_ , and the day before that, and the day before that: I'm _not_ going back home. _Stop harassing_ me."

She then turned to Korra, her expression turning unreadable. "And you. Leave me the _fuck_ alone."

Korra flinched, a painful stab of rejection piercing through her chest. "Asami..."

" _Everything_ I said last week still applies." Asami cut her off immediately, angry. "I want absolutely _nothing_ to do with you."

And with that, she brushed past the two, leaving the place.

"Not that _easy_ being in _my place_ , huh?" Hiroshi taunted.

Korra quickly recovered from Asami's words, crashing Hiroshi harder against the pole. "I don't give a _shit_ if I'm in her life or nah," she said as confidentially as she could, "I swear on my _fucking life_ that if you _ever_ do as much as _breath_ around her, you'll _never_ see daylight again."

And with that, she pushed him on the ground again, leaving.


	16. Simping

What the _fuck_ am I doing?

Korra didn't go home after the whole Hiroshi thing, and her parents were currently blowing up her phone. She ignored them however, not even bothering to text them that she's alive. She didn't feel like going home after the incident, so she just wandered around town, thinking.

The thing is, Korra didn't have _anyone_ to turn to. Asami hated her, Asami's friends knew about everything, Tahno and his gang weren't friends with Korra anymore... She just ran out of people.

So, this is how she found herself in front of Lyla's house.

But she didn't have the courage to go in, she just found herself a bench and sat down, staring at the place her ex lived in.

Before Lyla was her _mythological ex_ , she was Korra's best friend. So in her mind, _maybe_ Lyla would listen, _maybe_ she'd understand.

But they _weren't_ friends anymore, and Korra couldn't go through with it.

Which meant that Korra was _completely alone_.

Korra considered going to see Naga, but the last time she saw Naga she was with Asami, and Korra didn't need a reminder of what happened.

Once again she heard her ringtone, and looking at the caller ID, she saw it was her parents and declined again, resuming to staring at Lyla's house.

_Maybe I should knock?_ She revisited the idea. Just for a lack of a _better_ idea?

But what the fuck was she supposed to say? ' _Hey_ _Lyla, I know we haven't seen each other in two years and that we used to date but wanna hear about the problems I have with this new girl that hates me and I'm in love with? So basically I slept with her and then she found out that I was only initially interested because I made a bet with my friends that I can get her to sleep with me and now she hates me. So, how are you?'_

_Yeah, right._

She sighed and leaned backwards on the bench, dropping her head back and looking at the sky.

When did it all go so _wrong?_

She also gave what Opal and Kya said a lot of thought, about her _showing_ Asami that she had changed, but _how?_ She already changed her contact name, obviously (it was the first thing she did actually) and she already _tried_ to explain, so what _else_ could she do?

She wasn't very optimistic about Asami listening... Even when Korra literally _grabbed_ Hiroshi it was obvious that Asami didn't want to hear anything from Korra ever again. So what now?

Her phone rang again, and Korra groaned in frustration. Sure, it was really fucking late, but can't her parents just _catch_ the _damn hint_ that she wasn't feeling well?

Finally, she decided to answer the phone.

" _What?_ " She snarled.

But the voice that answered wasn't her dad, nor was it her mom. It was a complete _stranger_.

_"Uh, hello? Do you know a young girl with dark wavy hair and green eyes? She's here in the Dancing Ferret bar and she needs someone to take her home."_

Korra perked up. "Asami?" She asked.

The person on the other line seemed to have covered the phone with his hand. _"Your name is Asami?"_ Came his muffled voice, and a moment later he replied to Korra's question. _"Yep, that's her. She asked me to call for you, can you come?"_

_Could she?_ Not really... She knew that bar, it was on the other side of town and Korra didn't even have her _license_ , nor did she know where Jinora lived. It just seemed impossible.

"I'll be right there," she assured, hanging up.

Asami asked this person to call her, she _wanted_ to see Korra. So she had to figure it out because there was no way she was fucking this up.

She checked to make sure she had enough cash for a cab then called for one. When it arrived, she gave the driver the address of the bar and texted her parents that she's fine and that she's gonna be out for a while. Next, she called Jinora. She really hoped Jinora would answer, though it made sense that she wouldn't given that it was the middle of the night and that she probably hated Korra...

_"Hello?"_

Fucking saint.

"Hey, Jinora?" Korra said. "Can you text me your address? I'm picking Asami up."

_"Oh thank god,"_ Jinora breathed out in relief, _"where did you find her?"_

"She's in a bar, I'm heading there right now," informed Korra.

_"She called you? Did you two make up?"_

"No," Korra sighed, "I... I don't know why she called me."

_"Okay, just let me know when you get there, and if she's okay."_

If she _was_ okay, she probably _wouldn't_ have called me... "Sure, I'll keep you updated."

_"Thanks, bye."_

"Bye."

The rest of the ride went off quietly, Korra anxiously tapping the floor with her foot, checking her phone every few seconds to see if Asami called again. Finally, they reached their destination, and Korra made the driver promise he'd wait there for a moment before entering the bar, hoping that it wouldn't be hard to locate Asami.

_It wasn't_.

She was literally sitting _on_ the bar, the closest she could possibly be to the entrance, chatting with the bartender. And _damn_ she was _wasted._

"Asami?" She asked as softly as she could, approaching the girl.

Asami turned her way, cheeks flushed from alcohol and eyes red, the moment she landed her brilliant green irises on Korra she rolled her eyes, turning to look at the bartender with an accusing glare.

" _Her?_ You called _her?_ " She said, sounding annoyed.

"You literally said ' _search Korra on my contact list. I miss her_ '," the bartender deadpanned.

" _Nooo_ don't tell her that!" Asami buried her face in her palms. "I'll _never_ hear the end of it..."

Korra couldn't help but smile, probably her first smile in the last week. " _Hey,_ " she said, getting Asami's attention, "I miss you too."

"What? _Pffffft_ I don't miss you! Get _over_ yourself!" Asami dismissed, shoving Korra away playfully.

_Ugh_ why is drunk Asami this _adorable?_

" _C'mon_ ," Korra nudged, "let's go, I'm taking you to Jinora's place."

"In a feww," Asami waved her off clumsily, "I wanna drink _s'more_!"

"How much _did_ you drink?" Asked Korra suspiciously.

"I barely drank anything!" Asami exclaimed. "Like, _three drinks_ , tops!"

Korra raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the bartender who shook his furiously.

"Try _nine_ ," he said.

Korra turned to look back at Asami with an accusing glare, folding her arms.

"And _nine_ ," Asami continued confidently, "is an annoying _unround_ number, so we need to get another drink and round it up to ten!"

"Absolutely _not_." Korra shook her head. "The only thing _you'll_ be drinking is water."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Asami pouted.

"Jinora is _worried_ ," Korra tried guilt tripping her, "she didn't know where you were..."

"She doesn't actually _care_ ," Asami shrugged, " _nobody_ does."

Korra's heart ached. "I care." She said softly.

"Yeah _right_." Grumbled Asami.

Korra pursed her lips together in worry, it hurt her to see Asami like this, and though she didn't know for sure that it was her fault, Korra could make an _educated guess_.

"The cab is waiting outside," Korra told her, hesitantly placing a hand on Asami's back and rubbing it soothingly, "you think you can walk?"

" _Yeah_ , I am _not_ drunk." Asami declared. And just to emphasize her point she stood up, immediately losing her balance and falling on Korra. Her arms wrapping around Korra's neck, holding onto the tan girl for dear life.

Not that Korra minded.

"M'kay, maybe I am a _little_ drunk," Asami admitted, her voice a pitch higher than usual, "I don't think I can walk like _normal humans_..."

"It's alright," Korra said gently, "I can carry you, is that okay?"

" _Yes please!_ " Asami squicked out, grinning.

Korra bit back her smile. It was almost like they weren't fighting, like Asami hadn't declared just a few hours prior that she wanted _nothing_ to do with her.

But she did.

"Do you want me to carry you _bridal_ _style_ or...?" Korra trailed off.

"Just pick me up like this _asshole,_ " Asami slurred, burying her face in the crook of Korra's neck.

Korra swallowed thickly, slowly and carefully grabbing Asami by her thighs and lifting her up, holding her as closely as she could ( _what?_ Who knows when will be the next time Asami would let her near like that again?) And apologizing to the bartender, leaving him a generous tip and heading to the cab, giving him the address that Jinora texted her and stroking Asami's head that was now resting on her shoulder.

"Hey Korra?" Asami said.

"Yes?"

"I _hate_ you."

Korra flinched, hurt and guilt flashing in her eyes, and she looks away. Her hand stops stroking Asami's hair, instead just resting above her head and Korra sighs.

"I know," she said sadly.

"You are the _worst_."

"I know," she repeated.

Suddenly Asami got up, slapping Korra's shoulder with a scowl.

"Stop _agreeing_ with mee!" She scolded, pouting. "It's not _helpinggggg!_ "

" _Ow!_ " Korra exclaimed. "Then what _should_ I do?"

" _Something!_ " Asami exasperated. "Do _something!_ _Anything_ dammit!"

"What do you- _you_ told me to _never_ contact you again!"

Asami paused, her eyes wide and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I said that?" She asked in shock.

" _Yes!_ " Korra called slowly in disbelief, " _twice!_ "

"Well, sober me is _stupid_ and you shouldn't listen to her," Asami said decisively with her arms crossed.

"I couldn't just _completely_ disregard the fact that you said you _never_ want to see me again," Korra defended herself.

"I _dooooo_ wanna see you again," Asami complained, pouting like a child, "but I also _hate_ youuuu and it's _sooooo_ confusing!"

" _Wait_..." Korra blinked. "So... You want me around..?" Korra asked, and for the first time in a long time, she was feeling _hopeful_.

" _I don't know!_ " Asami exclaimed in frustration. "I _don't_ know what I want! And I'm so _angry_ because I trusted you and you were hiding this all along! B-but you did all those _other_ things and everything is such a _mess_..."

"I'm sorry," Korra said sadly, "I'm so _sorry_ Asami, I never meant for all of this to happen."

Asami sniffled, hugging herself and looking away. "Why would you say that?" Her voice broke. "Do you realize how much it _hurts_ to hear you say that you never wanted _any_ of it to happen?"

"Not like that," Korra said quickly, "hey, Asami," she tried catching her eyes, placing a hand on her lap, "I don't regret being with you, I'll _never_ regret it, okay?"

"I regret it," Asami replied quietly, "sometimes."

That... _Wasn't_ what Korra wanted to hear, and dear _god_ did it hurt. It was to be expected, given how _badly_ Korra fucked it up, but it hurt to know for sure that Asami had regrets about Korra, that Asami wished for none of it to happen, that Asami _actually_ wanted nothing to do with Korra... She couldn't _blame_ her for it, but it still felt like a punch to the face.

"I deserve that," mumbled Korra.

"But then sometimes I wish I wasn't this _mad_ instead." Asami confessed quietly, causing Korra to perk up. "Sometimes I wish I could just go up and _kiss you_ and not feel so _betrayed_ every time I look at you."

A little smile formed on Korra's lips as Asami sighed and leaned against Korra again. That meant that she had a chance, a slim one yes, and she'd have to work hard to earn Asami's trust, but maybe, just maybe, she could do it.

"That's completely understandable," Korra told her, "I get why you feel betrayed, Asami. I did you so, _so_ wrong, and I can't _stress_ enough how sorry I am. But it was all real, everything between us, I promise."

"I bet you say that to _all_ the girls," mumbled Asami.

"No other girls," Korra said assuringly, "no one, just you."

" _Yeah, right_ ," she sniffled.

"It is right," Korra pressed on, "I don't _blame_ you for thinking otherwise, but there really aren't any other girls. I don't know if you think the first thing I did after you told me off was to get in bed with some random girl, but it's not. How could I after being with you? No one could even begin to compare."

_Pause._

"I won't remember _any_ of this tomorrow morning." Asami declared.

Korra let out a soft chuckle at that. "It's okay," she told Asami, tucking a few dark locks behind her pale ear, "I'll _remind_ you."

Before Asami could say anything, the cab driver cleared his throat and the two turned to him.

" _Hate_ to interrupt your little heart to heart," he said somewhat awkwardly, "but we're here... And have been for the last few minutes or so."

" _Oh,_ " Korra blinked, having completely forgotten about his existence in the vehicle, "yeah, sure, let me just call Jinora..."

After letting Jinora know that they were there, Korra thanked the driver and left the cab, picking Asami up bridal style. Jinora met them outside a moment later, eyebrows knitting together in concern when she saw Korra carrying Asami.

"Is she okay?" Jinora asked, worrying her bottom lip.

"I'm _fineeeee_!" Asami giggled, wrapping her arms around Korra's neck.

"She's _not_ fine," Korra countered, "she drank _wayyyy_ too much."

" _Why_ would you do that?" Jinora scolded.

"That's how I _cope_!" Asami replied, emphasizing the 'p'. "Drinking feelings away!"

"Not a _great_ idea," Korra mumbled as the three started walking inside.

"I got that at home," Asami informed, "my dad drinks too."

At that, Jinora froze, turning to look at Asami wide eyed. Korra however, wasn't surprised in the slightest and sighed. _Of course_ he's an _alcoholic_ , is there anything _bad_ that asshole _doesn't_ do?

"He drinks a lot," Asami continued babbling on, "that's why he is the way he is."

Once again, Jinora seemed baffled by Asami's drunk word vomit, and once again, Korra wasn't surprised at all.

"You _shouldn't_ learn stuff from him," she told Asami as softly as she could, "he is literally the worst."

" _Mm_ ," hummed Asami, nuzzling herself into Korra's shoulder, "I'm _sleepy_..." She complained.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed," she smiled to herself, "where to?" She asked Jinora.

Jinora snapped back to reality, not saying a word and leading them to what was seemingly the guest room. Jinora didn't enter it (she was in a weird haze actually, Korra wasn't sure what that was about) so Korra carried Asami inside on her own, slowly and cautiously placing her on the bed.

"So _uh_..." Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I think I'm gonna go now... Sleep tight..?"

"Korra _wait_." Asami called after her when she turned around to leave, and Korra froze in her tracks, glancing over her shoulder to look at Asami, who was playing with her fingers nervously, her expression sheepish.

" _Please_..." She said in a pleading voice. "Stay? At least until I fall asleep..?"

And how could Korra say _no_ to such a plea?

She inhaled deeply, and the exhale that followed came out in a shudder as she walked to the bed,standing a safe distance away.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

"Uh... Being _respectful?_ " Korra asked more than answered.

" _Whatever_. If you're already standing can you bring me my pajamas?" Asami asked with a toothy grin. "I'm still in my jeans." She gestures to her legs.

Korra nodded. "Where are they?"

"In my suitcase," Asami informed, pointing at the suitcase which Korra recognized from across the room. She walked up to it, browsing through it and only stopping when she landed eyes on a pair of _lacy underwear_ , more specifically the ones Asami wore when they slept together.

Did she pack those for _me_? She wondered, and her heart ached at the idea that Asami was thinking about her like this when Korra wasn't even being _honest_ with her.

I _really_ am an _asshole_ aren't I?

Korra mentally slapped herself in the face. No feeling _guilty_ right now, not when Asami was right there and actually willing to communicate with me. She could feel guilty later and cry herself to sleep or something. Currently she had more urgent business to attend to.

She was able to locate Asami's pajamas (alpaca pajamas by the way, adorable) and with a sigh she got up and turned around, only to find Asami sitting on the bed _completely_ shirtless.

She had never spun around so fast in her life, her face burning hot and her eyes wide. _Holy shit_ , that just happened.

" _What?_ " Asami called from behind her, sleepy and confused. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"I feel like the _setting_ was different." Mumbled Korra, flustered. "A-also I don't want you to think that I'm only here because I'm _horny_... Because It's _not_ why I'm here."

"Then why _are_ you here?" She questioned.

"I already told you why, it's because I love you," Korra said softly.

_Silence_.

"Yeah, _right_." Answered Asami, and Korra could practically hear the eye roll in her tone. "Just throw the pajamas here dumbass."

So Korra threw it over her shoulder, hoping it would get to the bed. It probably did because Asami stayed quiet for a few seconds while Korra refused to turn around because she was being respectful.

Asami cleared her throat. "I'm _decent_ now," she declared loudly.

Korra turned around awkwardly, unsure of what to do with herself. Asami was sitting on bed, pouting. Then, she extended her hands forward. " _Cuddles_." She commanded child-like.

Korra bit back a smile, walking towards the bed and joining Asami there, who wasted no time and immediately grabbed Korra's arm, cuddling it close.

Korra chuckled, bringing her free hand to Asami's hair, her fingers stroking it softly, making Asami hum in approval.

"I'll get you back Sami," she whispered after a few moments, "I _promise_."

" _You_ _better_..." Mumbled Asami, clearly half asleep already.

It didn't take Asami long to fall asleep entirely, and Korra sighed. She slowly and carefully got herself out of Asami's grip. Asami's eyebrows clenched together and she let out a sleepy, disapproving sigh before stirring away from Korra.

She smiled, leaning down to the sleeping girl and placing a kiss on her temple, causing Asami to sigh. Then, she stood up and headed outside. As much as she wanted to stay, Asami probably wouldn't appreciate it if she woke up next to Korra after being drunk beyond belief the night before. So she left the room, eyebrows shooting up when she saw Jinora sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought.

"Did you stay here the _entire time_ we were inside?" Korra asked, embarrassed.

"He's _hitting_ her," Jinora said, lowering her head to look at Korra, " _isn't he?_ "

_Oh._

"...How did you know?" Korra asked quietly.

With the affirmation, Jinora dropped her gaze to the ground, letting out a shaky breath. "I-I always _knew_ Asami had _PTSD_..." She murmured. "I just thought it w-was because of her mother... And then she asked to stay here and told me she can't go home..." Her bottom lip quivered as Korra sat down, looking at her with concern. "I knew _something_ was off but I _didn't_..." Her voice broke.

Korra placed a soothing hand on Jinora's shoulder, not knowing what else to do. She understood _exactly_ what Jinora was feeling, she felt it too when she just found out. But what to say to make it better? That was still an _enigma_ to her.

" _He drinks a lot_ ," Jinora quoted Asami, " _that's why he is the way he is_. She said that and it all finally fell into place." Jinora sniffled. "How come I didn't _notice_? Why didn't she ever _tell_ me?"

"She didn't tell me either," Korra said quietly, smiling sadly, "I had to walk in on it to understand. You're actually really smart for figuring it out on your own."

"What are we supposed to do?" Jinora asked, her eyes glassy with tears.

"She doesn't want to press charges," Korra informed, "so we just keep her _safe_ , we have to keep her safe."

At that, Jinora broke into sobs. She surged forward into a hug, burying her face into Korra's shoulder and crying into it, her hands fisting into the fabric of Korra's shirt.

"You _saved_ my _baby girl_." Her voice was shaky and laced with tears. " _Thank you. Thank you so much."_

"It's going to be _okay_ ," Korra said soothingly, embracing Jinora, "it's over, she's going to be just _fine_."

"How can you _know_ that?" Jinora choked out between sobs.

"Because I'm _never_ going to let _anything_ happen to her." Korra said, determined and confident.

_Nothing_ will ever happen to Asami.

And I _will_ be in her life to make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bc Korra taking care of drunk Asami is just so sweet❤️


	17. Fixer upper

Korra was _ready_.

No more _moping_ around, no more feeling _sorry_ for herself. She _was_ going to fix it today, she _was_ going to get Asami back.

The thing was, Korra was feeling a lack of motivation recently, though she had gotten a pep talk from both Kya and Opal, it still wasn't enough to convince her that she might still have a chance with Asami. But Asami said it herself. Drunk, _yes_ , but she seemed sincere. 

And even if Korra's chance was only a _slim_ one, she was going to give it her best.

Even though she was up late, Korra was feeling more energetic than ever. She was feeling optimistic about the future, about her future with Asami, and her future in general. She woke up today determined and ready like she hasn't been for a long time.

She put an effort into her looks today- a tight navy blue T-shirt with a white print of the water tribe's symbol, ripped black jeans (which she cuffed, bisexual instincts and all) and a dark blue sleeveless vest. She rolled her shirt sleeves up (dress code and all) and brushed her hair. She checked herself out in the mirror, finger gunning her reflection with approval before heading downstairs.

" _Someone_ seems to be in a better mood today," her father commented as she grabbed an apple from the basket, tossed it up and caught it, taking a bite.

"I am," she affirmed, "today will be a _good_ day."

"Well, I'm... _Happy_ to hear it," he smiled weakly at her.

Korra sighed, her arm dropping to her side. "Actually," she looked at him, lips pursed together, "can we talk?"

Her father stared at her, surprised. But he nodded nevertheless. "Did you want me to get your mother..?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, we _all_ should talk," Korra affirmed, rubbing the back of her neck.

A few minutes later, Korra was sitting next to the dining room table, fiddling nervously with her fingers while avoiding looking at her parents. She wasn't used to this, being grown-up and mature and talking about her feelings, and getting her words together was proving to be a difficult task.

"So," she started, looking up hesitantly, "I think we all know why we're here."

"Uh... Because we live here?" Her dad joked nervously, making her mom snort dismissively.

"Because," Korra ignored his remark, "we all promised we'll try and be a family, so, let's try."

Both her parents looked at each other, and back at her with questioning looks.

"Okay let's get to the point," she breathed out, "I'm _not_ going to college, and you _hate_ that idea."

Silence lingered between the three, and Korra almost cursed herself for bringing that up. But though they _have_ been doing better as a family, this subject had caused a sizable rift between them, and if they were ever going to actually _function_ as a family, it had to be addressed.

"We're just _worried_ about your future," her mother spoke first, apologetic and hesitant, "we don't want you to have to struggle, we want you to make it."

"I know," she sighed, "but at what cost?"

"We can afford sending you to college," her dad assured, you don't have to worry about-"

"That's not what I meant." Korra interjected, finally looking up to lock gazes with her parents, her expression blank. "I meant _my_ cost, the _mental_ cost."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I'm _fit_ for school," she admitted sadly, "teachers don't _get me_ , they never did. Like in middle school I remember I got so much _shit_ from them. I'd ask to leave and clear my head because I couldn't pay attention and they'd call me disrespectful, I'd have outbursts and instead of trying to help they'd kick me out of class- and I'm not talking about violent ones, it was _way_ before that. Teachers called me _lazy_ and _rude_ , the principal wouldn't _listen_ , the counselor didn't _care_ and you were always taking the school's side. So at some point, the only person keeping me sane was _Lyla_ and our relationship wasn't exactly _healthy_ either. So when Lyla and I broke up, I just _snapped_. I started being more aggressive, more reckless and hot headed, and that was mostly because I needed help."

"And instead of seeing you, the school kicked you out," her dad completed quietly.

Korra nodded in affirmation, letting out a shaky breath. "By the time I reached the new school, I already gave up on it. The friends I chose weren't people who were _good_ for me, they were the people that were just _safe_ \- outsiders, like me. Ones that if they left too it wouldn't... _Hurt_. I gave up on school, because why would _I_ try so hard when the people who are supposed to be teaching me aren't even _trying_?"

"You're not just talking about the school, are you?" Senna asked sadly.

Korra swallowed thickly, shaking her head slowly.

"I _can't_ go to college, I _can't_ go through this again," she shook her head, "I'm _sorry_ , I just _can't_."

Her mother pursed her lips together in worry, and her dad placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"You've never told us you felt this way," he said.

"Yeah, well," Korra smiled weakly, "I never felt like you'd listen."

"Believe it or not, but I actually get it," her mother said, much to Korra's surprise.

"You do?" Korra asked, shocked.

"I had a hard time at highschool too," her mom continued, "honestly it was a _nightmare_ for me too, I hated it so much that by the time I was done I swore I was _never_ going to learn at a college or a university. I only agreed to attend when I was _twenty eight_."

"Damn," Korra said, "but, didn't you have me when you were thirty?"

"Yep," she shrugged with a soft smile, "imagine trying to be a new mother to a toddler as energetic as you while also getting my degree, it was... _Hard_."

"I can imagine," Korra muttered.

"But," she continued, "learning at the university was so, so different. It's _nothing_ like highschool. It's about ten times harder, but you're much more _independent_ and the whole _vibe_ is so different. Honestly it was one of the best times of my life and I _wish_ I would've gone there earlier so that I'd get to attend it with people my age."

"I never knew you had a hard time like me," Korra said quietly, fiddling around with her fingers nervously.

"I should've told you, I'm sorry I didn't." Senna sighed. "I pushed you to _not_ make my mistake instead of sitting you down and explaining it to you, and it caused a _rift_ between us. I really am sorry."

"It's... _Fine_ ," Korra hesitated, "but... I _still_ don't think I'll be going to college, at least not soon."

" _Okay_ ," her mom nodded slowly, "just... Promise to think about it?"

"I will, but I can't promise I’ll change my mind," Korra clarified.

"It's alright," her dad smiled, "we'll support you in whatever decision you make. School _isn't_ everything, and we're sorry if we ever made you feel like it is."

Korra let out a shaky breath, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek and smiling sadly at her parents. "Thank you," she said, her voice shaky, "y-you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that..."

Both her parents smiled at her, standing up and pulling her to a family hug. Korra was stunned for a moment, before sinking into the embrace.

"We love you," her mom said, "we don't say this as much as we should."

"I love you guys too," she admitted for the first time in a while.

They stayed like this for a few moments, before pulling away. Korra was full on sobbing at this point, like a fucking _child_. Her mother smiled softly, wiping away a few tears with her thumb.

"I'm glad you talked to us," she told Korra.

"Yeah," Korra sniffled, "today is the day I _fix_ things."

**_______**

  
The locker's door slammed shut, and Kuvira jumped a little in surprise when she saw Korra standing behind it, looking at her with pursed lips.

" _Hey_ ," she told Kuvira hesitantly.

" _Sup_ ," Kuvira said in a low voice, one questioning eyebrow raised, "been a while."

"Yeah," Korra let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck, at the same time trying to get over her _jealousy_ and _not_ ask Kuvira if she slept with Asami in the last week, "um, how are you?"

"I'm good," Kuvira answered, still confused, "you?"

"Been better," Korra shrugged.

_Pause_.

"So, anyway," Korra started, struggling to meet Kuvira's eyes, "I... I wanted to apologize."

" _Apologize?_ " Repeated Kuvira, baffled.

"Yep, apologize," Korra chewed on her bottom lip nervously, "um, I'm pretty sure you know about the bet..."

"What bet?" Kuvira asked, surprised.

_Fuck._

"Ah, well, you know," Korra laughed nervously, "um, so remember this _one_ _time_ when Tahno and I were coming onto you? So-"

"I was joking," Kuvira cut her off, chuckling, "Asami already told me. _Uncool_ bro."

"Heh, _yeah_..." Korra sighed. "I'm sorry, it was really disrespectful of me and I shouldn't have done that."

" _Right_ ," Kuvira leaned against the lockers, "so, why _did_ you do it? I'm curious."

"Well," Korra shifted uncomfortably, "I uh... Long story short, my ex used to do a lot of _fucked_ up things, one of them being make me feel like shit after sex, so, I figured being selfish and detaching myself from whoever I sleep with would be easier, or like a comeback to her I guess? It's _stupid_ and it's no excuse, so, I'm sorry."

Kuvira studied her face carefully for a few moments, before shrugging and laughing a little.

"I _really_ don't care dude," she admitted, "like, it's pretty disrespectful but you're obviously different now so it's whatever. Besides, I knew it was just for _sex_ , even though _you_ kinda hinted like you wanted more."

Korra's cheeks flushed bright red. " _Sorry_..." She mumbled.

"It's cool," she shrugged again, "again, I really don't care. It's just that when _Asami_ asked me about you I told her you might say you want something more when you don't, so, I might've _fucked_ _up_ your chance a little."

"I deserve that," Korra sighed, "but it's _different_ with her."

"How so?"

"I fell in love," Korra admitted with pursed lips.

Kuvira's eyebrows shot up to her forehead, and a huge grin broke into her face as she shook her head. "Damn, who would believe it, Avatar Korra, in love. Want me to shoot a few nice words about you to Sams?"

Korra snorted. "Like what?"

" _Dunno_ , I could tell her you're good in bed." Kuvira joked.

All of the blood Korra had in her body immediately rushed to Korra's cheeks, and she looked away, embarrassed. "She _uh_..." Korra mumbled. "She um... _Yeah_..."

Kuvira blinked in confusion, then whistled, impressed. " _Damn_ , you work _fast_. No wonder she's been so mad at you." She chuckled. "So, how are you planning to make it up to her?"

"Well, y'know," Korra crossed her arms, still flustered. " _Apologize?_ "

"That's it?" 

"I mean, I'm just trying to become a better person for her," Korra explained, "and I'm hoping she'll be open to see it. I've changed."

"Yeah no _shit_ you've changed," Kuvira laughed, "like damn, she kept asking me questions like ' _Korra held me when I was crying is it normal?_ ' and I was left _gaping_." She emphasized, shaking her head. "For real, I knew she was something _more_ to you for a while now."

"I just hope she'll listen," sighed Korra.

"Make it _worth_ listening to," Kuvira suggested, "like, honestly, you're gonna have to work real hard to get her to trust you again." 

"I'm willing to work hard," Korra said, determined, "I'll do _anything_ to get her back, anything."

"Just don't hurt her again," Kuvira said sternly, " _got it?_ "

"Never," she assured, confident because if there was one thing she knew it was she'd never let Asami slip from her grasp like this again.

"Okay cool," approved Kuvira, extending her arm for a hand shake, "truce?"

Korra smiled softly, taking Kuvira's hand. "Truce," she agreed.

"Did you want me to tell Asami you apologized to me?" Asked Kuvira. "I'm rooting for the two of you, we need a _hot gay couple_ in this _shit_ highschool."

"Nah, I'm not apologizing just to let her know. I'm apologizing because I was a _shitty_ person," Korra laughed, "I apologized to everyone on the hit list."

"The hit list?" She questioned.

"The uh..." Korra cleared her throat. "The _bet_ , that's the name of the bet."

"Oh, cool," Kuvira let go of Korra's hand, crossing her arms with a questioning look, "how were the apologies?"

" _Hard_ ," Korra breathed out, "the last girl didn't even _care_ about the bet but she got so _upset_ when I told her we can't have a friends with benefits thing, like _sheesh_."

"I mean, you can give me her number," Kuvira smirked, "if it's _such_ a big deal to her."

Korra chuckled. "Sure, I'll hook you up."

Both turned quiet, Korra awkwardly looking around for a few minutes, playing around with her hands.

"But the _sex_ was _good_ right?" Kuvira asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Korra bursted out laughing, her cheeks turning into a bright shade of red. "Yep, the sex was good."

**__________**

  
"Ms. Izumi?" 

Her math teacher turned around with a questioning look, and suddenly Korra had gotten very nervous, struggling to not look away.

"Korra," her teacher said in surprise, "you're early, that's... _New_."

"Yeah," Korra laughed, embarrassed. "I uh... I just wanted to apologize for the other day, I'm... Going through a lot of things and I took it out on you, I'm sorry."

Ms. Izumi smiled softly. "It's quite alright Korra, thank you for apologizing. Are you okay?"

"No," Korra sighed, "but I will be." She then turned to take a seat, when her teacher stopped her.

"If we're already speaking, Korra, I was meaning to talk to you about something."

Korra turned around. "What is it?"

"I'm giving you students a project today, and I paired you up with Asami since I saw you two getting along. And though you have improved _miraculously_ in class, Asami is one of my _best_ students and she takes her grades very seriously, so, please try your best."

Korra blinked, eyes wide. "You _paired_ me up with Asami?" She said in reverence.

"Yes, why? Is that a problem?" Her teacher asked.

" _Holy shit!_ " Korra exclaimed happily. "Thank you! You're the best _wingwoman_ ever!"

"I... _What?_ "

Korra didn't answer, she just grinned widely and turned to take a seat, impatiently waiting for class to start and for Izumi to announce the pairs. And when she did, Asami immediately raised her hand.

"Ms. izumi," she said hesitantly, "can I _switch_ partners?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Asami but the answer is no," she said apologetically, "why?"

"Never mind," Asami said, sending a murderous glare in Korra's way, who just smiled softly back.

After class, Asami pretty much bolted out, and Korra quickly followed her to the cafeteria where she was talking to her friends, somewhat angirly.

Korra's heart was racing in her chest, her breath had been quick and fast. She stood a few meters away from where Asami stood with her friends. She tried catching Asami's eyes, but she had her back turned to Korra. So instead, she just waited for someone to notice her. She knew that Opal, Jinora and Kuvira forgave her already, so she hoped that they'd convince Asami to listen to her, even just for a little bit.

And eventually, she was noticed. Opal, who was talking to Asami, finally landed eyes on Korra. She proceeded to say something to Asami that Korra couldn't make out, and then Asami turned around, locking gazes with Korra for just a second before turning back around and shaking her head.

Korra pursed her lips together, watching as Jinora joined the discussion. She seemed more put together than the day before, which was good. She seemed to press on the subject which Korra assumed was her, and after a few seconds Kuvira also joined, and Korra could hear Asami's groan of frustration even from there.

" _Fine!_ " She heard the distinctive call, before Asami turned to face her, making her way towards Korra.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, her eyes widened, her breath hitched and her heart somehow started beating even faster. She hoped Asami would talk to her, but now that it was _happening_ , everything she wanted to say just left her mind and anxiety started bubbling inside her.

"This is only a _professional_ conversation," Asami clarified, "I'm only talking to you because I _have_ to."

"Okay, but can we also have a _not_ professional conversation?" Korra asked hopefully, "I _really_ want to talk to you."

"No," Asami rejected immediately, "we can meet at your place at like, four pm today to do the project, okay?"

"Yeah," Korra continued, " _but_ –" 

"Cool, see you then," Asami cut her off blankly, "bye Korra.

She didn't wait for Korra's response and immediately walked away, leaving Korra hanging.

" _Bye_...?" She sighed in disappointment, but the good news was that she had to meet Asami for the project, so she still had a chance.

She wasn't out of the game yet.

**_________**

  
"Okay, if we divide by _five_ here..." mumbled Asami, eyebrows clenched together in concentration as she kept writing... _Something_. Korra really didn't know enough about math to understand what.

"So, anyways," Korra tried for what seemed the hundredth time today, "I was _thinking_ –"

"Korra, for the love of _god_ ," Asami groaned in annoyance, "if you're _not_ going to help, can you _at least_ let me concentrate?"

"Do you want me to help? I mean, you know how _bad_ I am at math." Korra gave her a lopsided grin.

"Then can you _shut_ _up?_ You keep talking. _All. The. Time_."

"Only because you're not _letting_ me speak," she shrugged.

Asami paused to look at her, then sighed. "If I'll _listen_ , will you promise to shut up?" She gritted her teeth.

"Wait, seriously?" She blinked, then smiled widely. " _Yes!_ "

Asami sighed again, placing her pen down on the table and straightening her back, looking at Korra.

"What is it?" Asami asked her dryly, visibly annoyed.

"I... _Uh_..." you had _all_ of this planned out! "I changed your contact name." ... _Seriously?_ What the _fuck_.

Asami rolled her eyes. "What do you want? A fucking _medal?_ "

"Okay, that was a stupid thing to mention," Korra admitted nervously, "I... Guess you _don't_ remember last night..?"

Asami sighed, dropping her arms to the side and looking away. " _No_ , but Jinora told me you carried me to her place... Um, _sorry_ I called you."

"I was happy to help," Korra smiled weakly.

"Yeah, well, I don't _care_ what makes you happy." Asami said harshly. "What do you want, Korra?"

" _You_ ," she replied immediately, "I want to apologize, make amends."

"You already apologized, and I already told you that I _still_ don't want anything to do with you." She said in a stern tone, then sighed. "It's _over_ Korra, you can stop pretending you care now."

"I'm not pretending," Korra shook her head, "you mean so much to me, _fuck_ that stupid bet."

"Yeah, easy to say now," Asami bit back, "yet you _never_ said anything about it, _ever!_ That makes you a _liar_ , why would I believe you now?"

"Honestly? I don't know," Korra admitted, much to Asami's surprise, "I'm a _mess_ , and an _asshole_. I should've come clean about this whole thing, but more than that I just _shouldn't_ have done that. I'm so, so _sorry_ Asami."

"Again with the sorry?" Asami rolled her eyes. "Sorry doesn't _help_ , sorry doesn't _change_ what happened."

"I know," she said, "I'm not saying you _should_ forgive me right away, and if I'll be honest I don't know if you should forgive me at _all_. But... If there's even a _slim_ chance..."

"There _isn't_ ," Asami said with a blank expression, "are we done here?"

" _Please_ ," Korra begged, "I'll do _anything_ , I'm serious here. All I want is just _one_ _chance_ to make it up to you, to show you that I'm not that same person who participated in the bet, that I was _real_ with you."

"You say that," Asami said, fake amused, "but you lied again the moment I found out."

"What?" Blinked Korea, baffled and suddenly slightly scared. "No I didn't.

"You said you love me," continued Asami, " _liar_."

"Oh," Korra relaxed, "I wasn't lying."

"You're doing it again," Asami rolled her eyes.

"I'm _not!_ " Korra exclaimed. "I love you, Asami. I love you so, so _much_."

"Am I supposed to buy this?" Asked Asami in disbelief. "What have _you_ done to prove any of this? Lie to me? _Play_ me? You don't _do_ those things to someone you _love_."

"I know," Korra sighed, chewing nervously on her bottom lip, "that's _why_ I want to show you. So _please_ Asami, just give me a chance to earn your trust again."

Asami hesitated for a moment, looking away and staring at the table, deep in thought. Then, she sighed, turning back to Korra.

" _Fine_." She said in displeasure.

"Wha– _fine?_ " Repeated Korra, eyes wide. "Are you for real?"

" _Three_ dates," Asami elaborated, "and after that I don't want to _ever_ see you again unless it's for the sake of the project."

Somehow, Korra thought it'd be more of an effort. " _Seriously?_ You're giving me a shot?" her voice became more enthusiastic than surprised. " _Damn_ and to think I wrote you a _song_ and everything..."

" _Ha?_ " Asami's eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean a song?"

"I was meaning to do the whole _'grand gesture'_ thing, but then I remembered you don't like attention." Korra said distractedly, a wide grin breaking to her face. "But you're giving me a second chance? You're _not_ fucking around?"

"Just don't get the wrong idea," Asami rolled her eyes, "this is _not_ because I like you."

" _Holy Shit!_ " exclaimed Korra happily, making Asami jump a little from surprise. " _Thank you!_ Oh my god I'm so happy I could kiss you! "

" _No_. _No no no_." Asami took a step back, cautiously. " _No_ kissing. Nah ah."

" _Right!_ Of course!" Korra called. "Um, _hug?_ "

"Uh... How about a _high five_ for now?" Asami raised her hand hesitantly.

Korra looked at the raised hand with a raised eyebrow. On the one hand, _awkward_. On the other, physical touch with Asami? Who was _she_ to pass?

So, she gave Asami a high five. Honestly feeling like the touch was electrical, even though the two have done much, much more than that.

"Thank you," Korra said gently, cheeks hurt from smiling, "thank you _so much_. I _won't_ let you down."

"Yeah, _whatever_ ," Asami sighed, "can I get back to the project now? _Thanks_."

"Thank _you_!" Korra replied as Asami resumed her work, doing a little victory dance in place as Asami was too distracted with math.

I got a _chance_!

I'm _never_ losing her again, I _won't_ fuck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra babe <3


	18. Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it took so long, I hope the next update wouldn't take as much time.  
> This chapter is... different. But I think you'll like it:)  
> Anyways, enjoy^-^

Asami was really, _really_ nervous.

As much as she didn't want to be, she was. Possibly because she'd never dated before, or maybe because she was _forced_ into having a date with someone she legitimately hated. But it was most likely because she was secretly hoping for Korra to succeed in winning her back.

She'd never admit it aloud though, as far as anyone else was concerned, she was only doing this to get Korra off her back.

She _wasn't_ rooting for Korra, no way.

But what do you wear to a date with someone you're supposedly aren't interested in but in reality you're really, _really_ interested in?

Because on the one hand, she wanted to keep up the facade of _'I hate you, let's get this over with,'_ but on the other hand she _secretly_ wanted to impress Korra.

It'd be so much easier if her feelings were obeying her mind, but no. She _had_ to like Korra right? Because that's just the kind of luck she has.

" _Stupid heart..."_ she grumbled while staring at the clothing options laid down on the bed in front of her. " _Stupid Korra..."_

A knock on the door cut of her train of thought.

"Yes?" She called, turning towards it to see Jinora entering the room.

"Are you wearing your pajamas for your date?" She teased, stepping closer.

Asami chuckled. "Well, she did tell me to wear something comfy."

"So what _are_ you wearing?" She asked.

Asami shrugged. "Don't know, what do you wear to a date with someone you _hate_?"

Jinora raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "If you hate her so much, then why is this out?" She asked, pointing her index finger to the far end of her bed, where her lacy lingerie was resting. 

Asami blushed furiously, looking away, flustered. "B-by accident..." She mumbled. "I-it just fell out of the suitcase..."

" _Righhhht_ ," Jinora stretched out sarcastically, "just _admit_ you like her Sams, it's whatever."

"Since when are you on _team Korra_ anyways?" Asami huffed in displeasure. 

"Uh, since she _carried_ your _drunk ass_ here? _Literally?_ " Jinora said as if she's as if she's stating the obvious.

"It doesn't make up for all the _other_ shit she did." Maybe _that_ doesn't, _but_...

Jinora stayed silent for a moment, hesitating, before seemingly deciding on something and sighing. 

"I know that's not _all_ she's done," Jinora said, turning to look at Asami in the eyes. There was something weird in them, almost like sadness displaying in her brown irises, but Asami wasn't sure why. 

" _Oh?_ " Asami said carefully, confused as to why Jinora seemed so _serious_ all of a sudden.

"Asami," she said cautiously, "I... _know_ about your father."

Asami's heart sank. Her heart was beating almost as fast as when Korra found out by walking in on one of their... ' _Interactions_ '. She didn't know how to react, and Jinora seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction.

The thing was, ever since she left her home, she was going back and forth on whether or not she _should_ tell her friends, but exclusively decided against it every time she reconsidered, too afraid to learn what their reactions may be.

Now Jinora is telling her that she _knows_? How? Did Korra tell her?

Because if so, Asami can _never_ trust her.

"You know about my father..?" Asked Asami, pretending to not know what Jinora was talking about. "There's nothing to know, I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Asami_..." Jinora started, pursing her lips together.

Asami saw how _unconvinced_ Jinora was, and sighed in defeat. No use arguing with someone who was right and knew it. "Did Korra tell you?" She asked, dread leaking out of her tone.

"What? _No_." Jinora shook her head. "I kinda figured it out on my own, but she did affirm it when I confronted her about It."

"Oh." _Goddammit_ , that's not enough of a reason to hate her...

Jinora stared at her silently, bottom lip quivering, and Asami was left _dumbstruck_. What was she supposed to do in that situation? Assure her? What is the social protocol for ' _How to act when your friend finds out your dad beats you?_ ' Was she supposed to _comfort_ Jinora or was it the other way around?

So, Asami went for the safe option, extending both her arms hesitantly for a hug. Jinora's eyes widened in surprise, and for a moment, didn't say or do anything, causing the overly _stressed-over-this_ Asami to relax a little.

But then, she spoke.

"Are you _sure_?" She almost whispered, reverence lingering in her voice.

_No_. "Yes," Asami replied, trying to appear more confident than she felt, "just come here."

Jinora obliged, practically tackling Asami with a hug, holding her closely. Asami had to actively _stop_ herself from stiffening, but she immediately started feeling very uncomfortable, anxious even. But Asami could pull through, in fact, she wasn't _as_ uncomfortable as she thought she'd be. It was getting better by the minute. 

"He _can't_ hurt you anymore," Jinora whispered, clutching her shoulders tighter, "he can _never_ hurt you again."

How would _she_ know that? She didn't know her dad, she didn't know what he was like or what he was capable of. If she knew, she _wouldn't_ have thought Asami was safe. Asami is _never_ safe.

Eventually, Jinora pulled away, sniffling with a sad smile. 

"Now," she changed the subject, looking back at Asami's bed, "what are you wearing for your date?"

At the reminder, Asami's eyes widened and her head snapped back to the bed. " _Shit!_ " She exclaimed. "I _completely_ forgot!" 

Jinora let out a still slightly laced with tears chuckle at that, and Asami was quick to understand her mistake, blushing furiously.

"I _knew_ you cared about this date." said Jinora smugly, much to Asami's demise. "You should wear this olive green shirt, it makes your eyes pop and your boobs look great."

Asami blushed. " _Fine_..." She grumbled in defeat, secretly grateful for the advice.

"Pair it with the white high waisted jeans," she continued, "you're both going to be comfy and _blow_ Korra's mind."

"I don't _care_ what she thinks." _Liar_. "Let's just get this over with."

"K, I'ma step out and let you get ready, have fun." Jinora said with a wink, heading to the door. "But not too much fun."

" _Jinora!_ " Exclaimed Asami angrily after she left, then huffed out in displeasure as she removed her clothing, getting ready.

And just as she was done preparing, her phone rang. She put her eyeliner down (which she was most definitely not wearing just to impress Korra, nope) and grabbed it, checking to see if it's Korra.

It wasn't. 

Her heart started beating faster when she saw her dad's caller ID, and anxiety started bubbling in her chest. Her thumb hovered the ' _answer call_ ' button as her breath picked up.

What if he _knows_ where I am? What if he knows that Jinora knows? Those thoughts were just _terrifying_. Should she answer? What if she doesn't answer and he finds out? He'll be so so _mad_...

But just then, thankfully, she got a text message. 

**Shortie** [17:32]:  
 _Hey gorgeous :) I'm just outside._

Breathing out in relief, Asami declined her dad's phone call. For some reason, standing up to her father was always so much easier when Korra was there. Though she would never admit it aloud, she still felt safe around that _idiot_.

How _pathetic_ was that?

She turned her phone screen off and stepped outside, stopping by Jinora's room to let her know she's leaving and ignoring Jinora's _blood-boiling_ satisfied smile. She then moved to leave the house, trying to steady her breathing.

"I do _not_ like Korra." She reminded herself before exiting the house, but every part of her body seemed to disagree despite that, and she groaned in frustration, opening the door and going outside.

A lot of conflicted feelings filled her when she landed eyes on Korra; dread, anger, betrayal, excitement, happiness, _butterflies_...

Korra smiled widely her way, and Asami cursed her insides that were doing excited flips at the sight of that _frustrating_ yet _adorable_ lopsided grin of hers.

Speaking of which, Korra was looking good- like really, _really_ good. Most of her hair was tied up in a bun, with two stray strands of hair falling just before her ears. She wore a leather vest on top of a white tank top that showed off those _damn arms_ , had a wide black bracelet on her wrist and light grey boyfriend jeans. Suddenly, Asami noticed she was holding something, causing Asami to raise an eyebrow.

"Did you bring me _flowers_?" She asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Beamed Korra, handing her the bouquet. 

"Thats..." _Sweet_. " _Where_ am I supposed to put it..?"

Korra blinked, her smile slowly fading as she looked down at the flowers, embarrassed. "I didn't think about that..." She mumbled, a little disappointed in herself. 

Asami had to bite back a smile. She was trying really hard to show Korra that she wouldn't be forgiven just like that, but that was proven to be a really difficult task when Korra was being so _goddamn adorable_. So _what_ if Korra had _pretty privilege_? It doesn't mean she can get away with being such a _jerk_. 

Her heart disagreed with her on that one.

"It's fine," she dismissed, grabbing the bouquet, "I'll just put that inside for a moment, wait here?"

At that, Korra's entire face lit up, and she grinned in a way that made Asami's heart flutter, and she cursed under her breath as she turned around and walked inside the house to place them inside, earning herself a ' _back already?_ ' from Jinora who just so happened to be in the kitchen when Asami walked in.

When she was done, she headed back outside to where Korra was, waiting for her in an obvious ' _trying to appear cool_ ' position. 

"I didn't say it before," she started flirtatiously when Asami got closer, "but you look absolutely _stunning_ , like are you a _45 degree angle_? 'Cause you are _acute-y_."

Asami choked on the words, not having expected this from Korra, aka the girl that _desperately_ needed her tutoring, even if it was just a ploy.

" _Someone_ did their homework," Asami said, trying to maintain her indifference, but it was so damn hard when Korra was being like... Like that!

"Just figured a _genius_ like yourself would appreciate a smart joke," smirked Korra.

"Sweetheart, do you even _understand_ the joke?" Asami asked with a raised brow.

Korra stared at her for a moment, reverence that Asami didn't understand in her gaze. Then, a small smile creeped to her lips. But it wasn't her usual, _up to_ _no good_ or _teasing_ grin, it was one of her genuinely _happy_ ones, the ones that had been rare on the one hand, but were also really _common_ around Asami at the same time.

" _Did_..." She started, awe leaking from her tone. "Did you just call me _sweetheart_..?"

_Oh shit_.

At the realization of what she did, all of the blood in Asami's body rushed to her cheeks, completely flustered. 

"I-It's just..." She stuttered, unsure of how to get out of this one. "It slipped out! Don't you _dare_ give me _shit_ for that-"

She was cut off by Korra's hand on her shoulder, and was surprised by the fact that she didn't even flinch. Korra just smiled at her, again with the same soft genuine smile of hers. 

"I won't," she said, "just happy to know that you don't only feel _negative_ things towards me."

"Don't count on it," Asami grumbled, still blushing furiously. 

Korra pursed her lips together sadly, like she knows she's terrible, and doesn't need the reminder. 

"C'mon," said Korra out of the blue, 'the cab is waiting for us."

"A cab?" Asami blinked, following Korra as she started walking. "Korra... I could just drive us."

"But the location has to be a surprise," Korra glanced over her shoulder and winked, an action that though she didn't want to admit it, made Asami burn hot from the inside out. 

Korra opened the door for Asami as they arrived at the cab, allowing Asami to enter first. She got in from the other side, sitting herself in the middle right next to Asami.

The driver started the car, and as they began driving, Korra placed her arm around Asami's shoulders.

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha doing there _bud_?" She asked.

"I just wanted to put my arm around you," Korra said with a mischievous grin, "because now I can say I touched an _angel_."

Asami gawked at Korra in disbelief, not even blinking as Korra continued grinning her way. Then, she breathed out hopelessly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You've _touched_ me before Korra," she grumbled.

"Oh c'mon! That was _smooth_ ," pouted Korra.

"If you say so," Asami shrugged, looking out the window and hoping real bad that Korra wouldn't give her shit for not peeling her arm away. 

A few minutes went by in comfy silence, with Asami not even noticing how she sunk further into Korra's embrace. She let out a sigh, pretending not to notice when Korra's fingers started playing with her hair, because she really didn't want to have to stop Korra, it felt nice.

Her ringtone cut the silence off, again.

Just to make sure, she raised her phone to see the caller ID, again, and once again, it was her dad.

Her heart sank, and the next breath she let out came out in a shudder, catching Korra's attention as she looked down at the caller ID.

"Hang up," Korra said softly. 

"He _won't_ like that," Asami answered quietly. 

"He can't hurt you anymore," Korra assured, "hang up."

And unlike when Jinora said that, Asami _believed_ her, turning her screen off and putting her phone down.

She hoped Korra wouldn't press on the matter, and Korra seemed to have read her mind, because next thing she knew, Korra changed the subject.

"So... The weather is _nice_... Getting hotter every year."

Asami turned her head to look at Korra, amused. "You did _not_ just bring up the weather as a talking subject."

Korra's lips twitched up, forming a childish grin. "I find that _global_ _warming_ is a great talking subject, it's a real _ice–breaker_."

Asami's hand had never flown so fast to her forehead, and she let out a sigh of disappointment as Korra bursted out laughing from her own joke.

"What's with the _terrible_ puns today?" She deadpanned.

"That's a weird way to pronounce ' _hilarious_ '," grinned Korra, "just wanted to show you how _funny_ I am."

"Feels like you just looked up ' _cheesy_ _pick up lines_ '," Asami argued, a little smile forming on her lips.

"I did no such thing," denied Korra, smirking still, "but... don't Google it."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Dork."

"You like it," teased Korra.

I _wish_ you were _wrong_. 

Soon enough, they reached their destination. Korra got out of the car first, removing her vest and throwing in back on her shoulder, leaving her in only a tank top (something that Asami greatly appreciated). She then moved to open the cab's door for Asami, who's instincts immediately told her to look at where she was, but as she raised her head to look at a building Korra blocked her sight with her hands. 

"It's a _surprise_ ," she explained when Asami dropped her gaze to look at her, turning around to walk inside, "just keep your eyes on me, you'll see when we get there."

And how could Asami _not_ keep her eyes on Korra, she thought to herself when her gaze dropped to the tan girl's shoulders, with those fucking _back muscles_?

Eventually, they got to where Korra was taking them to, and she turned around to smile widely at Asami. She raised an eyebrow, studying the place. It was well lit, and was divided into three sections– an arcade, a kiosk, and most importantly, the lanes in which people were playing. 

"A _bowling alley_ ," Asami observed, confused.

" _Yep!_ " Beamed Korra.

"Why?" Asami asked.

"Well, first of all," Korra started, "it's a _fun_ game that has an arcade literally glued to it. And I _suck_ at bowling, so you can easily beat me at it which I imagine will help you hate me _less_. But most importantly, it's traditional to eat pizza while bowling."

Asami was caught off guard with that one, and was unable to stop the way her entire face lit up. She fucking loved pizza. 

She didn't even regret it though, because the moment she genuinely smiled at Korra, a noticeable blush had risen to her cheeks, which was really, _really_ adorable. 

" _Damn_ ," mumbled Korra, "you're so _beautiful_. How is it even possible?"

And now, Asami was blushing too. Looking away and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just sign us up you _fucking dork_."

"With pleasure," Korra nodded enthusiastically, practically sprinting to the food counter.

Eventually, they got to the actual game, and Asami let her date go first, just to check out the competition. In more ways than one.

And wow, Korra was _not_ exaggerating when she told Asami she sucked at bowling. The ball she tossed immediately went off lane and missed all of the pins.

"You know those _bumpers_ you play with as a kid?" Korra huffed in disappointment as Asami snickered, covering her mouth with her hand. "Those should just be a part of the game." 

"Just admit you're _terrible_ ," teased Asami, grabbing a ball.

"I am," Korra agreed, "but in no context to this game."

Asami let out a chuckle at that, heading to the course and completing her turn. And what do you know? She got a strike on the first attempt. 

"Oh, you're going _down_." Asami grinned, folding her arms.

" _I wish_ ," Korra grumbled under her breath, almost too quiet for Asami to hear. Almost.

Her eyes blew wide and her cheeks burned hot. Suddenly, what she said seemed to dawn on her, and her hand flew to her mouth.

" _Holy shit!_ " She blurted out, completely flustered! "I didn't mean to say that aloud- _fuck_ Asami I'm _so sorry_!" 

"It's fine," Asami waved her off awkwardly, "let's just continue, okay?"

_Oh god_... I'm not _actually_ enjoying myself, _am I?_

_________

"We should do it again," Korra grinned, her mouth full.

  
After losing to Asami, by a lot, the two retired and get pizza. The pizza was... _Mediocre_ at best, but for Asami it was like a _gourmet meal_. Flavours and textures that she _barely_ got to taste, food that resembled a better time, a _safer_ time.

She was actually having a lot of fun, it almost felt like before their fight and... 

"Do _what_ again?" Asami asked, tilting her head.

"Twenty one questions," Korra gave context, "remember? we did that on our first date." 

Asami snorted. "It _wasn't_ a date."

" _Shhh_... I'm allowed to dream. " Pouted Korra. "Anyways, wanna play? Minus... The _drinking_ bit?" 

"So just... _Truth_ or _truth_?" Asami laughed.

"Pretty much," grinned Korra, "you go first.

About a million questions flooded Asami's mind. Why did you do what you did? Why didn't you _tell me_? How much of that was true? Why are you doing this now?

Instead, that's what she asked:

"So, what kind of _drugs_ do you do?"

Korra choked on her drink, and it suddenly dawned on Asami that she probably shouldn't have brought that up in a public setting. But after looking around for a bit, Korra presumably concluded that it was safe and leaned forward to answer.

"Just _weed_ currently. I used to do some coke but... I'm already energetic enough to begin with, so not really my scene." She said quietly with a nervous chuckle. "I might've tried a few other things because, well, Tahno is like a _junior drug dealer_ but... That's it."

" _Oh_ ," that... Could've been _worse_. "You're turn."

Korra leaned backwards, eyes squinting in suspicion. "Did you sleep with Kuvira after our... Fight?"

Asami scrunched her nose in disgust. " _Ew_ , no."

Korra breathed out in relief. "Thank _god_ ," she said, then quickly added, "not that I would've _blamed_ you or that you _couldn't_ have! I just–"

"Yep, got it." Asami laughed. "Did you _seriously_ think I'd jump into bed the moment we stop seeing each other?"

"Logically, _no_. But I was still very jealous." Grinned Korra. "I guess that was your turn, now it's mine."

" _Wha_ –" Asami's eyes widened. "Not fair." She pouted.

"That's just how the _game_ works," Korra shrugged with a mischievous smirk, "so, how many girls have _you_ slept with?" She asked curiously. 

Asami blushed. "Uh, three including you." She looked away. "But I never really _dated_ , just kinda, hooked up I guess?"

" _Oh?_ " She raised an eyebrow at Asami. "So why did you give _me_ shit for hooking up?"

"Just, the _way_ you did it..." Asami shrugged. "From what I've seen and heard. I don't mind one night stands but it was a _principle_. Also, you're forgetting that I... Y'know, _crushed_ on you for a little while," she said as flatly and quietly as she could, "so it just pissed me off even further."

"I'll _never_ forget that," Korra deadpanned, "your turn."

"How many people did you sleep with?" She reflected the question. 

"Let's see..." Korra stared at the air, deep in thought. In the meanwhile Asami was just gawking at her, shocked at the prospect that Korra had to _count_ how many people she's been with. It shouldn't matter, but...

What made _her_ so different? She was just... _Asami_. 

" _Eight_ girls," Korra concluded, " _three_ boys and _one_ nonbinary person." She gave Asami a sad smile. "But sleeping with _you_ was the best out of all of that."

Is she lying? It doesn't feel like she is.

"Your turn," she said blankly, gesturing for Korra to continue. 

"Did..." Korra hesitated, which caught Asami's attention. "Did you _actually_ mean to give me a chance? Or are you actually just trying to get it over with?"

Asami's heart was pounding in her chest, and she didn't know what she should answer. She _couldn't_ say she was secretly hoping for Korra to win her back, nor she could say she wanted to get it over with. It was just... _complicated_. 

"I don't know." Her voice came out in a quiet whisper, and she dropped her gaze to her hands. Conflicted and confused.

But Korra didn't dwell on it.

"Your turn," she said softly. 

Silence fell between them as Korra was waiting for a question. Asami's bottom lip was quivering while she was contemplating what to ask. The theme seemed to have gotten more serious now, so was it okay for her too..?

" _Why?"_ She half asked, half demanded, looking up to see Korra's saddened expression, as if she needed no further explanation.

"Because I'm _childish_ , and immature," she answered, "and I'm not just saying that just to have you forgive me, I'm saying that because it's true. I _know_ I said that before, but I'm _sorry_ Asami, I hope you'll one day find it in your heart to forgive me."

The problem is that I've found it a bit too quickly...

"You're next," she said quietly. 

"It's going to sound stupid," Korra smiled weakly, "but I have to know, what's with the _pizzas_?"

Asami felt like she was punched in the face, but she knew logically that it wasn't Korra's fault. It was just an innocent question, she couldn't have known.

"My mom and I had this thing before she died," Asami said, feeling tears stuck in her throat, "every Monday we'd go get pizza, just the two of us. I just... I felt really happy with her, safe with her. I guess it has a familiar feeling to it... Feeling safe isn't something that _happens_ often with me..."

Suddenly, Korra wasn't on the seat in front of her anymore, she was besides her, a soothing warm hand resting on her shoulder. Asami didn't notice when she moved closer, but didn't care. She was grateful for it, and for the first time today, she wasn't feeling like she had to push Korra aside.

"I'm sorry," she said gently, "I didn't know... I don't know if you believe me, Asami, but for what's it worth, you'll _never_ have to be afraid again, okay? I'll always keep you safe, even if you still _hate_ me afterwards."

Asami's hands went to cup Korra's cheek purely on instincts, but even when her brain caught up to her actions she didn't pull away, and nor did Korra. The thing was, annoying as it may have been, that Korra really did a _lot_ for Asami. She also did something disgusting, but it doesn't erase all of the other stuff. And _honestly_...

She still believed Korra when she said Asami was safe with her. She _really_ did.

"It means so much to me," Asami whispered, "more than you could ever know."

"I'm just saying the truth," Korra answered sincerely. 

They stayed like this for a few moments, no words were spoken between them and no movement was made. Asami's chest was rising and falling with each rapid breath as she was gazing deeply into Korra's beautiful eyes. She knew what came next, and every inch of her being craved that, but Korra was hesitant, frozen even. Her eyes questioning, as if she was asking for permission. 

So without further ado, Asami flickered her eyes down to Korra's lips and back up, seeing the exact moment Korra's hesitation was over.

And finally catching the hint, Korra captured Asami's lips in hers.

Kissing Korra again felt like reaching heaven. It was a soft, yet passionate kiss. One that showcased all of Korra's feelings towards her. Korra slid her tongue past Asami's lips after a few moments or so, and Asami had to actively stop herself from letting out a moan as their tongues danced together. Asami dropped her hand from Korra's face as Korra wrapped her muscular arms around Asami's waist, pulling her closer. And she felt so, so _comfortable_ in Korra's strong embrace. She had never felt more at peace.

She _missed_ that, she really, really missed that.

After what seemed like forever, but also not quite long enough, Korra pulled away, pressing their foreheads together while breathing heavily, keeping Asami close.

"Fuck I _love you_ ," she mumbled, "I love you _so much_..."

Please _god_ , don't let her be _lying_ to me _again_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	19. Off-track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, late again, I know. But honestly? I only have a few chapters left for this fic, and I'm really dreading it. So, you'll forgive me:)

"Go-Karting?"

  
Korra turned to her, grinning. " _Yep!_ " She answered happily.

"Really?" Asami laughed.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with that?" Asked Korra, somewhat nervously. 

"Nothing," Asami shrugged, "I just didn't think it was _your_ scene."

"Oh it totally isn't," Korra assured with a mischievous smirk, "but I might get my learners permit soon and I need to know how much of a _safety hazard_ that is."

Asami whistled. "You're finally learning how to drive?" She teased.

"Oh _hush_ you," Korra waved her hands dismissively, "better late than never! Besides, it's time I'd get over my _biggest_ fear," she said matter-of-factly.

Asami raised an amused eyebrow. "Your biggest fear is _driving_?"

"Nope." Answered Korra with a smirk, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "My biggest fear is _dying alone_."

Asami's eyes widen and her lips parted in surprise as Korra erupted in laughter from her own fucking joke, holding her stomach from laughter.

"That was _terrible_ ," Asami snorted.

"Thanks," grinned Korra, "now let's go inside! It's gonna be so, so fun!"

After buying their passes they got into a short briefing. They were each getting a kart to themselves, and though the operator promised them they weren't competing, Asami felt like kicking Korra's butt. What was kind of embarrassing was the fact that they were the oldest ones there besides the kid's parents, but hey, Asami never got a _normal_ childhood, so who cares?

Korra sure didn't. She was as enthusiastic about it during the briefing as any child there, and had a huge smile on her face the entire time too. She kept whispering ' _this is going to be so fun,_ ' to Asami, and her fists were clenched together like an excited toddler. That's the thing about Korra, if you didn't know her, you'd think that she was just this super hot, super pretty soccer player who can easily be an underwear model and was kind of an idiot. Not that she wasn't all those things, she was. But she was also dorky, and had a childish charm to her. She was really smart, in a very different way than Asami, and though she was kind of a _fuckboy_ , she was also kind and considerate. 

At least to _her_ Korra was.

When at first landing eyes on her, Asami was _hooked_. She was just a sophomore, straight out of the closet (so not _really_ straight...) and Korra was taking math with her. She was this confident, _beautiful_ girl who never really acknowledged Asami's existence, nor did Asami want her to. Admiring from afar was good enough for her. Really, she wasn't looking to date, and she wasn’t looking to hookup either. So she was content with the nonexistent relationship the two had.

And then she learned about Korra's true nature. About her fuckboy attitude, about her friends... 

It's not that she was _hurt_ by it, but she did feel disappointed. Had she really been fantasizing about a girl like Korra? Who did all those things to Kuvira and others? That was not a good look on Korra at all, so she dropped it. Not paying any bit of attention to Korra from that day on, except for some heated rants to Opal whenever Korra was brought up. But other than that, nothing. 

Well, maybe not _nothing_...

She still looked at Korra when she was sitting in the cafeteria occasionally, she was still beautiful by every aspect. Korra didn't really notice though, and it was better this way. Asami didn't want to have interactions with her, she didn't want to experience how Korra really was. Korra on the other hand... Yeah she had other ideas.

"Asami?" Korra's voice pierced through her thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

She shook herself. "Sorry, did you say something?" She smiled apologetically. 

"We're done with the briefing, " informed Korra, "are you okay? You were in a weird sort of haze..."

Asami bit back a smile. Then there was the new Korra, the selfless Korra, attentive Korra. The girl that she actually liked and not just from afar. The biggest idiot in the world and the most beautiful one too. She didn't know what it was about the other girl, but she just projected safety, projected trust. At least until...

_Yep_.

"I'm fine," assured Asami, "c'mon, let's get started."

Her phone buzzed, she ignored it.

They were each led to a kart and got buckled in. Asami examined the vehicle carefully, she never went go-Karting before, but she was sure she'd easily get the hang of it. Korra beside her on the other hand, looked baffled, kind of like a lost puppy. Of course Asami held the upper hand, already knowing how to drive unlike everyone else on the track, but it didn't mean she was going to give them some slack.

"Ready?" She addressed Korra, who was still in her adorable confusion. The other girl looked up at Asami, lost, and blinked in confusion. 

" _What?"_ She asked.

But Asami wasn't waiting up on her. She immediately hit the gas, launching herself into the track. It was glorious - the wind on her face, bypassing kids and leaving them eating dust. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten so competitive, but currently she was in her element. Especially with Korra unable to even _start_ catching up to her, to the extent that she managed to reach Korra again before that poor girl even finished her first lap.

"That's _cheating_ ," pouted Korra as Asami slowed down to drive beside her, like really slowed down.

"Not my fault you're slower than a _dead_ _snail_ ," taunted Asami with a smirk, "how is that cheating?"

"I just wasn't ready!" She complained. "I got you next time."

"Bring it on," she winked, and not even a second later, she sped up again. Hearing Korra call ' _Hey!_ ' Before getting too far to hear anything. 

The next time she reached Korra, her kart was standing at the edge of the race track, with Korra sitting inside cross armed, pouting like one of the other children there. Asami couldn't help but laugh at the sight of that, stopping next to Korra and leaning sideways to face her.

"C'mon, what is it?" She asked in a soft tone, trying to suppress a snicker.

"You're _mean_." Complained Korra.

Asami raised an amused eyebrow. "I'm _mean?_ " She repeated. 

"Yeah! You're not waiting for me." Korra huffed out.

"Well, _you_ can't keep up," Asami replied with a chuckle.

"I can! I just need to get a hang of it first!" Argued Korra, pouting again.

"Okay, okay, have it your way," Asami snickered, "c'mon, let's go slow."

At that, Korra's face brightened and she nodded. Soon the two drove together, painfully slow, yes, but it was still fun because she got to see Korra's concentrated face, which was absolutely adorable. She barely had to pay attention to the road, they were so slow that the kids were bypassing them with ease. It would've been embarrassing if Asami hadn't passed them moments prior, so really it was only embarrassing to Korra who honestly didn't seem to care.

"Okay! I think I got the hang of this!" Korra called out, hands gripping the wheel for dear life.

"Ready to take it up a notch?" Asami called back, grinning. 

"If you have to _ask_ you're already behind!" Winked Korra, before slamming her foot on the gas and speeding up.

Asami gawked at her, Korra probably thought she was being sneaky, but she still was going pretty slowly in comparison to the speed Asami drove in before. So she sped up, making sure she's passing right next to Korra when she caught up, chuckling at her shocked expression and taking out her tongue, before speeding up.

She just felt alive like that, she was never allowed much freedom, not as a child and not as a _sort of_ adult, driving was the only thing that made her feel free, even if it was just for a limited amount of time.

Korra was trying to catch up, and was failing miserably. Asami looked behind her shoulder to glance at the struggling Korra from time to time, just to y'know, make sure Korra wasn't dying in a crash.

And as it turns out, she wasn't crazy to do so.

Korra kept going faster and faster, trying to reach Asami. At some point she started driving in zigzags, but Asami didn't really think much of it. That is, until Korra hit the lane's fence, and her kart literally flipped and fell on the side.

Asami's heart sunk, and she immediately unbuckled herself, jumping out of her kart and jogging to where Korra was (Which was extremely forbidden but right now she was willing to deal with the consequences). She kneeled down as Korra let out a groan of pain.

She placed her hand on the kart, using all her strength to push it back into its normal position. She then unbuckled Korra's seat belt, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Korra? _Honey_? Are you okay?" She asked urgently. " _C'mon_ sweetheart talk to me!"

"I'm fine, I'm _fine_!" She chuckled in response, blue eyes as bright as ever as she looked at Asami with a smile. "I just bruised my shoulder, but that's it."

Asami pursed her lips together in worry as Korra stood up, grimacing as she accidentally leaned on her injured shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go to the bathroom or something, I have first aid in my bag." Asami said, taking Korra's healthy hand and starting to carefully cross the road, waving off workers that came to make sure everything is fine.

Korra blinked. "Why do you carry _first_ _aid_ in your bag?" She asked, baffled.

Asami stopped in her tracks and turned around to stare at Korra with a weird expression, as if she was saying _'seriously?'_ In her mind, Korra face–palmed herself. 

"Sorry," she apologized, "s _tupid_ question."

Soon the two were in the bathroom, with Korra sitting on the counter and swinging her legs while Asami was patching her up carefully. Korra didn't really seem in pain, she mostly looked like she was just enjoying the attention she was given.

"I'm sorry, " said Asami sadly, "you only got to that speed because you were trying to catch up to me, I'm the reason you got hurt."

"You kidding?" Korra's eyebrows furrowed together. "It's not your fault I'm a terrible driver. Besides, it was awesome! I was fucking _flying_! You are not taking credit for that awesome stunt."

Asami rolled her eyes. " _Dork_."

"Your dork." Answered Korra immediately, before the words had caught up with her brain and her eyes widened. 

Asami raised an eyebrow, smirking. " _Oh?_ " She asked playfully. "You're _my_ dork?"

"I just _meant_..! Like it was just instinctive-" Korra started rumbling nervously, and Asami cut her off.

"Sounds like something the ' _old Korra_ ' would say," she fake accused, trying to appear serious and not burst out laughing. 

Korra's eyes widened even more and she seemed to really freak out, shaking her head no urgently. "N-no! I just meant… o _ne_ day... _hopefully_... if you'd _want_ that with me..." Korra said sheepishly, worrying her bottom lip.

Asami's heart fluttered at that, and she couldn't help but laugh at Korra's nervousness. It was fucking adorable.

"I'll consider it," Asami laughed, rolling down Korra's sleeve.

"You _will?"_ Korra said with big, hopeful puppy eyes.

Asami bit her lip. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

" _That_ ," she gestured to Korra's face, "don't do that."

"But you like it," Korra grinned.

_Fuck_ I do. "Whatever you say."

Korra bit her lip with a playful smile, and dear god that lip bite... it certainly wasn't helping Asami, all it did was make her blush and look away, flustered. 

Suddenly Korra's hand was on her shoulder, and to her surprise she didn't even flinch at the contact. It made her look at Korra again, who was now standing before her. Facing her gave Korra a chance to lean in and plant a quick kiss on Asami's lips, and another one, and another one... next thing Asami knows, she's _ravishing_ Korra's soft brown lips with her own, kissing her urgently.

Korra's hands somehow found their way to the back of Asami's thighs, and suddenly Asami was in the air, back pressed against the wall, legs wrapping around Korra's waist like they had a mind of their own. And this entire time, not once had she stopped kissing Korra. It's not that they were going to do anything, so just for a moment she could _pretend_. She could let her body _burn_ for Korra, she could _excuse_ everything that happened like it was nothing, she could just live in the moment. 

Korra groaned into her mouth, biting Asami's bottom lip and making her moan softly. At that, Korra detached herself from Asami's lips, and moved straight into kissing her neck. She wasn't _rough_ , she wasn't leaving any marks, she was just... Attentive and soft. Almost like she was taking care of Asami. But Asami was never taken care of. 

"I still don't _trust_ you," she admitted quietly, "I want to, but I don't."

Korra stilled, pulling backwards to face Asami with her lips pursed together. She was hurt, there was no doubt about it, but she also looked like she had been expecting that, and that she understood. 

"It's okay," she said softly, "I deserve it, I haven't earned back your trust yet."

"It's just me and my _stupid_ trust issues-"

"No." Interjected Korra. "This is _not_ your fault. _I_ fucked up, this is on me." She smiled sadly. "I'll make it up to you though, I'll win you _back_. I promise."

_Please do._

"So what now?" Asked Asami, still very much held in the air by the other girl. She didn't mind at all.

"Another round?" Korra suggested sheepishly.

"Of _making out_ in the _bathroom_?" Asami laughed.

"Of the _Karting_!" Korra called out with a soft laugh. "But also _yes please_."

" _Mmm_ ," hummed Asami, pecking Korra lips, "since I don't want you to die, I'm gonna go with _no_."

"So, keep making out in the bathroom?" Korra suggested with a toothy grin.

"I think you can find me a _nicer_ place to make out in," Asami laughed, playing with a strand of brown hair.

Korra's face lit up. "I can do that!"

Her phone buzzed again, she ignored it.

And they were on their way.

**_________**

  
"The park?" Asami said slowly, raising an eyebrow. 

"I _like_ the park," pouted Korra, "it's soothing here."

And Asami liked the park too. There wasn't any deep reason to it, but the place had a relaxing atmosphere. The vegetation, the clean air, the duck pond... she often found herself coming there to calm down or clear her head. She would sit down and think, read, or just look at the surroundings. She'd even go on walks, anything but be at home.

The park was basically a way out for her, but recently, she didn't really _need_ one. 

"I like it here too," Asami smiled at her.

"I remember," laughed Korra, "Mako told me you come here sometimes when we were looking for you after you kissed me."

" _Oh?_ " Asami raised her eyebrows. "That was so _long_ ago, there's no way you remember that."

"What do you mean?" Korra tilted her head. "I remember _everything_ about you."

Asami's heart swelled, again, from how damn adorable Korra was being. She wasn't sure if Korra was being such a charmer on purpose or not, but she was definitely succeeding in making Asami feel fuzzy.

So, as a reward for being this sweet, Asami thoughtlessly planted a kiss on her cheek. Korra's reaction was immediate, with a big goofy lopsided grin spreading on her lips, cerulean eyes glistening with happiness.

Then, the shorter girl gently took Asami's hand, pulling her deeper into the park.

"C'mon! Let's walk for a little," she laughed while dragging Asami with her.

Asami was giggling, allowing Korra to lead her. Soon, they reached a pretty isolated and empty place, Korra pulled Asami to sit on the grass, wrapping an arm around her as she did so and sighed.

"I like it here," announced Korra, "just the two of us."

"It's so quiet," added, Asami, leaning her head on Korra's shoulder, "and _peaceful_."

Korra hummed, her free hand playing with Asami's palm, before interlocking their fingers together.

"That's the goal y'know," said Korra after a few moments or so.

"The goal?" Asami turned to look at her, confused.

"You," Korra said sheepishly, "feeling peaceful, _comfortable_. That's what I want for you, with me or without me."

Asami smiled sadly, her bottom lip quivering. "I don't think I can do it..." she said quietly. "I'm sorry..."

"You'll get there," promised Korra, "not today, not tomorrow, but you will."

"How could you _possibly_ know that?" Asami laughed nervously, looking away.

"Because you're _Asami_ , and you're the strongest person I know." Korra stated a fact more than anything. "And you'll get through this."

Asami was quiet for a few moments, staring at her lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world. What does she say in this situation? 

But before she could dwell on it further, Korra pressed a kiss to her temple.

"C'mon, you look tired, let's get you back to Jinora's." She said softly. 

**_________**

  
"I like your _lipstick_ ," Jinora teased when Asami came in (after a long makeout session outside no less).

Instantly, Asami blushed furiously. "That's _impossible_." She stated. "I took it off."

" _Exactly_ ," Jinora grinned, "you had to take it off. Lucky Korra."

"Ugh, _shut up_." Asami rolled her eyes.

"So, I take it the dates are going well?"

"It's amazing, " Asami sighed, " _but_..."

"Hey, it's okay," she said soothingly, "you need time, it's understandable. Just give her a chance."

Asami was meaning to answer, but then, her phone rang again.

And this time, she couldn't ignore it anymore.

She chewed on her bottom lip. " _Sorry_ , gotta take it," she said despite herself, rushing to the room she was staying in and staring at her phone, her heartbeat pulsing in her ears.

She pressed the answer call button with a shaking thumb.

"Dad?" Her voice quivered.

" _Where are you?_ " He shot at her immediately. 

"I–" she couldn't find her voice, the moment she heard her father it's like she froze. Even with him not _actually_ being there he still had such a... _grip_ on her.

" _Where. Are. You?_ " He asked again, enraged. She knows what comes next when she hears this voice, she knows it too well.

He can't _hurt_ me anymore.

"I _can't_ tell you," she said, not feeling as brave and confident as she sounded.

" _What the fuck did you say to me?_ " He spat out. " _You think you're something huh? It's been two damn weeks! Where the fuck are you?!_ "

He can't _hurt_ me anymore.

" _Dad_." She said sternly, her hand gripping her phone so hard that her hand was shaking. "I'm _not_ coming back home."

She was _terrified_ of what his reaction might be, but then he just laughed. A sound that made her shiver in fear and want to run and hide somewhere. 

" _You are so pathetic,_ " her dad practically wheezed, " _you think these people care about you? Well they don't. You are fucking worthless, always have been and always will be. Or have you forgotten everything I taught you? Now, come back to me. I'm the only one who truly cares about you._ "

" _No_ ," now her voice was shaking, "no, you're _wrong_."

" _You think this Korra bitch will be there for you when she sees what a disgusting piece of shit you actually are?_ " He snorted. " _She doesn't see you, not like I do. Come back home Asami, I'm the only one who could ever love your idiotic–_ "

She hang up.

"Dad _always_ lies." Asami reminded herself aloud, squinting her eyes shut and trying to calm her racing heart. "He _always_ lies, he _always_ lies, he _always_ lies..."

She dropped down to the floor, hands gripping onto her hair painfully while she buried her face in her knees, suppressing tears and anxiety, trying to get control of the way she was shaking. 

"He always lies. He _can't_ hurt me." She repeated. "He's lying, he's got to be lying."

Her phone buzzed again.

She ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Azula always lies"


	20. Falling apart

_Paradise_.

That's where Korra was the last couple of days, _paradise_. 

She could kiss Asami freely again, she could touch Asami freely again, and talk to Asami freely again. 

She just loved the way Asami's lipstick would smear after they make out, the way she would smack her forehead every time Korra said or did something stupid, the way her eyebrows furrowed together and wrinkled her forehead when she was concentrating, she just loved _everything_ about Asami to be truthful. 

She was already two dates in, or more specifically two _successful_ dates in. She was certain Asami would still want her around by the time they were done. But she wouldn't let herself fuck the last date up by being over the clouds. She would do anything for it to go well.

"And that's how I got here," she finished explaining, "so, I need your help again, planning the last date and all."

" _Woof!_ "

"It's gotta be _perfect_ ," Korra emphasized, "she deserves nothing _less_ than perfect, she deserves the fucking _world_."

" _Woof?_ "

"Maybe I can cook," she continued, tossing Naga's ball away and chuckling as the dog sprinted to catch it, "I think she'd like that, I make _killer_ noodles."

Naga came back, putting the ball down next to Korra and making enthusiastic dog sounds, tongue out. Korra rolled her eyes, petting Naga a little bit. "Maybe I could just..." she started, deep in thought. "Yeah, that's a good idea, I can do that," she nodded to herself. 

" _Woof!_ "

"Thanks Naga," Korra mussed her fur, "you're the best date planner, I think I'll go home now."

Naga whimpered in displeasure.

"I know, I know, I missed you too," sighed Korra, "but Su told me she's closing soon. I'll come again!"

" _Woof!_ "

"That's my girl," Korra laughed, "c'mon, let's get you back."

And so she did, technically she wasn't allowed to return Naga to her cage by herself, but she was going there for so long that Su would let her do anything at this point.

Just as she approached the counter, she got a phone call, and she opened her phone to look. And when she saw ' _Babygirl💓'_ she immediately smiled, answering the call while placing the key on the counter.

"Hey _gorgeous_ ," Korra complimented.

" _Korra?_ " Asami's voice shook, wiping away her smile. " _Can you come?_ "

"Of course," she quickly assured, "are you at Jinora's?"

_Pause_.

" _I'm at the police station_." Asami mumbled. 

Korra's heart _dropped_.

"At the _police station_?" She worried her bottom lip. "Sweetheart are you okay?"

" _Yes_ ," another pause, " _no– I... I don't know... Can you just come here please.._ _?_ "

"Of course, I'll be right there, do you need me to stay on the line?"

" _Actually, I-I need to get back to chief Beifong, I'll see you when you get here okay?_ "

Korra blinked. " _Chief Beifong...?_ "

" _Can't elaborate, sorry, bye._ "

Before Korra could reply, Asami had already hung up. Leaving Korra anxious and worried. What's going on?

"You're going to the police station?" Came Suyin's voice, and honestly Korra completely forgot she was there, and with a gulp Korra nodded.

"It's Asami," she informed, "but I don't know... I don't know what happened..."

"It might be serious if she's talking to my sister," Su pursed her lips together, and for a moment Korra had gotten _really_ confused, before remembering that Su was Opal's mother, hence chief Beifong's _sister_.

"I hope she's _fine_..." Mumbled Korra, getting more worried by the second.

"C'mon, I'll drive you, I'm passing there anyways," Suyin suggested warmly, grabbing her keys.

Korra blinked. "Oh, you don't have to-" she started nervously, only for Su to immediately wave her off.

"It's no trouble," she promised, "besides, it's better that you get to her as soon as you can."

"Okay," Korra nodded, "thank you."

"No problem," she smiled, "let me know when you're leaving, I might still be around."

The drive was... _awkward_. They hadn't spoken for the entire ride, but Korra didn't really mind. She was too busy thinking, and thinking, and thinking and worrying about Asami. Why was she at the _police station_? Did she go there by _choice_ or by _force_? Did she do something? Did her father do something? What happened? Why was _chief Beifong_ involved?

Was it because Asami is a _Sato_? Or did something _serious_ happen? Or _both_?

Did Korra _fail_ in guaranteeing Asami's safety?

Soon enough, they reached the police station. And Korra had to admit it was weird to not get there via a police car. As soon as Suyin parked, Korra wanted to jump outside and sprint into the station until she saw Asami. But Su didn't let her out until she promised to call Opal if they needed anything multiple times. Then she jumped out of the vehicle and barged into the station, slamming her hands on the counter and startling the poor cop sitting behind it.

" _Where is she_?" She demanded, heart racing and anxiety levels rising.

"Uh, you're gonna have to be a little more _specific_ ," the man said apologetically. 

" _Asami Sato_ ," informed Korra as if it was obvious, "where is she?"

"The interrogation room," he answered, "but you _can't_ -"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because before he could, she had already vanished. Luckily, she knew this place like the palm of her hand, and knew exactly where the interrogation room was. And on her way there, she started hearing the voices of Chief Beifong and Asami, arguing. 

"–You have absolutely _zero_ proof!"

"I have _witnesses_ , and the evidence is quite literally _standing before me_."

" _Fine_. So you have proof for _assault_. But you can't prove _anything_ else. Nor would I coorporate with this _absurd_ conspiracy theory!"

And that was the last thing Korra heard before she barged in, making both Beifong and Asami jump in surprise, with Asami stepping backwards and protecting herself. 

And immediately, Korra noticed she had a black eye, and her heart sank.

_I promised I'd keep her safe._

"You _can't_ just _barge_ in here!" Chief Beifong snarled, standing up with a scowl.

"Sorry, but can Asami take a break?" She pleaded, eyes flickering back and forth between Asami and the chief. "She looks like she needs it."

Beifong looked at her with a stern expression, then turned to look at Asami before sighing in displeasure and gesturing to them to go. Korra didn't need to be excused twice, taking Asami's hand and leading her outside, out of hearing range from anyone. And immediately after exiting the station, Korra pulled Asami into a tight hug, just to remind herself that Asami was there. Sighing in relief when Asami chose to hug her back. 

"What happened?" She asked Asami in a small voice.

"I went on a walk," she muttered, "he must've tracked me through my phone..."

" _Fuck_ ," Korra breathed out, pressing a kiss on her shoulder, "you're okay now... you're _fine_..."

"Someone saw him punch me," continued Asami with a shaky voice, "h-he called the police and now... that's why I was with chief Beifong... they _know_ something's wrong..."

Korra pulled back to look at Asami's face, and though it ached to see her hurt like that, she was still the most _beautiful_ girl on the _fucking_ planet. She sighed, placing a hand on Asami's shoulder and stroking in with her thumb.

"Is it... really... _that_ bad?" She tried, glancing into Asami's eyes hopefully.

"What?" Asami answered, shocked. " _Of_ _course_ it is!"

"Okay, but consider this," Korra replied quickly, "we have _proof_ , okay? If we go up against him, he's going straight to jail. And why shouldn't he? He _hurt_ you, and I..." she sighed. "I don't want you to get _hurt_ anymore. You deserve so much more than what you got, and maybe him being in jail would help you feel safer." And I hope that _fucking_ bastard _rots_ in prison for what he did to you. I was _so sure_ you were _safe_...

Asami didn't even take her time thinking about this, and shook her head furiously. Eyebrows furrowed together in a frown. "I am _not_ testifying against him," she said sternly, "and you will _not_ be handing over this picture to anyone. In fact, you might as well just _delete_ it."

" _Why?_ " She pleaded. "Why _not?_ Why not send him to _jail_ where he belongs? You don't _owe_ him _anything_ -"

" _Korra!"_ Asami cut her off. "This is Hiroshi Sato we're talking about! You think we'll win against him? A public figure like him will _never_ do time." She stated, blinking away tears. "And even if we do win, going against a _well known_ and _publicly loved_ man like him is going to get me so, so much _backlash_. And I _can't_..." her voice broke, she folded her arms and looked away, squinting her eyes shut.

Asami's words really _frustrated_ Korra. Not because Asami was wrong or being paranoid, it was because she had a point. Even if Hiroshi _wasn't_ a beloved man in Republic City, a woman going against a man almost always has backlash. Going against the head of Future Industries? If Asami goes through with this, she's gonna get a lot of hate from the public. And that wasn't _fair_.

"Than the world is _fucking broken_." Seethed Korra, fists clenching so hard they might start shaking. "He deserves to fucking _rot_ in jail for what he did. You deserved a loving father. This is _unfair_."

"But that's reality," replied Asami sadly, "and I _can't_ deal with it Korra, I can't." Now her bottom lip was quivering, and so was her voice. So Korra had to pull herself together and be there for her, because what Asami needed was support, and Korra was more than happy to provide that.

"Okay," she spoke softly, "okay, we don't have to press charges, I'm sorry if I made you feel like you have to."

Asami didn't answer, she just nodded.

"You look tired," she mentioned, "how about we take a cab home okay? I'll let Chief Beifong know we're leaving."

"B-but what if she makes me stay..?" Asami half whispered.

"I'll tell her that you're tired and you've had a long day," Korra said assuringly, pressing a kiss to Asami's forehead, "she might hate _me_ , but she won't press on _you_ being here when you did nothing wrong."

Apparently, that show of affection hadn't been enough for Asami, because next thing she knew Asami's lips were on hers, a gesture that made warmth spread in her chest. She could feel her own cheeks getting wetter from Asami's tears, and she responded by kissing her harder, as affectionately as she could.

She smiled at Asami when pulling away, before turning to walk into the station again, before being stopped by Asami calling her name.

She turned around, to see Asami looking in a mixture of vulnerability and hesitance.

" _I_..." she started, blushing. 

"Yeah?" Korra asked, confused. 

Asami stared at her for a few moments, then sighed. " _Thank you_ ," she mumbled. 

"You're welcome gorgeous," she winked, going in and heading to the interrogation room, clearing her throat when she saw Lin standing just outside and making her turn to face Korra.

"I'm going to take Asami home now," she announced more than anything, "she's tired, she needs to rest." 

The chief frowned. "I want to question her more before she goes." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

That's when Korra got a _little_ nervous. She wasn't sure if Chief Beifong _knew_ who she was or recognized her, but Korra didn't really want to find out. Sure, they had only seen each other a few times when her parents forced her to go to those ' _at risk teens_ ' meet ups (which she thought was a bit of a stretch, given that most of the teens she met there didn't even have _parents_ to force them to do anything), but the possibility of Beifong actually recognizing her at least by face was still there, and Korra didn't want her to treat Asami like a criminal.

"I think that she has been through enough today," Korra answered, as calm as collected as she could bring herself to be, "you can't keep her here unless you're accusing her of something, and that pure soul could _never_ commit a crime. So, it's time to let her go."

Lin kept up her displeased frown, and for a moment Korra thought that she was _deadass_ about to say no. But then she just let out some sort of grunt, clearly unpleased but definitely approving. So, breathing out in relief, she turned around to leave.

"Hey kid."

She stopped to glance backwards, blinking in confusion at the chief, who's expression remained as stern as it could get.

"It's nice to see you on the _right_ side of the law for once." She said, walking away.

Immediately, Korra's cheeks flushed. She walked outside, back to where Asami was standing, talking on the phone. When she saw Korra, she mumbled a goodbye and hung up, taking Korra's hand and resting her head on Korra's shoulder. 

"Who were you talking to?" Asked Korra, out of genuine interest. 

"Jinora," she answered, "I asked if she can come pick us up."

That got Korra's attention, and she raised an eyebrow. " _Us?_ " She asked, confused.

Much to her disappointment, Asami pulled away, blushing and averting her eyes. "Can you..." she started, nervous and hesitant. "Can you _stay_ the night?" She looked back at Korra, sheepish and hopeful, and now Korra was blushing too. She didn't quite understand if Asami meant for them to stay in different rooms, or if she meant for Korra to leave at some point, or if she meant for them to cuddle, _or_...

"You want me to _stay_ with you?" She had to make sure, she didn't want there to be any doubts if she was going to do so. 

Asami nodded, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. "I didn't mean it like... I don't want us to _do_ anything. I just... it's nice having you around, _comforting_."

"Okay," agreed Korra, because of course she would comfort Asami in a time of need. Any _time_ and any _day_. 

Even if it's the last thing she'd do.

**_________**

Korra actually slept really well, how could she not? Sleeping the whole night with Asami safe and sound in her arms? 

Was it a _little awkward_ to have breakfast with the principal that had recently suspended her? Yes, very much so. But not as _embarrassing_ as the text chain she had with her parents in their newly found family groupchat.

**Korra** [22:43]:  
 _I'm not coming home tonight, staying with Asami_

**Dad** [22:51]:  
 _Ohhhhhh_

**Dad** [22:51]:  
 _Have fun!_

**Dad** [22:51]:  
 _But not too much fun!_

**Dad** [22:52]:  
 _And be safe!_

**Korra** [22:53]:  
 _Omg please stop._

**Mom** [22:55]:  
 _I have to agree with Korra. It's not like they can get pregnant._

**Korra** [22:56]:  
 _Mom!_

**Dad** [22:57]:  
 _Still, STD's are a big problem_

**Korra** [22:57]:  
 _Kill me. Do it just do it._

**Mom** [22:58]:

😘

But overall, the pros of staying with Asami outweighed the cons, even if she couldn't really look Asami in the eyes without being reminded of how she _failed_ to keep her safe. She still liked being around Asami, and she was enjoying Jinora's company too (not when they were making out though. It was so awkward when she walked in on them) so it was still nice.

  
"I think you should tell the others," Korra said. The three had only just arrived at school moments ago, and this had been on Korra's mind for the entire ride. She just didn't want to say anything next to Tenzin who was _oblivious_ to the situation.

Asami turned to her, and even through the shades she wore in order to hide her black eye you could see how surprised and confused she was at the suggestion. Jinora also turned to Korra, however unlike Asami, she nodded in agreement. Asami turned to look at Jinora, then back at Korra. Confusion fading away and being replaced with disbelief, like she couldn't _believe_ Korra was even _suggesting_ it.

"That's _not_ your choice to make." Stated Asami, slightly frowning. 

"I know," she answered, "but, they're your best friends and they _will_ support you."

"I don't _need_ their support," Asami shook her head, "I didn't need it until now."

"You didn't tell them because you were _scared_ ," Korra urged, "you don't have to be scared anymore."

"Have you _missed_ the events of last night?" She said in a harsh whisper.

" _No_. That's _not_ an example. He's under arrest now, we'll get you a new _non-Sato_ phone, _I'll_ keep you safe." Korra held onto her own words for dear life, because if she _couldn't_... what was she even _good for?_ "Besides, Suyin was around me when I got your call, she knows you were at the police station so it's a safe bet to say that _Opal_ knows you were there too. Just tell them."

Asami seemed _frightened_ , absolutely _terrified_ for a moment. But she didn't have time to say anything, because in a perfect coincidence, Opal, Mako, and Bolin showed up, heading straight to Asami with worried expressions.

"Are you okay?" Opal asked immediately, placing both hands on Asami's shoulders and making her stiffen. "My mom told me you were... what happened?"

Asami gave Korra a terrified look, to which Korra responded with an assuring smile. She understood _why_ Asami was scared, she probably would've been just as scared if not more. But she had full trust in _Asami's_ friends, she knew they'd do _anything_ for her girl.

Actually scratch that. She had full trust in _their_ friends.

After glancing over to Jinora, Asami sighed. Korra could see the exact moment she had made up her mind about this, and by how nervous she was, Korra was pretty sure she decided to listen to them.

"Can we talk?" She asked her friends slowly. "Um, _outside_...?"

After a short walk, Asami had found a secluded enough corner to have a talk, and immediately Korra went to her side, wrapping her arm around Asami's waist.

Asami looked at her for another assurance, which came in the form of a soft kiss on the cheek and whispering " _you got this_ ," to her ear. With that, Asami sighed. She looked back at her friends, hand grabbing her sunglasses and taking them off, averting their eyes as Opal let out a gasp.

"What happened?" Opal asked slowly. "You got into a fight? That's so not like you..."

"She didn't get into a _fight!"_ Korra entered defensive mode really quickly. "She is such a non-violent person _why_ would you _assume_ -"

"Korra, it's fine." Asami pursed her lips together, breath coming out in a shudder. "So... you guys know how I was staying with Jinora for the last two weeks..?"

"You said your dad is out of town," Bolin nodded, confused.

Asami gulped audibly. "Well... he's not... he's very _in_ _town_ actually..."

Mako's eyes widened, and Korra could see realization slowly dawning on him. It made sense, Mako probably knew Asami best. In contrast to that, Bolin and Opal seemed to remain oblivious, staying just as confused as before.

"He... followed me last night..." she mumbled. "He was very _drunk_ , and very _angry_ with my leaving. At first he just yelled and we got into a bad argument a-and then..."

"Did he do it to you?" Mako cut her off with a bold question, and at first Korra thought it was pretty _rude_ and insensitive of him. But looking at Asami, she recognized some form of _relief_ in her face as she slowly nodded, like she was grateful to not have to admit it herself.

Both of Opal's hands shot to her mouth, eyes watering. Bolin's eyes just widened as he looked at Korra, then Mako, then back at Asami in disbelief. But Mako's reaction was probably the most interesting. Conflict was written all over his face, he looked defeated and confused, yet frustrated and enraged. Fit for someone who just found out his best friend was being abused.

"How _long_ has this been going on?" Bolin asked quietly. "I-if I can ask that is..."

"Just... a _while_ ," Answered Asami nervously, "...since my mom died..." she then admitted.

"I'm going to _kill him_." seethed Mako, clenching his fists. "I'm going to fucking _murder_ him."

"You can't, he's under arrest for _assault_ at the moment," Asami quickly said.

"Then I'll become a fucking _cop_ and _beat_ the _shit_ out of him!" He snapped, and when Asami flinched, he finally pulled it together.

" _Sorry_ I just..." he searched for words. "I can't believe you never told me..."

"He would've _killed_ me Mako." Asami whispered. "I couldn't just... I _couldn't_."

"We're just happy you're safe now," Bolin said softly, before Opal bursted into tears and pulled Asami in for a bone crushing hug. 

" _Don't_ -" Korra started, but stopped herself when she saw Asami hugging her back. It was heart-warming really, Asami talking about her trauma, opening up to her friends, being at least _somewhat_ more comfortable with physical touch... Korra was scared the events would push Asami back in her progress towards healing, and it probably did. But at the same time, you could see how far she came already, and that made Korra really, _really_ happy.

"You're _okay_ now, you're okay." Opal said between tears. "We all have your back."

"Yeah," Asami replied softly, glancing at Korra with a sad smile, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I love them so much ugh I'm the one writing this and I can't even


	21. Two rejections and one promise

" _I can do this_." Korra said while looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in determination and her fists were clenched. Today was date three, and Korra was starting to get _jitters_. What if I ruin it all? What if I fuck up? What if she doesn't want _anything_ to do with me by the end of the day?

Okay, she was being _stupid_.

Unlike the two other dates, Korra knew for a fact that the two of them were now in a _good place_. Ever since the incident with the police, Asami seemed to put more trust into Korra. Displays of affection in a public place like school were allowed and encouraged by the pale girl, and _yes_ , it meant that she was sitting with Asami at lunch time again. They were texting so often that Korra's parents were getting a little mad at times, and they also face timed a lot. Meaning, the two were close again, really, _really_ close.

Korra was _undoubtedly_ in love. 

So, today was date three, and the plan was simple and hadn't really changed since what she planned with Naga; a night in. Korra kicked her parents out for today, and they were happy to oblige actually. Something about having a date night too? Anyways, she was up in the kitchen all day cooking. She went all out, making noodles, _dessert_ , snacks for the movie, cocktails... (she'll get Asami a cab, it's fine.) Korra wanted the _perfect_ date night for her girl ( _unofficially_ ), and she wanted to show Asami that she wasn't just a _pretty face_ , she was _girlfriend material_ too.

She also cleaned herself up, wearing black ripped jeans that really showed off her ass and a white button up with sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a more than the _appropriate_ amount of buttons popped open. It was a simple look, but she thought it made her look more mature and serious as opposed to just wearing sleeveless shirts.

Also, she wore a little bit of makeup. She was hoping to put on eyeliner but she couldn't for the life of her figure that shit out, so she settled for mascara and shrugged. It was a _miracle_ she had these anyway. 

" _I can do this_." She repeated, trying to convince herself to be confident, but it wasn't helping. Korra was a cocky, _confident_ person. At _first_ , initiating a conversation with Asami wasn't hard, it was quite easy. She was flirting, initiating meetups, making jokes. But now? Now she _cared_ , she cared _a lot_. Korra, even if she didn't deserve it, had gotten a second chance with the woman she loved, but what if she wasn't good enough? Actually, she knew for a _fact_ she wasn't good enough, the question was whether or not Asami knows that.

_No. Stop_. She shook herself. I'm _not_ going to be an _insecure mess,_ and I'm not going to let _guilt_ fuck up my possible future with Asami. I did her wrong, and now I'm making it right. No more secrets, no nothing. She'll find it in her heart to forgive me, she _has_ to.

" _I can do this."_

_Oh god I can't do this._

"I _can_ do this."

_I'm gonna fuck up! Asami's gonna hate me!_

" _I can do this!"_

A knock on the door.

Korra inhaled deeply, trying to calm down her nerves. Asami and her were already a thing, sort of, unofficially. She's got this, she can do this.

She went to the front door with the most confident grin she could manage. The moment Asami's perfume hit her nose, and Asami's smile reached her eyes, Korra's brain short circuited. She was fucking _beautiful_. She wore a purple dress that matched her eyeshadow, it was short and tight, showing off her curves and overall perfect body. Her hair was up in a bun, which gave Korra a perfect view of Asami's long, very _kissable_ neck. Korra was feeling very _dysfunctional_ at the moment, unable to find her voice and as a result was just staring at Asami wide eyed, probably drooling. She was just so damn gorgeous, how could Korra be this lucky?

"Oh, _sleeves?_ " Asami asked in fake disappointment, hands sliding down the fabric of Korra's shirt. "I thought I'd get to stare at those _arms_ today..."

"I can change," Korra suggested, a little too enthusiastically.

Asami let out a soft laughter. "Nah, you look good. _Professional_." She grinned. "So, are you gonna let me in or..?"

"Not before I get a kiss," Korra said back flirtatiously, smirking at Asami who rolled her eyes then pecked her softly on the lips. Then, with a dreamy smile, Korra gestured for her to come in, closing the door after them.

Asami whistled, impressed. " _Candles?_ Someone went all out huh?"

Korra's face lit up. "Yeah!" She beamed. "I went all out! Home cooked meal, cocktails..."

At that, Asami turned to her, nervous and blushing slightly. "I uh... I don't drink." She said with a sheepish chuckle. 

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Since when?" She asked, confused.

"Uh, since I called you in the middle of the night to come get me because I was too drunk to function?" Asami laughed. "I just figured, I don't want to end up like my _dad_ , so..."

Korra blinked, staring at the extremely nervous Asami. She wasn't sure why Asami was this nervous though. Did she think Korra was gonna _judge_ her? She actually thought it was a good idea. Though, Asami was too pure hearted to even remotely resemble Hiroshi. Alcoholism _did_ run in her family, so not drinking was actually a safe bet. Also, Asami tended to drink her feelings away, which wasn't very helpful. 

"Cool," Korra replied, "I'll just make us virgin ones. Although, you'll _never_ be like him Sami, I hope you know that."

Instantly Asami looked relieved, and she smiled widely at Korra, embracing her softly.

"You're the _best_ Korra," she muttered, resting her chin against Korra's shoulder.

"But that would be you," replied Korra, chuckling. 

Soon Korra managed to actually get Asami to the dining table, which she set up nicely: white tablecloth, light pink napkins inside of empty wine glasses, lit candles... she was going for the more romantic vibe, and Asami was smitten which was _adorable_.

"So, can you _actually_ cook?" Asami asked while sitting herself down.

"Yep! Just wait here and I'll get you the _best meal_ of your _life_!" Korra hyped herself up, planting a quick kiss to Asami's temple before heading straight to the kitchen. She heated up the noodles while making new, non-alcoholic cocktails for the two of them. Soon after, she was back, serving Asami her meal.

" _Bon appétit_ ," she winked, putting the plate down and poured Asami her drink. Then, she arranged her own meal, sitting in front of Asami, winking.

Asami looked suspiciously at Korra. "This _looks_ and _smells_ delicious." She pointed out. 

"It _is_ delicious!" Korra laughed. "Why are you like this?"

"Dunno," chuckled Asami, "I guess I just saw you as a _'I don't cook, I don't clean'_ kinda girl."

"I am," affirmed Korra, "until it comes to you." She added, before taking a big bite of food with a wide grin.

Asami squinted her eyes, playing with the food on her plate before slowly and cautiously tasting some, eyes widening when she did so.

"Wait... this is _really_ good." She stated in awe. 

"Told you," Korra chuckled.

"How long did it take you to do this?" Asked Asami in disbelief. 

Korra shrugged. "I already had free time y'know?" She started babbling on. "So I was just laying down, thinking. Laying down and thinking about stuff like whatever y'know? Then _you_ popped into my head y'know? Like very early on in the process of me laying down and thinking about stuff, so I was thinking of you and was like ' _oh, I should use this time to make her some stuff.'_ So it was like one maybe, one thirty PM?"

Asami blinked, taking all of Korra's quick rambling in before chuckling, shaking her head dismissively. " _Idiot_."

" _Your_ idiot," she grinned, this time feeling confident enough in where she and Asami stood to flirt openly like that, unlike last time.

"Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" Teased Asami.

Immediately, Korra's smile dropped and her eyes widened in panic, fearing that it was too suggestive and that she fucked up. " _N-no!_ That's _not_ what I meant!" Asami raised an eyebrow. "N-not that I _mind!"_ She quickly assured, nervous. "I was just _flirting!_ I didn't think..! B-but do you _want_ to? Like I'm being stupid and you're probably just playing o-or _something_ because why would you want to be my girlfriend when you don't even _trust me_ b-but do you..? Like do you... _want_... to be my girlfriend?"

She was panting after getting all of that in one breath, but Asami was just staring at her, still unimpressed, before shrugging.

" _Okay_ ," she said simply, resuming her meal.

" _What_..?" Korra blinked. "What do you mean by ' _okay_ '?"

Asami turns her head back up, looking at Korra as if she was stupid. "I mean _okay_ , I'll _be_ your girlfriend," she says, amused, " _duh_."

Korra's breath stilled, yet her heart rate picked up drastically. She must've _misheard_ Asami, right? There's no way she just _agreed_ to be my girlfriend... right? I'm not _that_ lucky... right?

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " Korra asked, dumbstruck.

"Oh, were you not serious with your suggestion?" Asami asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I was," Korra affirmed, "were _you_ serious with your answer?"

"I mean, yeah?" Asami smiled softly. "I do trust you, y'know."

Korra's heart probably melted right then and there. "You do?" She asked in a small voice.

Asami nodded, playing around with the food on her plate while avoiding Korra's curious gaze. "It's just... when I was in the police station, I was feeling really weak and vulnerable and alone. Then you showed up, and you were actually looking after me. I just looked at you and realized..." she paused. "I just realized I have a good reason to feel safe around you–are you _crying?_ "

Korra sniffled. " _No?_ " She said in a tear laced tone.

"Did I say something wrong?" Asami said, concerned. 

"No I'm just..." Korra wiped away tears. "I'm just so _happy_."

Asami smiled warmly. "Okay," she softly said.

"So..." Korra started after a moment of silence, rubbing the back of her neck. "Are you my girlfriend now?"

"Yeah," Asami chuckled, "I guess I am."

So Korra stood up going over to Asami's seat who barely had time to react before Korra pressed a long sensual kiss to her lips. One that Asami gladly returned, her hands going to cup Korra's jaw. She tasted like cherry, and noodles, it was perfect. Everything was perfect. She was officially dating Asami Sato, the woman that she loved so much that she made a positive change in her life, the person worth tearing her walls down for, the girl that made her believe in trust and love again, the literal best person in the world.

"I love you, y'know," Korra said sheepishly after they pulled back and resumed eating.

" _Thanks_." Asami grinned awkwardly.

Korra snorted. "I know you did _not_ just say thank you."

"What?" Asami laughed. "Did you expect me to say it _back?_ "

Ideally? Yes. Logically? No.

"Just say that you _believe_ me," Korra pleaded, "last time you didn't believe me, so just tell me if you believe me or not."

"I believe you," Asami said softly, "I'm sorry I thought you were lying. I trust you now."

Korra's heart did an excited flip. Was it _supposed_ to do that? Maybe Korra wasn't a doctor, but _no_ , she didn't think so. But she couldn't stop it as well. How could she _not_ be excited? Of course she was _thrilled_ , the date had only just started and it was already going so damn well, of course she was smiling from ear to ear, head too far over the clouds to notice that she barely touched her food. It was just an amazing, warm sensation that washed over her, making her be the happiest she had been in a while.

Like seriously, how could this date get any better?

**________**

"Are you _sure_?" Korra gasped into Asami's ear, as she felt her fingers starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Are _you_ sure?" Asami reflected the question, stopping to look at Korra with a raised eyebrow. "Because that's the third time you've asked that in the last five minutes."

" _Of course_ I do!" Korra stated, a little enthusiastically. "I just don't want you to _regret_ anything."

"Cool," Asami laughed, "so I can proceed."

Korra was just about to continue on talking, when Asami basically ripped her shirt away with a quick jerk of her wrist, leaving Korra shirtless, gaping, and very much turned on.

Well, that escalated quickly. 

After dinner, the two chose a movie to watch while cuddling, only to watch it for approximately five seconds before they started heavily making out, hence, the current situation they were in.

Asami wasted no time, pushing Korra on her back and straddling her lap. Before Korra could react, Asami tore her own dress away. Leaving Korra's throat completely dry, as opposed to...

Yep.

Korra's hands slid to Asami's soft back, reaching for the clasps of her bra, only to find both of her arms pinned beside her a moment later.

" _What_ do you think you're _doing?_ " Asami asked in a raspy, seductive tone.

Korra grinned awkwardly. "Getting you out of that _excessive_ clothing?" 

"No fucking way," Asami practically spat out, placing a knee in between Korra's legs which made Korra's horny hormonal brain practically _explode_ , " _I_ guide the pace," she stated, rocking her thigh for a second which made Korra gasp at the friction, "know your _place_ and _shut_ the _fuck_ up."

Why was that statement so _damn hot?_

And Asami did _not_ take mercy on her either, taking her clothes off painfully slow. whenever Korra tried to touch her in any way, Asami just slapped her hands away with a teasing smirk. By the time she was done, Korra was so worked up, that she was scared she might cum without even being touched.

"You're still dressed?" Asami asked, bemused. "Get rid of those. Now."

And Korra was quick to obey, wiggling out of her pants and soaked underwear. Ripping away her bra and throwing it aside, panting before they even did anything.

Asami's eyes flickered down, scanning Korra's now naked form with a satisfied smirk starting to split her lips. Then, her head lowered, lips finding home just above Korra's chest, kissing and sucking on the flesh there. Korra threw her head back as she let out a groan of pleasure. Her hands fisted into Asami's soft raven hair as her heartbeat picked up, and she could feel an answering one in between her legs.

When Asami trailed downwards and captured one of Korra's nipples in her mouth, Korra couldn't help but moan, arching herself into Asami's mouth. The tongue rolling over her already stiff from arousal nipple felt incredible, and worked her up more than she thought was physically possible. At this point, the pulsing throb between her legs was so intense, that she could barely think past it.

" _Asami_..." she gasped as her lover moved to the other nipple. "Ah... Asami, _please_..."

Asami left her breast with a pop, looking up at Korra with fake innocence. "Please what?" She teased.

But Korra wasn't _ashamed_ , or even _embarrassed_. She didn't _care_ how desperate she'd sound, or how _embarrassing_ it'll be, she was willing to beg if it meant Asami would touch her where she needed her ever so badly. She was _shameless_. 

"Please," she breathed out, "please... _fuck me_."

And with that plea, Asami's grin widened. Her finger trailed downwards from just beneath Korra's chest to her midriff, making Korra moan as it found home on her clit, rubbing it up and down slowly. She was already so sensitive from Asami's foreplay, that she almost came the moment Asami came into contact with her vulva. Asami gradually picked up the pace as her mouth latched onto Korra's neck, leaving hickies all over it. It was _intense_ , wave after wave of pleasure shot from Korra's core as Asami found a perfect balance between pressure and speed, making Korra break sweat almost instantly and feel pleasure building up. Her hips bucked against Asami's hand, desperate for skin contact. Her legs wrapped around Asami's waist subconsciously, trying to get her closer. She just couldn't believe this was _really_ _happening_ , she hadn't even _dared_ to hope that Asami might trust her again like this in the near future, let alone so soon. It was simply too _good_ to be _true_.

Then, Asami pushed two fingers past Korra's opening, curling her fingers inside of her.

Korra let out a gasp, hands leaving Asami's hands and sliding down to her bare back, clawing it as her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. It was no secret that she was _experienced_ in the whole sex department, but right now, with Asami above her and electrifying waves of pleasure racing from her sex, she truly felt like she knew _nothing_ about how pleasurable sex could actually be. With every movement, every circle around her clit, every curl of the fingers plunging inside of her, she could feel herself edging closer and closer to probably one of the strongest peaks of her life.

Her legs were shaking and every single muscle in her body was clenched. She was simply overwhelmed by all of the sensations combined, the hand tugging on her clit, the fingers hitting her sweet spot, Asami's mouth scattering marks all over her neck. She thought she was going to explode, she was sure no one had ever made her feel this good.

"Ooh... _Asami_..." she breathed out shortly after a series of loud moans left her mouth, teeth sinking into her bottom lip in concentration as she tried to make it last for as long as she physically could.

Asami chuckled against her pulse point, sending vibrations through the sensitive flesh. Then, she left her newly made mark, moving upwards until her lips touched Korra's ear.

" _That's right_ ," she whispered in a seductive tone that made Korra shiver, "moan my _fucking_ name. Moan the name of who gives you this much pleasure. Moan the name of who you fucking _belong_ to."

And that did it for Korra.

Pleasure took over as she practically screamed Asami's name. She arched into the hand pleasuring her core, shaking and moaning, eyes closing shut and nails digging into Asami's flesh. Her inner walls clenched around her lover's fingers, a gush of wetness leaving her entrance and covering Asami's hand. Asami helped her ride down her high, and as her orgasm finally faded to aftershocks, she fell back against the mattress, limp.

Asami let out a chuckle, hand slowly retracting from her core as she pushed herself up to look at Korra, a smug smirk playing on her lips.

"You must really _love_ being a _bottom_ huh?" She teased.

Korra panted, one of her hands going to wipe away sweat from her forehead, a small yet satisfied smile forming slowly on her face. "Maybe," she offered back, "or maybe I just love _you_."

Asami's smile widened, and she leaned downwards until her lips merely brushed against Korra's, leaving the distance between the two practically nonexistent. 

"I know you do."  
  


**_______**

"Hello?" Korra whispered as she picked up the phone.

Asami was still sleeping, and honestly the only reason Korra was up is that someone decided to randomly call her. Like seriously, who calls that early in the morning? The morning is evil. Not to mention today Korra was extra tired because she was up all night doing... well, doing Asami.

_"Hey Korra_. _"_

Korra's eyebrows shot up to her forehead, and she double checked the date and the caller ID. Has it already been a _month?_ She completely forgot about Lyla and her habit of calling Korra once a month. And of course she was calling right now when Korra had another girl in her bed and she had to whisper in order to not wake said girlfriend up.

Huh, _girlfriend_... it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?

"Hey, Lyla," she returned awkwardly, "what's up?"

_"I'm fine, how about you?"_

Korra smiled to herself. " _Amazing_. I'm doing amazing." 

It wasn't that she was trying to rub it in her ex's face, not at all. This was actually how she was feeling. She was over the clouds, happy, excited, _in love_. She didn't really care what Lyla thought. She was in the _past_ and Korra was finally heading to the _future_. 

_"Good to hear,_ " Lyla chuckled nervously.

"Yep," Korra laughed quietly.

_Pause_.

_"So uh... remember this guy I told you about?"_ Lyla continued. 

"What about him?" Korra asked, trying to sound interested.

_"Didn't work out."_

"Oh."

_Another pause._

" _What about you?_ " She asked. _"Last time you said it was... complicated. How is that going for you? Anyone new?"_

Korra's initial instinct was to brush it off, but then she realized she doesn't want to. She was dating the most beautiful perfect person in existence, why would she hide something like that? 

"Actually, yes." Korra replied with a huge smile.

_"Oh?"_ Lyla was caught a bit off guard.

"I mean, it's the same girl I was referring to a month ago," she clarified, "but it's not complicated anymore. It's... _amazingly simple_."

_"Tell me about her,"_ the other girl requested. 

"What's there to say?" Korra let out a soft laughter. "She's just the sweetest, most _beautiful_ girl in the world. Bad things happened to her, like really, _really_ bad things, but she stayed just as amazing and kind and thoughtful, unlike... well, _me_. Honestly, how could I _not_ fall for her? She's just so... _her_."

" _Sounds incredible_ ," Lyla replied, and to Korra's surprise she sounded genuinely _happy_ for her.

"She is," agreed Korra, "and... I wasn't the best to her, like I really fucked it up." She said with a sad smile. "But... I think I was able to make it up to her. I just hope I can be good enough for someone as perfect as she is."

_"You are_ , _"_ her ex encouraged, _"trust me, you're better than you think you are, I'm happy for you."_

"Thanks," she hesitated, her hands fidgeting nervously on her lap, contemplating what to say next. "Hey Lyla?"

_"Mm?"_

"I don't think we should do this anymore," she said.

The other line went quiet for a few seconds, as Korra breathed out in relief. She just felt... _lighter._ Now that she actually said what she thinks out loud, and she knew it was the right decision. Like she said before, Lyla was the past, and she had to let go of it if she wanted to head to the future with Asami.

_"What do you mean?"_ Her ex finally asked, though there wasn't even a hint of confusion in her tone. She knew _exactly_ what Korra meant.

_"This_ , _"_ Korra cleared up anyways, "us, talking on the phone once a month. It can't be _healthy_ , and I don't think we should do it anymore. I know we had a rough breakup, and of course it _sucks_ that we couldn't stay friends. You were a _huge_ part of my life Lyla, but that period is over, and I think it'll be best for the two of us to move on."

_"Are you sure?"_ She asked.

Korra nodded. "One hundred percent."

" _Okay_ ," Lyla sighed, _"I get it, and I respect your decision."_

"Thank you," Korra answered. 

_"But... just know that I really am sorry for the way things went down between us. I'm a different person now."_

"It's okay," Korra said softly, "I won't hold a _grudge_ over something that happened two years ago, we've both changed."

_"I do hope we could be friends one day,"_ Lyla said.

Korra laughed. "Maybe one day."

_"Goodbye, Korra."_

"Bye Lyla, take care."

She hung up, and as soon as she did, she could feel two warm arms wrap around her waist, making her smile widely. 

"Good morning beautiful," Korra told Asami as her girlfriend placed her chin on her shoulder, "sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Kinda, but it's okay," she pressed a kiss to Korra's naked shoulder, "was that Lyla? Aka _mythological ex_ Lyla?"

"Yeah," Korra chuckled, "ever since the two of us broke up we had a habit of talking on the phone once a month at a specific date."

"I've heard," Asami laughed, "doesn't sound _healthy_."

"That's why I _ended_ this," Korra agreed, "it's time to completely let it go."

"I'm _proud_ of you Korra," Asami said, warming Korra's heart, "you grew so much as a person, you're not the same asshole that followed me around school after math period."

"Of course I grew, I had to," Korra whispered, placing her hands on top of Asami's. "You showed me the light, and I _had_ to follow it for you. I _love_ you, Asami."

Asami shifted behind her, going around to face Korra with a huge smile. She brought her hand to Korra's face, stroking her tan cheek with her thumb.

" _I love you too._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh this story is ending the fuck? I'm not readyyyy  
> (also thanks to Vraiefolie for helping me out)


	22. Done and done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I can't believe it's really over...  
> Well, buckle up, we gonna do it one last time.  
> Hope you enjoy:))

Asami and Korra weren't together for a long time, two months to be exact. But it has been an incredible relationship nevertheless. Korra loved Asami dearly, and Asami felt the same way. Korra's parents definitely approved, and Asami started feeling more comfortable around them, and so has Korra.

Hiroshi was mostly out of the picture. They got Asami a new _Varr-Li_ phone so that he wouldn't be able to track her, and a new number too. Besides, after he was arrested for assault, Asami had gotten a restraining order, so even if he did get close, she could call the police without having to place a complaint about domestic abuse.

And Asami was doing better. She was more confident, more open and more _happy_. Obviously she still needed to heal, but being away from her dad was doing her good. Just last week she agreed to start therapy, and she's started working out with Korra too. Not to mention, going to self defense classes with Jinora. She seemed more comfortable with her body now, and with other people like Korra, Korra's family and their friends, and Korra couldn't be more proud of her.

In fact, Asami was feeling confident enough in herself to apply for a scholarship last second, and just a few days ago she had gotten a positive answer. Asami was going to study social work, and Korra was so _excited_ and happy for her.

So, this called for a _celebration_ , right? 

So Korra planned a party, kicking her parents out of the house once again (it was happening a lot these days) and inviting all of their friends, even the ones that she completely _forgot_ about like Jinora's boyfriend _Kai_ and Mako's boyfriend _Wu_. Then she bought some alcohol and snacks, and also coke because her girlfriend doesn't drink and she apparently likes coke because ' _it goes well with pizza_ ' or something. Oh yeah, and she ordered pizza. A _lot_ of pizza.

Korra invited Asami _early_ since she wanted to spend time with her alone. Her parents were still home, currently locking every room in the house (including hers by the way, they insisted for some reason), saying that they don't want drunk people to wander around too much. But she only invited a few people... it wasn't an _actual_ party, they were just being paranoid. 

Since her room was locked she needed to get ready earlier, and ready she was– black booty shorts, a practically nonexistent blue crop top with heavy cleavage and no sleeves, honestly it resembled more of a bra rather than a shirt. Also, she wore _heels_. Yeah, she bought heels, just to see the _look_ on Asami's face when she realizes Korra is taller. 

Yep, Korra was _definitely_ getting laid tonight.

Someone, presumably _Asami_ , knocked on the door, and Korra grinned wildly. Practically jumping to her feet and opening the door, tackling Asami with a tight hug.

" _Missed you_ ," she murmured into Asami's shoulder, "missed you _so_ _much_."

" _Korra_..." Asami softly chuckled, "I just _saw you_ earlier today."

"And then you had to _go_ ," complained Korra.

"Alright, _alright_ , I missed you too." Asami laughed. "Now pull away, I want a kiss."

Korra didn't need to be told twice, she pulled back immediately, delighted as Asami quickly pecked her on the lips. Unfortunately, it was just that– a quick kiss on the lips, nothing more. But she quickly realized that the reason for that was that both her parents were now in the living room, grinning.

"Great, the _responsible adult_ is here," her dad laughed, stepping forward and placing his hand on Korra's shoulder, who blushed furiously, "now we can finally go."

"Wait, were you guys waiting for Asami because you don't _trust_ me?" Korra pouted.

"Maybe we just wanted to see her," her mom argued, "you know we _love_ Asami."

"Ow," her girlfriend smiled, "I _love_ you guys too."

"I feel very pushed to the side right now," Korra complained, "in my _own_ family and relationship!"

"We love you _too_ honey," her dad laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and squeezing. 

" _Eh_ , I _guess_ you're alright," Asami shrugged, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

" _Asami_..." she grunted in displeasure.

"Well, we'll be on our way now," her mother chimed, handing Asami the keys to the rooms upstairs and the two said their goodbyes, leaving.

Korra narrowed her eyes suspiciously while Asami was waving her parents goodbye. Something wasn't right, _right?_

"Why did they give _you_ the keys?" She asked Asami.

Asami shrugged. "They just know I'm gonna be the only _coherent_ one tonight."

That... makes sense actually. 

" _Whatever_ ," Korra also shrugged. Now with her parents gone, she let herself really take Asami in. She was as _gorgeous_ as _always_ , with her tiny red skirt and a tight black tank top. Korra was already drooling, when she noticed a very _important_ thing she almost missed.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," she groaned, much to Asami's confusion, "how are you _still_ taller than me?"

Asami quirked an eyebrow, leaning her arm against her hip. "I'm _always_ taller than you," she stated.

" _But_..." Korra protested unhappily. " _But_..." she pointed at her heels with a pout.

Asami followed her gaze and giggled. "Ow, _sweetie_ ," she stepped inside, rubbing Korra's shoulder soothingly. "did you really wear heels _just_ to be taller than me?"

"I just wanted to know what it _felt_ like..." complained Korra.

"But I _like_ how short you are," Asami laughed, pinching Korra's cheek, "it's _adorable_ , like you."

"I'm not _cute!_ I'm _sexy_ and _dangerous_!" Korra called out unhappily. 

"You can be _both!_ " Asami grinned, trying to lift Korra's spirits.

"Fine, _whatever_ ," Korra rolled her eyes with a smirk, "you look amazing by the way."

"You look like a _hooker_ ," Asami deadpanned.

"Thanks," Korra grinned, "wanna make out until our friends show up?"

" _Yep_." Asami answered, slamming the door shut and crashing their lips together.

Korra was surprised for a moment, but quickly melted into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around Asami's waist and pulling her closer.

Yep, definitely getting laid tonight.

**_______** ****

  
"I thought you only invited a _few_ people." Asami said.

"I did," Korra frowned, looking at the excessive twenty or so people that showed up.

That's what she didn't consider, Asami was a really popular person. Mostly because she was beautiful, kind, smart and rich (well, her father was). And since she was now dating Korra, Korra also became somewhat more popular (and less feared by the way, which was... good) so she probably should've _predicted_ the word of this party getting out uninvited people showing up. 

"I blame _Bolin_ ," Mako accused, "he can't keep his mouth shut."

Bolin's jaw dropped. " _Me?!_ If anyone can't keep their mouth shut, it's _Wu_!"

" _Sis_ , I don't even go to your school," Wu deadpanned.

"But the man has a point," Mako teased.

"I wasn't the _snitch!_ " Wu protested.

"Okay it was me!" Opal blurted out.

Jinora gasped, Kai shook his head in disappointment, Korra glared.

"I just _talked_ about it and some people heard!" She defended herself. "Not this many and I didn't think they'd _show_ _up!_ "

"So _disappointing_ ," Kai clicked his tongue.

" _Fuck that_ , we can still have a good time," Asami said optimistically and cheerfully, grinning towards Korra.

"You're okay with all the..." Korra gestured towards the crowd. "... _people?_ "

She shrugged. "I don't care, I only have eyes for _one_ person." She said, interlocking their fingers.

"Ew, _gross_ ," Kuvira made a puking sound, "you guys are _disgusting_."

"You're just _jealous_ that I get Asami all to myself," Korra teased.

"That's not what your girl said _last_ _night_ ," Kuvira winked.

Korra gasped, Asami bursted into laughter which caused Korra to gape at her. _This bitch..!_

"Ooooh, _Ginger's_ here!" Kuvira cut Korra's jealous line of thoughts. "Korra I'm _totally_ doing it on your parent's bed!"

" _No_ –" before Korra could say anything, Kuvira had already left, and she face-palmed with a sigh, _damn Kuvira..._

"So," Bolin elbowed her, " _shots?_ "

"Yep," Korra laughed, "I'm gonna need it."

"Count me in too," Mako said.

"No one invited you too _nike brows_ ," Opal stuck her tongue out.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Thanks for teaching them this insult by the way," he told Korra bitterly.

"You're welcome!" She beamed.

"To be fair..." Wu smirked. "It is a very _accurate_ nickname."

"Yeah, dude, pluck your eyebrows already," Kai chuckled.

"Tell you what," Mako said seriously, "get me drunk enough, and I'll let you wax them."

" _Deal!_ " Jinora grinned. "I'm pouring us shots!"

Soon all of them went to the drinks table, with Jinora setting up their drinks and handing them out. Korra was meaning to join them, but then stopped herself, turning to Asami who stayed awfully quiet during this entire conversation, worrying her bottom lip. "You okay?"

Asami tilted her head. "I... yeah?"

"Are you alright with me drinking?" She asked, taking both of Asami's hands. "If you're not comfortable with it, I won't do it."

"Aw, are you worried you might become an _alcoholic_ and beat the _shit_ out of me?" Asami asked sarcastically.

Korra choked on her words as Asami smiled mischievously.

"It's _okay_ ," she snickered, "you can laugh, it's _funny_."

" _Asami_." Korra scolded. "Don't even joke about that."

"Why?" Asami shrugged. "You're _not_ Hiroshi, you'll never _b_ e Hiroshi. I'm not _scared_ around you, even when you are drunk."

That's another thing, at some point, Asami stopped calling Hiroshi ' _dad_ ', something about him not earning the title? Korra had only gotten half an explanation when she asked her girlfriend about it, but it didn't matter, she was still so, _so_ proud.

Korra smiled softly. "I won't drink a _lot_ ," she promised.

"You _better_ ," Asami laughed, "if you get too drunk you're not _getting_ any tonight."

Korra's eyes widened. " _What!_ " She protested. "That's it. I'm staying _stone_ _cold sober_ , too much is at risk."

Asami laughed loudly, pushing her off playfully. "Go drink you _dork!_ "

"Kay, love you," Korra grinned.

"Love you too," Asami pecked her on the lips, "have fun sweetheart, I'm going upstairs for a second."

"I'm not gonna drink a lot," promised Korra, "just a little bit, don't worry."

**_______**

  
" _Korra_ ," came Asami's voice.

" _Waiiiiiit_ ," she answered lazily, squinting her eyes in concentration, "I'm doing Mako's eyebrows!"

"Sweetie," Asami placed her hand on Korra's, the one that was holding the tweezers, "if you don't stop, Mako's not gonna _have_ any eyebrows."

Mako's eyes widened. "I _trusted_ you!" He called out. "You said you _know_ what you're doing!"

"I _do!_ " Korra argued. "Asami doesn't know what she's talking about!"

But before her semi foggy brain managed to catch up with the situation, Asami forcefully pulled her away from Mako and sat her down, handing her water, which Korra gladly took.

"You're _pretty_ ," she told Asami with a dreamy voice.

Asami chuckled. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Korra said with a toothy dream, "but I have a girlfriend." She waved her off jokingly.

" _Wow_ ," Asami laughed, "good to know you're not a cheater."

Korra gasped. "I would _never!_ " She almost shouted at the amused Asami. "I _looooooove_ her!"

"Do you?" Asami raised an amused eyebrow. 

" _Yep, yep yep yep_." Korra popped each ' _p_ ' in her mouth, grinning. "You think she also loves me?"

"You know what, I think she doesn't." Asami teased.

Korra wasn't amused. "Now I'm _sad_." She declared with a pout, dropping her gaze to the ground.

Asami laughed, sitting herself on Korra's lap and cupping Korra's face with both hands, forcing Korra to face her.

"I'm _sure_ she loves you a lot," Asami said with a huge smile, "there's a _lo_ t to love about you."

"Really?" Korra smiled.

Asami nodded enthusiastically. 

"Hey," Korra said flirtatiously, "if you _were_ my girlfriend, and I'd ask you to kiss me right now, _would_ you?" She asked sheepishly. 

Asami giggled, leaning in so close that Korra could feel her breath ghosting her lips. "I think I would," she mumbled in a husky voice, one that made Korra shudder and her breath hitched in anticipation. 

But then, Asami pulled away.

"So we should go find her shouldn't we?" She winked, starting to get off Korra.

But Korra was too far gone, grabbing Asami by the collar of her shirt and slamming their lips together in a bruising kiss, with Asami gasping into her mouth. Korra's hands slid to Asami's back, and from there they trailed down to firmly grab Asami's ass. Okay, maybe Korra was a little _very_ drunk, but she allowed herself to leave her palms where they are when Asami groaned approvingly, pulling on Korra's bottom lip with her teeth. 

"You wanna move this to my room?" Korra asked suggestively, giving Asami's ass another squeeze.

Suddenly, Asami turned a little nervous. "Uh, not yet," she said apologetically, "I'm kinda having fun down here."

"Okay," Korra chewed on her bottom lip nervously, "are you alright? I didn't mean to _pressure_ you–"

"No it's not that," Asami interjected, "just, _later_ , okay?"

"Cool," Korra nodded, "whatever you want babe."

Asami snorted. "Babe?"

"I like it," argued Korra, " _babeeeeeeeee_. She rolled on her tongue, smirking when Asami snorted.

"M'kay _babe_ ," Asami teased, "I'm going to check something in your room, be back in a second?"

Korra narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Isn't it the _third_ time you've gone upstairs? What's so interesting up there?"

"I just..." Asami searched for words, a little nervous. "Need a few quiet _moments_ from time to time..."

"Oh," Korra blinked, "do you want me to come with you?"

"No offense, but I don't think you can walk upstairs without tripping right now," Asami chuckled, "also, it takes away from the whole silent break thing."

"Makes sense," Korra sighed, "but I'll miss you..."

Asami pecked her on the lips. "I'll be _right_ back," she promised, "do karaoke with Kuvira until I'm back, she looks like she could use a partner."

Korra's face lit up. "I'll dedicate it to you!" She said enthusiastically, forgetting that Asami would be going upstairs. 

"Sounds _perfect_ ," Asami chuckled.

Soon Korra was on her feet again, sprinting and almost running face first into Kuvira who was just as drunk as her, but she managed to stop herself in time.

" _Kuv!"_ Korra exclaimed, making the other girl turn to her. "What song are we singing? I'm duetting you!"

_"Tell me why!"_ Kuvira exclaimed back.

Korra squinted her eyes. "Why not?" She whined.

" _Nooooo!_ " Kuvira laughed. "The _song_ tell me why!"

"Oooooooh," Korra laughed loudly, "I don't think that's how it's called."

"Whatever!" Kuvira shrugged and handed Korra the microphone. "Just duet me you _stupid fuck_."

And so, Korra did.

**_______**

Asami was upstairs. _Again_.

  
Korra lost count of how many times that happened tonight, actually she wasn't sure she could _count_ at all. Also she had a tie around her forehead which was weird because she wasn't _wearing_ a tie today and she wasn't sure how it got there. Also, also, she lost her shoes at some point, and her throat was slightly _sore_ from screaming song lyrics with Kuvira earlier. Oh yeah, and _Kuvira_ she used to be so jealous of? They were _best bros_ now.

Wait, she was thinking about something before she was thinking about all those other things... 

_Oh yeah._

At first, she was standing at the end of the stairs, waiting for Asami. Then she almost like _melted_ , and suddenly she was laying down on the floor. 

(Also this whole thing happened in the span of like, _five minutes_.)

She just _missed_ Asami, and the night was sort of over at this point. The only people left were the krew, which was the original plan so yay. So Asami shouldn't need quiet time, right?

Did Korra do something? Was it _her_ fault Asami needed breaks?

"What are you doing on the floor?" Asami's voice came, and it took Korra a moment to actually comprehend her words.

"I was waiting for _youuuuuu_ ," Korra giggled, pushing herself up on her elbows, "I _missed_ youuuuu!"

"Ow, I missed you too," Asami worried her bottom lip, "are you okay?"

"Yep," Korra replied, "are _you_ okay?" She reflected, tiredly sitting down.

"Me?" Asked Asami, confused. "Why wouldn't _I_ be okay?"

"Because you keep going upstairs because of me and you're not having fun and it's all my fault." Korra got out in one breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you come to this party, and I shouldn't have gotten drunk... I don't know why I thought it was a good idea..."

Asami chuckled, stroking Korra's cheek with her thumb. "I _am_ having fun," she promised, "I'm sorry I wasn't here a lot."

"You shouldn't apologize for needing a break," Korra protested.

"I didn't... _actually_... need a break," Asami admitted, causing Korra to raise an eyebrow, "I just have an early _farewell gift_ for you in your room..."

At that, Korra perked up. " _Oh?_ " She smirked. "Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?"

Asami blinked. "What are _you_ thinking about?" She asked, confused.

Sober, Korra might've been embarrassed to say it aloud, but drunk as she was, she didn't fucking care. "Did you buy like, a _dildo_ or something?" She asked, making Asami choke on her words as her face lit up. "Do I get to _fuck you_ with a _dildo?!"_

"First things first, keep _quiet_ ," Asami said, nervously looking around to make sure no one had heard her, "second, we both know that if anyone's gonna fuck the other with a dildo, _I'll_ be fucking _you_."

Korra's enthusiasm only grew. "You're going to _fuck me_ with a _dildo?_ " She called out, awestruck. Forgetting all about Asami's first statement and making Kuvira turn to them with raised eyebrows. 

"No one's _fucking_ anyone with a _dildo_ ," Asami half whispered, pulling Korra up to a standing position, "just come."

"I _want to,"_ Korra pouted as Asami started dragging her upstairs, "but you didn't get me a dildo."

"It's _better_ than that," Asami laughed, practically carrying Korra.

"Oh? You got me something really _kinky_ huh?" Korra said, surprised. "Okay, okay. I'm _not_ saying _no_..."

"You're really not in the right direction, like _at all_." 

"Not trying to surpress your _creative_ _aura_ ," Korra continued, disregarding Asami's comment, "but I consider sex swings to be a bit _much_. But I guess I can try it if that's what you got me."

"Jesus Korra it's _nothing_ like that," Asami laughed, embarrassed. 

"Oh," Korra blinked, "is that like an act thing?"

"No–"

" _Waiiiiiiit_ , are you going to let me ride your face?" Korra gasped. "Asami you don't _have to!_ I love you even when you don't want to!"

"I didn't even _know_ you _wanted to_ – you know what? _Never mind_."

"I'm _excited!_ " Korra announced. "But I don't wanna do something you don't want to."

"Okay, get it out of your system."

"Should I take my shirt off to save time?" Questioned Korra.

"Definitely _not_." Asami said as they reached Korra's room.

"You're right," Korra sighed, "we should take our time, we're going to stay up all night anyways.

But though she said that, the moment the door was open, Korra jumped inside, hands shooting to the hem of her own shirt. She was meaning to take it off, but when she heard a dog bark she froze, looking down to see a flash of white fur, before she felt two paws on her bare legs.

Korra was left _dumbstruck_ , and though she had been completely intoxicated moments ago, now she felt like she had never been more _sober_. She stared at Naga, her hand slowly rising to cover her mouth. There's no way... Asami _didn't_...

"I think I had _too much_ to drink," Korra said, her eyes still glued to the enthusiastic dog, "I'm not seeing this."

"Too much to drink? _Yes_. But you _are_ seeing this." Asami replied with a soft chuckle.

Finally, Korra tore her eyes away from Naga to lock them with Asami's vibrant emeralds. Her girlfriend was smiling genuinely, and Korra's eyes slowly started to water as she ducked, petting Naga.

"What..? _How_..?" Korra's words got stuck in her throat. "Do my parents _know_ about this?" She choked out.

"Actually, they were the ones who physically got her," Asami informed, "they were completely on board with my plan."

"That's why you were upstairs so much? That's why they insisted on locking my room?" Korra continued asking confused and awestruck questions, rubbing behind Naga's ears.

"Yep, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't too lonely," Asami laughed, sitting down beside Korra, "are you okay?"

At that, Korra burst into tears, pulling Asami in for a hug and crying into her shoulder. She had never been this happy, never been this _grateful_. She's been meaning to move out when she graduates so that she could take Naga home and now...

"Oh god I _broke you_ ," Asami laughed, hugging her back. 

" _I love you_ ," Korra choked out, "I love you. I love you so much. _Thank you_."

"Hey, it was for me too," Asami stroked her hair softly, "you know I love dogs, and I practically _live_ here now so..."

"Thank you," Korra repeated, still sobbing like a child, "I love you."

"I love you too," Asami said affectionately. 

They stayed like this for a few quiet moments, Korra's tears have already faded away, but she was still feeling lucky and grateful. Asami was really just the _best_ , Korra didn't even _consider_ the option that her parents would let her get Naga, since she was still not planning to go to college and that was the deal. She just couldn't believe it was real, she dreamed about it, but never thought it would happen. Her life was so amazing now, who would've thought?

"Hey, Korra?" Asami broke the silence nervously. 

" _Mmm?_ " Korra asked, sniffling.

_Pause_.

"I think I want to press charges," she said, so quietly that Korra almost missed it.

Korra froze, eyes wide from shock. Asami and her hadn't talked about it ever since Chief Beifong's interigation that had resulted in mostly _nothing_. She didn't even know that Asami was considering it, Korra was under the impression that her girlfriend was content with the restraining order. But, she couldn't have been prouder.

Korra pulled away slowly, hand going to cup Asami's jaw, smiling reassuringly at the hesitant and nervous girl before her, the girl she loved so much. The girl that was already so _brave_ , yet was choosing to be _braver_ with every passing day. _Her_ girl, the one Korra would do _anything_ for, the one she would _always_ protect.

"Then I'll be right behind you," Korra promised, "every step of the way."

_Always_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... sequel about the trial...?👀
> 
> But on a more serious note, I always write down an update about next work at the end of a story, so, here's me updating:  
> I'm taking a small break  
> It's nothing dramatic lmao, I just want to get ahead in my writing before I start posting a new story, and yes, I am working on one (or two;)
> 
> I'll post more updates on my Instagram, so be sure to follow me there (it's Korrartsami) and feel free to contact me for whatever. 
> 
> So, goodbye for now, thank you so much for reading and enjoying it so far, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, big thanks to my dude @prbblmz who helped on this, and also suggested the idea for the next one so stay tuned😃


End file.
